Uma entrevista muito louca
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Shaky Hades e Kamy Jaganshi resolvem matar o tedio entrevistando os personas de YU YU HAKUSHO, NARUTO e SAINT SEIYA, mas qm faz as perguntas são os fãs deles... do cap 5 em diante troco de ajudante
1. Chapter 1

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca!**

Kamy e Shaky estavam esparramadas no sofá da casa de aquário, com um mp3 player no meio das duas tocando Miley Cyrus. Kamus tinha saído bem cedo, já era hora do almoço e nada dele voltar.

Kamy: Que tédio! *bufa* Bem que o mestre Kamus podia me dar algo pra fazer ¬¬

Shaky: Concordo, queria que o mestre Shaka tivesse me dado algo pra fazer também.

Kamus *aparece todo suado e com o rosto vermelho* - O que foi meninas?

Kamy: Estamos com tédio! *Kamy vê o estado de Kamus* Mestre porque você está todo suado e vermelho? O.õ

Kamus: Err... *Kamus fica mais vermelho ainda* É que eu tava treinando com o Miro u.ú

Kamy: Ah é? *sorriso malicioso* Mas eu desci lá na arena e vi TODOS treinando menos vocês dois.

Kamus: É que estávamos treinando em outro lugar ¬/¬

Kamy: Em que lugar?

Kamus: Perto da praia.

Kamy: E vocês SÓ treinaram? xD

Kamus: Ahn? O.õ

Kamy: xD

Kamus: Estou em algum programa de entrevista por acaso? ò.ó

Kamy: Não é isso Ù.Ú é que estamos com... *Kamy dá um sorriso enigmático e olha para Shaky, que a olha também*

Kamus: Vocês estão com o que? O_o

Kamy: Nós ESTAVAMOS com tédio, mas agora não estamos mais, pois acabei de ter uma grande idéia! *Kamy se levanta num pulo*

Kamus : Q-que idéia? Ó.ò

Kamy: Já, já você vai saber mestre xD Só quero que você peça pra todos se encontrarem na escadaria entre aquário e peixes, enquanto isso eu vou falar com o Saga. Vamos Shaky! *então Shaky e Kamy saem correndo*

Kamus: Garotas loucas ¬¬ *e Kamus vai fazer o que lhe foi pedido*

Após um curto (longo) tempo estavam todos na escadaria, só faltavam a Kamy e Shaky com o Saga. Depois de mais um tempo Kamy e Shaky aparecem com um sorriso enorme e Saga ao seu lado com um sorriso "eu sou o melhor".

Dido: Até que enfim, hein queridinhas Ò.ó

Kanon: Até que enfim você também, né maninho *Kanon cruza os braços emburrado*

Kamy: Nossa! Calma gente, nós só estávamos resolvendo uns assuntos.

Shura: *repara na multidão mais atrás* Quem es la turma?

Kamy e Shaky: São uns amigos nossos =3

Kamus: É bom se explicar petit senão quiser ganhar um caixão de gelo de presente ò.ó

Shaka: E você também, Shaky, se não quiser passar um mês trancada em Virgem! ò.ó

Mu: Calma, não seja tão severo... ó.ò

Todos: O.O

Kamy: ó.ò *Kamy e Shaky tremem* É q-que quando eu tava te enchendo de pergunta você perguntou pra mim se estávamos em algum programa de entrevista, daí me veio uma idéia sabe...

Todos: VAI DIRETO AO PONTO! Ò.Ó

Kamy: Ó.Ò T-tá *respira fundo* Bem, então eu tive a idéia de fazer uma entrevista com vocês e mais umas pessoinhas ^^'

Miro: *já estava impaciente* E quem é o povo?

Kamy: Bem, esses são a turma de Naruto *diz apontando*

Shaky: *faz a mesma coisa* E aqueles do Yu Yu Hakusho =3

Naruto: E quais serão as perguntas?

Kamy: E eu que vou saber? O_õ Quem vai perguntar são seus fãs.

Aioria: E quando não tiver mais perguntas?

Kamy: Daí acaba a entrevista =P

Shaky: Dããã...

Kamy: Mas que lesado u.ú

Shaka: ShakyHades! ò.ó

Kamus: Kamy Jaganshi! ò.ó

Shaky: *corre para trás do Mu* Por favor, me protege Mu-yu! ó_ò

Kamy: *corre para trás do Hiei* Protege eu dragãozinho! ó_ò

Todos: DRAGÃOZINHO!

Kamy: *levanta a cabeça ainda atrás de Hiei* É que tipo, ele tem um dragão tatuado no braço xD

Todos: Ah ta!

Mask: Ma donna mia, vamos começar logo com essa entrevista antes que io mande uma ondas do inferno em todos s Ò_ó

Kamy: *sai de trás de Hiei num pulo e batendo continência* É pra já chefia! o/

Shaky: É isso mesmo \o

Kamy: Então meu povo e minha pova, mandem sua perguntas =D

Shaky: Podem perguntar o que quiserem xD

Kamy: É isso aê... Esperamos suas reviews.

Shaky e Kamy: Tchaau o/

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Kamy: Oie povo meu e mais uma fic da loka aki indo pro ar e com parceria de ShakyHades *aponta pra amiga ao lado* Como viram meu nome mudou, enton o que acharam do meu nominho? =3**

**Shaky: Hellow pessoas! Como a Kamy já disse, tem mais uma fic de duas lokas indo pro ar... E amiga, porque você pergunta o que acharam do seu nome? Você tem que pergunta o que eles acharam da fic!**

**Kamy: Poxa, eu só queria saber se meu novo nome ficou legal *-* mas td bem, o que acharam desse cap aki? Será q teremos sucesso?**

**Shaky: Desculpe se fui rude. Mas fazer o que, virginiana é assim e faço a mesma pergunta que vc, será q teremos sucesso?**

**Kamy: Bom, por enquanto não sabemos, mas antes de mais nada, ants de dizer que plagiei alguma fic do nyah! Fanfiction, qro avisar que quem lê a fic "What do you know about me?" do nyah, pra não se assustarem, pois pedi permissão a Lavi Black pra que eu possa fazer algo parecido com a fic dela.**

**Shaky: E eu, to nem aí pra isso... E non precisava falar o nome da fic ¬¬**

**Kamy: Mas agora eu disse xP**

**Shaky: Huahauah xD**

**Kamy: Bom, esse cap foi curto, mas os próximos serão bem maiores se possível, enton mandei suas reviews ^^**

**Shaky: Mas é claro que foi curto, foi um cap de introdução xD e eu só de pensar na cara do Shaka quando eu disse "Dãããã" dá muita vontade de rir xD**

**Kamy: Enton... *****grilos***** Tchau neh? ^_^"**

**Shaky: ****Tchauzinho****!**

**Kamy: E só pro povo não esquecer…**

**Shaky e Kamy: DEIXEM SUA REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: Ai, ai... Já recebemos nossas primeiras reviews *¬*

Shaky: Pois é, que legal *com uma caixa de lencinhos de papel ao lado*

Kamy: *olha a caixinha de papel* Tah gripada amiga?

Shaky: To sim.

Kamy: Tadinha da minha amiguinha...

Yusuke: Ihh... O papo ta bom, mas e a tal entrevista que iam fazer hein? O_o

Shaky: Quem é você? De qual anime você é? o.ô

Yusuke: *capota* Fui humilhado agora T.T sou do Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shaky: Desculpa, não conheço seu anime.

Yusuke: T_T

Shaky: Só ouvi falar do Hiei e do Kurama, essa aqui *aponta para Kamy* Vive falando do Hiei.

Kamy: Tenho culpa que o Hiei é um gato? u.u Mas vamos começar a responder as perguntas, neh?

Shaky: Vamos! A primeira vai para os saints pelo que vejo *analisando as reviews*

Saints: *suando frio*

**Larissa Hell-Sama perguntou: Quais de vocês são gays? Aqueles que disserem não teram que provar!**

Kamy: Xii amiga, isso tah na cara -.-" mas respondem aew povo...

Saints: *mais da metade corados*

Shaky: Oláááá? Pelo que sei Shaka, Mu, Kamus, Miro, Dido, Mascara, Saga e Kanon são, mas mesmo assim são vocês que devem responder, não eu *com um sorriso enorme*

Saints citados pela Shaky: COMO É QUE É?

Mask: Repete isso que você falou sua pirralha. ò/ó

Miro: É isso aew... Você deve ta doida pra levar uma antares nas fuças, neh?

Kamy e Shaky: PAREM DE ENROLAR E RESPONDAM LOGO. Ò_ó

Dido: Aí deixa que eu respondo. Tipo, a Shaky tem toda a razão, mas esqueceu de citar o Shurinha e Aioros. ^_^

Shura e Aioros: QUEEEE? O/O

Dido: Mas é mais fácil dizer quem não é neh queridinha, aqui tem tanto gay que da pra fazer uma parada gay grega.

Shaky: Esses infelizmente eu não sabia, mas obrigada Dido, se não fosse você a resposta não ia sair nunca.

Dido: De nada queridinha, estamos aqui pra isso ^_^

Kamus: Non acreditem neles O/O

Shaka: Isso mesmo, eles estão loucos.

Kamy: Então prove que estamos mentindo.

Shaky: Exatamente u.u

Kamus e Shaka: Err...

Kamy: Viu, nem conseguem dizer nada u.ú Mas não se preocupe Larissa, ainda vamos provar que estamos falando a verdade xD

Shaky: Um dia eu ainda pego Shaka e Mu se beijando em algum canto! *recebe olhares mortais de Shaka e Mu*

Kamy: E eu meu mestre dando o maior amasso no Miluxo! *recebe um olhar congelante de Kamus*

Shaky: Mas vamos pra próxima pergunta o/

Kamy: Opa, outra pros Saints, legal =D

**Suellen-san perguntou: Shun porque voc****ê sempre grita IKKI!**

Kamy: Boa pergunta essa até eu quero saber.

Shaky: Igualmente amiga *espirra*

Shun: IKKI!

Ikki: O que foi Shun?

Shun: *aponta pra Shaky* Ela me assustou com o espirro dela T_T

Todos: *capotam*

Kamy: Err... Shun, responde sua pergunta, sim? Ô_o

Shun: Tah bem... *sorriso infantil* É que eu amo meu irmão, ele sempre vem me proteger quando grito o nome dele *¬*

Shaky: *sussurra só pra Kamy ouvir* Suspeito... xD

Kamy: *sussurra de volta* Sim, cara amiga, muito suspeito.

Sasuke: O que é que vocês estão sussurrando aí?

Shaky: Não é da sua conta, emo. *olha para as unhas*

Sasuke: É sempre assim, ninguém gosta de mim ú.ù

Naruto: Que isso Sasuke... Eu gosto de você xD

Sasuke: Naruto seu dobe, isso ficou estranho ¬¬"

Kamy: Bom, chega desse momento love, pois ainda temos perguntas pra responder.

Shaky: É verdade. *analisa as perguntas recebidas* A próxima pergunta tbm é da Suellen-san...

**Suellen-san perguntou: Mascara da Morte você não acha que depois de anos na Grécia, você já não deveria ter perdido o sotaque? Está mais parecendo Maria do Carmo que não perdeu o sotaque na novela.**

Kamy: *lendo a pergunta* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shaky: * começa a rir também* HSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUS

Shura: Do que tanto essas loucas estão rindo? *pega o papel com as perguntas e lê* HSAUSHAUSAUHSAUSHA

Mu: Por Atena, porque vocês estão rindo tanto?

Shura: Leia que você vai entender. *entrega o papel pra Mu*

Mu: Hehehe... Mask, acho que essa é pra você *tenta segurar o riso*

Mask: *Pega o papel* VOCÊ TA ME COMPARANDO COM QUEM? *olha furioso* Mais rispetto fedelha.

Kamy: Mais respeito você ò.ó não é assim que se trata uma fã sua!

Mask: E lá un fan offende seu ídolo?

Shaky: E quem disse que ela te ofendeu? Agora responde! *fala furiosa*

Mask: Humpf... Va bene. Io no perdi mio sotaque, porque sempre vou visitar mio país sempre que posso e também, porque amo mio sotaque. Satisfeitas? ò.ó

Shaky e Kamy: Muito! xD

Kamy: Bem amiga, espero que essa resposta tenha te agradado xD mas agora vamos pra próxima pergunta...

**AnaPanter perguntou: Kamus e Miro, finalmente vocês são amigos ou mais do que isso? E não adianta mentirem, viu? *com um olhar de digam logo* E tem mais, onde os senhoressss estavam no inicio dessa história, pois Kamus enrolou, mas não respondeu (só pra matar minha curiosidade rsrsrs).**

Kamy: Hohoho... Finalmente vamos ter a resposta disso \o/

Shaky: Concordo plenamente amiga. Antes de eu ver a cara deles me deixa ir para o sofá para não cair da cadeira de tanto rir *levanta e se senta num sofá*

Miro: De que resposta vocês estão falando? O_o

Kamy: Curioso Miluxo, então leia. *entrega o papel pra Miro*

Miro: *lendo* O.O

Kamus: *gagueja ao falar com o amigo* Mon ang... Ami, o que ouve?

Miro: Cof... Leia... Cof... *entrega o papel a Kamus*

Kamus: Ahn? Ô_o *começa a ler* O-o que? O/O

Kamy: Que foi meus amores, algum problema? *cara inocente*

Kamus: Isso lá é pergunta que se fala?

Shaky: *segurando o riso* Não venha brigar conosco. Não fomos nós que fizemos à pergunta.

Miro: Mas... Mas...

Kamy: Nada de "mas"... Tratem de responder u.u

Kamus: Eu... Eu já disse... Estávamos treinando.

Aioria: Só se for o Kama-Sutra xD

Miro: Grande amigo você é hein ¬¬

Shaky: Não consigo segurar mais...

Kamy: Miro querido, sabia que com essa sua frase você já se entregou? *sorriso triunfante*

Miro: Fudeu!

Shaky: HSUAHSUAHSAUSHAUA *cof cof* HSUAHSUAHSAUA

Todos: HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA

Kamy: Hehehe... Vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que a Shaky morra de tanto rir.

Shaky: *consegue dar uma pausa* Eu tava ficando sem ar. *respira fundo e ainda ri mais um pouco*

Kamy: Eu vi... Você tava ficando roxa já hahaha, mas a próxima pergunta é de AnaPanter de novo xD

**AnaPanter perguntou: Muzinho nem você escapa, abra o jogo para a sua amiguinha aqui: Você é apaixonado por Shaka? E nem adianta ficar vermelho.**

Kamy: Uia... AnaPanter tah querendo desvendar as coisas hoje hehehe...

Shaky: Assim eu tenho mais motivos para pegar eles se beijando! *olhos brilhantes*

Shaka: Você tah é com muita vontade de conhecer um dos seis infernos não é? ¬¬

Shaky: *se encolhe* Mas é que eu fico curiosa mestre...

Shaka: Vá meditar que você ganha mais ¬¬

Miro: Hei Oria, porque você não entrega eles também? *desconfiado*

Aioria: Talvez porque meu templo é do lado do templo de virgem? *sarcástico*

Kamy: Shaky amiga acho que vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas, pra fazê-los falarem e pararem de brigar *olhar maligno*

Shaky: Que tipo de meditas?

Kamy: Que tal prende-los em algum quarto por alguns minutos com o titio Orochi de companhia?

Shaky: Amiga... Isso não seria cruel demais? O_o Prender eles num quarto junto com o Orochimaru?

Kamy: Cruel nada, até acho pouco.

Shaky: O.O *corre pra frente de Shaka e Mu*

Orochi: *escuta a conversa* Huhuhu... Vocês vão fazer isso mesmo? *olhos brilhando*

Shaky: Não faça isso amiga!

Kamy: Já decidi e faço SIM!

Shaky: *fala para Shaka* Se você ainda quer viver como vive agora é melhor atacar ela agora!

Kamy: Como é? ò.ó Quer ficar trancada com o titio Orochi?

Shaky: Não, com ele não *cara assustada*

Kamy: Então se comporte ¬¬ e Mu... A pergunta. *bate o pé já irritada*

Mu: Eu... Eu... Eu sou apaixonado por ele sim. *sussurra*

Kamy: Pode sussurrar a vontade, pois eu escutei xD

Shaka: Vá logo pra próxima pergunta ¬/¬

Shaky: Tá, mestre u.u

**Keiko Maxwell perguntou: Para os Saints - Como castigo dos Deuses, todos vocês ficaram presos em uma espécie de estátua de dimensão paralela... E bem, estavam todos nus! Como foi sentir essa intimidade entre 12 (?) homens? XD**

Dido: Uiii... Foi MARA amiga, você nem imagina como foi bom *-*

Shaka: Diga isso por você ¬¬ não foi nada confortável aquilo -.-

Mu: Faço das palavras de Shaka as minhas u.u

Kamy: Só as palavras Muzin? xD

Mu: *vermelho feito um tomate maduro*

Aioria: Eu pelo menos eu pude ver meu irmão de novo ^_^

Miro: Até que foi legal, né não Kamus?

Kamus: Err... Acho que sim U.U"

Shaky: Nós temos certeza =D

Kamus: Fica na tua ¬¬ *olhar congelante*

Shaky: Ei poderia parar de esfriar o lugar? Não quero ficar com febre u.u

Kamy: Próximo a responder, por favor. *nem liga pra reclamação de Shaky*

Aioros: Eu respondo. Bom, eu pelo menos pude provar que não era um traidor e matei a saudade de meus amigos ^_^

Dido: Estranho... Você nem cumprimentou a gente, só o Shurinha =3

Shura: É que yo estava a pedir desculpas por achar que era um traidor e tê-lo atacado.

Kanon: Foi por isso que os dois estavam ofegantes? *sorriso malicioso*

Shura e Aioros: ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! Ò/Ó

Kanon: Uiii... As monas ficaram irritadas.

Shura e Aioros: Ò.Ó

Kamy: PAREM COM ISSO. QUEREM FICAR NUM QUARTO TRANCADOS COM OROCHIMARU? Ò.Ó

Orochi: SIIIM! \o/

Kanon, Shura e Aioros: NÃÃÃOO! ó.ò

Kamy: Então parem com a discussão... Agora o próximo antes que eu mate alguém.

Kanon: Bom, até que foi legal lá, pelo menos fiz as pazes com meu irmão =3

Saga: Também achei legal pelo mesmo motivo =3

Mask: Eu não achei... O Deba ocupava muito espaço lá .

Deba: Não tenho culpa de ter ossos largos u.ú Mas achei o espaço pequeno demais, sabem =/

Todos os saints: Porque será? ¬¬"

Kamy: *olha pro Deba* Eu nem faço idéia do por que. *irônica*

Shaky: Nem eu. *também irônica* Mas vamos pra próxima pergunta. *volta a se sentar no lado da Kamy*

Kamy: Simbora o/

**Keiko Maxwell perguntou: Para Kurama e Hiei - E ai, quando é o casório? *o***

Kamy: NUNCA! O HIEI É MEEU!

Kurama: Sinto muito Kamy, mas já nos casamos.

Kamy: Como é que é? Ç.Ç

Hiei: *levanta a mão mostrando a aliança*

Kamy: Sniiiff... Sniiiff... ToT

Shaky: Ih... Danou-se. Não fica assim não, amiga *abraça*

Kamy: Mas... Sniff... Eu... Sniff... Também quero... Sniff...

Kamus: Pare de chorar petit, que isso já está me irritando ¬¬

Kamy: Num brinca comigo que eu to sensível T.T

Kamus: Pardon...

Kamy: O que hei de fazer de minha vida agora *drama*

Shaky: Ninguém merece... Ainda bem que até agora não gosto de ninguém u.u *se levanta da cadeira e senta ao lado de Shaka novamente*

Kamy: Oh vida cruel... Meu não mereço mais viver, tirem minha vida oohh *mais drama*

Hiei: Humpf... *nem liga pro drama de Kamy*

Kamy: Buaaa...

Kurama: Calma Kamy, também não é pra tanto O_o

Kamy: BUUAAAAAA...

Shikamaru: Problemática... Zzzz... *dorme*

Shaky: Vamos a próxima pergunta antes que eu mate ela ò_ó

**Keiko Maxwell perguntou: Para Naruto - Não acha que essa história de ficar correndo atrás do Sasuke para trazê-lo de volta já deu? Grita logo para todos os ventos que vc ama ele e seja feliz! u.u**

Yusuke: Quem te viu quem te vê hein rapaz, fica correndo atrás de homem agora? =P

Kamy: Pior que isso é verdade... Eu já to no episodio 105 de Shippuden e ele ainda tah correndo atrás do Sasuke u.ú

Naruto: É que eu prometi que traria o Sasuke de volta n.n

Sasuke: E eu já disse que não volto u.u

Naruto: Mas porque Sasuke?

Sakura: É Sasuke-kun, por quê? Eu te amo tanto ç.ç

Sasuke: É por esse motivo U.Ú

Sakura: Ç.Ç

Shaky: Hei Naruto... Você não vai fazer o que a Keiko pediu?

Naruto: *lendo o final da pergunta e vê o tal pedido* Ta bem ^_^

Sasuke: Naruto veja lá o que você vai fazer *medo*

Naruto: *respira bem fundo* SAASUKEEEEEEE, EU TE AMOOOO!

Todos: =O

Kamy: Uiaa... Que potencia xD

Shaky: Sem comentários o.o

Sasuke: O/O

Kamy: Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo.

Shaky: Também acho e mandem mais perguntas ^_^

Kamy: Isso mesmo o/ e também aceitamos suas sugestões pra podermos melhorar.

Shaky: Bjim, gente.

Kamy: Besitos meu povo.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Kamy: Ebaa \o/ mais um cap terminado *¬* espero que tenham gostado do cap...**

**Shaky: Isso mesmo, e não se esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^_~**

**Kamy: É isso aew o/ e as q elogiaram meu novo nominho eu agradeço *-* faz tempinho que eu queria mudar...**

**Shaky: E sim Larissa vc fez duas autoras felizes heheh =)**

**Kamy: E não foi só ela... E AnaPanter, prometemos de pegar pesado com eles, acho que não pegamos muito nesse cap =/**

**Shaky: Claro amiga, nós vamos pegando prática com o tempo e ficaremos cada vez melhores u.u Mas pra não perdemos o costume...**

**Kamy e Shaky: DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES \o/ \o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *lendo um livro de mitologia*

Shaky: *lendo o mangá e ouvindo as aberturas de DBZ*

Sakura: Eiiii o que vocês estão lendo?

Kamy: *levanta os olhos do livro por uns segundos e volta a ler*

Shaky: *nem ouve*

Sakura: Eiii eu quero saber o que estão lendoo? *irritada*

Kamy: *respira fundo* Um livro.

Sakura: Isso eu sei, mas quero saber que livro ¬¬

Kamy: O que contem palavras ué O_o

Sakura: Grrr... *rosna mais irritada ainda*

Kamy: Vixi, o cachorrinho não tomou vacina, não?

Shaky: *nem se abala*

Sakura: *tenta se acalmar* Mas o que contem as palavras?

Kamy: Err... Letras?

Kakashi: Está bem garotas, ora de acabar com a discussão, não acham? *lendo o Icha Icha*

Iruka: Isso mesmo, o Kakashi tem razão. *olha pra Shaky e Kamy* Porque não começam com a entrevista logo?

Kamy: Bele. *guarda o livro*

Shaky: *acaba de ler e guarda o mangá* A entrevista já vai começar? *ouvindo musica com fone de ouvido*

Kamy: Já vai sim ^_^

Shaky: *tira o fone* O que?

Kamy: Eu disse que já vamos começar ¬¬

Shaka: Essa coisa mundana um dia lhe deixará surda u.ú

Shaky: ...

Shaka: Ò_Ó

Kamy: Sem briga povo O_O vamos as perguntas. *pega as perguntas*

**Suellen-san perguntou: Máscara, a Shina é um dos seus parentes ou é só da mesma Terra?**

Kamy: Perguntinha interessante essa.

Shaky: Pois é =)

Kamy: Então... Vocês são parentes ou não?

Mascara: Claro que non, só perché somos do mesmo Paesse, não quer dizer que somos parentes u.ú

Shaky: Preciso de algumas aulas de italiano...

Kamy: Não é a única amiga, entendo muito pouco do que o carcamano fala -.-

Mascara: Quem é carcamano? ò_ó

Kamy: Err... *treme*

Shaky: *sussurra pra Kamy* Amiga, eu poderia até te ajudar, mas não quero ficar mais ferrada ainda u.u

Kamy: Muito gentil da sua parte ¬¬

Kamus: Vão logo para as perguntas, estou a ficar com dor de cabeça.

Shaky: É melhor eu ficar calada.

Kamy: E eu partir pra próxima pergunta.

**Suellen-san perguntou: Kurama é difícil se transformar numa raposa? Eu acho você tão bonito (é só um elogio, não quero morrer tão cedo. OK!), mas eu não sei se você fica mais bonito como humano ou como raposa, então qual você prefere?**

Kamy: Droga! Tenho que concordar com ela... Ele é lindo ¬¬ *murmura*

Hiei: Humpf... E ainda reclamou que eu me casei com ele. *sorriso cínico*

Kamy: É porque eu te amo meu koorime ç.ç

Aioria: Xiii vai começar.

Shaky: Sem comentários.

Hiei: Responde a pergunta kitsune *fala docemente*

Kurama: Claro meu koorime ^_^ Bom, não é difícil eu me transformar não. É só eu aumentar bem meu you-ki e logo me transformo. *lendo o resto da pergunto* Nossa, obrigado pelo elogio n.n

Hiei: Garota abusada ¬¬

Kurama: Hehehe... Bem, eu gosto mais da minha forma de raposa e não é só eu *olha de canto pra Hiei*

Kamy: Também, na forma de raposa fica bem mais gostoso ù.ú *chega de mancinho perto de Hiei* Ei koorime... Posso te dar um beijinho? *-*

Hiei: Vão pra próxima pergunta que vocês ganham mais ¬¬'

Shaky: Tenho de concordar u.u

Kamy: Seus maus Y.Y

**Suellen-san perguntou: Naruto desculpa ai à sem cultural, mas afinal o que você tem dentro de você? O pessoal anda dizendo que você tem um demônio, explica isso melhor para mim, por favor.**

Sasuke: De acordo com algumas pesquisas que fizemos, ele não tem nada, é oco por dentro u.u principalmente a área do cérebro xD

Shaky: Sim, mas e a raposa de nove caudas? ô.o

Sasuke: Ah tah, mas só tem isso lá dentro também.

Naruto: TEEMEEE... Diz que me ama e me trata desse jeito Ç.Ç

Sasuke: Pare de falar abobrinha seu dobe *vermelhérrimo*

Sakura: É isso mesmo Naruto, o Sasuke-kun ama a MIM.

Kamy: Ei o papo aqui é com a raposa e não com a testa de marquise! *se vira em direção a Naruto* Então loirinho, responde a pergunta.

Naruto: E qual era a pergunta? *coça a nuca encabulado*

Todos: *capotam*

Kamy: *mostra a pergunta para Naruto* Lembrou agora? Ò_ó

Naruto: Hehehe... Lembrei sim xD

Todos: ¬¬

Naruto: O povo que falou isso pra você estão certos, eu tenho uma raposa de nove caudas presa na minha barriga xD

Kamy: Então é por isso que você come tanto lamem ¬¬U

Naruto: Hehehe...

Shion: Vamos pra próxima pergunta, estou velho de mais pra ficar sentado nessas escadarias -.-"

Shaky: Vamos, pois eu só quero votar para a Casa de virgem e ficar na minha cama...

**Suellen-san perguntou: Miro me responde uma coisa. Aquarianas são pessoas frias?**

Miro: Huuum... Depende do momento.

Kamy: O que você quis dizer com isso? *pergunta friamente*

Shaky: Tipo agora, amiga u.u

Miro: Qual é Kamy, você tem que concordar que quando fica estressadinha você fica uma pessoa fria O_ó

Kamy: Humpf...

Shaky: Já com o Kamus é só irritarmos ele...

Kamus: O que disse sua pentelha? ò_ó *pergunta friamente*

Shaky: Tipo AGORA. *nem se abala*

Kamus: *elevando o cosmo*

Miro: Calma geladinho o_o

Deba: Vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que alguém seja congelado aqui.

Shaky: Quando você diz alguém se refere a mim u.u

Deba: Que bom que sabe =D

Shaky: Se sou eu que estou provocando, é claro que serei eu! ¬¬

**AnaPanter perguntou: Queria saber de Miro se ele realmente tem um sangue venenoso como falam? E se for sim, como ele consegue ter uma vida intima, como por exemplo, um beijo e até algo mais com o senhor geladinho. Pois se o corpo tem veneno à tendência é a saliva também ter (eu acho).**

Miro: É que o gelo neutraliza o veneno. xD

Shaky: *boceja* Então a boca dele tem gelo?

Miro: N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer *vermelho*

Kamy: Ai Miro corta essa que você já se entregou u.u

Kamus: Non sabe ficar de boca fechada? *vermelho também*

Shaky: Bem, já que o GELO neutraliza o veneno, tem que estar na boca para neutralizar, já que a saliva vem da boca u.u

Miro e Kamus: *mais vermelhos que um pimentão*

Kamy: Bom, já que os pombinhos estão encabulados demais pra explicar eu explico. *respira fundo* O Miro quer dizer que o mestre por controlar o gelo é gelado ao extremo, então a saliva também é gelada, né não Miluxo? xD

Shaky: *boceja*

Dido: Ai querida, ficar bocejando assim não irá fazer bem a sua pele.

Shaky: É que eu to com muito sono, Dido.

Mu: Próxima pergunta, por favor! Não to a fim de escutar sobre beleza U.U

**AnaPanter perguntou: Saga como você vê hoje a sua atitude, quando tentou matar a Atena? Você sente raiva por ter conseguido ou agradece aos Deuses por não ter feito isso. E outra você teve um caso com Kamus sim ou não quando estavam mortos.**

Kamy: Ele eu não sei, mas eu fiquei com raiva dele não ter conseguido ù.ú

Shaky: Eu também fiquei U_U

Saori: Vocês não gostam de mim, não é?

Kamy: Uia... Como adivinhou? *irônica*

Saori: Sabia que eu sou a Deusa Atena? *se achando a melhor*

Kamy: Sabia que eu e a Shaky mandamos nessa fic? *com ar superior*

Shaky: U.U

Saori: Mas eu sou superior a reles escritoras como vocês =P

Kamy: E eu posso mandar você ficar trancada em um quarto com 1 hora com titio Orochi xP

Saori: Duvido que consiga!

Kamy: Vai me desafiar mesmo? Então pera lá *vai até Orochimaru* Titio Orochi, é aquela ali oh! *aponta*

Orochi: Huhuhu... É pra já amiguinha *vai até Saori e joga ela nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas*

Saori: Eiii mais respeito comigo *esperneia*

Orochi: Onde posso levá-la? *nem liga pra Saori*

Kamy: Dido você empresta um quarto seu?

Dido: Ai claro! Pra já amiga. *mostra a direção pra Orochi*

Orochi: *foi embora*

Shaky: HSUAHSUAHU... Isso ai, amiga.

Todos: O_O

Kamy: Ai, ai... Agora podemos continuar *olha pra Saga* Saguinha querido pode responder sim! ^_^

Saga: Bom, eu vejo que minha atitude foi a melhor e sim, sinto MUITA raiva por não ter conseguido. Tudo bem que ela nos ressuscitou, mas ela é uma mala de galocha, ela tirou as servas que tinha aqui no santuário e agora é a gente que tem que limpar tudo isso e sozinhos Y.Y

Shura: Não sei do que usted está reclamando, você pelo menos tem seu irmão pra ajudar u.ú

Saga: Mas mesmo assim, antes eram 5 servas pra cada um, agora nem UMA tem por aqui.

Shaky: Fazer o que oras u.u

Kamy: Ei Saga, ainda tem mais pergunta pra tu!

Saga: Opa é mesmo. *lê o resto* NÃO, NUNCA TIVE UM CASO COM ELE! O_O

Todos: *curiosos pra saber qual pergunta era*

Kamy: Ei não precisava gritar. *limpa os ouvidos* Acho que depois dessa fiquei surda. O_o

Shaky: Eu já acostumei, ouço musica bem alta.

Miro: *Impaciente pega o papel pra ler o resto da pergunta* Kamus me explica? *furioso*

Kamy: Xiii... *se afasta de fininho*

Shaky: Não tenho nada a ver com isso u.u

Miro: Kamus estou esperando. ò_ó *cruza os braços*

Kamus: Mon Dieu Miro, o Saga já disse... Non ouve nada entre nós, só nos tornamos bons amigos.

Miro: Só amigos mesmo? *ainda desconfiado*

Kamus: Claro mon cher... Acha que eu mentiria pra você?

Miro: *avalia a expressão de Kamus* Bom, acho que não. *abraça Kamus* Me perdoa?

Kamus: Oui mon petit *retribui o abraço* Mas non tem nada o que perdoar. *da um selinho em Miro*

Kamy: Ohhhh que kawaii *o*

Shaky: Assim eu fico enjoada.

Mascara: Então vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que eu também me enjoe ¬¬

**AnaPanter perguntou: Shaka por que seus amigos te chamam de barbie falsificada? Você andou tingindo os cabelos? Qual a cor original então?**

Kamy: Ai Barbie, digo Shaka, é pra você *entrega o papel pra Shaka e a Shaky lê junto*

Shaky: Mestre Shaka é loiro ò_ó Nunca vi ele tingir os cabelos, mas a pergunta é pra você mestre, então responda.

Shaka: A Shaky tem razão, eu sou loiro natural u.u mas eles me chamam assim só por ter o cabelo comprido e loiro e também porque sou um pouco andrógeno ¬¬

Kamy: Bom, está aí a resposta da barbie, digo Shaka xP

Shaky: Kamy ò_ó

Kamy: Hehehe... Próxima pergunta, por favor, o/

**AnaPanter perguntou: Kamy nem você vai escapar. Como você vê a relação de seu mestre e se você tem ciúmes dele com um certo aracnídeo.**

Kamy: Num creio uma perguntinha pra mim *¬* ta lá vai eu. Bom eu encaro normalmente, acho até fofo demais.

Kamus e Miro: *ficam vermelhos*

Kamy: E bom, eu não tenho ciúmes não n.n quer dizer, as vezes, no caso, quando o Miluxo monopoliza meu mestre o dia inteiro e não deixa eu curtir meu mestre nem um pouquinho Ç.Ç

Miro: Ei eu não monopolizo não.

Kamy: Monopoliza sim.

Miro: Mas que mentira ò_ó

Kamy: Eu não minto Ò_Ó

Kamus: Parem com isso antes que eu congele os dois ò_ó

Miro: Já calei o_o

Kamy: Idem o_o

Aioros: Gente... Não ta na hora de tirar a Saori do quarto? Já passou 1 hora.

Kamy: Uia é mesmo, mas a casa é do Dido, então é com ele u.ù

Dido: Já to indo *vai até o quarto e trás de volta Saori toda descabelada e Orochi com um sorrisinho jocoso*

Saori: AAAHHHH VOCÊ ME PAGAA! *histérica*

Orochi: Ei minha filha, quem deveria reclamar sou eu, eu preferia mais o Sasu-chan u.ú

Sasuke: Sai pra lá *se esconde atrás de Naruto*

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que eu mande outro pro quartinho ¬¬"

**Cris perguntou: Shura, dizem por ai que o seu golpe escalibur é uma desculpa utilizada para dizer que você corta dos dois lodos (espero que tenha entendido a pergunta).**

Kamy: Ihh amiga, se ele não entendeu, pode ter certeza que eu explico pra ele xP

Shura: Eu entendi sim ¬¬

Kamy: Se entendeu, então responde.

Shaky: Eu que não entendi, mas deixa pra lá U.U

Shaka: Você é criança demais pra entender isso

Shaky: *gota*

Kamy: Hehehe... Shura. Responde aí hombre o/

Shura: Não é desculpa, é meu golpe mesmo u.u Pero... Yo gosto si de hombres *vermelhérrimo*

**Cris perguntou: E para qual cavaleiro você dá... Cof... Cof... Quero dizer corta mesmo, rsrsrsrs.**

Kamy: HSUAHAUHUASA... Lascou-se Shurinha.

Shura: U.U

Dido: Não faz careta que enruga queridinho, é só responder ;P

Shura: Pro cawaero de saitaro *resmunga*

Todos: HEIN? O_o

Shaky: Entendi o que você falou, mas preciso urgentemente de aulas de lingüística.

Kamy: Porque amiga?

Shaky: Por que eles ficam falando em outras línguas... E eu não entendo muita coisa de uma língua que não seja grego ou indiano U.U

Kamy: É eu te entendo amiga, mas... Shura fale direito que não entendemos...

Shura: *super vermelho* Pro... Cavaleiro de Sagitário *vira um tomate de tão vermelho que ficou*

Shaky: Eu tinha entendido xD

Kamy: E nem pra dizer pra gente neh? ¬¬ Mas vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que eu me estresse.

Shaky: Mas amiga, eu disse: "Entendi o que disse" e mesmo assim você não perguntou o que era U.U

Kamy: ¬¬

**Cris perguntou: Milo e Kamus qual dos dois é o passivo e o ativo? Pela carinha safada de Milo eu acho que é ele que é ativo**** e** **Kamus o passivo, será que eu estou certa, mas, quero ouvir de vocês dois. Por exemplo: Um diz "eu é que sou o ativo" e outro "eu é que sou o passivo" e não precisam ficar com vergonha não vai doer nada. Kkkkkkkkkkk**

Kamus: Isso é um assunto intimo demais pra perguntar, non acha? ¬¬

Kamy: Huuum... *avalia a pergunta* Não acho não!

Miro: Bom geralmente eu que sou o passivo n.n

Kamus: MIRO!

Miro: Mas tem dias que eu também sou ativo xD

Kamy: Uia... Conte-nos mais =D

Kamus: Miro e Kamy calem a boca ò_ó

Shaky: Não seria o contrario? E por que está assim, mestre Kamus?

Kamus: É parce que non gosto de que minha vida intima fique sendo espalhada por aí u.u

Mascara: Então o homem de gelo, não é tão gelado assim? *sorriso cínico*

Kamus: Cale a boca você também, antes que eu te congele Ò_Ó

Miro: *se lembra da pergunta feita pela Shaky* Shaky, como assim o contrário? *boiando na pergunta*

Shaky: Bem, é que pra mim você é o ativo e o mestre Kamus o passivo.

Kamus: *vermelho*

Miro: Xiii... Nem sempre é assim, sabe =/ mas quando estamos BEM empolgados, sou ativo e passivo numa noite só e varias vezes ;D

Kamy: Poupe-nos dos detalhes ¬¬

Miro: E as posições então? *nem escuta a Kamy*

Kamus: Mon ange, pare com isso *mais vermelho ainda*

Miro: *nem escutou o que Kamus falou* Kyu, tenho que te dizer... Você é bem flexível. *sorriso mega malicioso*

Kamy: Se não sabem, o quartinho já ta livre, podem usá-lo se quiserem e poupem meus ouvidos ¬¬

Miro: OPA! Gostei da idéia. Vamos Kyu? =D

Shaky: To ficando com vontade de vomitar.

Kamus: Vamos pra próxima pergunta isso sim ¬¬

Miro: =(

**Cris perguntou: Afrodite o que um pretendente deve fazer para te conquistar e ganhar seu coração? Bjusss (sou sua fã, te adoro).**

Kamy: Uia, dido você tem uma fã.

Dido: Aí que emoção *¬*

Shaky: Vai começar.

Kuwabara: Ei, depois de fazer tantas perguntas cabeludas, essa até que foi calminha =)

Kamy: Rapaz, tu tava tão quieto que até achei que você não tinha vindo o_o

Shaky: Se alguém faltar, vai ser localizado e vai ficar num quartinho com o Orochimaru! xD

Todos: *olham em direção ao Orochimaru e tremem*

Kamy: Hehehe... Ta aprendendo ser maligna hein amiga xD

Shaky: To sendo contaminada por vocês

Kamy: Contaminada nada, só conhecendo as coisas boas da vida =P

Mascara: Calem-se, pois o fiore non respondeu a pergunta ò_ó

Dido: Meu herói *o*

Kamy: Já que interrompeu nosso papo, então responde logo ¬¬

Dido: Ta neh u.u *lê a pergunta* Bom, meu pretendente tem que ser, carinhoso, gentil, mas ter aquele charme de machão, mas pra ganhar meu coração de vez não pode ficar falando palavrões sem motivo algum *olha de esguelha pra Mask* Ah! Beijinhos querida.

Mascara: Isso foi uma indireta? ¬¬

Dido: Que isso mozão, impressão sua xD

Kamy: *olha pra todas as perguntas* Aaahhh... Acho que acabou =/

Shaky: Finalmente.

Kamy: Nossa que humor hein *sai de perto com medo que seja contagioso*

Shaky: Desculpa, to morrendo de sono.

Shaka: Shaky querida é melhor você ir pra cama.

Mu: Shaka tem razão, você é nova demais pra ficar acordada essa hora.

Kamy: Como sou solidária a minha amiga, o cap acaba aqui, bye o/

Shaky: Tchau gente ^_^

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Kamy: E mais um cap prontinho e cheinho de perguntas respondidas n.n**

**Shaky: É verdade.**

**Kamy: E pelo que to vendo esse ta maior que o anterior o_o deu 12 paginas do Word.**

**Shaky: Ahahahahah**

**Kamy: Isso ria mesmo ¬¬ **

**Shaky: Mas isso é bom amiga.**

**Kamy: Bem, nisso você tem razão, mas se alguém quiser um cap maior, vai ter que mandar reviews com suas perguntas. **

**Shaky: Isso! Mandem reviews! *olha pro relógio* Ih, eu tenho que ir pra cama, tenho aula amanhã. Droga! Quero voltar a estudar de tardeeeeeeee.**

**Kamy: Bom, caso alguém não se lembre, são três animes aqui... O Saint Seiya, Yu Yu Hakusho e Naruto, só não coloquei em crossover, pois só da pra por dois animes ¬¬ Mas só pra gente não perder o costume...**

**Shaky e Kamy: DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *escutando musicas dos anos 60 e cantando junto*

Shaky: *escrevendo histórias*

Kamy: *começa a dançar no ritmo da musica* Hai, hai Jony! Hai, hai Alfredo! Quem é da nossa guange não tem medo \o/

Mu: Kamus, o que foi que você deu pra essa garota beber hoje? o.o

Kamus: Juro que foi só água o.o

Dido: Hai, hai Jony! Hai, hai Alfredo... *dança junto com Kamy*

Shaky: Eita, a menina ta doidona o_o *vira para Kamus* Mas mestre, ELA pode ter tomado alguma coisa que você não deu.

Itachi: Essa garota é drogada, só pode O_o

Kamy: EU NÃO USSO DROGAS... Sou contra u.u *volta a cantar e dançar*

Shaky: *se afasta da Kamy e vai para o lado do Shaka* Isso pode ser contagioso.

Botan: Ain... Que legal canta mais uma! *-*

Kamy: Beleza... Dido ajuda aí! o/

Dido: Uiii pode deixa comigo *se aproxima de Kamy e decidem que musica vão escutar, pra dançarem e cantarem juntos*

Shaky: ai Zeus... Deixa eu sair daqui!

Dido e Kamy: Sou a garota papo firme que o Roberto falou! Dirijo eu disparada, pois sou um amor. Sou a garota que eles pensam que vão conquistar, pois já pensei, que nem bola vou dar *cantando e dançando*

Itachi: Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas to com medo O_O

Tobi: Tobi também ta com medo ó_ò

Shaky: *entrando na casa de virgem* ENTÃO A ENTREVISTA FICA PRA AMANHÃ, NÉ KAMY?

Kamy: Sou a garota papo fir... *escuta o que Shaky disse* NÃÃO! VOLTA SHAKY! O_O

Shaky: Sabia *volta a sentar ao lado de Shaka*

Kamy: Então, vambora pra primeira pergunta *senta ao lado de Kamus*

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Para Aiolia - Parece q só vc e o Debão são er... Definidos... uahuahsu... Mas então, esquece a Marin e escolhe alguém mais... Legal... Que tal passar umas férias no Brasil comigo? (longe da bruxaori) e olha, eu pago bem se vcs mandarem ele via Sedex pra mim... (ah, coloquem a Marin com o tio Orochi please, ela monopoliza um dos saints mais hot *.*).**

Marin: Ninguém aqui vai passar "férias" no Brasil ò.ó

Shaky: ¬¬ Você não controla todos aqui não filha, se alguém quiser vai U_U

Marin: Não controlo todos, mas controlo meu homem.

Aioria: Calma Marinzinha... Eu não troca-la por ninguém

Kamy: Mas ela ta oferecendo uma graninha boa por você hein *olhos brilhando*

Kakuzu: Dinheiro é sempre bom.

Aioria: Marin... Faça o que quiser com ela ¬¬"

Kamy: Sai fora O_o

Marin: Então queridinha, esqueça que ele NÃO vai pro Brasil ò_ó

Aioria: Isso mesmo e também não deixarei minha Marin, mesmo sabendo que me livraria da pirralha mais conhecida como Atena ¬¬

Kamy: É amiga, não deu =/

Shaky: *sussurra pra Kamy* Ela pediu para deixarmos a Marin com o Orochi

Kamy: *fala num tom mais alto sem perceber* Verdade... Titio Orochi pode cuidar dela e a gente manda o Oria pro Brasil *o*

Aioria: Ei... Eu escutei ò_ó *agarra a cintura de Marin* Orochi não irá pra canto nenhum com minha Marin.

Kamy: Acho que falei um pouquinho alto neh? ^_^" *encabulada*

Shaky: Orochimaru leva os dois! Se um não vai sozinho, leva os dois logo ò.ó

Orochi: Uiii... To indo, é pra já! *pega Aioria e Marin e leva os dois pro quartinho*

Marin: ME SOLTA SEU BRUTO!

Aioria: Solta a gente seu Maicon Jackson mal feito. *consegue se livrar de Orochi*

Shaky: Dido! Rosas Piranhas no Aioria!

Dido: Claro querida! *fica em posição de luta e faz aparecer uma rosa piranha* ROSAS PIRANHAAAS.

Shaky: U_U

Aioria: *tirando os espinhos da rosa do traseiro* Orochi, eu me rendo ú.u

Mask: Frouxo ¬¬

Shaky: xD

Mu: Vamos pra próxima pergunta antes que aconteça alguma batalha de mil dias aqui u.ú

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Pro Afrodite - ****O bem, vc e o Misty de lagarto foram criados juntos ou tem algum parente em comum? Vcs falam do mesmo jeito, se comportam do mesmo jeito e até têm uma pintinha embaixo do olho, pra saber quem é quem tem q saber quem usa armadura de alumínio e quem usa a verdadeira... U.U**

Afrodite: Nunca que euzinho aqui iria ter algum parente em comum com essa bicha falsificada *põe as mãos no quadril irritado*

Misty: E eu não seria louco de aceitar ser criado com essa bicha histérica *também põe as mãos no quadril*

Shaky: '-'

Kamy: To me sentindo na gaiola das loucas o_o

Shaky: Não sei o que é isso nem quero saber, mas acho que me sinto do mesmo jeito...

Kamy: Ai amiga, nunca viu o filme gaiola das loucas?

Shaky: Já disse que não quero saber -.-

Kamy: Agora já disse xP e Dido, responde a perguntinha aew...

Dido: Claro ^_^ pra começar, não fomos criados juntos e nem temos parentes em comum ¬¬ e EU sou o cavaleiro de ouro... O alumínio é ele ali *aponta* Essa bicha falsa, só me copia, pois morre de inveja de mim u.ú

Misty: EEEIII... Eu não tenho inveja de ninguém, ouviu?

Dido: *nem escuta e a braça Mask*

Misty: Ò_Ó

Shaky: Eu quero aprender mais golpes...

Todos: Anh? O_o

Miro: Ei garota, o que isso tem a ver com a briga dos dois ali? O_o

Shaky: Por que se eu soubesse fazer o Muro de Cristal, eu fazia um no meio daqueles dois ali para não brigarem U_U ou seja, eu poderia botar ordem aqui U_U

Kamy: Não é mais fácil pedir pro Muzin? O_o

Sasuke: Não é mais fácil mandar pro Orochimaru? ¬¬

Hidan: Porque não deixam o pau comer solto ali? *¬*

Shaky: Respondendo a pergunta da Kamy, é que é meio chato ficar pedindo para os outros botarem a ordem, sabe...

Kamy: Bom, você tem razão '-' e respondendo a pergunta do Sasuke, é porque ele ta ocupado com o Oria e a Marin, mas... *olha no relógio* Já passou da hora deles virem.

Shaka: E deixe que eu respondo a pergunta daquele branquelo ali... É que nós somos pessoas civilizadas u.ú

Shaky: =)

Kamus: Petit, não acha que já ta na hora de tirar os dois daquele quarto? *olha preocupado pro quartinho*

Kamy: Huuum... Tah bom neh *vai até o quartinho e destranca a porta* Ei cambada, podem volta.

Aioria: *ofegante* Prometo pra todos os deuses que irei me comportar direitinho de hoje em diante ó.ò

Marin: *ofegante e assustada* Aquele lugar me deu medo ó_ò

Shaky: Hehe...

Kamy: Próxima pergunta neh? *já ficando sem assunto*

Shaky: É *deita nas escadas*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****É para bruxaori...cof..cof..quero dizer Saori. Por que você não se declara de uma vez para o jumento do Seiya. Assim você terá em que ocupar a mente e deixar os gostosos dos cavaleiros em paz.**

Saori: Porque será que acho que ela não gosta de mim?

Kamy: Será que é porque ela te chamou de bruxaori? *irônica*

Shaky: ela poderia ter te chamado de Chatena também, mas acho que ela não conhece esse.

Saori: ¬¬

Kamy: Responde a pergunta o coisa!

Saori: *vai até Seiya toda decidida* S-seiya... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo *vermelha*

Seiya: *também vermelho*

Shaky: Lá-lá-lá *brincando com uma mecha de cabelo*

Saga: Será que agora estamos livres dessa coisa?

Kanon: Não sei caro irmão.

Kamy: Responde alguma coisa o pangaré alado ò.ó

Seiya: Eu também te amo Saori *se levanta e paga as mãos de Saori* Quer namorar comigo? *-*

Saori: Claro *o*

Seiya: *da um beijo de tirar o fôlego na Saori*

Kamy: *aproveita o momento* Então, os saints estão livres de você?

Saori: *babando de felicidade* A-han... Estão todos livres *¬*

Shaky: Pronto *deita de lado e lê a próxima pergunta*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Pergunta é para Shura,Camus e vocês voltaram do inferno para lutar contra seus próprios companheiros como vocês se sentiram e se acontecesse de novo vocês fariam tudo outra vez ou mudariam alguma coisa?**

Shura: Eu não me senti muito bem, ainda mais porque tive que lutar contra meu cunhado u.ú

Kamus: Lutar contra o cunhado não é nada, ruim foi mesmo pra mim que tive que lutar contra mon amour ú.u

Saga: Eu não tinha nem amor, nem cunhado quando voltamos pra luar, mas eles já não tinham muita confiança em mim, depois dessa foi muito difícil recuperar a confiança de todos -.-"

Shaky: Hmmm... *rabisca na folha das perguntas*

Kamy: Nossa! Vocês devem ter sofrido pacas =/ mas, se acontecesse de novo, vocês fariam tudo de novo ou mudariam algo? *vê o que Shaky faz* Ei... Vamos precisar dessa folha Ò_ó

Shaky: Mas essa já ta usada, não precisa mais U_U

Kamy: *confere a folha e vê que são as perguntas antigas* Tudo bem, sorte sua ser perguntas que já foram. *se vira pro cavaleiros* Rapazes, podem responder? ^_^

Shura: Si claro... Bom, eu tentaria evitar ter que fazer de novo, mas se não desse, tentaria mudar algo =)

Kamus: Oui, digo o mesmo.

Saga: Idem, mas na próxima eu juro que consigo dominar o mundo u.ú

Shaky: ¬¬

Kamy: Tinha que ser ¬¬"

Shaky: U_U

Kamy: Bom, vamos lá...

**AnaPanter perguntou: Yusuke por que você tem tanta coragem para cair na porrada e para se declarar de uma vez para Keiko não tem? Toma coragem rapaz e faz a garota feliz.**

Shaky: *brincando com as pulseiras*

Kamy: E então Yusuke? *nem liga pra Shaky brincando*

Yusuke: *lê a pergunta* Ei garota, tu não viu o anime até o final não? O_o

Kamy: Precisa ser mal educado com a garota assim?

Hiei: Hunf... Nem eu sou mal educado com as garotas ¬¬

Kamy: É que você é um amor *o*

Hiei: Não começa ¬¬

Kamy: =(

Yusuke: Ei a pergunta continua sendo pra mim o/

Kamy: Então responde logo ¬¬

Yusuke: Garota de lua *resmunga* E eu disse aquilo, pois uns três ou quatro episódios antes de acabar o anime eu já pedi a Keiko em casamento u.ú

Keiko: É verdade, olha *mostra sua mão esquerda, onde tem um anel dourado com algumas pedrinhas de diamantes* Já nos casamos. ^_^

Kamy: Eita, quero só saber onde foi que ele arranjou a grana O_O isso desse ter isso bem caro!

Dido: *analisando o anel* Nem me fale, uma coisa maravilhosa como essa, deve ter custado uma nota *o*

Yusuke: Hehehe... xD

Kamy: Que respondermos a próxima pergunta?

Shaky: Hehe...

**Suellen-san perguntou: Hiei, você já foi à casa do seu amado e falou com a família humana dele? O que eles acharam de você?**

Hiei: Hunf... Já fui sim ¬¬

Todos: *esperando ele continuar a falar*

Hiei: *fica em silencio*

Shaky: Responda o resto da pergunta.

Hiei: Ainda tem mais pergunta?

Shaky: *se tele transporta para perto de Hiei, bate na cabeça dele e se tele transporta de volta para onde estava* U_U

Hiei: Garota você ta querendo morrer *ameaça a usar sua velocidade pra bater em Shaky*

Kurama: *segura Hiei a tempo* Calma itoshii... É só uma criança.

Hiei: la será agora uma criança morta ò_ó

Shaky: *continua a se tele portar de um lado para o outro*

Kamy: Ei... Pirou fia? O_o

Shaky: To entediada Ú_U

Kamus: É uma criança mesmo u.ú

Kamy: Ai mestre num fala assim da minha miguxa xD

Kamus: *da de ombros*

Kamy: sinto que fui esnobada ¬¬ mas, responde a pergunta aew Hiei-chan *¬*

Hiei: *fica estressado com Kamy dessa vez*

Kurama: *vendo Hiei ficar estressado* Bom, como você pode ver, ele não gosta de falar mais do que o necessário, mas ele respondia tudo que minha kaa-san perguntava ^_^

Shaky: *para de usar o tele porte bem longe de onde estava*

Kamy: *nem liga pra Shaky* H-hiei... Tem mais uma perguntinha pra vo-você ó_ò *gagueja com medo de apanhar de Hiei*

Hiei: Grr... *olha o resto da pergunta* Sim, eles gostaram, bom... Só o pai dele que não gostou de saber que o filho é gay, mas to nem aí pra ele u.u *olha pra Kamy* Satisfeita agora? ¬¬

Kamy: Sim xD

Mask: Dio mio, vai logo pra próxima pergunta.

Shaky: *volta para seu lugar*

**Suellen-san perguntou: Deba, você achou difícil o grego? Do que você mais gosta da Grécia?**

Deba: Xiii... O grego não é nada fácil u_u eu quase morri de tanto tentar aprender o grego, mas consegui xD

Shaky: E o que você mais gosta aqui? Quer dizer, na Grécia?

Deba: Ahhh... Isso é mais fácil, adoro as comidas e claro das histórias antigas deles =D

Kamy: *fazendo vários bonequinhos de gelo, que mais pareciam cristais*

Shaky: Eu também adoro a Mitologia Grega. Entediada amiga?

Kamy: É só um pouquinho =/

Shikamaru: *boceja* Então vão pra próxima pergunta que deixa de ficar entediada *boceja de novo*

Kamy: Então bora pra pergunta o/

**Suellen-san perguntou: Naruto, se você pudesse fazer um pedido, qual seria esse pedido?**

Kamy: Péssima pergunta cherry -.-

Shaky: Haha

Kuwabara: Ué... Porque a pergunta é péssima? O_o

Kamy: Simples... Olha só! *entrega a pergunta pra Naruto* Ei loirinho, qual sua resposta?

Naruto: *lendo* Ahh... Eu pediria milhares e milhares de tigelas de lámen xD

Kamy: Não disse? ù_ú

Kuwabara: *capota* Agora entendi O.o

Sasuke: Agora eu que quero aproxima pergunta .

**Suellen-san perguntou: Dite você toma banho de leite de cabra com pétalas de rosas? Dizem que é bom para pele, mas caso você não "goste" dessa frescura (no bom sentido da palavra) o que você faz para deixar sua pele tão BONITA? Adoro você!**

Dido: Ai queridinha... Eu não uso leite de cabra não... Eu uso um sabonete liquido de rosas u.u é mais cheiroso.

Kamy: Que legal, gostei da dica =D

Ino: Também gostei... Acho que vou fazer isso *-*

Shaky: Talvez eu faça também

Dido: Aiii eu tenho tantas dicas pra vocês *começa a dar as dicas*

Todos: *impacientes*

Mu: Vamos a gente terminar essa fic u.u

Shaka: Sim Mu, pois esses aí vão sair daí tão cedo u.ú

Shaky: Eu acho que a Kamy ainda vai ficar um boooom tempo ai ouvindo.

Kamy: *se aproxima de Shaky* Vou não amiga, as dicas que eu queria eram poucas *olha pra Dido e Ino* Mas acho que a Ino que vai pegar mais dicas.

Shaky: Muitas.

Kamy: Bom, até o próximo capitulo e estaremos esperando suas perguntas o/

Shaky: Isso! E eu tenho que fazer minha própria fic agora -.-'

Kamy: Calma amiga... Eu te ajudo ^_^ então, até o próximo capitulo bye o/

Shaky: Tchauzinho!

Kamy: E só pra caberem, não terá mais os créditos que nem os outros caps, pois "juntamos" com o capitulo, mas não se esqueçam...

Kamy e Shaky: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES!

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *desenhando personagens de vários animes*

Miro: *olha para todos os lados* Ei Buda, cadê sua discípula? O_õ

Kamy: *para de desenhar* Uia é mesmo, onde tu enfiou ela?

Shaka: Mais respeito comigo seu aracnídeo de quinta e eu não enfiei ela em canto nenhum, só a mandei pra índia pra ver se ela atinge o nirvana...

Kamy: NÃÃÃOOO... *chora*

Kamus: O que foi petit? o_o

Kamy: *voz de choro* É... Q-que o Shaka mandou a Shaky atingir o nirvana... Buaaa Ç.Ç

Shaka: E qual é o problema nisso? O_o Ela está precisando disso.

Kamy: É que o nirvana é uma banda tão legal, já escutei uma vez a musica deles e gostei T_T num deixa ela atingir o nirvana Shakuxo, sniff...

Todos: *capotam*

Kamus: Pelos Deuses, até parece que não te ensinei nada garota ò_ó não é esse nirvana que ela vai atingir, ela só irá conectar seu cosmo com Buda e ter a alma pura.

Kamy: A ta... É isso então? Foi mal hehe...

Shaka: ¬¬"

Sasori: Pelo menos nos livramos de uma *respira aliviado*

Kamy: Errado, meu caro Saso-chan... Eu irei atrás de uma nova apresentadora, mas quem poderia ser? *fritando o cérebro de tanto pensar*

Dohko: Bom, posso dar uma sugestão? *pergunta ao sentir o cheiro de fumaça vindo da cuca de Kamy*

Kamy: Claro, manda bala.

Dohko: Então espera um instantinho aí que vou ao meu templo e já volto *uma a velocidade da luz, indo até libra e volta com alguém nos braços* Essa é minha discípula Keila, ela poderia te ajudar, que tal? *põe ela no chão*

Kamy: Opa! Gostei =D Então Keila, seja bem vinda. *abraça a amiga*

Keila: Oi Kamy, ain obrigada to muito feliz por poder te ajudar e empolgada também, acho que vai ser interessante *da uma olhada em volta* Eu espero que seja... =/

Kamy: Vixi amiga, vai ser super interessante xD

Sasori: Vão logo pras perguntas que detesto ficar esperando ¬¬

Kamy: Perdeu a educação esse aí, nem cumprimenta os novatos...

Keila: eu é que perdi a educação... Olá pessoal, muito prazer eu sou Keila, adoro todos vocês e vou "atormentar" suas vidas com a Kamy... Olá Kurama, tudo bem? *dá uma piscadinha*

Hiei: Tire os olhos do meu kitsune ò_ó

Kamy: Calma Hiei, se caso o kitsune te trair com minha amiga, você pode se vingar dele, que tal? Eu até te ajudo xD

Kurama: Vão logo pra primeira pergunta ¬¬

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi perguntou: Saga... Meu amor... Sabias que Saga não é nome de homem e sim de mulher? E sim como te sentiste ao descobrir... (independentemente do nome ainda te amo!).**

Shura: E yo achava se o Dido era o único afeminado daqui hehehe...

Kanon: Meu irmão não é afeminado ¬¬ isso é culpa da nossa mãe u.ú

Keila: A mãe de vocês pode ter errado no nome, mas o filho "saiu" perfeito *olha pra Saga sedutoramente*

Kanon: Abusadinha ela hein! ¬¬

Dohko: Keila, não foi isso que eu te ensinei Ò_ó

Keila: *abaixa a cabeça* me desculpe mestre, eu só estava elogiando o Saga, não posso fazer isso?

Kanon: Elogiar é uma coisa, tentar seduzi-lo é outra ¬¬

Kamy: Eita, isso que é morrer de ciúmes o_o *lendo o final da pergunta* Ei Saga, olha aqui... A garota disse que te ama *mostra o papel pra Saga*

Kanon: *lendo junto* Mas é outra abusadinha hein ¬¬

Saga: Calma maninho *abraça Kanon por trás* Ela é só mais uma de muitas fãs nossas *acaricia os cabelos do irmão*

Kanon: Nossa vírgula, ela disse que ama a VOCÊ! *cruza os braços irritado, mas não sai dos braços de Saga*

Hidan: Eba, briga 8D

Kakuzo: Oba, vamos fazer umas apostas, assim terei mais dinheiro \o/

Keila: *sorri com a idéia* É isso aí Kakuzo, eu aposto... *põe a mão no bolso* Kamy tem um dinheiro ai pra me emprestar?

Kamy: Eu num sou banco não ¬¬

Keila: Ah vai amiga... Se eu não te pagar meu mestre paga.

Dohko: Vão logo pra próxima pergunta ¬¬ e eu quero conversar com a senhorita depois *olha super bravo pra Keila*

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi perguntou: ****Shura... Tu es Espanhol... Então porque que tens um nome Russo e que ainda por cima é o diminutivo de Aleksandra e de Aleksander? *confusa***

Saga: E ainda fala de mim ¬¬

Miro: *analisa os nomes* Mas o nome do Shura não tem nada a vez com esses nomes O_o

Kamy: *analisa também os nomes* Err... Bom, talvez seja apelido dado aquelas pessoas que tem esses nomes. *bem confusa*

Keila: *mais confusa ainda* shura, então porque seus pais não colocaram seu nome de Aleksander?

Shura: Isso não é da sua conta ¬¬

Kamy: *da um pedala no Shura* Da pra ser mais educado? ¬¬

Shura: Da sim... É só não me irritarem *irritado* E meus pais gostaram mais de Shura, felizes? ò_ó

Keila: *olhar de ódio pra Shura* Ninguém ta criticando seu nome, não precisa ser grosso!

Kamy: A Keila tem razão *vai pra perto de Hiei e se senta ao lado dele toda relaxada* Aí que preguiça de ir pra próxima pergunta *deita a cabeça do ombro de Hiei*

Hiei: Já ta ficando folgada ¬¬ *diz isso, mas nem tira Kamy de seu ombro*

Sasori: Vai logo pra próxima pergunta, já disse q detesto esperar ¬¬

Kamy: Ta bem, seu chato *se ajeita mais no ombro do koorime*

Hiei: Não abuse só porque deixei você deitar no meu ombro ¬¬

Keila: *vai de fininho pra perto de Kurama* Err... Kurama e-eu posso descansar no seu ombro também? *olhar triste*

Kurama: *suspira* Esta bem, mas não abusa hein ò_o

Keila: *sorri* obrigada lindinho... Kamy, qual a pergunta?

Kamy: Uia... Já ia esquecendo xP

Todos: *capotam*

**Rajani Devi Lakshmi perguntou: ****Aioros se arrependeste de não ter deixado o Saga ter matar a Chatori quando ela era pequena?**

Aioros: Olha que tem horas que me arrependo, viu u.ú

Saori: Ei, mais respeito hein... Sou sua Deusa ò.ó *põe as mãos na cintura toda estressadinha*

Kamy: Você só é a Deusa, por uma fatalidade do destino U_U

Keila: Eu queria era matar esse destino por tamanho erro...

Shaka: Pronto, vai começar -.-"

Dohko: *sussurra* Até que a Keila tem razão ù.ú

Saori: Disse algo Dohko? *desconfiada*

Dohko: Não disse nada minha Deusa *cara de tédio*

Keila: *ri da cara do mestre* Finalmente você concordou comigo em alguma coisa!

Dohko: É porque dessa vez você falou algo que preste ¬¬

Kamy: *ri da resposta de Dohko*

Keila: *olha feio pra Kamy* Tudo o que eu falo presta, só depende do ponto de vista de vocês, como por exemplo, até agora o Hiei não tirou a Kamy do ombro dele mais fica fazendo cara de que não ta gostando...

Kurama: É mesmo... *olha pra Hiei todo enciumado* Porque você não fez isso ainda, em itoshii? *cruza os braços sério*

Hiei: Hunf... Isso porque você me ensinou que no mundo dos humanos, os homens têm que ser gentil com as mulheres. *diz todo entediado*

Kurama: Tem hora q me arrependo de te ensinar coisas do mundo os humanos u.ú

Hiei: E tem mais *olha pro kitsune* Por eu vou tirá-la do meu ombro se essa daí está no seu?

Keila: *abraça Kurama* E não vou sair daqui tão cedo, e o Kurama não ta fazendo cara feia que nem você Hiei *beija a bochecha do Kitsune*

Kurama: Eiii não extrapola também garota ò_ó E eu não to fazendo cara feia, pois sei disfarçar u.u

Hiei: Eu vou queimar essa garota *olha pra Keila com olhar maligno*

Kamy: *pressentindo o pior* Err... Vamos pra próxima pergunta neh? *segura o braço de Hiei pra evitar que algo ruim aconteça*

Keila: *sorri cinicamente* Hiei, não tenho medo de você baixinho * sussurra pra Kurama* Não parece que ta disfarçando, parece que ta gostando. *olha pra Kamy* Diga a pergunta amiga!

Kamy: *abre a boca pra falar, mas é interrompida*

Kurama: *sai de onde está, vai até onde está Hiei, o puxa pelo braço e os dois se afastam das garotas*

Kamy: Ótimo, fiquei sei meu colinho Ç.Ç

Keila: *olhar triste* E agora no ombro de quem eu vou descansar? *olha em volta* MIROOOOO!

Kamus: *entra na frente de Miro* Nem pense em se aproximar Ò_Ó

Miro: *vê o olhar de Kamy pra cima de Kamus, então abraça a cintura dele* E você também nem pense nisso Ò_Ó

Kamy: É amiga... O negocio é ir pra pergunta mesmo u.u

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Yusuke, você tem um golpe muito do estranho com o dedo (não me recordo bem como é mais parece que você dispara sua energia pelo dedo como se fosse um revolve) explica para a sem cultura o esquema.**

Keila: *olha assustada pra Yusuke* Nossa isso eu quero ver!

Yusuke: *se sentindo o máximo* Oras é simples hehehe... Eu só concentro toda minha energia nos meus dedos e grito "Leigan" e pronto xD

Kamy: Legal, uma bazuca portátil =D

Keila: Hahahahahaha gostei, Yusuke vou precisar de seus dedos qualquer dia...

Keiko: O que? Nem pensar! *olhar enciumado*

Kamy: Qual é, eita povinho ciumento O_ó e eu aqui sem ninguém u.ú

Keila: Calma aí Keiko, eu só preciso do poder dele, não é pra fazer o que você ta pensando...

Keiko: Bom mesmo ¬¬

Shikamaru: Aff, vocês mulheres são tão problemáticas *boceja pela enésima vez*

Kankuro: Tenho que concordar contigo meu amigo -.-

Keila: Problemáticos são vocês *altera a voz* Que além de serem impacientes, são folgados e fingem que houve a gente *se levanta e vai até Shikamaru* DÁ PRA VOCÊ OLHER PRA MIM... EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ! DEPOIS DIZ QUE SOMOS PROBLEMÁTICAS Ò_Ó

Shikamaru: *olha com cara de sono* Não to falando que é problemática? *dorme*

Keila: Ahhhhhhh seu infeliz, você me paga *olha ao redor e encontra um galho grande* Você ver quem vai "ficar" problemático agora *sai pra pegar o galho*

Kamy: *fala baixinho* Que boba, se fosse eu usava meu cosmo u_u

Mu: *escuta o que Kamy fala* Nem de essa idéia a ela o_o

Shion: *já irritado com a confusão* Dohko faça sua pupila parar ò_ó

Dohko: Claro meu amor *se aproxima de Keila e da uma cólera do dragão nela*

Keila: *jogada com toda a violência no chão* Ai, ai... Minha cabeça... Mestre porque fez isso? Ai, ai... Eu não ia bar... "Tanto" nele... E eu nem iria usar meu cosmo, então não ia matá-lo...

Dohko: Porque essa discussão já está irritando não só a mim, como a todos ù_ú

Keila: Mas mestre... Ahh tudo bem eu sinto muito, peço desculpa a todos por essa confusão, eu me irritei... *olha de canto pra Shikamaru* por pouca coisa, então me desculpem.

Kamus: Nossa mestre ancião... Sua discípula é bem educada, hein! o_o

Dohko: Ah sim... Ela pode se estressar fácil, mas sabe se desculpar na hora certa ^_^

Kamus: Eu vi... *olha de canto pra Kamy* Que pena que nem todos são assim, non? ¬¬

Kamy: *começa assoviar e finge estar procurando uma sujeirinha na roupa*

Madara: Por Kami, vão logo pra próxima pergunta ò_ó

Kamy: An-han *baba*

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Yusuke, você é amigo mesmo de Kuwabara ou é só fachada?**

Yusuke: Ihh qualé... Ta me estranhando mulher? O_õ só porque o Kurama e o baixinho gostam da fruta, num quer dizer que eu vá gosta também. *cruza os braços irritado*

Kuwabara: Ei garota, pega leve, somos só amigos, eu hein...

Keila: Ihh não precisam ficar irritados, foi só uma pergunta...

Yusuke: Mas não tinha perguntinha melhor não? ¬¬"

Kamy: Não, num tinha ò_ó e qual é o problema dela querer tirar umas duvidas hein? *cruza os braço já ficando irritada*

Yusuke: E ela ainda duvida da minha sexualidade? Ò_Ó

Kamy: Opa lá... Num grita comigo não, senão rodo minha baiana aqui Ò_Ó

Keila: Yusuke, se eu fosse você não irritaria ela *olha assustada pra Kamy* é melhor você se desculpar... Agora!

Yusuke: Como se eu tivesse cara de quem se desculpa por falar a verdade *da de ombros*

Kamy: Ah, então é assim neh? *nem espera resposta e logo chama Orochi com um assovio* Titio Orochi... Pode levar *aponta pra Yusuke*

Yusuke: Como é? O_O Nem pensa *aponta o dedo em direção a Orochimaru* LEIGAAN...

Orochimaru: x_X *no final das escadarias*

Kamy: Você me paga *desde as escadarias pra socorrer Orochimaru*

Keila: *de boca aberta* Cara, adorei isso... Faz de novo, mas dessa vez mira no Shikamaru ta...

Kamy: *sumindo e tentando carregar Orochi* OWW... da pra darem uma mãozinha aqui?

Kabuto: Deixe que eu carrego ele *pega Orochimaru no colo como se fosse uma donzela* Vamos Orochimaru-sama... Eu cuidarei de seus ferimentos.

Orochi: Kabuto-kun como sempre um amor *o*

Sasuke: Sempre desconfiei desses dois ¬¬

Kamy: Só você querido? Mas vamos pra próxima pergunta, antes que a putaria rola solta por aqui u_ú

Keila: É vamos pra próxima, eu não quero ver putaria, não com esses dois *olhadinha discreta pra Kurama*

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Yusuke, hoje resolvi pegar no seu pé... Bem conta pra a sua nova amiga essa história do seu pai ser um Youkai que eu não entendi bem.**

Yusuke: Percebi mesmo que você num quer pagar do meu pé hoje ¬¬ Mas meu pai é sim um youkai, mas eu dei sorte de nascer humano, pois minha mãe é humana.

Keila: E você devia estar feliz com isso Yusuke, pelo menos tem alguém que te nota *abaixa a cabeça*

Seiya: Ei o que deu nela? *confuso*

Hiei: Dor de cotovelo, só isso ¬¬"

Kamy: Se for assim eu também to com dor de cotovelo Y.Y Mas legal sua história, apesar de eu ter boiado um pouco aqui O_o

Keila: *olha furiosa* Eu não to com dor de cotovelo e mesmo se eu estivesse o que vocês dois tem a ver com isso? E você Seiya desde quando te dei permissão pra questionar minha vida? Vai procurar um macho pra você, porque nem a Saori é condenada a te agüentar...

Seiya: *olhar assustado* Ela ta possuída? O_O

Kurama: Não... Só deve estar "naqueles" dias. *abraça Hiei pelos ombros*

Seiya: Ah, então é a mesma coisa *da de ombros e sai de perto pra não apanhar*

Shun: *olhar tristonho* Gente, parem... Não gosto de brigas T_T

Hyoga: E eu já to cansado disso, vão pra próxima pergunta que todos nós ganhamos mais u.u

Kamus: Mon Dieu... Eu só posso ter errado em alguma coisa com essa garota, pois eu treinei Hyoga e ele é mais parecido comigo do que ela Ù_Ú

Kamy: Xiii... To contigo Oga, vamos pra próxima pergunta pois o mestre não está no seu melhor dia O_o

Keila: Seiya... Seiya... É melhor você ficar bem quietinho, se falar de mim outra vez

eu não vou poupar esforços pra arrebentar a sua cara e pode ter certeza que dessa

"batalha" você não sairá vivo... Kamy, por favor a pergunta *cruza os braços

impaciente*

Kamy: Bele O_O

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Mu, afinal que história é esse de ficar pegando quase**

**todo mundo... Tipo comentam as más línguas que você pegou o Oria, o Deba ou**

**seria o Deba pegou você sei lá, o Shaka, o Shiryu e não me recordo dos outros**

**nomes acho que até o Saga. Vixe! Afinal meu caro amigo carneirinho quem você**

**esta pegando oficialmente. Não vale mentir senão o nariz cresce.**

Shion: Que história é essa Mu? Ò_ó

Mu: Ei calma lá... Eu não saio pegando todo mundo assim não O_O

Keila: Hahahaha então são eles que te pagam?

Mu: CLARO QUE NÃO! *super hiper vermelho*

Kamy: Xiii... Muzin, não fica assim, pois se fosse eu, iria adorar ser pega pelos

gostosões do santuário.

Mu: Mas eu não peguei ninguém e ninguém me pegou ¬¬'

Shaka: Sério isso mesmo? *desconfiado*

Mu: Ta... Só peguei o Saga MAIS ninguém ¬¬

Kamy: Pegou? O_o

Mu: Fui pego *resmungo contrariado* Mas Agora to só com o Shakuxo, meu amor eterno.

Kamy: Uia... Mui romântico isso =)

Shaka: Rum... *se vire de frente pra Kamy e Keila* Vão pra próxima pergunta, sim ù.ú

Kamy e Keila: Tah O_O

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Saga e Kanon, estou querendo ser discípula de vocês, mas tem um pequeno probleminha eu não sou de gêmeos. E agora o que faço? Meu sonho é ter vocês como os meus mestres. Será que devo desistir? Observação: sou de aquário, mas quero treinar com vocês.**

Saga: Bem... Isso é um problema mesmo '-'

Kanon: Mas como Kamus, tem discípulos demais, acho que ele não se importaria neh? *olha pra Kamus* E aí francês... Tem problema aí?

Kamus: Non, de maneira alguma *indiferente*

Dido: Sensível que só ele *irônico*

Kamus: ¬¬ *olha friamente pra Afrodite*

Dido: *gruda com medo no braço de Mask*

Kamy: Bom... Vambora pra próxima pergunta o/

Jiraiya: Ei... Não vai falar nada? o_o

Kamy: Já disse ¬¬ Mas também to sem idéia do que dizer no momento u.u

Todos: *capotam*

Deidara: Põe logo essa pergunta, hn u_u

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Kanon, será que eu consigo casar como você ou infelizmente você não gosta de mulheres?**

Saga: É Kanon, você tinha razão... As fãs são muito abusadinhas hoje em dia ¬¬

Kamy: Fala isso só porque a garota quer casar com seu irmão *sorriso irônico*

Saga: É isso mesmo e daí *irritado*

Keila: *cruza as pernas* Ai meu Zeus, é impressionante como vocês são possessivos e ciumentos, Saga, você e seu irmão são extremamente bonitos, como quer que as mulheres não os desejem?

Kamy: *murmura* Pareceu uma psicóloga agora...

Saga: É só não olharem pra gente u_u

Kanon: É isso aew u_u E respondendo a pergunta da garota... Eu não gosto de mulheres mesmo, sou mais meu irmão.

Jiraiya: *babando pra Keila de pernas cruzadas*

Keila: *percebe o olhar de Jiraiya* O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Naruto: ERO-SENNIN Ò_Ó

Tsunaide: *da um soco em Jiraiya que voa longe* Isso é pra ele aprender ¬¬

Todos: *tremem*

Kamy: Vou pra próxima pergunta antes que sobre pra mim O_O

Keila: É vai pra próxima antes que eu mate alguém ¬¬

**Kika de Apus perguntou: Shion e Dokinho: Vocês tinham uma Deusa tão legal como a Sasha... Como é agüentar a Saori?**

Shion: Err... Até que a Saori não é de todo ruim, neh? O_o

Saori: xD *sorriso convencido*

Dohko: Ai como sinto falta da Sasha *olha desolado pra Saori*

Saori: ¬¬ *tentativa de um olhar mortal*

Keila: *ri da cara da Saori* Ih queridinha fica assim não, é impossível agradar a todos... Mas quem sabe um dia você chega lá né... Ou não.

Seiya: *abraça Saori pela cintura* Vão pra próxima pergunta e deixem minha Saori em paz ò_ó

Kamy: Uia... O pangaré disse algo com lógica...

Keila: *olhar de desprezo* É de vez em quando tem que sair uma coisa boa desse inútil.

Seiya: Tão me tirando ¬¬

Kamy: Estamos não, pois nem encostando em você a gente ta... E vamos pra próxima pergunta *nem da tempo de Seiya retrucar e já vai pra próxima*

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Marin, querida, porque não dá o troco na Shina por ela ter feito os soldados te segurarem pra ela te bater?**

Shina: Eiii ò_ó

Kamy: Ai Shina querida, eu te adoro, mas a garota tem razão... *vai até Marin* Ei Marin, porque você não faz isso mesmo?

Keila: *sorri com a idéia* É Marin, essa é sua chance pense no quanto você apanhou *aponta para Shina* Olha a cara dela, ta pedindo pra apanhar...

Marin: É vocês tem razão, por mais que agora nós viramos amigas, eu ainda tenho direito a vingança.

Kamy: AEEWWWW \o/

Keila: Ta esperando o que mulher... Parte pra cima!

Hidan: Isso mesmo e depois dêem suas almas a Jashin-sama \o/

Kamy: *da um soco na cabeça de Hidan* Fica na tua maluco ò_ó Agora vai Marin o/

Marin: SOLDADOS... Segurem-na! *aponta pra Shina*

Shina: O que? *é segura* Me soltem... Ahhh... Socorro, me soltem seus brutos...

Marin: *se aproxima se Shina calmamente, ao se aproximar vai desferindo socos e chutes pelo corpo da amiga. Quando vê que já esta bom, resolve parar*

Shina: Ai... Ui... Ai... X_x

Keila: Nossa... Que surra, ta melhor agora Marin?

Marin: *respira aliviada* Ai, agora to *vai até Aioria e se senta no colo dele*

Kamy: Agora ela faz inveja, mostrando que tem um homem gostoso pra poder sentar no colo dele ¬¬ *olha de canto pra Hiei*

Keila: *fuzila Marin com os olhos* Então né, vamos a próxima pergunta! ¬¬

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Cavaleiros com discípulos, vocês deram aula de orientação sexual para eles?**

Mu: Não ta louca? O_O Kiki só tem 8 anos!

Kamy: Não ensinaram mesmo, to esperando até hoje meu mestre me ensinar e nada U_U

Kamus: Você é criança demais pra isso *tenta disfarçar*

Kamy: Sim claro... Uma criança de 20 anos ¬¬

Keila: É mestre porque você também não me ensinou nada ainda? Não que eu não saiba das "coisas", mas seria bom você me dar uns toques né *piscadinha pra Dohko*

Dohko: Eu num ensinei o Shiryu, então nunca irei ensinar você ¬¬

Shion: Eu também nunca ensinei Mu, ele aprendeu com a vida ^_^

Kamy: *olha pra Saga* E que vida hein? Uma vida tão "dura" pela qual ele passou...

Keila: Então ta, vou ter que fazer como Mu... Vou aprender com a vida. Tem alguma "vida" aí que queira me ensinar? Saga?

Saga: To fora, ensino só meu irmão...

Kamy: Como se ele precisasse ¬¬ *olha em volta* Aí Hiei, me ensina alguma coisa? *carinha de cachorro sem dono*

Hiei: Hunf... Nem adianta me olhar assim ¬¬

Kamy: Ta neh... Próxima pergunta então...

Hyoga: Calma lá, nem todos disseram se ensinaram algo pros discípulo.

Kamy: Isso que é vontade de aprender rsrs... Mas alguém ensinou o discípulo?

Todos os mestres: NÃO! Ò_Ó

Keila: *cara de indignada* Que mestres vocês são hein, é por isso que todos os homens aqui são gays e nem venham me dizer que não tem nada a ver, porque tem sim, se vocês ensinassem as coisas de repente não sobraria tanta mulher... Que desperdício!

Todos os mestre: *dão de ombro*

Kamy: O_O Próxima pergunta por favor *pede antes que tenha mais confusão*

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Kurama: quem admitiu seu amor primeiro? Você ou o Hiei?**

Kamy: É impressão minha, ou as garotas adoram nos ver sofrer? ¬¬

Keila: Não, não é impressão sua, elas gostam mesmo, pra que enfatizar isso? Olha, eu não quero nem ouvir a resposta *corre para o templo de libra*

Kamy: Nem to muito preocupada até, sabem... Pois do jeito que Hiei é eu sei que foi Kurama quem se declarou e deve ter tipo muito trabalho pra convencer o Hiei *tranqüila*

Hiei: Aí é que você se engana *sorriso cínico*

Kamy: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO *entra em desespero* Porque Zeus? Porque me odeias tanto BUAAAAAAAAAA ToT

Keila: *voltando da casa de libra com um chocolate na mão e sentando ao lado de Kamy* Amiga que cara é essa? Toma aqui um chocolatinho...

Kamy: *pega o chocolate e enquanto o devora vai tentando falar com a voz ainda de choro* É... Q-que... O Hiei... Sniff... *morde mais um pedaço* Foi ele que... Buaa... Ç_Ç

Keila: O que? O que ele fez? *furiosa* ELES NÃO SE BEIJARAM NÉ? ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE HOUVE AQUI? Ò.Ó

Kamus: *abraça Kamy já cansado de vê-la sofrer* Non é nada, é só que o Hiei disse que foi ele quem se declarou *suspir*.

Kamy: Sniff... Buaaa... T_T *abraça a cintura de Kamus e desata a chorar*

Keila: como assim não é nada Kamus? Você não entende? É tudo! *com os olhos cheios d'agua* É... Esquece ta? *toma Kamy dos braços de Kamus* Vem amiga não chora, não vale a pena ta...

Miro: *com pena das garotas* Gente, vamos pra próxima pergunta =( Elas estão sofrendo demais *se vira pra Kamus* Geladinho, você é o único que entende a bagunça da Kamy, então você pode ver a próxima pergunta?

Kamus: Oui mon cher, e... Fale pra Kamy que peço desculpas *fala com voz de arrependimento*

Miro: Claro =) *vai até as meninas e abraça pelos ombros, tentando consola-las*

Kamus: Próxima pergunta então -.-

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Ikki finalmente quem dá uns pega em Hyoga é você ou o Shun?**

Ikki: Ei ta me estranhando? Eu sou macho ò_ó

Shiryu: Macho-cado, só se for u.u

Ikki: Olha o respeito hein ò.ó

Kamy: *ainda com uma cara triste* Então... Quem pega o Oga é o Shun?

Ikki: Ei, meu irmão também é macho Ò_Ó não é Shun? *olha pro irmão*

Shun: *tentando disfarçar* Err... Claro nii-san...

Shura: Claro que ele é macho... Só que gosta de outro macho xD

Ikki: Shun! Pode ir se explicando agora *irritado*

Shun: É que... Eu namoro o Hyoga *olhar temeroso*

Keila: *já recuperada do transtorno* Nossa Ikki Só você não sabia!

Ikki: Agora eu que quero que vá pras pergunta ¬¬

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Shiryu quando é que você vai tomar vergonha e pedir Shunrei em casamento. Isso se você não for mais uma assumido homo no pedaço,ou é?**

Shiryu: Não que isso, eu não sou homo, sou um dos poucos heteros que tem por aqui ^_^

Dohko: E não está cedo depois pra casar? O_o são apenas crianças.

Keila: Ah mestre... Eles não são crianças e se não querem casar pelo menos ficam dando uns pegas né...

Shiryu: Mestre... Porque você aceitou ela como sua pupila mesmo? *irritado*

Dohko: Sabe que até hoje eu não sei u.u

Shiryu: Mas respondendo a pergunta, não pedi a Shunrei em casamento, pois está cedo demais, mas num futuro não tão distante quem sabe ^_^

Keila: Shiryu você sabe que sou melhor que você não é... Então fica quietinho ta.

Shiryu: É tão melhor que eu que nem conseguiu a armadura de dragão e até hoje a de libra não te aceitou xD

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima antes que eu mate um hoje *passa de triste a irritada*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Milo será que você mim emprestaria o gosto... Cof... Cof... Do Kamus por um mês. Eu te prometo que devolvo inteirinho ou quase. Mais eu tenho quase certeza que a reposta vai ser não. Então pode ser os dois sabe... Topam?.**

Miro e Kamus: NÃO Ò_Ó

Kamy: Porque não mestre?

Kamus: Porque Miro non vai pra nenhum onde aja alguma garota com esse tipo de intenções pra cima dele ò_ó

Miro: E eu digo o mesmo, Kamus não sai daqui ò_ó

Keila: Ai que lindo esse amor de vocês... Eu queria um amor assim =(

Kamy: Amiga, fomos condenadas a ficarmos pra titia, pois aqui é difícil ter alquém q nos ame assim U_U

Sasori: Estão me fazendo esperar, coisa que já disse que DETESTO, então, por gentileza... VÃO PRA PROXMIA PERGUNTA!

Kamy: Acho que fiquei surda x_X

Keila: Fala logo a pergunta, senão esse infeliz bate na gente.

**AnaPanter perguntou: Shion e Dohko,como é que vocês dois fazem para ficarem juntos sem que a bruxaori os incomedem?**

Shion: Ter a tele cinese é uma vantagem e tanto pra essas coisas ^_^

Dohko: Entre outras coisas também *sorriso malicioso*

Keila: Pra mim a vantagem seria não dormir no quarto ao lado do seu, mestre.

Kamy: Eles não devem fazer tanto barulho quando esses dois aqui *aponta pro Kamus e Miro* Essa noite quase num durmo por culpa deles.

Miro e Kamus: *vermelhos*

Miro: Vai pra próxima pergunta que você ganha mais *fala irritado, mas ainda muito vermelho*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Shakinha nos conte uma coisa fiquei sabendo por ai que você é adepto ao Kama-Sutra é verdade? E não minta. E Mu adora esse método? E qual é o que ele mais gosta?...Estou esperando a resposta.**

Kamy: *respirando fundo* HAHAHAHAHA... Cof, cof... HAHAHAHA... Cof... HAHAHA... Adorei!

Keila: Hahahahaha *senta ao lado de Shaka* Essa eu quero ouvir de perto... E então?

Shaka: *extra vermelho* É-é verdade sim...

Kamy: Uia... *se senta do lado de Mu* E você gosta Muzin?

Mu: *super extra vermelho* S-sim.

Keila: Calma lindinhos, não precisam ficar com vergonha, vocês ainda nem "demonstraram" a posição favorita!

Mu: TEM QUE DEMONSTRAR? *se levanta assustado*

Kamy: Se quiserem xD

Shaka: Não! Não queremos ò_ó

Keila: Ahh *finge tristeza* Eu queria ver...

Shaka: Vai ficar querendo ¬¬

Kamy: Cara chato... Responde a pergunta então u.u

Shaka: *volta a ficar vermelho* É a cadeira de balanço... *resmunga*

Kamy: *cara de duvida* Anh? Como é essa posição?

Shaka: E você acha que eu vou demonstrar?

Kamy: *olha com um olhar enigmático pra Keila* Diz pra mim como é e eu demonstro com alguém.

Shaka: *começa a sussurrar no ouvido de Kamy*

Keila: *discretamente se aproxima de Kurama* Ai Kitsune, acho que to passando mal... *se joga em cima dele, o derruba no chão e agarra a sua cintura*...

Kamy: É só isso? Então pera lá *procura alguém com o olhar* Nossa Hiei, ta sozinho aí? Então me da uma mãozinha aqui *puxa Hiei pela mão pra um lugar onde desse pra fazer a "posição"*

Hiei: Ei... Não vou ajudar ninguém.

Kamy: Vai sim. *empurra ele, fazendo com que caia no chão sentado* Mu, tele porta um travesseiro pra cá.

Mu: Ta bem *tele porta um travesseiro que da na costa inteira*

Kamy: *coloca o travesseiro atrás de Hiei, o empurra pra que se deitasse, com os pés abriu as pernas de Hiei e se sentiu entre as pernas dele e de costa pra ele sem aviso previu* Uiii até que é boa a posição...

Kurama: Ei sai de cima dele! *empurra Keila pro lado e corre em direção a Kamy*

Kamy: Bom, acho que já vou *se levanta rápido e sai de perto de Hiei*

Kurama: Você me paga *se aproxima de Hiei* Itoshii, ela abusou muito de você?

Hiei: Não Kitsune, você chegou a tempo *abraça a cintura de Kurama e descansa a cabeça no peito dele*

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* Amiga, antes que uma de nós morra, vamos parar por aqui o_o

Keila: *se levanta revoltada* É melhor mesmo...

Kamy: Então povo meu, espero que tenham gostado das respostas dadas, mas não deixem de fazer suas perguntas ^_^

Keila: É isso aí gente e espero que tenha agradado, senão valeu a tentativa.

Kamy: Bom, só pra não prolongar mais isso, pois ta grande demais rsrs...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *olha pros lados vendo todos dormindo e logo vê Hiei dormindo meio abraçado a Kurama* Hehehe... Ei amiga... Tive uma idéia! *fala baixinho no ouvido de Keila pra não acordar ninguém*

Keila: *falando baixo* É pra aprontar? Porque se for já gostei, diga!

Kamy: Amiga, acho q hoje teremos o que estamos desejando há um tempo hehehe... *começa a contar o plano* Que tal irmos até eles *aponta pro casal em questão* e nos deitemos do lado deles e fingimos dormir? Mas claro puxamos eles pro nosso lado pra se desgrudarem xD

Keila: *sorriso malicioso* Ótima idéia, olha você ta se superando hein, eu to com um pouquinho de medo, mas vale a pena arriscar, vamos nessa.

Kamy e Keila: *vão se aproximando de vagar de Kurama e Hiei pra não acordarem, se ajoelham perto deles e cara uma puxa com o maior cuidado seu preferido, quando puxaram numa distancia boa, se deitaram e se abraçaram a eles*

Naruto: *dormindo abraçado a Sasuke* Ain Sasu-chan... Vai com mais cuidado, ain, ain... *resmunga no sono*

Sakura: *acordando com os resmungos de Naruto* Ai Naruto, para de resmungar, quero dorm... *vê a cena* NARUTOOO! LARGUE O SASUKE-KUN AGOORAAAA! Ò_Ó

Todos: *acordam com o grito de Sakura*

Hiei: *se solta de Kamy com muita dificuldade* Cadê o Kitsune? o_o

Kurama: Itoshii! *se solta de Keila também com um pouco de dificuldade e vai até Hiei o abraçando*

Keila:*ainda no chão e com cara de raiva* Sakura sua descontrolada, ta vendo o que você fez? *se levanta resmungando* Que droga tava tão bom abraçadinha ao meu... Quer dizer ao Kurama.

Kamy: Eu que o diga amiga. *se aproxima de Keila também resmungando* E Hiei é tão quentinho =3 *olha em direção a Sakura* Se prepare querida, pois você conhecerá o inferno a partir de hoje ò_ó

Sakura: M-mas foi sem querer *treme* É que o baka do Naruto tava agarrado ao meu Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Sai pra lá garota irritante, eu não sou seu ò.ó

Kamy: Hehehe... Bem feito.

Keila: Hahahahaha Viu só? Pra você aprender não acordar os "outros".

Sakura: Sniiiff... Sasuke-kun me odeia porque acordei ele...

Kamy: Sério que essa garota não se tocou do que estamos falando? O_o

Keila: Aff... Que tapada ¬¬

Sasuke: É melhor vocês começarem com as perguntas ¬¬ *puxa Naruto pelo braço pra longe de Sakura* Vamos, vai que isso é contagioso.

Kamy: É isso aí... Vamos pras perguntas o/

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya perguntou: ****O que aconteceria se colocassem o Saga ou o kanon (ou os dois) numa casa fechados durante uma semana com o Kamus e o Miro... (será k o resultado é parecido com o que acontece aki em casa - eu sou geminiana e vivo com uma aquariana e com uma escorpiana).**

Kamy: Coisa boa é que num dá *olhando pra pergunta*

Keila: *olhando a pergunta também* É, de repente algumas cabeças iram rolar...

Kamy: *olhando pro mestre com um pouco de medo* Err... Podemos tentar neh?

Kamus: *cruza os braços* E em casa você iria nos trancar? Ò_ó

Kamy: B-bom... A mais próxima? *treme de medo*

Dido: Já aviso que na minha casa é que eles não ficam!

Keila: Pode ser na casa de libra, hehehe eu vou adorar ver isso.

Dohko: Ah ta, e você ACHA que eu vou deixar?

Miro: Caraca, vamos acabar com essa discussão, vamos todos pra casa de aquário *puxa Kamus pelo braço até aquário*

Kanon: Boa idéia Miro, é a mais próxima e pelo jeito ninguém vai querer emprestar a casa deles e a de gêmeos é muito longe *pega Saga pelo braço e também o puxa até aquário*

Kamy: Tenho a pequena impressão que no final vai sobrar pra mim ^_^"

Keila: Hahahahaha você acha? Eu tenho certeza!

Kamy: Então que se começa a semana *já tremendo de medo*

Primeiro dia:

_O dia começa bem tranqüilo, isso vai até a tarde, mais especificamente na hora do almoço: *algo se quebra na cozinha*_

_Kamus: Miro mais cuidado com meus pratos. *olhar raivoso*_

_Miro: Ops... Foi sem querer meu francês *da um beijinho no canto da boca de Kamus* Me perdoa?_

_Kamus: Oui Miro, claro que sim... Sempre perdôo non? *abraça a cintura de Miro*_

_Miro: *beija Kamus ardentemente*_

_Kanon: *entra na cozinha, pega uma maçã, sentando-se à mesa pra comer e vendo o casal se beijando*_

_Kamus: *sente que alguém está olhando e para o beijo* ò_ó_

_Miro: *olha pro mesmo lugar que Kamus está olhando* KANON! Ò_Ó_

_Kanon: Opa... Podem continuar... Finjam que eu nem to aqui xD_

_Saga: *aparece na cozinha* Kanon sai daí e deixa os dois em paz? *puxa o irmão pra fora da cozinha*_

Segundo dia:

_E mais um dia que amanhece tranqüilo, mas essa paz será por pouco tempo. Kamus e Miro estão na cama do francês dormindo abraçados com um lençol os cobrindo bem a baixo da cintura, mostrando um pedaço de seus quadris._

_Kanon: *entrando no quarto sem bater* Ei Kamus posso... Nossa agora sei por que o Miro não desgruda de você. *olhando pro corpo de Kamus*_

_Miro: Ei tira os olhos de cima dele. ò_ó_

_Kamus: *se cobre direito e fala irritado* O que você quer no meu quarto?_

_Kanon: Eu queria usar seu banheiro ^_^_

_Kamus: Nos outros quartos TAMBÉM tem banheiros ¬¬_

_Kanon: Mas o seu tem banheira xD_

_Kamus: *eleva o cosmo*_

Terceiro dia:

_Kamus estava em sua biblioteca se desfrutando de mais um livro, até Saga entrar e analisar as estantes cheias de livros._

_Saga: Nossa, quantos livros '-'_

_Kamus: Uh-hum *lendo*_

_Saga: Você gosta tanto assim de ler?_

_Kamus: Oui *continua lendo*_

_Saga: *olha em outra estante* Porque tem livros infantis aqui?_

_Kamus *respira fundo* Parce que são da época que Hyoga era pequeno._

_Saga: *olha pra Kamus* E você lia pra ele?_

_Kamus: Oui *começa a ficar irritado*_

_Saga: E de qual ele mais gostava?_

_Kamus: *fecha o livro muito irritado* Saga, porque resolveu tirar minha paz hoje? ò.ó_

_Saga: Porque to entediado u.u_

_Kamus: Ò_Ó_

_Saga: *vê que Kamus não ta pra brincadeira* Calma, já to saindo o_o *sai o mais rápido possível*_

Quarto dia:

_Kanon e Miro estavam sentados meio esparramados nos sofás da sala, estavam sem muito o que fazer até que algo chama a atenção de Kanon._

_Kanon: *pega um objeto de cima da mesinha de centro* Que troço é esse?_

_Miro: É um show globe._

_Kanon: Um show de quem? O_o_

_Miro: Aff... É um show globe, também conhecido por bola de água, Kamus compro isso na França, ele diz é pra quando sentir saudade de lá é só olhar pra isso. *diz com um sorriso bobo*_

_Kanon: A tah... *chacoalha a bola* Eita que legal, tem uns floquinhos q parecem neve =D *continua a chacoalhar*_

_Miro: Ei cara cuidado, o geladinho mata a gente se tiver um arranhão nisso. *tenta tirar nas mãos de Kanon*_

_Kanon: *afasta a bola* Qual é, eu não fazer nada, só to olhando *a bola escapa da mão dele e se espatifa toda no chão* Ops... Hehehe ^_^"_

_Miro: To morto O_O"_

_Kanon: Que nada, é só mandar pra outra dimensão, olha... *usa os poderes pra mandar pra outra dimensão os cacos*_

_Miro: Falo nada ¬¬_

Quinto dia:

_Kamus vai até a sala procurar por seu show globe, pois bateu aquela saudade da França, mas quando chega lá não encontra a bola em canto nenhum._

_Kamus: Ué, eu sempre deixei aqui na mesinha. *vê Miro indo pra cozinha* Mon ange, você viu por acaso meu show globe?_

_Miro: o_o E-e-eu não vi n-não, meu geladinho._

_Kamus: Tem certeza *desconfiado*_

_Miro: Cla-claro._

_Kanon: E aí gente boa, tão fazendo o que? *chega de repente na sala*_

_Kamus: Kanon você viu meu show globe?_

_Kanon: Show globe? *pensa* A tah, uma bolinha de água com a Torre Eiffel dentro?_

_Kamus: Oui, essa mesma. Você viu?_

_Kanon: Não vi não._

_Kamus: COMO NON? Você acabou de descrever-lo. ò_ó_

_Kanon: É que eu vi um desses na TV por isso que eu soube xD_

_Kamus: Vocês dois fizeram algo com meu show globe e não querem me dizer Ò_Ó_

_Miro: *se aproxima de vagar* Calma, meu francês, nós não fizemos nada *carinha de santo*_

_Kamus: Non adianta que eu te conheço *cruza os braços bem irritado* ANDEM ME DIGAM ONDE VOCES ESCONDERAM!_

_Saga: Eita, mas que gritaria é essa?_

_Kamus: Esses dois sumiram com meu show globe._

_Saga: E o que é isso? O_o_

_Miro: É uma bola com água dentro._

_Saga: A tah..._

_Kamus: Se não me disserem onde esta, todos ficaram sem comida._

_Saga: Epa, porque todos? Eu não fiz nada._

_Kamus: Se eles não falarem nada, você fica sem comida também, pois foi você quem "criou" essa peste!_

_Saga: Muito obrigado, viu Kanon ¬¬_

_Kanon: Hehehe... xP_

_Kamus: FALEM *eleva o cosmo*_

_Miro: *tremendo de medo e frio* E-eu confesso, f-foi os dois, nós quebramos, mas foi sem querer Kamus, eu juro. *abraça Kamus*_

_Kamus: Que bom que confessou *olha pra Kanon* Você terá que me comprar outro show globe e tem que ser igualzinho ao que você quebrou _

_Kanon: Poxa u_u _

_Kamus: *olha sério pra Miro* E você... Sem sexo por um mês. *sai da sala*_

_Miro: Ç_Ç_

Sexto dia:

_Dessa vez o dia foi calmo, mas foi a noite que se complicou, pois no dia anterior Miro ficou sem sua preciosa noite de amor e pelo jeito isso iria durar o mês inteiro, mas o grego escuta algo que chama sua atenção._

_Kamus: *deitado de costa pra Miro*_

_Miro: *abraçado a Kamus* Kamus, você ta ouvindo?_

_Kamus: O que?_

_Miro: Saga e Kanon._

_Kamus: Ah deixa eles pra lá._

_Miro: Eles não têm vergonha não de ficar transando na nossa casa?_

_Kamus: Minha casa ¬¬_

_Miro: Há, que seja não importa eles tão fazendo muito barulho._

_Kamus: Ah, vai dormir Miro. *fecha os olhos tentando dormir*_

_Miro: *cinco minutos depois* Kamus?_

_Kamus: O que é? *já irritado*_

_Miro: Eu to ficando excitado._

_Kamus: Ah nem vem, já disse que ta de castigo._

_Miro: Ah Kamus vai... Só uma rapidinha T_T_

_Kamus: Já disse que não._

_Miro: Vai me deixar assim só por causa de uma bolinha boba de vidro?_

_Kamus: *bravo* Era a MINHA bolinha boba de vidro._

_Miro: *passa a mão no traseiro de Kamus*_

_Kamus: *empurra Miro*_

_Miro: Quer saber já chega *se levante, abre a porta e saí, vai até a cozinha procura um balde e o enche de água gelada, vai até o quarto onde estão os gêmeos, abre a porta e fica olhando os dois se pegando, se aproxima de fininho e tasca a água em cima deles*_

_Kanon: MIRO SEU LOUCO! Ò_Ó_

_Miro: Olha aqui, se eu não posso transar ninguém vai transar._

_Saga: CARALHO MIRO, EU TAVA QUASE LA! Ò_Ó_

_Miro: O problema é seu, eu não quero saber de vocês se pegando aqui e se eu ouvir um beijo sequer a próxima vai ser a base da escarlate Ò_Ó *sai e bate a porta*_

Sétimo e ultimo dia:

_E no ultimo dia, parecia q tudo estava calmo e Kamus estava feliz por isso, q pena que não duraria por muito tempo._

_Kamus: *na biblioteca com um livro de suspense em mãos*_

_Miro: *no quarto emburrado pelo castigo que ganhou por culpa do Kanon*_

_Saga e Kanon: *sentados no sofá entediados*_

_Kanon: *bufa* Que saco, não agüento mais, não tem nada pra fazer nessa casa._

_Saga: Bom, vamos procurar algo pra fazer então. *se levanta sendo seguido por Kanon, começam a andar pela casa até que vão até que encontram uma mini-quadra e vêem uma bola de basquete*_

_Kanon: Então é por isso q o francês está sempre saradão? *pega a bola* Vamos jogar?_

_Saga: Simbora gastar energia._

_Saga e Kanon: *começam a jogar até que no meio do jogo Kanon se empolga demais e joga a bola com muita força e Saga pra não se machucar se desvia, mas a bola vai direto pro mini-bar de Kamus e acaba com os copos de cristais e vinhos caríssimos dele*_

_Kanon: Estamos fudidos o_o_

_Saga: Fudidos é apelido mano o_o_

_Kamus: Mas que barulho foi es... *olha pro seu mini-bar* Mas o que? *vê a bola de basquete e olha pra quadra* SAGA E KANON, VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR POR ISSO Ò_Ó *eleva o cosmo*_

_Saga e Kanon: O_O *usam a velocidade da luz e somem dali*_

De volta pras escadarias:

Kamy: Putz, to ferrada o_o

Keila: *sentada do lado de Kamy* Ah amiga, fica preocupara não, você não tem culpa se eles não sabem ficar sob o mesmo teto como pessoas civilizadas... Vamos lá, levanta esse animo e bora entrevistar esse povo.

Kamy: É você ta certa amiga *tenta se recuperar* Bem Orihara, não sei acontece algo parecido que isso na sua casa, mas foi nisso que deu.

Kamus: *chega todo irritado* E se prepare petit, pois é você quem limpara minha casa ò_ó

Kamy: Ç_Ç

Keila: Pensa pelo lado bom, ele não quis te matar!

Kamy: *ainda triste* É verdade... Sniff... Vamos pra próxima.

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya perguntou: Gêmeos do meu coração, posso ser vossa aprendiz?**

Kamy: Mais uma louca que quer aprender com eles ¬¬

Saga: E qual é o problema? *cruza os braços*

Kamy: Nada, nada *suspira já pensando o pior* Só responde a pergunta dela u.ú

Kanon: Bele, deixa q eu respondo xD Bom querida, você pode ser nossa discípula sim, mas terá que fazer umas coisinhas pra nós *sorriso cínico*

Saga: E esses tipos de "coisinhas" serão *começa a contar com os dedos* Lavar lousa, limpar o chão, tanto com varrer e passar pano, polir nossas armaduras, tanto a de gêmeos como a de dragão marinho, entre outras coisinhas, mas no final do dia queremos uma massagem antes de irmos dormir.

Keila: Ei! Ela não quer ser empregada de vocês!

Kanon: Mas isso é como se fosse um treinamento, pois irá exercitar os músculos dela u_u

Todos: Tamos sabendo ¬¬

Saga e Kanon: u.u"

Kamy: É melhor eu ir pra outra pergunta antes que eu mate esses dois ¬¬'

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya perguntou: ****Itachi como é pertencer a uma organização que só tem pessoas (como dizer isto de força simpática) estranhas e loucas?**

Kakuzo: Isso que é ser simpática *irônico*

Deidara: Eu vou explodir ela ò_ó

Sasori: Itachi responde logo, pois eu não gosto de esperar e fazer os outros esperarem u.u

Keila: *babando*

Kamy: *olha pra Keila* Se controla mulher! O_õ

Keila: *voltando a si* Ahh ta... Ta legal é... Então Itachi responde aí.

Itachi: *olhando a pergunta* Bem... Até que é legal, pois os caras são todos loucos e eu morro de rir deles xD *sorriso sexy*

Kamy: *baba de mil litros*

Keila: *da um peteleco na orelha de Kamy* E ainda fala de mim ¬¬

Kamy: Hehehe... *ri sem graça* Err... Próxima pergunta, neh?

Keila: Por favor!

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya perguntou:**** Naru-chan... Tu tas sempre a ir a traz do Sasuke isso é só amizade ou tem algo mais ai? Já agora já reparaste que es um imã de uchiha's (1º o itachi vai te tentar capturar por causa da kyuubi e depois o Madara sem contar com o Sasuke, mas esse não conta).**

Naruto: Ta agora me irritei, vou falar a verdade .

Sasuke: Naruto fique de boca fechada ò.ó

Keila: Humm parece que "alguém" ta querendo esconder alguma coisa hehehehe...

Sasuke: Eu não quero esconder nada *vermelho*

Kamy: Ela num disse quem era esse alguém xD

Sasuke: *mais vermelho*

Itachi: *abraça Naruto pelo pescoço* Então Naru-chan... O que você sente pelo meu irmãozinho tolo?

Keila: *sussurra* Tolo e lindo...

Naruto: *olha furioso pra Keila* Ei, eu escutei ò_ó E respondendo sua pergunta Itachi, eu... Eu, gosto do Sasu-chan *vermelho* Por isso que sempre vou atrás dele pra trazer de volta pra Konoha. *vê o final da pergunta* E num é muito legal ser imã de Uchiha u.u

Sakura: Hahaha... *riso cínico* Pra seu azar Naruto, o Sasuke-kun gosta de mim, ele só não percebeu isso ainda.

Shikamaru: *olha com desdém pra Sakura* Problemática u.u

Kamy: Apoiado Shika o/

Keila: *olha de canto pra Shikamaru* É dessa vez eu concordo com você.

Kamy: *muda de humor rapidamente* Sniff... Sniff... *choraminga baixinho*

Keila: *olha pra Kamy* O que houve?

Kamy: *funga* É que todo mundo ta se arranjando nessa entrevista e eu num consegui nem um beijinho do personagem de Yu Yu Hakusho que eu mais amo Y.Y

Keila: É verdade, mas o que você pode fazer a respeito daquilo? *aponta pra Hiei abraçado a Kurama*

Kamy: *ao ver a cena sente vontade de chorar mais* Eu... Eu... Não sei *funga*

Kurama: *escuta um pouco da conversa e percebe Kamy choramingando baixinho* Itoshii, estou com pena dela.

Hiei: Hunf... Não sei por que, você sabe muito bem o que ela quer.

Kurama: *continua a olhar a cena, após um curto momento respira fundo* Hiei, acho que... Você deve dar a Kamy o que ela tanto quer.

Hiei: *olha incrédulo pra Kurama* O_õ

Kurama: Não me olhe assim. *puxa Hiei pela mão e vai até as meninas*

Kamy: *de cabeça baixa e nem percebe a aproximação dos dois*

Keila: *vê Kurama e Hiei se aproximando* Kamy se controla, por favor!

Kamy: Anh? *levanta a cabeça* AI MAMÃE O_O

Kurama: *empurra Hiei* Vai itoshii, é só dessa vez!

Hiei: Grr... *olha pra Kamy* Hunf... O kitsune disse pra mim te dar um beijo pra ver se você para de chorar ¬¬

Kamy: Mais hein? *levanta num pulo*

Kurama: Mas é só dessa vez, ouviu Ò_o

Kamy: *olhos brilhando*

Keila: *olhos lacrimejantes* Mas... E eu?

Hiei: *sente o olhar de Kurama sobre si* Ahh... Esta bem, mas só dessa vez também.

Kurama e Hiei: *se aproximam das garotas, as seguram pela cintura vendo os olhos delas brilharem de emoção, aproximam seus rostos de vagar e dão um beijo calmo nelas*

Todos: O_O

Kamy: *após o beijo* Uiiiii mamãe, que beijo... UUUUIII... Eu devo ta delirando, acho que vou desmaiar *gruda no pescoço de Hiei*

Keila: *deixa uma lagrima escorrer* Nossa... Foi... Maravilhoso, é uma pena eu não poder beijar esses lábios sempre...

Kamy: *ainda grudada no pescoço de Hiei* Eu que o diga amiga *carinha triste* Mas brigada por deixa viu Kitsune *da um beijo na bochecha de Kurama*

Keila: *agarrada à cintura de Kurama* Valeu Hiei, bem que isso podia ser permanente né, o que acha?

Hiei: Não abusa também ¬¬

Kurama: *se solta de Keila* Hiei tem razão e eu avisei que seria só dessa vez... Vamos itoshii *faz Kamy soltar Hiei e o leva pra longe antes que as duas tenham uma recaída*

Keila: *cai ajoelhada no chão* NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE!

Mask: Vai pra próxima antes que ela pire mais O_o

**Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya perguntou: ****Itachi-sama e Naru-chan, ouvi por ai um rumores de se pegarem é verdade? *_***

Todos: *olham em direção a Itachi e Naruto*

Sasuke: *cruza os braços* Que história é essa?

Naruto: Sasu-chan isso é mentira. *tenta acalmar Sasuke*

Itachi: *sorriso malicioso* Que isso Naru-chan, não minta, eu sei que você prefere a mim.

Naruto: MENTIRA O_O

Keila: Não mente que é feio Naruto e olha aquele sorriso *baba* Ahh eu pegava hein...

Naruto: Eu não to mentindo, sou mais o Sasu u.u

Sasuke: *vermelho*

Naruto: E pegava é? Então é todo seu. *empurra Itachi em direção a Keila*

Keila: *abre os braços* Oh delicia... Que tal a gente ir conversar melhor no quartinho?

Kamy: *fala com pouco caso* E ainda diz que gosta do Kitsune, será que ele vai gostar de saber que a garota que o fez ficar com pena e beija-la, ta dando em cima de outro? *sorriso maligno*

Keila: *se levanta e para na frente de Kamy* Olha aqui eu sou louca pelo Kurama ele me beijou, e eu adorei, mas ele não vai ficar comigo, e eu não posso passar minha vida toda sofrendo por ele, agora se ele me quisesse eu com certeza me entregaria por inteira e fielmente.

Kamy: Grande coisa, pois duvido muito que Itachi não tenha alguém, neh Ita-kun? *olha pra Itachi*

Itachi: Ei, você é uma das leitoras? *vê Kamy negar* Alguém já perguntou isso? *vê Kamy negando de novo* Então não responderem U.U

Kamy: Abusaaado, mas querem saber, vou pra próxima, tão me tirando demais hoje ¬¬

**Hell-Sama perguntou: ****Mask... Posso ser sua aprendiz? Eu cozinho limpo (inclusive suas cabeças de enfeite, que são uma graça, aliás), não ocupo muito espaço, se vc quiser ficar com o Dite (a sós) eu vou para algum lugar (será que o Kamus me deixaria entrar na biblioteca dele...? Amo ler), eu só quero aprender a mandar as pessoas pro inferno... E vc é o MELHOR NISSO =D**

Deba: Alguém gosta daquelas cabeças? O_o

Keila: *gargalhando*

Miro: Eu num to nem um pouquinho a fim de saber por que ela acha aquilo um "charme" *sente um calafrio*

Mask: Ei, minhas cabeças são um charme sim ò_ó E eu te aceito sim como minha discípula Hell-Sama ^_^

Dido: *lendo a pergunta* Rsrs adorei ela, a Hellzinha disse que vai nos deixar namorar em paz quando quisermos =3

Kamy: E ela disse que queria ficar na sua biblioteca mestre. Você vai deixar? '-'

Kamus: Desde que meus livros fiquem inteiros, sem problemas.

Keila: Ah que beleza, todo mundo feliz, todo mundo satisfeito, agora vamos pra próxima pergunta ¬¬

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Shion e Dohko,me respondam uma coisa: Se Dohko estava em carregado de ficar de olho no selo em forma de um repolho roxo. Como é que ele fazia para dar umas escapadinhas para ver o Shion? Pois é... Me esclareçam isso senhores, se ele não podia sair de lá ou podia?**

Kamy: Repolho roxo? HAUHAUA... AMEEI!

Dohko: ¬¬

Kamy: Tah, parei o_o

Keila: Ei eu gosto de repolho e adoro roxo!

Dohko: Espero que você não tente me zoar pra isso senhorita, pois você poderá sofrer as conseqüências depois no seu treino ò_ó

Shion: *respira fundo* Ai, ai... Essa discussão vai acabar me deixando mais velho u.u

Kamy: Então trate de um dos dois responder, simples neh? xP

Shion: Cuidado mocinha ¬¬ Mas pode deixar que eu respondo. Dohko só podia sair de lá, duas vezes por mês, então nessas duas vezes ele voltava ao normal e ficava jovem.

Keila: *se afasta discretamente de Dohko* Bom, pelo menos isso né, não ia ser muito legal você dar uns pegas nele em forma de repolho, não devia ser excitante.

Dohko: Como é? *tente se aproximar de Keila pra bater nela, mas Shion segura ele* Me solta carneirinho, ela me paga ò_ó

Shion: Se acalme meu chinesinho *da um beijinho na orelha de Dohko pra acalmá-lo* Agora não, esta bem? Faça isso depois da entrevista *sussurra no ouvido de Dohko*

Keila: Eu não disse nenhuma mentira O_õ

Dohko: Não quero saber ò_ó

Kamy: Amiga se eu fosse você ficava quieta, pois tenho uma leve impressão que no final você vai sofrer. *sussurra pra Keila*

Keila: *sussurra também* Eu sei, mas você concorda comigo que "um repolho" não é excitante.

Kamy: Pior que é u.u Mas vamos pra próxima antes que sobre pra mim...

**AnaPanter perguntou: Miro qual é sua fantasia sexual em relação a Kamus,e se você poderia demonstrar e isso não é um pedido.**

Kamus: *fica vermelho com a pergunta* Mon Dieu, acho que vou sair daqui. *tenta escapar*

Miro: *segura Kamus* Nem vem, você vai me ajudar a demonstrar, ou quer que outro me ajude? *sorriso malicioso*

Kamy: Se quiser eu ajudo xD

Kamus: Ninguém vai demonstrar com ele ò_ó

Kamy: u_u

Miro: Então você vai me ajudar geladinho? =D

Kamus: *vermelho* Oui...

Keila: Obaaaa, então vamos lá, podem começar tirando a roupa, ui vou adorar ver isso!

Miro: Ei eu vou demonstra com meu francês, mas ninguém vai tirar a roupa, vocês ACHAM que vou deixá-las vê-lo sem roupa? *cínico*

Kamy: Essa doeu =(

Keila: Mais eu quero ver VOCÊ sem roupa, não que o Kamus não seja gostoso, mas aiii Miro você é uma delicia.

Kamus: Como se eu fosse deixar Ò_ó

Kamy: É, num vai ser hoje que veremos coisas a mais, então encenam logo u.u

Miro: *nem olha pras garotas, pega a mão de Kamus e o leva pro centro da "roda". Abre um sorriso de canto vendo o francês rubro, faz Kamus se ajoelhar no chão e senta no colo dele com uma das pernas no ombro do francês*

Todos: *boquiaberta*

Miro: É disso que eu adoro, depois que me ajeito no colo dele, aí é só alegria xD

Kamy: Isso não é Kama-Sutra? O_O

Miro: *sai da posição* Se é eu não sei, só sei que é gostoso xD

Keila: *agarrada no braço de Kamy* AI MEU ZEUS, GOSTOSO É VOCÊ MIRO!

Kamy: *engole em seco* E muito flexível o_o

Kamus: *muuuito vermelho* Vão pra próxima pergunta ¬¬

**AnaPanter perguntou: Dite se você tivesse que mudar alguma coisa em seus amigos de ouro o que você mudaria.(E solta a franga Dite esse é seu momento).**

Kamy: E aí Dido, pode mandar bala xD

Dido: Yupii legal \o/ Bom, vou começar com o Muzin *pensa um pouco* Bem o que eu mudava nele, seria essa calma toda... Ain queridinho, você não deveria ser assim, quando você estiver bravo com alguém é bom você soltar essa raiva na hora, viu!

Mu: u.ú

Dido: Agora você Debinha, eu acho que deveria cuidar mais dessas madeixas, pois se cuidar ficarão LINDAS e também fazer uma limpeza de pele daí você ficará um A-RRA-SO!

Deba: *suando frio* Err... Eu vou tentar 'O_o

Dido: Agora você Saguinha... Você devia parar com essa mania de querer dominar o mundo, isso não faz bem pra saúde. *olha pra Kanon* E você devia parar de mentir pros Deuses, isso é feio...

Saga: Mas eu quase consegui u_u isso claro se não fosse os cavaleiros de bronze ¬¬

Kanon: Tanto faz u.u

Keila: Que isso! Vocês dois são tão lindos, inteligentes, lindos, fortes e lindos, não precisam disso, usem essa suas qualidades para o bem e a paz na terra.

Kamy: Nossa... Quanto lindos O_O

Dido: *nem liga pras garotas e abraça Mascara* Meu caranguejinho, você sabe que eu te amo, mas você tem que mudar o astral do seu templo, aquilo me da calafrios, uuii *treme*

Mask: Peixinho, nem comece ¬¬

Keila: Decoração é sempre um problema entra casai, mas Mask a sua decoração é de deixar qualquer um sem cabeça né? Ops!

Mask: Hehehe... É essa a intenção xD *sorriso diabólico*

Kamy: Dido continua O_O *assustada*

Dido: Ai, claro, claro. *olha pra Aioria* Pra começar gatinho, você tem que parar com seu jeito possessivo pra cima da Marin, isso não é bom no relacionamento.

Aioria: Ta, ta... *da de ombro*

Dido: Agora você Shakuxo, pare de meditar um pouco, cruzes... Desse jeito é capaz de você um dia ir pro nirvana e não voltar mais *antes que Shaka de uma responde ele continua* E você Dohkinho, err... Bem, continue assim ^-^

Dohko: O_o

Dido: Miro... AAAHHH VOCÊ É UM ARRASO AMORE... Uiii você sabe viver a vida! *o*

Miro: Obrigado Dido xD *abraçado a Kamus*

Keila: *se abanando com uma folha* E põe arraso nisso, meu Zeus que homem lindo! Nossa ta calor aqui né? *tira o casaquinho*

Kamus: *olha friamente pra Keila* Se quiser eu posso fazer seu calor passar! *aumenta o cosmo esfriando o lugar*

Kamy: Ainda bem que fui treinada pra suportar o frio u.u

Keila: Hummm Kamus seu safadinho, eu vou adorar!

Kamus: *aumenta mais ainda o cosmo pra lançar em direção a Keila* EXECUÇÃO AURO...

Miro: KAMUS! *segura Kamus a tempo* Dido, vai logo o_o

Dido: Ai, ai, ai... Bem, Oros você devia parar de ficar salvando os Deuses, por sua cuida, tivemos que trair, morrer não sei quantas vezes por ela, entre outras coisas ò_o

Aioros: Prometo nunca mais fazer isso u_u

Dido: Shurinha, quando estiver extressadinho evite usar a escalibur pra extravasar a raiva, assim um dia você irá destruir todo o templo.

Shura: u_ú

Dido: E Kamuxo, você é lindo demais, devia sorrir às vezes, pois ficar sério todo dia vai te deixa mais velho, coisa que você não é.

Kamus: ¬¬

Kamy: Err... Próxima?

**Kika de Apus perguntou: Kurama pode me explicar porque tem tanta gente que gosta de te colocar como par da Botan, Yusuke e até a irmã do Kuwabara? É imaginação fértil ou vc teve alguma coisa com um deles?**

Hiei: Hunf... São humanos que estão doidos pra morrer ¬¬

Kurama: Hehehe... *ri do ciúme de Hiei* Bom, Kika, é só imaginação fértil mesmo, pois só os considero como bons amigos e a irmã do Kuwabara quase não falo com ela, então é impossível de eu ter algo com ela.

Kuwabara: Ih cara, você devia dar graças por não ter nada com ela, pois a Shizuru é louca.

Shizuru: *da um cascudo em Kazuma* Veja como fala de mim em maninho *da uma tragada no cigarro* Agora, vão pra próxima pergunta, antes que eu bata em mais alguém u.u

Kamy: Bele o_o

**Kika de Apus perguntou: Dohkinho, vc era o mestre do Tenma. Você acha q a Marin fez um bom trabalho ensinando o novo cavaleiro de Pegasus?**

Dohko: Bom, confesso que ela tentou, mas não estou muito confiante de que foi um bom trabalho...

Marin: Ai Mestre ancião, a culpa não é minha, é que você deu sorte de ter um discípulo inteligente u.u

Dohko: Isso também xD

Marin: ¬¬

Seiya: Mas precisam me esculhambar? O_o

Kamy: Isso nem é esculhambar ¬¬

Keila: *nem olha pra cara do Seiya*

Seiya: To vendo que vocês me odeiam u.u

Kamy: Olha até que ele não é tão burro assim xD

Keila: Ah Seiya... Como eu posso te dizer *pensando* Nós não te odiamos, é mais é isso, não queremos que você morra e todo mundo sabe que isso é uma coisa que não acontece, se eu enfiasse uma lança na sua cara agora mesmo, ainda assim você não morreria.

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Seiya: Que tal irem pro próximo ¬¬

Kamy: Hahaha... O carinha ta ficando inteligente hahaha...

**Kika de Apus perguntou: Shion, qual geração é mais devassa (pra não dizer put****)?**

Shion: A de agora *diz tranqüilo*

Todos os saints: POXA MESTRE ó_ò

Shion: E estou mentindo? O_o A maioria de vocês só pensam em farrear e esquecem que já são adultos.

Miro: Mas mestre, nós só tentamos recuperar o tempo perdido, pois ficamos anos treinando e nunca pudemos sair daqui pra nada u_u

Shion: Nunca puderam sair, mas saiam, ou pensam que eu não sabia das suas escapadas durante a noite? Ò_ó

Miro: Acho que ta na hora da próxima pergunta, neh? ^_^"

Keila: Não desconversa não rapaz! Mas vamos pra próxima mesmo.

**Suellen-san perguntou: Kanon e Saga, agora que eu sou uma aprendiz. Qual é a minha primeira lição? O que devo fazer para ser tão poderosa quanto vocês e dominar do mun... Quero dizer melhorar o mundo?**

Kanon: Primeiro você terá que saber dar uma risada bem maligna...

Saga: E tem que ser bem alta, assim oh: MUAHAHAHAHA... *solta a risada que faz todos estremecerem*

Kanon: Não se esqueça que tem que odiar a Deusa Atena...

Saga: Isso mesmo, pois esse é o principal pra dominar o mun... Digo, dar paz ao mundo U_U

Saori: Porque ao me odiar, irá dar paz ao mundo?

Kanon: É que assim é uma pirralha mimada a menos xP

Keila: Hahahahaha é por isso que amo esses gêmeos.

Saga e Kanon: xD *sorriso colgate*

Kamy: Vamos pro próximo, antes que a gente comesse a babar, e transformar isso aqui numa lagoa.

Keila: Manda ver!

**Suellen-san perguntou: O** **que a turma do Naruto acha de Naruto?**

Turma do Naruto: BAKA!

Naruto: T_T

Hinata: N-naruto-kun é... É muito legal *gagueja super vermelha*

Naruto: Valeu Hinata xD *abraça bem apertado Hinata*

Hinata: *desmaia*

Keila: *espreguiça no degrau* Nossa essa garota deve amar muito esse doido, pra achar ele legal e ainda desmaiar.

Kamy: *boceja* E pior que ama viu, só o baka do Naruto que não sabe até hoje isso, pois é um problemático -.-

Keila: *encara Kamy* Você também? Mas que mania de vocês ficarem chamando os outros de problemáticos, não tem ninguém problemático aqui! MAS QUE SACO, ISSO ME IRRITA ò.Ó

Kamy: *olha com indiferença pra Keila* Foi mal, acho que é a convivência *boceja de novo* Vamos pra próxima?

**Suellen-san perguntou: Quem é esse tal de Orochi?**

Keila: *irônica* Ahh ele é um cara beeeeeem legal...

Kamy: *abraça Orochimaru* Titio Orochi é legal sim, ele é um dos sannin's de Konoha, ele é sannin das cobras =D

Orochi: Que triste... Eu sou muito famoso por todas as vilas ninjas, mas ela nem sabe quem eu sou T_T

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama não fique assim ó_ò *tira Orochi dos braços de Kamy e o abraça* Você é e sempre será o melhor ^_^

Kamy: To dizendo, eles tem coisa O_o

Kabuto: Vão pro próximo ¬¬

Kamy: Mala U_U

Keila: *se sente ao lado de Shun* É vamos logo antes que eu chore, né Shun?

**Suellen-san perguntou: Veio-me uma questão: Se por acaso pudéssemos criar um ser juntando Seiya e Naruto o que sairia? Um jegue?**

Keila: Hahahaha... Jegue? Eu achei que dava algo pior o.O

Hyoga: Tadinho do jegue -.-

Ikki: Verdade, não precisa ofender o coitado do jegue...

Kamy: *analisa os dois* Acho que sairia mais um jumento celestino o_O

Keila: Hahahahahahahaha

Naruto: Vocês não vão mesmo com a minha cara ¬¬

Ino: Não é isso Naruto, mas vamos concordar que você é um baka.

Naruto: ¬¬

Shiryu: Pelo menos o Naruto é só idiota u_u

Keila: *ainda rindo* O Seiya além de idiota, gosta de apanhar e não morre de jeito nenhum.

Seiya: Acho que não gostam de mim u_u

Kamy: *irônica* Você ACHA? O_o

Keila: Kamy esquece esse imortal, e lê a próxima pergunta ¬¬

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Quantos você já pegou, Shion?**

Dohko: *olha sério pra Shion* O que ela quis dizer com isso? *cruza os braços*

Kamy: *se empolga* Ciumento! Para de ser tão ciumento! Desse jeito nenhum homem te agüenta... \o/ *viaja*

Keila: Ohhh mestre Shion pegador hein! Hahahahaha, também com esse "porte" ninguém resiste né...

Kamy: Moreno alto, bonito e sensual, talvez ele seja a solução dos nossos problemas, carinho, banível e social... *viaja mais*

Shion: ei não me complica ò_ó

Dohko: *da um croqui na cabeça de Kamy* Para de viajar garota Ò_ó

Kamy: *massageando a cabeça* Aiiin doeu Ç_Ç

Keila: Hahahahaha é isso ai amiga gostei, mas e aí Shion, quantos?

Shion: Nenhum ¬¬ Só o Dohko mesmo u_u

Dohko: Nosso amor é antigo u_ú

Kamy: Põe antigo nisso neh? *leva outro croqui* Aiiin... Tah fico quieta X_x

Keila: *rindo da cara de Kamy* Lê a próxima colega, antes que o mestr Dohko faça um buraco na sua cabeça.

Kamy: Beleza T_T

**Kimiko27 perguntou: O Dohko não morre de ciúmes?**

Dohko: Mas é claro que sinto, pois eu amo esse tibetano *olha apaixonado pra Shion*

Kamy: É o amor! Que mexe com a cabeça dele e o deixa assim! Que faz pensar no outro e esquecer de si, que faz ele esquecer que a vida é feita pra viver... \o/ *abaixa o santo de novo*

Shion: Começou ¬¬

Keila: *morrendo de rir*

Dohko: *olha sério pra Keila* Se prepare senhorita, pois o pior te aguarda ¬¬

Keila: *segurando o riso* Hã? Não sei do que ta falando... *sai cantarolando* É o amor...

Dohko: *olhar sádico* Kamy, vá pra próxima pergunta, pois não vejo à hora dessa entrevista acabar *vai até Kamus pra conversar com ele*

Kamy: *olha sem entender* Ta, neh? O_o

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Dite, tu já foi seme do Mask alguma vez?**

Kamy: *olhando atenta* E então Dido?

Mask: *por alguma coisa estranha, estava vermelho*

Dido: Aiii é LOGICO neh meu amor... Você acha que euzinho aqui iria perder a oportunidade de deixá-lo de quatro _literalmente_? *fala todo afetado*

Todos: O_O *olham espantados pro Mask*

Shura: Quem diria hein...

Mask: *não diz nada, só vira a cara pro lado todo emburrado e vermelho*

Miro: E aí _Maskinha_ como foi ficar de quatro? *sorri malicioso*

Mask: Me diz você que já ta acostumado a ficar dando ò_ó

Kamy: Ei, olha a baixaria Ò_ó

Keila: Ah, baixaria é que é bom, fala ai neh Miro, você dá mesmo e é feliz com isso neh não? Hahahaha...

Miro: Err... Não quero falar sobre isso *vermelho*

Kamus: Meninas, vão pra próxima pergunta que vocês ganham mais ò_ó *olha pra Kamy com um olhar vingativo*

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Miro, eu te amo MUITO. Camus, você já soube que seu caso de amor com o Miro vem desde outras vidas? Se não entendeu, pergunta sobre um Dégel e um Kardia pro Shion e me diz o que tu acha, sim?**

Kamus: Outras vidas? Como assim? *olha pra Shion*

Shion: Nossa! Bem lembrado Kimiko. *olha pra Kamus e Miro* O Kardia foi o cavaleiro de escorpião passado, o Dégel o de aquário e eles eram namorados.

Miro: Então eles são nossos "antepassados"? O_O

Shion: Sim ^_^

Dohko: Eles juraram se amar por toda a eternidade e pelo que vejo estão cumprindo isso ^_^

Kamus: Isso é surpreendente... *se lembra que tem que responder uma pergunta* Ah sim... Como pode ver eu non soube, mas até que gostei de saber *sorriso tímido*

Miro: *abraça Kamus pelo pescoço* Então, fomos mesmo feitos um pro outro.

Kamus: *abraça Miro pela cintura* Oui... Pelo jeito sim.

Keila: *com olhos marejados* Ai que lindoooooos!

Kamy: *fica nervosa de repente* Lindos mesmos, mas temos que acabar neh? *tenta sair de fininho*

Kamus: *segura Kamy a tempo* Non adianta Kamy, você não irá fugir de mim tão fácil ò_ó *se vira pra Mu* Mu você pode tele portar aquilo pra mim?

Mu: Claro *tele porta uma vassoura, pano e um balde com produtos de limpeza dentro*

Kamus: *pega tudo e entrega a Kamy* Espero que não tenha esquecido disso *sorriso sádico*

Kamy: Sniff... Não esqueci não Ç_Ç *vai se afastando*

Dohko: Espere... *se aproxima de Keila* Eu disse que o pior te aguardava *também sorri sádico*

Keila: *se encolhe no degrau* Mas mestre, eu não fiz nada de errado!

Dohko: *irônico* Oh claro, só ficou me zoando por eu ser ciumento! *olha sério* Agora vá com ela ò_ó

Kamy: É amiga se eu fosse você não contrariava -.-

Keila: *faz reverencia ao mestre* Sim mestre, eu irei para a punição que me foi injusta, mas necessária.

Kamy: Baixa o santo agora não amiga, pois temos que ir *se lembra de algo* Putz quase esqueço... Ei povo, não se esqueçam de deixar suas reviews, pois só pra lembrar...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

Dohko: Ótimo, agora vão ò_ó

Kamus: Isso mesmo e quero ver tudo brilhando ò_ó

Kamy: Tah -.- *vai pro templo de aquário*

Keila: Sim, senhor! *segue Kamy*

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *trazendo o radio da casa de aquário*

Kamus: O que você pensa que ta fazendo com mon radio? O_ó

Kamy: Escuta musica ué u.ú

Keila: Aê! Vamos animar isso aqui!

Dido: Ain eu escolho a musica *-*

Kamy: Beleza, manda aí Dido o/

Dido: *pega um CD de Pepe e Neném* Aqui, amo a musica Mania de você...

Kamy: Opa, amo essa também *o*

Kelia: Adorei!

Kamy: *liga o som e começa a cantar junto* Por que você, não vem ficar comigo? Porque você, não vem ficar... *olha sedutora pra Hiei*

Keila: *cantando* Quando chega a noite, eu fico triste, pois você não está por aqui... *joga o cabelo e olha pra Kurama*

Hiei e Kurama: *desviam o olhar*

Kamy: *vai se aproximando de Hiei* Me invade a saudade, aí que vontade de fazer de novo...

Keila: *se aproxima de Kurama* Olhos nos olhos!

Kamy: Olhos nos olhos... *se inclina olhando nos olhos de Hiei*

Keila: Boca na boca! *acaricia com a própria boca os lábios de Kurama*

Kamy: Boca na boca... *se senta no colo de Hiei*

Keila: Que coisa louca... *se senta no colo de Kurama*

Kamy e Keila: A gente rolar outra vez! *acariciam o peito deles*

Yusuke: Mas é mole? A lá as garotas, depois do beijo que os dois deram nelas, elas piraram o_o

Hiei: *se levanta fazendo Kamy cair sentada no chão* Já disse pra parar com isso!

Kamy: *se levanta massageando o traseiro* Aiin doeu ta? T_T

Hiei: Que bom! *olha pra Kurama* Kitsune, vai ficar com essa aí no seu colo até quando? *cruza os braços irritado*

Kurama: *também se levanta fazendo Keila cair no chão também* Foi mal querido, é que você ficou tão sexy que me distraí *abraça Hiei e da um beijinho na ponta da orelha dele*

Hiei: *se arrepia* Vê lá, em seu youko safado *retribui o abraço*

Keila: *se levanta xingando, sai em direção a Yusuke e da um tapa na cabeça dele* Vê se fica quieto na próxima seu desgraçado ò.ó

Yusuke: Num é brinquedo não, hein... *massageando no lugar "golpeado"*

Kamy: Bem feito, mas vamos pras perguntas antes que eu também te bata Ù_Ú

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Mask, mestre, o que vc considera mais irritante em cada cavaleiro? Fale a vontade.**

Mask: Bom eu acho...

Kamy: *interrompe* Olha amiga, a Hell quer fazer na próxima uma pergunta ao vivo =D

Keila: Ah legal!

Minos: Ah não, mais uma louca aqui não O_O

Mask: Veja lá como você fala da minha mais nova discípula ò_ó

Keila: *mais irritada de que já estava* Olha aqui espectro de uma figa, quem você ta chamando de louca hein? Seu inútil!

Shikamaru: Mas que proble...

Kamy: Termine a frase e você morre ò.ó

Shikamaru: O_O

Kamy: Ótimo e podemos tentar viu amiga ^_^

Mask: Posso falar agora? ¬¬

Keila: Pode sim Masquinha!

Mask: Ótimo ¬¬ Bom, no Mu o que eu considero de mais irritante é essa bondade com todos que ele tem, no Deba o que me irrita é as musicas de pagode que ele escuta MUTIO alto ò.ó

Kamy: Bom nisso eu tenho que concordar, pois o Mu é tão bonzinho que fez amizade com o Seiya u.u

Mu: Mas já consertei isso, viu u_u

Kamy: *da de ombros* E Deba tu toca alto mesmo, pois na casa de aquário eu escuto teus pagode O_o

Deba: E daí? Musica boa é pra ser ouvida.

Keila: Falo bonito Deba, pagodinho é tudo de bom!

Mask: *olha irritado* Bem, nos gêmeos o que me irrita é eles ficam usando o cosmo pra duplicarem as casas deles ¬¬

Kamy: Uii sei do que ta falando, adoooro esse toquezinho deles ^_^

Keila: *boiando* Hã?

Kamy: Ei amiga vai dizer que não se lembra? É quando eles usam de ilusão e fazem a casa deles ficarem duas.

Keila: Ahh sim, valeu por me lembrar, essas "caídas" freqüentes tão me fazendo esquecer das coisas.

Hiei: *sorriso cínico*

Kurama: *segura o riso*

Kamy: Falo nada u.ú

Mask: *mais irritado* CONTINUANDO...

Todos: O_O

Mask: *mais calmo* Então, no Oria é que é hiper ativo demais...

Aioria: *se levanta num pulo* E qual é o problema de ser hiper ativo?

Mask: É que você é pior que uma criança ò.ó Agora você Shaka... *respira fundo* Você é irritantemente arrogante, metido e se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote.

Shaka: Isso é o que você diz! *de olhos fechados ele acaricia os cabelos de Mu*

Mask: Grr... *tenta se controlar* Dohko, você é... Velho demais, devia ser enterrado logo, digo o mesmo do mestre Shion.

Keila: Ei! Meu mestre não é velho, bom só um pouquinho, mas ainda assim ele é mil vezes melhor que você!

Mask: Claro... Ele só tem quase 300 anos *irônico* Agora você escorpião... Você é legal, mas me irrita quando começa com suas criancices...

Miro: Mas bem que adora participar das minhas "criancices" *sorriso cínico*

Mask: ¬¬' E você Oros, pare de ser protetor demais, seu irmão não tem mais 10 anos.

Aioria: Cara, isso irrita até a mim -.-

Mask: Shura seu sotaque me irrita!

Shura: O seu também italiano de mierda!

Mask: Você, cubo de gelo...

Miro: Ei o único que pode chamá-lo assim sou eu ò_ó

Mask: Tanto faz, mas você o que irrita é essa sua organização, você é certinho demais...

Kamy: Agora quem concorda sou eu U_U

Mask: Bem agora fiore... Io te amo, mas essa sua mania de por flores na mia casa irrita *acaricia o rosto de Dido*

Dido: Mas fica tão bonita sua casa com umas florzinhas =/

Mask: Mas io non gosto, acho mais bonito na sua casa peixinho.

Dido: Ta bom, neh?

Kamy: Bom, depois dessa vamos pra próxima o/

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Miro... Muitos (as) te amam, muitas te odeiam, e eu faço parte da segunda opção... Mas... Tipo... Vc, o senhor Kamus (eu juro cuidar bem dos seus livros) e Kamy se sentem um... Exemplo d família feliz O.O? Se sim, ou algo parecido, quem eh o pai? O.O Essa pergunta vale pro Dohko e Shion(shiryu) e pro Mu e Shaka( Kiki).**

Miro: Também não gostei de você viu Hell, tu é discípula do Mask, então por isso não gosto de tu u.u

Mask: Fala isso só porque ela não gosta de você xP

Miro: Rum... *vira a cara* E sim, nós nos sentimos como uma família... E... Bem... O Kamus... Err... Ele é o pai *vermelho*

Isaak: Então posso te chamar de "mamãe"? *sorriso sacana*

Kamy e Hyoga: Também quero o/

Miro: Façam isso e vocês morrem ò_ó

Keila: Hahaha que família hein! Ameaça de morte é a demonstração de amor? Que lindo!

Kamy: Rsrs... Nem fale, viu amiga rsrs... Mas e com vocês? É o mesmo Dohko?

Dohko: Oh, claro, somos como uma família sim ^^

Shion: Mas se formos contar quantos "filhos" nos temos, somos lotados deles, pois tem o Mu, o Shiryu, a Keila e o Kiki seria nosso "neto" *diz pensativo*

Dohko: Sim, claro, mas o "papai" da história sou eu, neh meu carneirinho? *abraça a cintura de Shion*

Shion: *vermelho* S-s-sim...

Keila: *sorri* Fica com vergonha não "mamãe", ta vendo Kamy, minha família não se ameaça, todo mundo se ama, neh Mu? Hihihi...

Mu: Eu não contaria muito com isso o_o *aponta disfarçadamente pra Shion*

Shion: *olhar furioso* Só porque eu concordei que o Dohko é o "pai" da relação, não quer dizer que a senhorita possa me chamar de mãe ò_ó

Shiryu: Ainda bem que nunca tentei chamar mestre Shion de "mamãe" U_U

Shion: Ainda bem mesmo ò_o

Kamy: Hihihi... Bem e vocês? *olha pra Shaka e Mu*

Shaka: Sim, nos sentimos como uma família sim e nosso "filho" é um garoto super hiper ativo u.ú

Mu: Nem fale, viu... Controlar o Kiki não é fácil!

Kamy: E quem é o papai?

Shaka e Mu: *vermelhos*

Shaka: E-ele *mais vermelho*

Kiki: Sério? O_O E eu que pensava que o mestre era a mamãe.

Mu: KIKI! Quer ficar de castigo? Ò_Ó

Kiki: foi mau mestre -.-

Keila: Bom, chega de "mamães" e vamos pra próxima pergunta.

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Com quem foi a tua primeira vez (uke), Milo? Ouvi que não foi com o Kamus, é verdade T-T?**

Kamus: Como é? *olha sério pra Miro* Mi, mon petit você tinha me dito que tinha sido comigo... *cruza os braços* Explique-se.

Kamy: Ui mamãe, digo, Miro... Se ferrou com meu mestre '-'

Keila: Hahaha parece que "alguém" aqui vai tomar outro castigo de um mês!

Miro: Não enche vocês duas Ò_ó

Kamus: Veja lá como fala com as garotas *olha friamente pra Miro* Responde Miro! ò_ó

Miro: Meu francesinho gostoso, o que eu disse pra você foi verdade *abraça o pescoço de Kamus* Minha primeira vez uke foi com você. *faz carinha de criança abandonada*

Kamus: *olha por alguns segundos pro rosto de Miro* Merde... Detesto quando você faz essa cara, pois nunca consigo resistir *abraça Miro pela cintura*

Todas as garotas: Ohhhhh que fofoooos *o*

Todos os garotos: VÃO PRA PROXIMA! Ò_Ó

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Milo, Dite, Shion e Aioros, se vocês pudessem virar mulheres por um ano, gostariam ter um filho de seus namorados? Como eles seriam?**

Miro: Nossa, claro que gostaria *ainda abraçado a Kamus*

Dido: Uiiii nem fale queridinho, eu iria amar ter um filhinho do Masquinha *sente os braços fortes de Mascara em sua cintura*

Shion: Sim, eu gostaria sim ^_^

Aioros: Apesar de não ter muito jeito pra ser "mãe" acho que gostaria sim.

Keila: Ai seriam filhos lindos e Aioros, você com seu espírito protetor ia ser uma mãe perfeita.

Aioros: Obrigado... Eu acho O_o

Kamy: Hehe... Bem e como vocês acham que eles seriam?

Miro: Bem, sou louco por uma menina, queria que os cabelos dela fossem lisos e enroladinhos nas pontas, ela tem que ter a cor dos cabelos do Kyu tbm ^_^ Com os olhos iguais os de Kamus, os meus são azuis também, mas o dele tem um ar todo altivo, mas com minha personalidade, pois acho que piro se tiver outro cubinho de gelo dentro de casa O_o

Dido: Ai que legal eu também quero uma menina, sempre sonhei em poder comprar aqueles vestidinhos lindos, mas bem deixa eu pensa... Como ela poderia ser?

Mask: Ela poderia ter sua beleza peixinho e seus cachinhos.

Dido: Ui amei a idéia, mas a cor dos cabelos seriam como o seu e o olhos também, aiii ela será tão bonitinha *o*

Keila: Seria mesmo, desde que naum tivesse o mesmo "gosto" que o pai!

Kamy: Apoiado amiga... E você mestre Shion?

Shion: Nossa nunca pensei a respeito disso, mas acho que queria que fosse um menino e que tivesse os cabelos iguais o do Dohko.

Dohko: Mas ele terá que ter essas pintinhas na testa, pois ficaria muito lindo nele ^_^

Shion: Os olhos como os meus, pois ficaria bem exótico e bem... Que tivesse nossa força, claro.

Aioros: Agora eu... Bem, eu queria também um menino e que tivesse o sotaque do meu espanhol, com os mesmos olhos que eu e o cabelo igual ao do Shura, ele teria que ser bem agitado, pois detesto criança parada -.- e que claro, quando for escolher pra eu Deus servir, que análise primeiro por uns tempos antes de se decidir, não quero que ele faça a mesma burrada que eu, mas quando ele ver que a "barra ta limpa" que ele seja fiel a esse Deus que escolheu...

Kamy: Nossa os filhos de todos serão super lindos e concordo contigo Oros, a criança terá que analisar bem a situação antes de escolher pra quem servir u_u

Keila: É verdade!

Kamy: Bem, vamos pra próxima, pois to sem assunto rsrsrs

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Não me leva a mal, Shion, mas ouvi de fonte segura que o Hades te chamando quarto dele e não foi exatamente para negociar, se é que me entende. É verdade?**

Shion: É confesso, ele me chamou no quarto dele quando eu estava morto e não foi mesmo pra negociar -.-"

Dohko: E fala nessa maior cara de pau?

Shion: Você nem me deixou terminar O_o

Dohko: Rum... *vira a cara*

Shion: Bem, ele me chamou sim, mas quando eu vi o que era que ele queria, eu me recusei e sai do quarto dele o mais rápido possível... *olha pra Dohko* Satisfeito agora querido?

Dohko: É... To sim *resmunga*

Keila: Eita ciúme!

Kamy: Desse jeito canto de novo uma musica pro seu ciúme, viu?

Dohko: Cala a boca e vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Shura, seu precoce! Fiquei sabendo que foi você que se declarou primeiro e depois pegou o Aioros antes dele morrer, tu tinha o que? 13 anos? Precoce safado!**

Keila: *boquiaberta* Caramba Shura, 13 anos? Bom tomara que você tenha feito o serviço direito né! Rsrsrs

Shura: Ta achando que eu sou o que? Ò_ó

Kamy: Um precoce como diz nossa amiga Kimiko =D

Shura: Se declarar é bem diferente de transar, sabia? ¬¬'

Dido: Vai saber neh Shurinha ;D

Shura: ENFIM... Eu me declarei sim, ficamos algumas vezes e NÃO transamos ò_ó

Kamy: E eu que pensava que você fosse mais esperto U_U

Keila: Então você nem fez o "serviço", ah que pena!

Shura: *olha furioso pra Keila*

Keila: *disfarça mexendo no cabelo* Então, vamos a próxima?

Kamy: Isso que é querer fugir da raia, mas vamos lá o/

**Kimiko27 perguntou: O Aioros voltou contigo depois de ressuscitarem? E o Aioria não complica as coisas pra ti?**

Shura: Si, voltou sim... Ele entendeu que eu não o matei porque quis e sim porque tava "possuído".

Kamy: Possuído? E nem chamaram o exorcista?

Kamus: Non comece petit ¬¬

Kamy: *levanta as mãos rendida* Ta, to quieta, mas... O Aioria não complica pro teu lado?

Shura: Olha que tem horas que sim, viu u.u

Aioria: Hahahaha... Cara, só faço isso pra te irritar mesmo hahahahaha...

Shura: O QUE? Te mato, seu leãozinho de mierda *aumenta o cosmo*

Aioria: Epa... *corre*

Shura: Volta aqui *vai atrás*

Kamy: Acho que vou manda esses dois pro titio Orochi... Até agora ninguém foi pro quartinho *fala num tom que faz os dois escuta*

Keila: Ninguém foi mesmo, o povo ta "comportado", o que houve gente? Orochi nem é tão mal assim!

Shura: *volta pra perto de Aioros* Nem vem que não tem -.-

Aioria: To com o cunhado *vai pra perto de Marin*

Orochi: Sniff... E eu que pensei que iria voltar pro quartinho =(

Keila: É Orochi, não foi dessa vez!

Kamy: Ai, ai... Vambora pra próxima!

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Se os cavaleiros pudessem fazer um audição pra entrar pro Glee, quais as músicas que cada um cantaria? Quem entraria? Quem não?**

Dido: *da um pulinho* Aiin eu iria querer entra o/

Miro: Ei eu gostei dessa, também quero =D

Kanon: Não precisa pergunta duas vezes xD

Aioria: É até que iria ser bem divertido ^_^

Deba: Eu to dentro xD

Mu: Acho que eu também entraria nessa.

Todos: O_O

Mu: Que foi? Eu também gosto de cantar e gosto da série...

Keila: Ah, isso vai ser interessante.

Kamy: Eu que o diga... *olha pros rapazes* Então que musica vocês cantariam?

Dido: Eu vou canta um pedaço da musica, ta bem?

Kamy: Bele manda ver...

Dido: *respira fundo e começa a canta olhando pra Mask* Para de sorri senão te agarro, se te pego assim sorrindo eu não te largo, peraê, peraê, peraê... Ta pensando o que? Ta pensando o que? *manda um beijinho pra Mask*

Mask: *sorri pra Dido só pra provocar*

Dido: *agarra Mask*

Keila: *batendo palmas* Aê Afrodite, gostei lindoo!

Dido: *joga o cabelo* Brigado querida ^_^

Deba: Hehehe... Gostei disso, vou fazer que nem o Dido.

Kamy: Então manda ver o/

Deba: *respira e começa a canta* Cada um tem o direito de gostar do que quiser... Eu gosto de mulher, eu gosto de mulher... Tem homem que gosta de carro, de corrida, de cavalo, de noitada no embalo, jogo de bola e baralho, de briga de galo e eu, eu gosto de mulher... *puxa Kamy pra dançar*

Kamy: IRRAAA o/ *dançando com Deba*

Keila: Uhull é isso ai amiga!

Mu: Err... Eu posso?

Kamy: Opa, manda ver aí Muzin xD

Mu: *tenta controlar o nervosismo e começa a canta* Hoje eu sonhei... Com um anjo, feito só pra mim, que vai dizer... Pra onde a gente vai, quando acaba o amor. Se tudo terminou, suas asas vão me proteger e quando a noite chega aqui, eu deito pra pensar, da luz que se perdeu... Um anjo vem me beijar. *olha pra Shaka*

Shaka: *abre os olhos e olha pra Mu*

Keila: *chorando* Ai que lindo Muzin, sua voz é perfeita, essa musica é perfeita, você e Shaka são perfeitos... Ai meu Zeus me segura *abraça Dohko*

Kamy: *olha pra Keila* Hahahahaha... Amiga tu é muito chorona, hahaha... Cante o próximo antes que eu morra de rir aqui hahaha...

Miro: Eu canto =)

Keila: *secando o rosto na blusa de Dohko* Canta aí Miro, vou tenta não chorar.

Miro: *sorri sapeca e começa a cantar* Olha eu te amo e quero tanto... Beijar seu corpo nu, não, não é mentira, nem hipocrisia, é amor... Com você tudo fica blue *olha sedutor pra Kamus*

Kamus: *abre um pequeno sorriso, vai até Miro e o abraça pela cintura*

Miro: *rouba um beijo rápido de Kamus e o leva até o quartinho*

Keila: *bate palmas* Miro liindo!

Kamy: Pelo menos o quartinho deixou de ser abandonado xP

Aioria: Miro é muito tarado hehehe... Mas posso cantar a minha?

Kamy: A vontade ^_^

Aioria: *respira e começa* To viajando na onda dessa menina, que da aula de inglês, toma vinho português e vive rindo da minha ignorância, mas a minha tolerância vai fundir a sua cuca... Vou te bater uma real, vou dizer que sou o tal... Bater um papo no café, é papo de jacaré, mas vê se fala, por favor, a minha língua, que já tem até uma íngua por causa do seu inglês... *começa a dança todo animado*

Marin: Ai amor, como você canta tão bem *¬*

Keila: *dançando* É... Canta bem mesmo!

Kanon: Como sou o ultimo, vou arrasar o/

Kamy: Então arrasa, gato \o/

Kanon: *puxa Saga pra poder dançar e cantar com ele* Relaxa senão não encaixa, relaxa senão não encaixa, relaxa senão não encaixa, relaxa... Dança da manivela, ela topou, na boquinha da garrafa não precisou, até o Ali Babá se empolgou, com o tamanho da vassoura se impressionou. Ah! Uh! Relaxa e vem... *dançando*

Kamy: Uiiiii tirou essa do fundo do baú *dança junto deles*

Keila: *dançando também* Aeee, arrasou mesmo hein, delicia!

Kamy: *ainda dançando* Vamos pra próxima meu povo o/

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Shaka se você é um monge por que tem tanta cabeleira nessa cabeça. Até hoje não entendi? E acho... Não tenho certeza que você não medita e sim dorme, é verdade? Tem alguém ai que já presenciou esse acontecimento.**

Shaka: Só porque eu sou um monge, não quer dizer que eu tenha que seguir a risca e também, sou considerado o mais próximo de Deus, então os outros monges me veneram u.u

Keila: Não se acha não!

Mu: Pior que ele não ta se achando -.-

Kamy: Hein? Como assim? O_o

Mu: É que quando eu fui lá na índia com ele, toda vez que passava um monge perto da gente, eles abaixavam a cabeça, eu até cheguei a pergunta pra um dos monges e ele disse que Shaka era como um Deus pra eles.

Kanon: Por isso que ele se acha ¬¬"

Saga: Nem brinca mano -.-"

Kamy: Confessa aew... Alguém já te pegou dormindo em vez de meditando?

Keila: Eu só quero entender como dormir daquele jeito sem cair... Rsrs

Kamy: Vai ver que é pratica '-'

Shaka: Eu não durmo, eu medito ò_ó

Mu: Olha meu anjo, teve uma vez que você dormiu sim, viu?

Kamy: Não falei que é pratica? xD

Shaka: Vão pra próxima ò_ó

Kamy: BARBIE PARAGUAIA! *corre e se esconde atrás de Hiei*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Cavaleiros se cada um de vocês fossem liberados para seguir suas vidas normais,quais profissões vocês seguiriam?E isso inclui os de bronze também.**

Mu: Eu acho que eu séria um professor de primário... *sorri docemente* Eu gosto de criança ^_^

Kamy: Ai, ai... Como eu queria que você tivesse sido meu professor no primário *cara de sonhadora*

Deba: Eu acho que eu seria segurança.

Keila: É querido tenho certeza que ninguém ia se atrever a chegar perto de você.

Saga: *segura o riso* Bom hihi... Eu seria presidente o/

Kanon: E eu seria o vice o/

Kamy: E eu votava em vocês \o/

Mask: Eu seria um assassino de aluguel u.ú

Kamy: Nessa nem comento *se encolhe atrás do Hiei*

Keila: Eu ia te contratar com certeza, Mask rsrs...

Aioria: Eu queria ser policial xD

Kamy: Depois dessa, o que vai aparecer de garotas assaltantes, não vai ser brincadeira u.ú

Shaka: Eu seria artista plástico u_u

Kamy: Uia... Pinta eu? *cara maliciosa*

Keila: Nós duas? Sem roupa? Só com um colar? Hihihi...

Kamy: Nós duas separadas, neh amiga? O_o E também... Se for me pinta sem roupa... Quero o Hiei comigo xD *abraça Hiei pelo pescoço*

Hiei: ¬¬

Keila: Separadas claro, mas se Hiei estiver contigo, tenho certeza que o Shaka não vai conseguir pintar nada, hehehe...

Dohko: Deixa-me fala antes que alguém morra hoje... Bom, sei que será estranho vindo de mim, mas... Eu seria pedreiro xP

Keila: *disfarça o riso* Ah mestre, você seria um ótimo pedreiro, assim como é um ótimo mestre *piscadinha*

Kamy: Desde que não de cantadas baratas de pedreiro *da de ombros* Mas cadê o Miro? É a vez dele O_o

Keila: Miro seu safado, cadê você?

Gaara: Ei Kamy, ele não tinha ido pro quartinho junto com seu mestre?

Kamy: Mas ainda estão lá? O_O *vai até o quartinho e bate na porta* EI MESTRE, SOLTA O GREGO AÍ, POIS É A VEZ DELE RESPONDER!

Miro: *grita lá de dentro* Agüenta aí, já vai... *cinco minutos depois* Opa, é pra mim responder o que?

Kamy: *mostra a pergunta pra ele*

Miro: *lê a pergunta* Essa, é fácil, eu seria ator pornô xD

Todos: O_O

Kamus: É bom que isso seja só uma brincadeira Miro *fala friamente*

Miro: *treme* Err... É brincadeirinha sim, meu francês ^_^" Eu acho que seria modelo mesmo ^_^

Keila: E seria o modelo mais gostoso de todos *sorriso pervertido*

Kamus: E você seria a mais nova pedra de gelo criada por mim ò_ó

Kamy: Hehehe... Próximo?

Aioros: Acho que eu seria um salva-vidas =D

Kamy: Uiiii salva minha vida então o/

Keila: Eh Kamy hoje você ta demais hein, ta tão carente assim?

Kamy: É neh... Eu posso ta aqui perto de Hiei, mas eu queria bem mais que isso ç.ç

Hiei: Vão pro próximo ¬¬

Shura: *ri de Kamy* Bem... Eu seria professor de esgrima.

Kamy: A lá... Já quer ensina as pirralhada a como manejar a "escalibur" xP

Kamus: *olha torto pra Kamy* Bien... Eu seria um empresário.

Keila: Aii Kamus, você seria o empresário mais gost... Bem sucedido *sorri sem graça*

Dido: Ui agora eu o/ *põe a mão no queixo pra pensa* Já sei, eu seria um estilista xD

Kamy: E eu iria compra suas roupas *¬*

Keila: Eu também! Agora são os gatitos de bronze, respondam queridos!

Hyoga: Eu acho que dançaria balé '-'

Keila: Nossa você ia ficar uma belezinha com aquelas calças coladas hihihi...

Shun: Bem, eu... Seria florista *vermelhinho*

Kamy: Uiii... E eu iria todo dia comprar flores contigo.

Ikki: Eu seria lutador de vale tudo.

Keila: Com essa cara de mal, daria muito certo mesmo!

Seiya: *todo sorridente* Eu seria contador xD

Kamy: E você sabe contar? O_ó

Keila: Hahahaha claro que sabe, quer ver *mostra um dedo* Quantos dedos tem aqui Seiya?

Seiya: *olha, pensa, olha de novo, pensa mais um pouco* Tem... Um dedo.

Kamy: Olha até que ele é inteligente *irônica* Mas demorou hein xP

Keila: Fala sério ¬¬

Kamy: E tu Shiryu?

Shiryu: Eu seria professor de artes marciais ^_^

Kamy: Eba ensina eu o/

Keila: Isso é legal Shiryu... Eita, mas você quer aprender tudo neh Kamy rsrsrs

Kamy: Claro... Vivendo e aprendendo xP

Kamus: É assim que se diz ^^

Kurama: *boceja* Vão pra próxima!

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Cavaleiros o que vocês mais odeiam no santuário, tirando a bruxaori é claro e se vocês pudessem mudar o que vocês fariam?**

Todos os golden: A ESCADARIA!

Kamy: Apoiado... Caraca é ruim demais ter que subir tudo isso pra chegar na décima terceira casa u.u

Miro: Eu que o diga... Bem que podia ter um elevadorzinho, neh?

Keila: Até parece que a Saori permitiria um elevador aqui, ela quer que a gente se lasque na escada!

Kanon: Então faremos uma rebelião o/

Saga: *da uma tapa na cabeça de Kanon* Aqui não é presídio ¬¬

Aioria: Mas ta quase u_ú

Kamy: Vamos pro próximo, pois to vendo que aqui não vamos conseguir nada u.u

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Seiya como você se sente sendo o jumentinho do grupo?**

Seiya: Isso é muito triste, sabe? Eles me tratam como um simples jumento Y.Y

Kamy: Ohh tadinho... Então vamos promovê-lo a um pangaré, que tal? *irônica*

Seiya: Sério? *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: *segura o riso* Oh, claro, claro...

Seiya: *se toca do que Kamy falou* EEEEEEIIIIIIIII Ò_Ó

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA...

Kamy: Próxima pergunta meu povo \o/

**Suellen-san perguntou:** **Acho tão fofo quando Kurama e Hiei falam os apelidos fofos... Mas ai vem à questão quem começou com o lance de chamar o outro de forma carinhosa? Tem outro apelido carinho?**

Kamy: *se joga nos braços de Hiei*

Hiei: *com o susto segura Kamy*

Kamy: Não me segura Hiei, eu vou bater nela *cara zangada* Me solta, ela merece apanhar, qual é, falando que eles trocam apelidos românticos, não aceito isso, pelo menos não na minha frente. *se esperneia ainda jogada nos braços de Hiei*

Keila: *se encolhe no chão, coloca as mãos no ouvido gritando* AHHHHH EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!

Kurama: Mas nem falamos nada ainda O.o

Hiei: *solta Kamy*

Kamy: *olha pra Hiei* Ei... Num era pra soltar =/

Hiei: Louca ¬¬

Keila: *se levanta irada* Ei seu nanico, não chama minha amiga de louca não ouviu? E responde logo ò.ó

Kamy: *se vira irritada pra Keila* Não chama ele de nanico ò.ó Ser chamada de louca por ele pra mim é mais como um apelido carinhoso *olha babando pro Hiei*

Keila: Hahahahaha nossa isso que é amor hein!

Kurama: Eu hein O_o *olha assustado pras garotas* Bem, respondendo a pergunta, fui eu quem começou com esses apelidos ^_^ E temos outros sim xD

Kamy: Quais?

Kurama: *balança o rabo pensando* Huuum... Eu adoro chamá-lo de itoshii, dragãozinho, gostosinho, mas tem uma que adoro, mas é pra quando estamos na cama =D

Botan: E qual é?

Kurama: Meu fogoso =P

Yukina: *olha carinhosamente pra Hiei* E você Hiei?

Hiei: *olhando distraído pro rabo de Kurama balançando* Meu rabudo xD *abre um sorriso malicioso*

Keila: *com os olhos queimando de ódio* Próxima pergunta! O_õ

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Para os cavaleiros: Que tipo de Deus vocês queria proteger? Serve euzinha? Pago o salário em dia, mas não tenho ninguém para me defender e não sou uma Deusa, ainda.**

Dido: Se não é Deusa então não podemos te proteger u.u

Mask: Concordo com meu peixinho...

Aioria: Bem eu acho q iria gostar de defender o Dionísio xP

Todos os golden menos Shaka e Kamus: OPA, GOSTEI!

Miro: Kyu querido, você bem que podia ajudar a proteger ele também neh? Ele pode te arranjar os melhores vinhos xD

Kamus: *tocado no ponto fraco* Bem... Acho que posso protegê-lo também.

Mu: Ei Shakuxo, não custa nada proteger Dionísio, ele deve ter alguma posição nova do kama-sutra xP

Shaka: *abre os olhos* Bem... Como sou o homem mais próximo de Deus, não custa nada proteger o Deus mais forte, não é?

Keila: Meu Zeus, que povo interesseiro, é só falar de beber e cama que vocês aceitam qualquer oferta né?

Shaka: Vão pra próxima que vocês ganham mais ¬¬

Kamy: *resmunga* Bicha fresca ¬¬'

Shaka: ò.ó

Kamy: *se esconde atrás de Hiei* Próxima ó.ò

**Suellen-san perguntou:** **Shura é verdade que você era mais do que amigo de Aioros?**

Shura: Era sim...

Kamy: *apóia o queixo no ombro de Hiei* É só isso que tem pra dizer? O_o

Shura: E queria que eu falasse o que mais? Ò_ó

Kamy: Sei lá, quem era mais do que amigo do Oros era você e não eu U_U

Keila: Vixe!

Shura: *cruza os braço e vira a cara sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra*

Kamy: Cacetaaa... Assim da desâmino de fazer entrevista, ninguém coopera u.ú

Hiei: Vai parar com as entrevistas então? *olha de lado pra Kamy, meio animado*

Kamy: Ahhh... Não xD

Hiei: U_U

Aioros: Já que não iremos nos livrar de vocês tão cedo, vão pro próximo então -.-

**Suellen-san perguntou: Aioros você já tentou voar com a armadura? Deu certo? Conte-nos a sua experiência caso tenha ocorrido.**

Keila: Ah, deve ter sido hilário!

Aioros: Não foi não ¬¬

Miro: A foi sim, eu vi do meu templo hehehe...

Aioros: Mas tentei fazer isso só uma vez u.ú

Miro: Lógico, deve ter doído tanto que resolveu nem tentar de novo hahahahahaha...

Kamy: Ei Oros, conta aí... Como foi?

Aioros: Tah bem... Isso foi logo depois que consegui minha armadura e bem... Subi no telhado da casa de sagitário e pulei u.u

Miro: HAHAHAHA... E deu de cara no chão hahaha...

Aioros: ú.ù

Kamy: Hahaha... Como eu queria tah na época pra ver isso hahahaha...

Keila: Hahahaha eu também e filmaria se possível!

Aioros: Vão pra próxima e me deixem em paz u.u *se afasta*

Shura: Vai pra onde?

Aioros: Arranjar um cantinho e curtir minha depre T.T

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Admita** **Naruto. Você e o Sasuke têm um caso.**

Naruto: Não é que a gente tenha um caso *coça a nuca envergonhado*

Sakura: Isso mesmo, Sasuke-kun nunca ficaria com ele, pois meu Sasuke-kun não é gay o/

Kamy: Você tem tanta certeza disso, testuda? *olhar maligno*

Keila: Sei não hein, pra mim vocês se pegam e ficam aí de frescurinha.

Sasuke: *muito vermelho pra responder*

Naruto: Hehehe... Bem, é que...

Tobi: Pra de mentir Naruto-kun, até o Tobi sabe dos pegas de vocês o/

Kamy: Vixe, se Tobi sabe, então é melhor falarem logo *se vira pra Tobi* Falou por entregar eles xD

Tobi: Tobi fez isso porque é um bom garoto o/

Keila: Valeu bom garoto, toma um beijinho *da um beijinho na bochecha de Tobi*

Tobi: *fica vermelhinho*

Kamy: Nhaaay Tobi é tão fofo *o* Então Naruto, abre o bico...

Naruto: Ta bem... Eu te-tenho sim um caso com o Sasu-chan *vermelho*

Kamy: Ui que fofo chama até de Sasu-chan.

Keila: Ain que lindo! Da pra rolar um beijo aí?

Naruto e Sasuke: *se olham e abrem um sorriso malvado* NOPE!

Kamy: Ta... Isso foi mal da parte de vocês =/

Sasuke: Sabemos disso xD

Keila: Próxima! ¬¬

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Deba, você é brasileiro. Acha que os cavaleiros conseguiriam enfrentar o Bope?**

Deba: O Bope é bom, mas não podem contra a gente xD

Dido: Bope não é onde ta cheinho de bofes?

Kamy: É lá mesmo ^_^

Mask: Bofes, é? ¬¬

Dido: Fica assim não Masquinha... Você é mais bofe ainda xD

Kamy: Pra próxima então meu povo o/

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Keiko existe alguma chance das fãs yaoistas terem razão ao fazerem fics yaois com o Yusuke?**

Keiko: Não existe não ò.ó Tudo bem que Yusuke é um pouco burro, meio besta, só pensa em sacanagem, vive matando aula...

Yusuke: Que isso Keiko... Não precisa me "elogiar" tanto assim, desse jeito fico tímido ^_^"

Keiko: Rum... Pois bem, tudo isso não faz dele um gay u_u

Keila: é ter todas essas "qualidades" e ainda ser gay, ia ser foda né?

Kamy: É, nem brinque u.u Então Keiko, as yaoistas de plantão tem razão por fazerem fics yaois dele?

Keiko: Não *decidida* E ele que não seja louco de virar gay, pois senão castro ele.

Yusuke: *desesperado* PROXIMAAAA POR FAVOOR! Ç_Ç

**Kika de Apus perguntou: ****Pandora, você tirou casquinha do Shun como tirou casquinha do Alone?**

Pandora: Claro que não O_O

Kamy: Larga a mão de mentira, pois eu lembro que num dos episódios você tava ajoelhada nos pés de Shun e com as mãos das coxas dele.

Keila: Eita, então digamos que ela tirou mais do que uma casquinha, vai Pandora pode ir falando, você sabe que aqui ninguém esconde nada hehehe!

Kamy: Xiii amiga, nem adianta pergunta pra ela *pequena pausa* Pergunta pro Shun mesmo xD *olha pra Shun* Então, Shun, conta pra gente... Ela tirou ou não casquinha de você?

Shun: *tímido* Ela tentou, mas não deixei ^_^

Ikki: Porque não Shun? Ela é bem gostosa.

Shun: É que prefiro loiros ^_^

Kamy: Loiros e aquarianos neh? xP

Shun: *vermelho*

Keila: Ai Shun, como você é fofo!

Kamy: *viajando com um dedo na boca e quase babando*

Keila: *cutuca Kamy* O que foi que ta com essa cara?

Kamy: *começa a dança e canta do nada* Piuí, piuí... Piuí abacaxi, choque, choque, choque... Choque por aí... *continua a cantar e dançar*

Keila: Bom gente, vamos nos despedir antes que isso piore *olha assustada pra Kamy* Zeus toma conta.

Kamy: *nem repara q ta no final da entrevista* Piuí, piuí... Piuí abacaxi... \o/

Tobi: Choque, choque, choque... Choque por aí *entra no clima*

Keila: Gente num é que isso pega? Tadinho do Tobi, bom deixa eles curtirem né, enquanto isso: DEIXEM UM REVIEW E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *cara de choro*

Kamus: *olha preocupado para a discípula* Petit, o que ouve? *passa a mão na cabeça dela*

Kamy: *soluça* É que... Eu quero colo sniff ç.ç

Kamus: *já imaginando o colo de quem* E de quem você quer colo?

Kamy: *coloca um dedo na boca e com a mão desocupada aponta pra Hiei*

Kurama: Ahh nem vem, aí já quer demais ò.ó

Kamy: Ç.Ç *faz bico*

Hiei: Não adianta, pois eu não deixo você vir no meu colo *indiferente*

Kamy: Mas eu querooo *esperneia*

Itachi: Credo, depois q ela dançou com Tobi no ultimo cap ela ficou doidinha O_o

Hidan: Porra será que isso é contagioso? *se afasta de Tobi*

Kamy: NHAAAAAAAA QUERO COLOOOO! *esperneia mais ainda*

Keila: Era só o que faltava *da uma tapa na cabeça de Kamy* Para com isso mulher! Ò.Ó

Kamy: BUUAAAAA ELA ME BATEEEU! ToT

Yomi: Kurama você bem que podia ter tirado minha audição e não minha visão *tapa os ouvidos* Alguém faça ela calar a boca! ò.ó

Hiei: *se senta em um degrau derrotado* Esta bem ò.ó Venha logo antes que eu desista ¬¬

Kamy: *se levanta do chão rapidamente e vai até Hiei se sentando no colo dele*

Kurama: Hiei! ò_ó

Hiei: Não me olhe assim Kitsune, pois ou é isso ou ter q escuta-la berrar até o final dessa entrevista ù.ú

Keila: *olha malignamente pra Kamy* Agora você quer o que? Um pirulito? Quer que ele cante pra você dormir? o_Õ

Kamy: *apóia a cabeça no ombro de Hiei* Kamy quer carinho de Hiei e que comece a entrevista *olha pidona pra Hiei*

Hiei: Grrr... *fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Kamy* Essa garota ta testando minha paciência... Ò_ó

Kamy: *com um dedo na boca* Agora quero a entrevista ^_^

Keila: Vamos começar logo essa entrevista, antes que eu te mande pro inferno com esse dedo na boca, com Hiei, com todo mundo... *revoltada*

Kamy: O_O *medo*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Cavaleiros quando foi que cada um de vocês descobriram as suas opções sexuais? Vocês acham que a convivência pode ter influenciado isso? Quero dizer muitos homens juntos no mesmo lugar? E quando cada um de vocês tiveram a certeza que estavam apaixonados, pelos próprios amigos? Conte-nos como aconteceu?**

Shura: Bien, como todos sabem comigo foi aos trezes anos, foi meio que assustador, mas aceitei até que rápido...

Miro: Aceitou tão rápido que até tentou comer o Oros né? *olhar malicioso*

Shura: Isso não é da sua conta o.ó

Keila: É claro que é... É da conta de todo mundo, aqui ninguém esconde nada, se quer esconder vai escrever num diário caralho!

Kamy: Hehehe... *voz de criancinha* A tia Keila pra bravinha hehehe

Hiei: Sério, essa garota ta me assustando o_o

Kuwabara: Se o baixinho ta assustado é porque a coisa é seria, então é melhor os outros responderem logo O_O

Miro: Beleza... *olha também assustado pra Kamy* Bem, eu descobri q gosto de homens aos 10 anos, foi quando estávamos todos no banheiro coletivo já que aprendizes são obrigados a tomar banho todos juntos, então na época eu vivia reparando nos traseiros dos caras xD

Keila: *vermelha de ódio* Mais que safado, aposto que você não ficava só olhando.

Miro: Bem... Confesso que uma vez não consegui me controlar e dei um tapa no traseiro de Kamus xP

Kamus: *vermelho*

Dido: Eu não me lembro disso *confuso*

Miro: É que só tava eu e o Kamus no banheiro, já que Kamus ficou mais tempo no treino e esses daí *aponta pra Aioria e Deba* Esconderam minha toalha, então fiquei um tempão a procura u.u

Dido: Ui essa eu queria ter visto *se abana* Mas já aproveitando q abri minha boquinha, eu digo que comecei a me interessar pro homens aos 13 anos também e foi logo pelo Mask.

Kamy: Então o Mi foi o mais precoce de todos \o/

Mask: Enquanto esse grego era o mais precoce eu acho q eu sou o mais atrasado, pois só comecei a gostar de homens aos 18 anos u.ú

Mu: Então você não é o mais atrasado, pois eu só comecei a gostar de homens aos 20 anos, quando voltei pro santuário e vi o Shaka crescido.

Shaka: Então meu amor, somos dois, pois comecei a gostar de homem também nessa idade, pois quando eu te vi e me apaixonei na hora *acaricia os cabelos lavanda de Mu*

Keila: Que lindo! Aiii eu quero um carinho também... =(

Kamy: Raposinha faz carinho em Keila neh?

Kurama: Porque eu? O_o

Kamy: Porque Keilinha gosta da raposinha xD

Kurama: Grr... Ta! *vai até Keila, a abraça e faz carinho nos cabelos dela*

Kamy: Hehehe... Próximo o/

Deba: Eu num falo nada, pois ainda gosto de mulher.

Aioria: Eu idem.

Aioros: Bom eu fui com a mesma idade de Shura, aos 13 anos...

Dohko: Nossa pra mim foi há tanto tempo... *tentando se lembrar* Mas senão me engano foi aos 15 e pelo Shion, me declarei um mês depois.

Shion: Eu também fui aos 15 e aceitei na mesma hora q ele se declarou ^_^

Saga: Eu fui aos 16 e pelo mano, foi difícil aceitar isso hein...

Kanon: Eita, eu fui aos 14, só não me declarei, pois sabia que você era moralista demais pra aceitar isso, sorte que com o tempo você aceitou xD

Keila: *fechando os olhos com o carinho de Kurama* Que bom nÉ Kanon... Que bom... *suspirando*

Kamy: E você mestre *fala sem a voz de criancinha*

Hiei: *olha estranho pra Kamy*

Kamus: Eu comecei a gostar de homens quando eu tava pra completar 11 anos *vermelho* Foi logo depois do tapa que Miro me deu *vermelheeeerimo*

Keila: *também olha estranho pra Kamy* Humm esse tapa valeu a pena hein Miro... hehehe

Miro: Opa, nem me diga rsrs

Dido: *se lembra de algo* Ah é, a garota perguntou se isso é porque tem muito macho aqui neh bem? Mas não é por causa disso, pois se fosse o tourão e o gatinho manhoso também seriam.

Kamy: Verdade! *apóia a mão no queixo com uma cara séria* Agora a próxima o/ *volta pro olhar infantil*

Todos: *olham desconfiados pra Kamy*

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Mask por que você gosta tanto de cabeças? Existe algum trauma de infância que não quer nos contar? Pois sinto algo podre no ar. (Ò_ó).**

Kamy: Huuum... Eu também sinto algo podre no ar Ò_o

Hidan: Foi mal... Saiu sem querer ^_^" *coça a nuca constrangido*

Todos: ARGH!

Kamy: *com os dedos no nariz* Não era esse tipo de podre que eu tava comentando.

Keila: *abanando* Que isso, não respeita ninguém não? Caramba, fala aí Mask.

Mask: Fala? *tampando o nariz* Se eu conseguir respirar é muito ù.ú

Hidan: Caralho meu, nem foi tão forte assim ò.ó

Kakuzo: Diga isso por você que já está acostumado com o próprio cheiro.

Kamy: Mask responde logo antes que fiquemos todos sem ar...

Mask: *lendo a pergunta, pois com o cheiro acabou por esquecer qual era* Não é por nenhum, é que eu sempre gostei do filme o cavaleiro sem cabeça =)

Kamy: Uia, eu lembro desse filme, o carinha lá coleciona cabeças neh? *fala sem a voz infantil de antes*

Mask: Uh-hum... Eu sou fã desse cara xD

Kamy: Sou mais o Johnny Depp =P

Keila: É... Ele é um gato e um ótimo ator.

Mask: É tanto faz *nem liga pras garotas babando pelo ator* Mas eu gostei tanto do cara que colecionava cabeças que resolvi colecionar também ^_^

Aioria: O maluco... O cara do filme só colecionava porque tava atrás da cabeça dele O_ó

Mask: E eu faço isso por Hobbie... Algum problema com isso? ò_ó

Aioria: *treme* Não que isso o_o

Mask: Ótimo... Agora vão pro próximo, pois eu já respondi a pergunta ò_o

**Hoshinechan perguntou: ****Neji, você gosta mesmo da Tenten? Se sim, aproveite pra se declarar pra ela *-***

Kamy: *fala com voz normal* Verdade Neji, iria ser tãããoo lindo você se declarar aqui na frente de todos *deita a cabeça no ombro de Hiei com olhar sonhadora*

Hiei: *olha irritado pra Kamy* Ta bom, a brincadeira acabou, saia do meu colo ò.ó

Kamy: Mas hein? *olhar suplicante* Deixa eu fica mais um pouquinho? ó.ò

Hiei: Ou sair por bem ou sai por mal e se eu você sairia por bem. *ameaça a derrubar Kamy no chão*

Kamy: Err... Acho melhor eu ir neh? *sai do colo de Hiei*

Kurama: *larga a Keila sem dizer nada e vai pro colo do Hiei*

Hiei: *abraça Kurama pela cintura e segura firmemente uma das coxas da raposa*

Keila: *extremamente irritada* MAS QUE DROGA KAMY, NUM DAVA PRA VOCê EMBAÇAR MAIS UM POUCO COM O HIEI NÃO?

Kamy: *olha furiosa pra Keila* QUE QUI É HEIN? EU TENTEI NUM VIU? *cruza os braços irritada* Num tenho culpa se o colo dele é tão bom que me distraí ù.ú

Hyoga: Ei vocês duas, vão ficar discutindo mesmo ou vão fazer a entrevista? *fala friamente irritado*

Keila: É verdade, vamos deixar o momento lavanderia pra depois. Então Neji, vai rolar a declaração ou ta difícil?

Neji: Como é que pode rolar alguma declaração com duas histéricas por perto? Ò_o

Tenten: o_o *vermelha*

Neji: *se toca do que falou*

Kamy: =D

Neji: *fica mais vermelho que a Tenten*

Kamy: Então terá uma declaração? =D

Neji: Err... Bom... É... Acho que... Sim. *hiper, mega, blaster vermelho*

Gai: Esse é meu aluno ToT

Lee: Eu que o diga Gai-sensei ToT vamos lá meu amigo o/

Gai e Lee: MOSTRE O PODER DO SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! \o/

Todos: *mega gota*

Keila: Fala sério, pelo jeito essa declaração só vai sair o ano que vem ¬¬

Neji: *nem da bola* Err... Vamos lá... *respira fundo e olha nos olhos da Tenten* Bem, Tenten, eu... Eu gosto muito de você, então... Err... Você gostaria de ser... Minha namorada?

Tentem: *estática*

Neji: Tenten? O_o

Tenten: *ainda estática*

Neji: Ei Tenten! o_o

Kamy: Xiii... Será que acabou a bateria?

Temari: E ela é robô pra ter bateria? O_ó

Keila: Sabe, eu não duvido de mais nada vindo desse povo.

Tenten: *sai do transe* Eu... Eu...

Kamy: *sussurra* Quer aposta quando que ela nem nos ouviu?

Keila: *sussurra de volta* Cenzinho?

Kamy: Pode crer xD *olha pra Tenten* Ei pandinha, que foi?

Tenten: *nem escuta* Eu aceito! *ainda olhando nos olhos de Neji*

Neji: *puxa Tenten pra um beijo*

Kamy: Num disse? xP *estende a mão* Pode pagando aí xD

Keila: *furiosa* Pra que eu fui apostar? *da a nota pra Kamy* PROXIMA!

Kamy: =D *conferindo a nota*

**Hoshinechan perguntou: ****Deidara, como você agüenta o Tobi? '-'**

Deidara: Sabe que até hoje eu não sei hn u.u

Tobi: É que Tobi é um bom garoto o/

Deidara: Vai por mim, não é isso hn ¬¬

Kamy: Então é pelo que?

Deidara: Porque ele é o Madara u.ú

Zetsu: *lado bom* O Dei é esperto *lado mal* Ele é frouxo *lado bom* Ele não é frouxo, ele sabe que se provocar o Madara senpai ele corre o risco de morrer *lado mal* Não disse que é um frouxo?

Todos: O_O

Kisame: Eu que não costumo ter medo de nada, esse cara consegue me assustar.

Keila: *encolhida no degrau* Geente, esse cara tem problema né?

Sasori: Problema é pouco -.-

Deidara: Hun, eu já respondi, então vão pra próxima hn u.u

**Hoshinechan perguntou: ****Golds, qual o maior ídolo de cada um?**

Mu: Bem, o mestre Shion é como um ídolo pra mim ^_^

Shion: Oh, Mu... *emocionado pela declaração*

Kamy: Mas vale o próprio mestre?

Mu: A garota não especificou que tipo de ídolo, então acho que fale.

Kamy: Então ta né?... Próximo.

Deba: Bem, meu ídolo é o Zeca Pagodinho xD

Kamy: Também, o cara vive com uma latinha de cerveja na mão ¬¬ Você e ele são dois cachaceiros u.ú

Deba: xP

Saga: Eu e o mano gostamos do Rolling Stones xD

Kanon: Os caras são bons, já ouviram?

Kamy: Eu não xP

Keila: Nem eu...

Kanon: Suas sem cultura ¬¬

Mask: *nem liga pra discussão* Meu ídolo é o Al Capone.

Kamy: Nem vou pergunta o porquê o_o

Keila: Olha Mask quanto mais eu te conheço mais eu fico assustada o_o

Mask: É essa a intenção xD

Kamy: Próximo ¬¬"

Aioria: Bom, se mestre ta valendo então eu digo que é meu irmão ^_^

Aioros: Oh irmãozinho ToT *abraça Aioria*

Shaka: *nem liga pros irmão abraçados* Eu sou mais o Shakespeare -.-

Kamy: *pela primeira vez fica quieta*

Keila: Shakespeare é bom, mas... *olha estranho pra Kamy* Você ta bem amiga?

Kamy: To ué... *vê todos lhe estranho* Que foi? Só to sem assunto u.ú

Toya: Isso que é novidade!

Kamy: Novidade é você falar depois de vários capítulos ¬¬ Vai o próximo!

Dohko: Nossa deixa eu pensa... *põe a mão no queixo pra pensa* Bem, acho que o Jet Li, o cara é bom.

Kamy: *baba* Põe bom nisso *¬*

Keila: Muuuito bom... ai ai...

Miro: Bem sei que será estranho vindo de mim, mas meu ídolo é o Kardia...

Aioria: Essa foi estranha mesmo cara o_o Porque o Kardia?

Miro: Simples... Kardia apesar da doença ainda quis lutar até o final, e também foi esperto o bastante pra pegar o Degel xD

Kamus: Falo nada ¬¬'

Aioros: Bom, pra falar a verdade eu sempre admirei o mestre Shion, ele sempre foi um bom mestre pra gente xD

Shion: ToT *mais emocionado ainda*

Keila: *olha admirada pra Shion* Ain eu também amo você mestre Shion...

Kamy: Isso é covardia, pois você é "filha" dele ¬¬

Shura: Deixa ela *da de ombros* E o meu ídolo é o rei Artur!

Kamy: Só porque ele tem a escalibur u.ú

Keila: Isso é que é gostar de espada hein hihihi...

Miro e Kamy: xD *abrem um sorriso bem malicioso*

Kamus: *finge que nem viu o sorriso dos dois* Bien, vejo que é minha vez, então, mon ídolo é Beethoven.

Kamy: Ui também adoro ele ^_^

Todos: *olham assustados pra Kamy*

Keila: É sério gente, essa garota não ta bem hoje o_o

Kamy: Ué, por quê? *olha pra todos sem entender* Eu adoro aquele São Bernardo do filme Beethoven, muito fofo ele =3

Todos: *capotam*

Kamus: Kamy estou falando do compositor ¬¬

Kamy: Ah tah ^_^"

Keila: *se afasta de Kamy* Agora to com medo O_O

Kamy: Sou mal compreendida u.u

Sasuke: Depois eu que sou emo ¬¬

Kamy: É a convivência que faz isso com a gente *responde acida* Próximo =3

Dido: *olhando assustado pra Kamy* Bem, eu sou super fã de Greta Garbo.

Kamy: É uma atriz Sueca neh?

Dido: *espantado* Como você sabe? O_o

Kamy: Já ouvi falar, mas não sei em quais filmes ela trabalhou.

Shion: Agora até eu me espantei o_o Bem como sou o ultimo já digo logo, mestre Sage sempre foi meu ídolo.

Kamy: *olha pros lados* bom, pelo jeito acabou, então... Próxima pergunta o/

**Kimiko27 perguntou: ****Camus, se tu e o Milo virassem mulheres, iam colar velcro? Me entedem?**

Kamy: *lendo a pergunta* hauhuahauhuaahu... Essa eu também quero saber hauhaua...

Keila: *lendo também* Ahh eu aposto que sim rsrsrs...

Miro: *pega a pergunta pra ler* O_O *rubro*

Kamus: *intrigado também pega o papel* Mon Dieu, o que os pais de vocês andam ensinando hoje em dia? *também fica rubro*

Keila: A realidade Kamus, ninguém é mais bobinho como antigamente, mas então ia ou não ia?

Kamus: Pois deviam ser ò.ó *respira bem fundo antes de responder* Err... i-iamos *vermelhérrimo*

Kamy: Uia isso que é amor hein xP

Miro: Vão pra próxima *vermelho demais pra dar uma resposta a altura*

**Kimiko27 perguntou: Shion me conta quem se declarou primeiro?**

Kamy: Olha amiga se a memória dele não falhar ele conta sim viu xP

Keila: Eiii mestre Shion não ta caduco... Ainda! ò.ó

Shion: Obrigado Keila... Eu acho O_o

Mu: Esquece essas duas, mestre e diz quem se declarou primeiro!

Shion: Bem, como você mesmo sabe Mu, nós arianos somos meio que impulsivos, então fica meio que na cara, neh?

Kiki: Então foi você vovô?

Shion: Vovô é seu nariz ò.ó e sim, fui eu quem se declarou primeiro u.u

Keila: Se declarou e já partiu pro abraço né hehehe...

Kamy: Eu acho que ele partiram foi pra cama, isso sim xP

Keila: *furiosa* lá vem você de novo, fica na tua ta, esquece de "cama".

Todos: O_O

Miro: Credo o que deu na garota? *aponta pra Keila*

Kamy: Nada não, Miro, nada não *soa frio*

Keila: *mais furiosa* NADA NÃO? EU VOU DIZER O QUE FOI "NADA", ESSA DAÍ OH *aponta pra Kamy* NÃO PODE ME VER NO TELEFONE COM MINHA MÃE QUE FICA DIZENDO PRA EU IMAGINAR O KAMUS DANDO UNS PEGAS NO MIRO, PENSAR NELE COM A BOCA NAQUELE LOCAL DO KAMUS *aponta pras partes de Kamus* ISSO É NADA PRA VOCÊ?

Todos: *chocados*

Kamy: *tentando sair de fininho*

Kamus: *segura Kamy pela gola da camiseta* Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? Ò_Ó

Kamy: Mi... Ajuda eeeuu *choraminga*

Miro: *imaginando tudo o que a Keila disse*

Keila: Ta vendo foi me provocar é nisso que dá, porque você não me pede agora pra imaginar o castigo que você deve tomar ahn?

Kamy: T_T

Kamus: *percebe que Miro continua quieto* Miro, não vai falar nada? Ò_Ó

Miro: *sai do transe* Err... Bem, acho que não é pra tanto neh Kyu?

Kamy: *um pouco mais feliz* V-viu, nem foi tão grave neh Mirozin? *¬*

Kamus: *olha furioso pra Miro* Com você me acerto depois ò.ó agora a senhorita, não saíra do meu lado pra nada, isso porque ainda não pensei num castigo pra você ò.ó

Kamy: Sniff Ç.Ç

Keila: *rindo de Kamy* Próxima pergunta amigos!

**Kimiko27 perguntou: ****Dohko há boatos de que a Shunrei é sua filha com uma chinesa. O Shion sabe disso?**

Dohko: Epa, quem andou fazendo esses tipos de boatos?

Kamy: Vai saber neh xP

Kamus: Fica quieta aí ò.ó

Kamy: Sniff Ç_Ç

Shion: Então Dohko, esse boato é verdadeiro? *cruza os braços sério*

Keila: Mestre não acredito, logo você!

Dohko: Ei calma lá... Esse boato é mentira, não vem não o_o tão é querendo me complicar -.-

Kamy: Hehehe... *ri baixinho*

Kamus: *olhar atravessado*

Kamy: To quieta o_o

Keila: *balança o cabelo* Ai que calor... Então vamos pra próxima.

**Kimiko27 perguntou: ****Milo, meu amor, farei dezoito anos em novembro, será que o Camus me deixa te pegar emprestado? Só dessa vez?**

Miro: *coça a nuca* Err... Meio difícil viu? O_o

Kamus: Meio não mon amour... MUITO difícil ò.ó

Kamy: *puxa a manga da camisa de Kamus meio temerosa* Mestre, se acalme ó.ò

Keila: Ah Kamus não seja mal, empresta o Miro pra garota vai, mas se eu fosse ela não devolvia hehehehe...

Kamus: E você acha que não vou emprestar por quê? Ò_ó

Miro: Calma meu francês gostoso *abraça Kamus pelo pescoço* Eu não vou eu prometo *da um selinho*

Kamy: Que fofo *-*

Kamus: Não adianta bajular, ainda estou bravo com você.

Kamy: Posso pelo menos pedir a próxima pergunta? *olhos brilhando*

Kamus: *suspira* Esta bem.

Kamy: EBAAA \o/ *levanta num pulo* A próxima meu povo o/

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Pergunta para todos: Como se faz para conquista alguém? Tipo um namorado no caso das meninas e um namorado no caso dos meninos ou você sabem...**

Ino: Ai você tem que cuidar muito da sua pele, dos cabelos, seu corpo, pois nenhum menino gosta de uma garota desleixada.

Temari: Mas eles também não gostam das Patricinhas convencidas a maiorais.

Hinata: E t-também, n-não podem ser o-oferecidas.

Tenten: E nem muito tímidas.

Ino: Agora ela pisou no calo da Hina-chan... *sussurra pra Sakura*

Sakura: Nem brinca *sussurra de volta*

Kamy: E vocês meninos?

Gaara: Os garotos não podem se achar os maiorais, pois garotas não gostam disso.

Dido: Nem serem machistas ouviram? *olha de esguelha pra Mask*

Yusuke: E nem serem bombados demais que as garotas não gostam xD

Kamy: *olha pra Aldebaran*

Deba: Que foi?

Kamy: Naaada *disfarça*

Deba: *se toca do porque dela olhá-lo* Ei, sou assim de nascença ta! Não tenho culpa de ser grande u.u

Keila: É ser grande não é um problema, dependendo da situação é claro hihihi...

Dohko: *tapa o próprio rosto* Vão pra próxima *olha pra Keila* E depois vou querer saber aonde você aprende essas coisas ò.ó

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Kamus como eu posso ser tão fria na personalidade como você? Apesar de ser aquariana acho que sou mais Hyoga chorona do que um Kamus muralha de gelo (sem ofensa).**

Kamus: Primeiro você terá que abandonar seus sentimentos, pois isso só é uma fraqueza...

Kamy: Verdade, é tanta fraqueza q se você tiver sentimentos, correrá o risco de se apaixonar pelo Miro.

Kamus: Dei permissão pra falar? ò.ó

Kamy: Malz aew '-'

Kamus: Agora, pra ser bem mais fria, você teria que ir treinar na Sibéria, lá é o melhor lugar pra isso.

Isaak: E pra morrer congelado também *sussurra pra Hyoga*

Hyoga: Nem brinca *sussurra de volta*

Kamus: Mas se caso não puder, leia livros que contenha cenas de mistérios, terror...

Kamy: De violência é mais legal.

Kamus: Kamy! *fala friamente baixo*

Kamy: *treme*

Keila: *de cabeça baixa* Próxima pergunta!

**Sueleen-san perguntou: Para o pessoal do naruto: Caso vocês fossem escolher uma profissão qual seria? Naruto seria degustador de comida?**

Kamy: Vixe, o pessoal de Naruto é muito, então alguns falará depois se quiser saber de alguém q não falou é só pedir xP

Keila: Bom, vamos lá, povo de Konoha falem queridos.

Kiba: Comigo é fácil, eu seria veterinário xD

Hinata: E-eu, seria b-bailarina.

Sasuke: Seria empresário u.u

Sakura: Eu seria uma modelo ^_^

Kamy: Precisa nascer de novo pra isso, meu bem ¬¬

Sakura: Você não vai com a minha cara neh?

Kamy: Quem dera se fosse só a cara querida, não vou com tudo mesmo.

Sakura: =(

Keila: Nem nascendo de novo, de novo e de novo, e outra vez, não adianta você vai ser sempre detestável Ò_ó

Sakura: T_T

Shino: Acho que eu também seria veterinário.

Ino: Se a Sakura pode ser modelo, então eu também posso o/

Kamy: Vai por mim amiga, você terá mais sucesso que essa coisa rosa aí *aponta pra Sakura*

Keila: *resmunga sozinha* Odeio rosa...

Kamy: *escuta* Não é a única u.u

Sai: *nem liga pra discussão das garotas* Eu seria pintor profissional.

Tenten: Eu seria professora de artes marciais xD

Neji: Eu idem u.u

Kamy: Isso que é querer ficar perto da mulher que ama hein xD

Lee: Eu seria um lutador de boxe *o*

Gai: Esse é meu aluno *o*

Todos: o_o *se afastam*

Chouji: *comendo um pacote de salgadinho* Eu seria um chefe de cozinha.

Keila: *olhando pro pacote* Nem oferece Chouji? Eu to com fome... o_o

Chouji: Se ta com fome, compre o seu, esse aqui é todo meu u.u

Shikamaru: Problemático *suspira* Eu acho que seria um pesquisador, mas acho que dará muito trabalho isso -.-

Kamy: Falo nada ¬¬

Keila: E chama os outros de problemáticos ¬¬

Naruto: AGORA EU o/ *cruza os braços e fica pensativo* Huuum... Eu acho que eu seria huuum... Um personal trainer xD

Kamy: Eu jurava que você iria querer ser o que nossa Suellen-san disse o_o

Naruto: E o que ela disse?

Todos: *capotam*

Kamy: *entrega a pergunta ao Naruto*

Naruto: *lendo* Huuum... Até que não seria uma má idéia xD Mas só se for degustador de lamen hehehe...

Sasuke: Tinha que ser -.-"

Keila: Viciado...

Kamy: Bom, se caso quiserem saber do resto é só perguntarem, agora... PROXIMA PERGUNTA o/

Miro: *tapa os ouvidos* Aii, não grita no meu ouvido x_x

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Aioros acho que você seria um ótimo pai, mas solteiro, porém como sou boazinha e acho você lindo com Shura... Certo estou enrolando demais... Como vocês dois iriam cuidar de um menino mega ativo e que usasse o cosmo como se fosse brinquedo, tipo ele usasse escalibur em tudo que móvel? E ai?**

Aioros: Porque querem me ver como pai solteiro? O_o

Kamy: Porque querem de pegar de jeito *fala distraia*

Kamus: Kamy Jaganshi, ou você fica quieta ou congelarem sua boca ò.ó

Kamy: Putz mestre, mas por quê? ó.ò

Kamus: Você acha que eu me esqueci do que sua amiga me falou de quando ela vai pro telefone?

Keila: É isso aí, não esquece não hehehe

Kamy: *resmunga* Como uma amiga feito essa, não preciso de inimigo ¬¬

Miro: *escuta* Xii Kamy liga não, aqui no santuário existe muito disso *abraça Kamy pelos ombros*

Kamy: *amuada* Mas tinha que ser minha amiguinha? ç.ç *cruza os braços* É, responde aí Oros.

Aioros: Bem, isso até que pra mim não seria muito difícil, pois o Oria era mega ativo, mas com a parte do cosmo vai ser bem complicado.

Shura: Bom, mas podemos ir ensinando pra ele que não se desse fazer essas coisas ^_^ Se hablar com calma, nosso filho irá entender.

Keila: Nem sempre falar com calma resolve, mas não custa nada tentar.

Kamus: *vê Kamy com a cabeça deitada no peito de Miro* Da pra se afastarem um pouco? O_ó

Kamy: Calma, mestre, você sabe que eu tenho o Miro como uma mãe neh? xD

Miro: *da um peteleco* Mãe o cacete ò_ó

Kamus: Non quero saber, se afastem. *aumenta o cosmo*

Kamy: O_O To afastando, olha! *se afasta consideravelmente de Miro*

Keila: Vamos pra próxima antes que EU deite no colo do Miro, ta legal!

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Shura é verdade que você é superdotado na sua escalibur...? Tipo você me entende né... O que só Oros conhece... Adoro você Oros, beijos.**

Deba: Maior que o meu não é!

Dido: Você não conta queridinho.

Deba: Porque não? O_o

Dido: Olha o teu tamanho... Seria impossível ser menor.

Keila: Ahh é verdade, ia ficar muuito estranho hehe...

Deba: *da de ombros*

Kamy: Quero falar! .

Kamus: Já falou, agora fica quieta.

Shura: Vocês me dão dor de cabeça -.- Mas respondendo sua pergunta querida Suellen, bem... Digamos que sou sim xP E que história é essa de mandar beijo pro meu homem? ò_ó

Keila: Ela só ta mandando, não ta dando um beijo nele, mas que ciúmes dos infernos hein!

Kamy: É porque começa com mandar, daqui a pouco elas já querem dar por isso rsrs

Shura: Cala a boca e vão pra próxima ò_ó

**Suellen-san perguntou: Orochi qual seria a pessoa ideal para você? Tipo namorar , casar, ter Orochinho...**

Orichi: Huuum... A pessoa ideal teria que ter cabelos pretos, pele branca, olhos ônix...

Kankurou: Ele ta descrevendo os Uchihas O_o

Sasuke: Aniki não deixa ele chagar perto ó.ò

Itachi: *abraça o irmão* Calam meu otouto tolo, ele não vai encostar em você, prometo!

Orochi: Ai monas, calma, eu to SIM descrevendo um Uchiha, mas esse Uchiha é o Madarinha-san *o*

Keila: Ui... xP

Kamy: Mas pera aí, o Madara senpai não veio? *procura*

Pein: O Madara senpai é o Tobi.

Kamy: *olha pra Tobi* Tem certeza?

Pein: Claro... É que ele se finge de Tobi pra se livrar da Bicha louca *da de ombros*

Kamy: A tah! *olha pra Orochimaru* Então esse é seu tipo de pessoa?

Orochi: é sim=3

Kamy: Então ta, mas um cap finalizado o/

Keila: São tantas emoções, eu fico triste quando acaba... ToT

Kamy: Fica não, ainda terá mais capítulos pela frente xD Mas bye pra todos e até a próxima o/

Keila: Bye, bye.

Kamy: E o principal...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

Kamus: *pega Kamy pela orelha* Vamos agora pra casa de aquário, pois quero explicação sobre aquele assunto.

Dohko: *pega Keila pela orelha também* E eu quero saber onde você aprende falar em duplo sentido.

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Miro: *com os papeis da entrevista em mãos* E aí cambada, vamos começar?

Kakashi: *sem tirar os olhos do Icha icha* E a Kamy? Cadê ela?

Miro: Xiii... Essa aí só vai aparecer na segunda ou terceira pergunta, pois Kamus ta dando um castigo nela u.u

Isaak: Isso porque ela falou aquelas coisas pra Keila quando ela tava no telefone com a mãe? O_o

Hyoga: Qual é cara, até parece que não conhece o mestre.

Keila: *chega quieta passando um gelo na orelha* Olá pessoas, como estão? Como podem ver EU não to bem e é culpa da Kamy ò_ó

Kiba: * vê a orelha de Keila super inchada* NOOSSA! Se tivessem apertado mais um pouco teriam arrancado pedaço O_O

Keila: *quase chorando de dor* Pedaço não, ele quase arranca minha cabeça!

Dohko: *se aproxima devagar* Ninguém mandou ficar falando coisas que não deve *vai até Shion*

Keila: Bom gente, minha orelha ta quase caindo, mas temos que começar a entrevista *pega os papeis com Miro* Ahn... *lendo* Vamos lá!

**Suellen-san perguntou: Deba você sempre foi grande? Tipo como a sua mãe lhe teve deve ter dado um santo trabalho de parto. Você vai crescer (estou me referindo à altura viu.) mais ou estacionou? Seus filhos iram ter a sua altura?**

Miro: Ainda bem que eu não fui obrigado a ler a pergunta antes de mostrar pro povo xP

Deba: HAHAHAHA... Sim, sempre fui grande mesmo e mainha teve um trabalhão pra me por pra fora hehehe...

Shaka: Argh... Menos detalhes, por favor. *balança a cabeça tentando apagar a imagem que se formou*

Deba: Hehehe... Bem, respondendo o resto da pergunta, não, eu não vou mais crescer, agora meus filhos eu não sei, mas acho que sim, viu! *faz cara de pensativo*

Keila: Ah com certeza vão ser grandes, NA ALTURA. *olha temerosa pra Dohko*

Dohko: ¬¬ *olha atravessado pra Keila*

Keila: *treme* Eu não disse nada de mais, que é agora, não posso mais falar em tamanho?

Miro: *já prevendo uma briga entre mestre e pupila* Vamos pra próxima, neh?

**Suellen-san perguntou: Dite você queria criar um menino ou uma menina? Tipo você daria um excelente pai (pai e mãe). Mas o mascara eu não sei bem se ele seria um bom exemplo pra criançada.**

Dido: Ain eu iria querer ter uma menina *o* Uii... Já pensou? Poder fazer vários penteados nela, ensina-la a andar de salto, comprar vários vestidos lindos... *olhar sonhador*

Mask: *olhar raivoso* Quem não será um... *é interrompido por gemidos de dor*

Todos: *todos olham assustados pra onde está vindo o gemido*

Kamy: *chega massageando o traseiro com uma expressão de dor* T_T

Keila: *ainda com gelo na orelha* Gente isso aqui ta virando sessão pancadaria.

Kamy: Pancadaria? *olha pra Keila* Ninguém me espancou não!

Naruto: Não? O_o Então porque ta se massageando aí atrás?

Kamy: Porque mestre Kamus fez tipo um sofá de gelo e me fez sentar desde ontem a tarde T_T

Keila: Nossa amiga, isso foi crueldade hein.

Kamy: Crueldade é apelido amiga u.u *respira fundo pra conter o choro* Do que estavam falando mesmo?

Mask: EU tava falando até você interromper ò_ó

Kamy: O_O Calminha homem, pode falar aí então *se afasta de medo*

Mask: *nem dá atenção pra Kamy* Eu ia dizendo que serem um bom exemplo pra criança sim, OUVIU Suellen-san? *olhar de ódio*

Keila: *sussurra pra Kamy* Coitada da criança.

Kamy: *ainda se massageando* Eu que o diga -.-"

Hiei: *sorriso cínico* Não quer sentar no meu colo, não?

Kamy: *tenta segurar o choro* Va-vamos pra próxima... sniff Y.Y

**Suellen-san perguntou: Dohko, você é o pai de Shiryu? Essa historia esta muito mal contada. Igual a Mu e kiki. Afinal Shion é pai de Mu e Mu é o pai de Kiki.**

Dohko: Caramba, vocês querem me complicar com meu carneirinho mesmo ù.ú

Keila: Eh mestre, primeiro foi a Shunrei e agora o Shiryu, até parece que você era o maior "pegador" hahaha...

Dohko: *da um puxam na orelha já vermelha de Keila* Olhe como fala comigo garota! ò.ó

Shion: Pegador? O_o

Kamy: E já era a orelha da minha amiga o_o

Shion: Pegador? O_ó

Keila: *chorando* Só de raiva não faço mais massagem nos seus pés! ToT

Shion: Pegador? Ò_´ó *já ficando irritado*

Dohko: É isso que veremos ¬¬

Shion: *já fula da vida* PEGADOR? Ò.Ó

Kamy: *tapa os ouvidos* Agora fiquei surda .

Dohko: Querido, não ligue pra isso, pois é tudo mentira *abraça Shion por traz* Elas só fazem essas perguntas, pois querem nos ver brigado, é isso. *beija o pescoço de Shion*

Shion: *se arrepia* Ver-verdade isso?

Dohko: Acha que eu mentiria pra você?

Kamy: *cansada de ver apaixonados por todos os lados e sem catar ninguém* Tem um quartinho desocupado sabiam?

Kamus: *aparece do nada* Veja lá como fala com os mais velhos.

Kamy: *grito super fino* Kyaaaaaaahhhhh Y_Y

Keila: Aii que bom que chegou Kamus, da um gelinho aí pra minha orelha, o meu já derreteu =(

Kamus: *olha pra orelha inchada de Keila* Uau, eu nem lembrava mais da força do mestre ancião o_o *faz uma pedra de gelo* Toma!

Keila: *coloca o gelo na orelha* Ahhh... Muito obrigada Kamus, você é um amor mesmo.

Seiya: Então o mestre ancião é ou não o pai do Shiryu e o Mu não é pai do Kiki? *confuso*

Shiryu: *suspira inconformado* Claro que não besta, aqui ninguém é pai de ninguém e esqueceu que eu sou órfão, como todos os cavaleiros de bronze?

Seiya: Aí é... Esqueci disso xP *coça a nuca encabulado*

Kamy: *apresta atenção na pedrinha de gelo na orelha de Keila* Vamos pra próxima neh?

**AnaPanter perguntou: Marin com foi saber que gostava do Leonino mais cabeça dura dos golds. E como os dois ficaram juntos? Quero dizer quem se declarou primeiro?**

Marin: Ah bem... Eu... Senti, só isso *vermelha*

Hidan: Porra que resposta mais besta Ò_ó

Keila: Você sentiu o que? O_O

Marin: Eu... Eu senti m-meu, coração d-disparar quando estava p-perto dele. *quase da cor do cabelo*

Saori: Ain sei do que ta falando *olhar sonhador* Seu coração disparava quando ele estava por perto, suas mãos suavam, suas pernas tremiam, sorria feito boba pra qualquer coisa que ele dizia *¬*

Marin: É por aí. *sem saber onde enfiar a cara*

Kamy: *fazendo bolinhas de neve com o pó de diamante* Isso era paixão, ou você dava pra ele na sua mente? O_o

Kamus: *põe a mão super gelada na nuca de Kamy* Cuidado com o que diz! ò_o

Kamy: *treme* O_O

Keila: É Kamy, fica espeta hein...

Kamy: U_U

Marin: *ainda encabulada* Isso era paixão sim, satisfeita? o_ó

Kamy: *fazendo malabarismo com as bolinhas de neve* To neh?

Keila: *olha Kamy com as bolinhas* Próxima pergunta amados, antes que isso aqui vire um circo, se é que já num virou né, cada palhaçada...

Kamy: *distraída brincando com as bolinhas*

**AnaPanter perguntou: Kiki o que você mais gosta de fazer para atormentar os cavaleiros e quem você mais gostou até hoje de tirar do serio? E você sabe de algum pode dos cavaleiros que nos queira nos contar.**

Keila: O Kiki atormentar? Que isso, ele é um amor gente.

Mu: Não acredite muito nisso u_u

Kamy: *ainda fazendo malabarismo* O que você faz Kiki?

Kiki: Hehehe... *risadinha sapeca* Eu só chego no mestre Mu quando ele ta consertando as armaduras e pergunto o que ele ta fazendo =)

Jin: Ué... Só isso? O_o

Kiki: Hihi... Quando ele responde o que é, eu espero cinco minutos e pergunto de novo hihihihi...

Mu: E fica assim até eu perder a paciência e o por pra correr ù.ú

Misty: Pro roxinho perder a paciência é porque esse garoto deve ser uma praga *lixando as unhas*

Keila: Eu ainda acho ele um amor, queriam o que? Que ele fosse mudo? Aí iam dizer que era quieto demais.

Mu: Eu queria que ele não viesse com essas perguntas chatas e ficasse perguntando a cada cinco minutos -.-"

Naruto: Ei garoto, quem você gosta de atormentar mais? *abre um grande sorriso* xD

Kiki: Humm... *põe a mão no queixo pra pensar* Acho que o mestre Mu e o mestre Shion, eles se irritam mais fácil.

Kamy: *distraída* É coisa de ariano.

Mu e Shion: COMO? ò_ó

Kamy: *quase derruba as bolinhas* Ei, não gritem O_o *olha pras bolinhas enquanto faz o malabarismo* Uma, duas, três, quarto e cinco estão lá em cima, seis, sete, oito, nove e dez, estão na minha mão...

Kamus: *olha pra Kamy* Onde foi que errei!

Miro: *faz Kamus deitar a cabeça em seu peito* Calma meu francês... Vão pra próxima, por favor?

**AnaPanter perguntou: Kamus se para salvar o mundo você tivesse que trancafiar numa esquife de gelo um desses dois nomes( Milo ou Athena),quem você congelaria por toda eternidade. Nem pense em fugir da resposta.**

Kamus: Athena! *nem pensa duas vezes*

Saori: Kamus de aquário, você ousaria fazer isso comigo?

Kamus: Ora senhorita Saori, pense que é para o bem da humanidade. *cínico*

Kamy: Mestre Kamus é maaal... *joga todas as bolinhas pra cima* Yupiiiii... *esperando as bolinhas voltar* Uééé... Cadê?

Kamus: Mon Dieu, eu devo ter errado em alguma coisa na criação *põe a mão na testa* Será que o treino foi muito pesado pra ela?

Hyoga: Calma mestre, se o treino fosse tão pesado assim eu e o Isaak também estaríamos assim =/ *tenta consolar o mestre*

Keila: *olha preocupada pra Kamy* Kamus, você tem que fazer alguma coisa URGENTE. Eu to ficando assustada, tadinha da minha amiga, tão nova e já perdendo o juízo =(

Kamus: *divagando em pensamentos* Será que o castigo de ontem foi tão pesado assim? *olha pra Kamy*

Kamy: *ainda olhando pro céu* Vem bolinhas, vem!

Shaka: Por Buda, vão pro próximo! o_o

**AnaPanter perguntou: Cavaleiros qual foi o maior mico que vocês já cometeram em vida? Isso vale para os de bronze, Hiei, Kurama, Itachi, Keila e Kamy (ou vocês duas pensaram que iriam ficar de fora).**

Hiei: *olhar de ódio* Já não basta o mico que estamos pagando aqui? Quer mais? Ò_ó

Kamy: Ei, eu pensei que escaparia dessa o_o *do nada as 10 bolinhas voltam e vão direto pra cabeça de Kamy* Aiinn x_x

Keila: Hahahahahaha agora ela fica louca de vez.

Kamy: Engraçadinha hein ¬¬" só não uma resposta a altura, pois minhas idéias congelaram de vez... E literalmente u.ú

Todos: *gota enorme*

Shikamaru: Tinha que ser a problemática *boceja*

Kamy: E eu pensando que tu iria ficar calado pra sempre... Felicidade de pobre dura pouco hein -.-

Kuwabara: Ei, quando vão começar a falar dos micos de vocês hein?

Keila: Xii deve ter cada um...

Dohko: É neh? E que tal começar por você! *cruza os braços olhando pra Keila* E já aviso que isso não foi um pedido! *olhar rigoroso*

Kamy: Hehehe... Se ferrou amiga xP

Kamus: *olhando severo pra Kamy* E você será a próxima ¬¬

Keila: *queimando de vergonha* Então, num belo dia eu fui à farmácia com minha mãe, ela pegou alguns remédios e fomos pra fila do caixa, conversávamos distraidamente, ai ela retirou da bolsa sua carteira, nisso a fila ia andando, quando avançávamos pro caixa, eu olhei para um balcão ao lado e vi uma carteira, peguei e disse: "Mãe, sua carteira!" Minha mãe olha pra mim e mostra a carteira dela, de repente uma mulher grita: "EI GAROTA DEVOLVE MINHA CARTEIRA!" Aí eu voltei preta de vergonha e devolvi pra mulher.

Todos: *segurando o riso*

Kamy: *não se agüenta* HAHAHAHAHAHA... Só você amiga hahahaha... EI POVO ESCONDAM SUAS CARTEIRAS HEIN hahahahaha...

Todos: HAHAHAHA... *explodem em gargalhadas*

Keila: *mega vermelha* Isso não foi engraçado õ.o

Kanon: Pra você não foi huahauha...

Keila: E você Kamy, ta rindo de mim aí, mas e o "seu" mico? Como já sabe não vai escapar dessa.

Kamy: '-' *para de rir na hora* Tenho que falar, mesmo?

Kamus: Oui, antes de Keila falar o dela já te disse que você seria a próxima.

Kamy: Ma-mas nem é tão engraçado assim! *gagueja*

Keila: O meu também não era e eu contei, agora fala aí vai.

Kamy: Ta bem! *soa frio* Bem, isso faz muito tempo, eu tava na escola ainda, na 5ª ou 6ª série... Eu tava andando no intervalo com uma amiga e resolvemos voltar pra sala, onde nós resolvemos passar era perto das salas de aula, lá tinha uma escadinha que dava pro lado de dentro do corredor, no caso, as salas e logo do lado dessa escadinha, tinha uma rampinha pros cadeirantes... Como tinha chovido no dia, minha amiga foi pela escada e eu toda "serelepe", "pimpona" resolvi ir pela rampa, só que pro meu azar, meu tênis me odiava na época e me fez escorregar... *vermelha*

Todos: HAHAHAHAHA...

Kamy: *mais vermelha* Fui de bunda pro chão e pior, tinha uns garotos ali perto da rampinha Y.Y

Keila: Hahahahahahahaha deve ter sido um tombo lindo.

Kamy: Foi não ¬¬

Aioria: Ah foi sim xD

Kamy: Ah é? Então quero saber o mico de todos agora ò.o

Keila: Hehehe... Muzin compartilhe com a gente seu mico, vai!

Mu: *vermelho* Err... Bem, quando eu ainda era um aprendiz não tinha total controle do meu cosmos e... Quando fui tentar me tele-portar do banheiro pro meu quarto, sem querer eu fui parar nas escadarias de Áries e justo dessa hora o pessoal tava passando *super mega rubro*

Shura: Hahaha... Dessa yo lembro hahaha... Usted es muy branquelo Mu.

Mu: *resmunga* Vai rindo, Quero ver a hora que cegar sua vez ¬¬

Kamy: Mas tu tava sem nada? O_O

Mu: Claro que não, eu tava de toalha o.ó

Keila: Que belezinha hein hahahaha...

Mu: Vocês não têm mais ninguém pra aporrinhar não? ¬¬

Kamy: Temos sim... Deba é contigo o/

Deba: Hehehe... Beleza, bem... *pensa* Lembrei, meu maior mico é o que eu pago até hoje... Como podem ver eu sou grandão...

Kamy: Não brinca, nem reparei! xP *irônica*

Keila: Tem certeza amiga? Olha o tamanho desse homem *aponta*

Kamy: Eu fui irônica meu bem... O que anda comendo? Seja lá o que for, pare, pois ta te deixando lerdinha hihi...

Keila: Ahh tendi, bom não comi nada demais... Ou será que foi aquilo? Acho que não.

Kamy: Deba fala aí que essa ta pior que eu O_o

Deba: Era o que eu tava tentando fazer *sarcástico* Bom, quando eu tinha 10 anos eu já tinha o tamanho de um garoto de 15, então quando fui sentar numa cadeira de madeira, bem... Ela quebrou. *sem jeito* Mas como foi a primeira vez, fiquei super envergonhado, mas agora levo na boa.

Kanon: Hahaha... Eu lembro dessa hahaha... A peste tinha quase o meu tamanho na época, mas qndo isso aconteceu, o santuário ficou sabendo em menos de 20 minutos huahauhuaahua...

Kamy: Isso gato ri mesmo, pois agora é a sua vez xD

Kanon: *engole o riso* Bem, foi meio idiota, nem um mico foi *soa frio*

Keila: Conta aí!

Kanon: Tipo, eu e o Sa tínhamos ido ao shopping e quando passamos em frente de uma das lojas vi algo que chamou minha atenção, fui lá ver neh... Eu tinha me afastado só um pouco do Saga, mas quando vi o preço voltei e o abracei sei olha-lo direito, mas quando fui olhar melhor não era o Saga e sim um estranho, quase dei um grito, procurei o Saga que não estava tão longe assim e o puxei pra irmos embora. *rubro*

Keila: Que demais, a pessoa deve ter adorado ganhar um abraço teu rsrs...

Kanon: Ficou nada, o cara me olhava super assustado ¬¬"

Kamy: Também, não é todo dia que se é abraçado por um Deus grego *o*

Keila: Ah se fosse comigo... *pensando*

Kanon: *vê Saga rindo* é a vez do mico do Saga neh? *cínico*

Saga: Me aguarde Kanon *resmunga* Bem, isso foi quando comprei meu primeiro carro, todo lindão, sabem... Resolvi levar o Kan numa boate com meu carrinho, chegando lá, o Kanon saiu do carro e quando eu ia sair, acabei por esquecer o freio de mão ligado e o carro começou a andar sozinho e como eu tava com metade do corpo pra fora e metade dentro, eu fui acompanhando com pulos até conseguir alcançar o freio de mão e para-lo... *vermelho* Chamei o Kanon e fomos embora, nem entramos na boate.

Keila: Hahahaha hilário, to até imaginando a cena.

Saga: Então vá imaginar a cena de outro ¬¬

Kamy: Boa... Mask, é contigo xD

Mask: Ta bem *respira fundo* Isso foi quando eu era um bambino, eu vivia perturbando mio fiore por ser todo delicado, até o dia que ele foi reclamar com o mestre Shion... Recebi uma bela de uma bronca e de castigo, tive que fazer todas as vontades do Dido, ele me fez passar esmaltes nas unhas dele lá na arena, pentear os cachos dele e ainda passar batom com todos vendo ¬¬

Dido: Batom não brilho labial. *corrige*

Keila: E eu que achei que pegar uma carteira alheia era mico hahahaha essa foi boa Mask.

Kamy: *segurando o riso* Próximo hihi...

Aioria: Eita mais já? *vê todos esperando* Beleza, eu falo -.- Bom isso foi muito tempo, eu e o Debão fomos pra um barzinho perto do santuário, chegando lá ele disse que queria me apresentar uns amigos que eram especiais, entendi que os caras eram bem bacanas neh... Me sentei perto de um e comecei a falar com ele, como sempre faço ao conhecer alguém, só que do nada o Deba me puxa e fala que ele é especial, pois era surdo ú.ù joguei uma desculpa na hora e sai dela depois desse mico.

Keila: E você na maior falação nem percebeu que o cara não respondia né?

Aioria: Err... Não -.-

Kamy: Grande inteligência hehe... Mas Shakuxo é contigo hihi...

Shaka: *respira fundo já prevendo que não adiantará fugir* Eu só cai u.u

Keila: Num diga ¬¬ explica né?

Shaka: *começa a ficar levemente corado* Eu era pequeno ainda e tava aprendendo a andar de olhos fechados, então um dia fui tentar e esqueci que eu estava das escadarias de virgem... *cora mais ainda* Quando comecei a andar acabei tropeçando em alguma pedra e desci rolando escada a baixo até a casa de leão... A maioria dos rapazes estava por lá brincando *mais vermelho que tomate maduro*

Keila: Hahaha que tonto, quer dizer tadiiiinho.

Shaka: Ohhh, muito obrigado pela sua compaixão! *irônico*

Kamy: Ohhh, estamos com muuuuuita pena de você Shakuxo... Mas vamos pro próximo neh? xP

Dohko: Bom isso faz pouco tempo, eu fui comprar uma tinta pro meu cabelo, pois vocês sabem, a idade chega, os fios brancos aparecem e queremos escon...

Kamy: Vai direto ao ponto ¬¬

Dohko: Tah u.u Tipo, quando fui comprar eu queria o castanho sabem, mas só tinha tinta acaju no dia, então comprei era parecido mesmo, mas depois q passei a tinta, todos na rua ficaram falando que eu copiei o Silvio Santos ou roubei a tinta dele pra passar no cabelo, tidos na rua riram de mim por isso u.ú

Aioria: Qual é, isso nem é um mico *cruza os braços irritado*

Miro: Xii cara aí depende ficarem falando que você usa a mesma tinta que o Silvio Santos e fazer todos na rua rirem de você é um mico sim e dos graaaaandes xP

Keila: *ralando de rir*

Kamy: *se segurando pra não fazer o mesmo que Keila* Miro, é contigo hihi...

Miro: Bem o meu mico foi porque eu vivia perturbando o Kyu, um dia ele se irritou e congelou o chão sem eu perceber, quando eu fui correr na direção dele acabei levando um baita escorregão, meu traseiro ficou doendo por horas ú.ù

Kamy: Quando mestre quer, ele é beeem vingativo!

Keila: E você sabe disso mais do que ninguém né Kamy? Hehehe

Kamy: *se lembra da noite passada que passou sentada num sofá de gelo* Argh... Próximo x_x

Aioros: Eita, mas o povo ta rápido de mais pra conta seus micos hein O_o *reclama por já ter chegado a sua vez*

Kamy: Fazer o que neh? Agora diz aew...

Aioros: Bem o meu mico já foi dito no capitulo seis, mas vou repetir pra quem esqueceu... Foi quando tentei voar com minha armadura alguns dias depois que a ganhei, foi o pior tombo da minha vida u.u doeu pacas...

Miro: E muito engraçado também hahahahaha...

Kamy: Hehehe... Shura é tua vez o/

Shura: Só vou hablar, pois não voy conseguir me livrar dessa u.u

Keila: Ninguém aqui se livra disso, ta ouvindo Hiei? Hehehe...

Hiei: Hunf *vira a cara*

Shura: Me deixa falar logo pra me livrar dessa *respira fundo* Bem, foi quando eu tava aprendendo a dançar lambada la dança proibida, até aí tudo bem, mas no meio da dança, já q você tem que girar com a garota e sem descolar o corpo, sem querer minhas pernas se enroscaram no da garota que tava aprendendo com yo e cai por cima dela, por ser mais pesado, principalmente porque soy un cabalero, quase matei a podre coitada com meu peso u.u

Keila: Eita a garota quis te matar né?

Shura: Sem duvida u.u

Kamy: *se aproxima de mancinho de Kamus* Mestreee! *olhos brilhando*

Kamus: *olha sério pra Kamy* Nem vem.

Keila: Nem vem você Kamus, todo mundo falou, você também vai falar *aponta o dedo pra Kamus* E isso é uma ordem!

Kamus: *voz super fria e cosmo elevado* Ordem de quem?

Keila: *tremendo de frio* Eu disse ordem? Não, eu quis dizer POR FAVOR, Kamus.

Kamus: *ignora Keila* Bien, isso aconteceu quando eu tinha sete anos, esse traste que eu chamo de namorado *olha sério pra Miro que da um risinho debochado* Me veio falando que o mestre tinha um novo livro com o nome "Hoje não meu bem" e disse que era algo sobre aventura, eu como tinha acabado de aprender a ler fiquei interessado, então esse aqui *olha mais sério ainda* Falou pra eu pedir pro mestre pra eu ler pra gente, eu na inocência fui -.-

Kamy: Na frente de todos? o_o

Kamus: Oui, isso foi na hora da refeição, quando eu falei sobre esse livro pro mestre, ele engasgou e a turminha do barulho *olha pra Miro, Aioria, Mask e Shura* começou a rir, eu sem entender perguntei o que foi e o mestre Shion explicou que esse livro non é pra crianças, então me toquei que essas pestes aprontaram pra cima de mim, fiquei sem sair de casa uma semana e duas sem falar com Miro.

Kamy: *distraída* Agora além de falar com ele, geme com ele também.

Kamus: To achando que o castigo de ontem non foi o suficiente pra você, non? ò.ó

Kamy: Que isso, aquele castigo já valeu pra um século o_o

Keila: *segura o riso* Afrodite, sua vez!

Dido: Ui até que enfim, viu? *com as mãos na cintura* Bem comigo foi horrível, tipo imagine só, eu fui uma vez no shopping todo feliz neh? Entrei uma das lojas e fui escolhendo as roupas mais fashion que tinha lá e que ficaria lindo em mim, depois que peguei o que queria, quando levei no caixa pra pagar adivinhem só! Eu tinha esquecido minha carteira... Que horror, todos ficaram olhando pra mim e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Kamy: To pasma agora o_o

Keila: Ai Dido, deve ter sido horrível, esse não é nem de longe um mico engraçado.

Miro: Hehehe... Errada, é sim, só de imaginar a cara do suéquinho lá no shopping já da vontade de rir hahahaha...

Keila: Não da não. Hiei conte seu mico hehehe...

Hiei: *resmunga sem parar*

Kamy: Fala dragãozinho *-*

Hiei: Grr... *fica rubro* Foi quando me forçaram a me vestir como uma criança de 10 anos por causa de uma maldita missão.

Kurama: *solta um risinho* Ora itoshii, foi por uma boa causa, era pra pegar aquele assassino de crianças.

Keila: Hahahahaha nossa eu daria qualquer coisa pra ver isso e tirar uma foto.

Kamy: *nem escuta o que Keila disse* Você deve ter ficando muito lindo *o*

Hiei: *já ficando realmente irritado* Vão pro próximo, antes que eu queime alguém aqui ò.ó

Keila: Kurama, sua vez "meu" lindo.

Hiei: *com um you-ki negro a sua volta* Seu o cacete Ò.Ó

Kamy: *se afasta e trás a amiga junto* O_O

Kurama: *tenta segurar Hiei enquanto fala* Bem, apesar de eu ser conhecido como um ladrão sanguinário, eu sempre tive um fraco por filhotinhos de raposas, um dia eu e meu bando tínhamos acabado de voltar de um dos roubos e perto de nossa toca tinha um filhote de raposa branquinho, cheguei perto dele com calma pra não assusta-lo, vi que ele aprestava muita atenção no meu rabo, então deixei ele chegar perto e...

Kamy: E? *ansiosa*

Kurama: Bem... *rubro* Ele mordeu com toda a força e meu bando só não riram na minha frente, pois saibam que podiam ser exterminados se caso o fizessem.

Keila: Ain tadinho de você, quer um beijinho?

Kurama: *suspira entediado* Não precisa, pois já faz muito tempo isso e mesmo se precisasse o Hiei faria isso por mim.

Hiei: *olha vitorioso pra Keila*

Keila: *vira a cara muito irritada*

Kamy: Próximo neh? O_o

Itachi: Mais eita, já sou eu?

Kamy: Pra você ver neh xD

Itachi: Bem, lá vou eu... *respira fundo* Eu tinha ido uma vez num restaurante do clã Uchiha, e vi numa mesa alguém "conhecido" fui lá e cumprimentei bem animado, o cara olhou meio estranho pra mim e me cumprimentou, quando olhei direito vi que era alguém PARECIDO com a pessoa, pedi desculpe, disse que me confundi com alguém e sai de fininho de lá.

Sasuke: Mas é fuinha mesmo u.u

Itachi: Cuidado seu emo que posso acabar com sua raça em dois tempos ò.ó

Sasuke: *mostra a língua*

Keila: Putz que vergonha da porra hein hahaha...

Kamy: Nem brinca, que Zeus me livre dessa viu... Próxima pergunta...

Todos: *grilos*

Kamy: *olha pra todos* Eu disse próxima pergunta!

Keila: Ei amiga, as perguntas acabaram.

Kamy: Mas eita o_o Se as perguntas diminuírem a fic irá acabar rápido *olhar triste* T.T

Todos: *sorrisos suspeitos*

Keila: Ah mais nem adianta sorrirem assim, vocês não vão se livrar tão cedo da gente.

Todos: *olhares tristes*

Kamy: Seus maus *cruza os braços irritada* Então tchau gente, até a próxima o/

Keila: *faz um carinho na cabeça de Kamy* Calma amiga, ainda vemos tortura-los muito ta! Tchau pessoal, beijo na boca pra todo mundo e até a próxima.

Kamy: *olha meio assustada pra Keila* Bem, só pra não perdemos o costume...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAMD UAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Keila: Amigaaa *abraça Kamy* Viu só? Eu falei que eles não iam se livrar da gente ;)

Kamy: *olha assustada* Como assim mulher, de quem tu ta falando? o_o

Keila: Ué! Desse povo doido aí *aponta pra galera* Mal sabem eles o que os esperam, dá uma olhada *mostra o papel das perguntas pra Kamy*

Kamy: *pega o papel e lê* Nooossaa, eles se fuderam e olha que não é do jeito mais prazeroso.

Yomi: Então não nos livramos das perguntas?

Kamy: Não =3

Todos: AFF...

Orochi: Então ainda posso ter esperanças de levar alguém pro quartinho? *-*

Kamy: Sim =3

Keila: Ahh eu também quero levar alguém pro quartinho *olha descaradamente pra Kurama*

Hiei: Tira o olho do que é meu ò.ó

Kamy: Credo que mau humor u.ú vamos logo para as perguntas que ganhamos mais.

**Mabel perguntou: Deba, meu lindo gostaria de saber aonde vc nasceu, e o que foi que sua mãe te deu pra vc ficar neste tamanho todo (não foram só os treinos) ela te deu fermento?**

Deba: Oxe nasci em Salvador.

Keila: É Deba seu tamanho já virou fixação hehehe...

Kamy: Verdade, até eu to curiosa pra saber o que você andou comendo.

Deba: Não andei comendo nada de diferente, é que papai já era grandão e também eu era como podemos dizer... Um garoto "fortinho" *faz aspas com as duas mãos*

Kanon: Quer dizer gordo?

Deba: É U_U

Kamy: E como foi de gordo pra forte?

Deba: A gordura virou musculatura *da de ombros*

Keila: E ai tu ficou assim, todo bonitão, grandão e fortão hehehe...

Deba: Hehehe... É por aí.

Kamy: Então vamos pra próxima meu povo, pois hoje ta chovendo perguntas o/

**Mabel perguntou: Seiya vc é o principal da serie, mas todo mundo te esculacha o que vc acha disso? (há se te expulsarem do santuário aqui em casa tem um cantinho pra vc xD)**

Kamy: *olha pra pergunta* Sério que eu li isso? ¬¬'

Keila: *olha a pergunta também* ISSO é o que eu chamo de amor hein.

Ikki: Porque vocês acham que dizem que o amor é sego? ¬¬

Kamy: Olha, eu não levava fé nesse ditado, mas mudei de opinião O_o agora responde aew pangaré...

Seiya: Responder o que?

Todos: *capotam*

Kamy: ¬¬ *sem fala nada, entrega o papel com a pergunta pro Seiya*

Seiya: *lendo* Ah tah... É meio chato isso, sabe? *coça a cuca* Eu me sacrifico pra salvar a Deusa e me esculhambam desse jeito. *olha o que esta dentro dos parênteses* Ah obrigado pelo carinho xD

Kamy: *sussurra* Talvez a gente te esculhambe, porque você conseguiu salvar a vacaori...

Keila: *ouve o que Kamy falou* é muito mais que isso amiga, mas abafa o caso né? Vamos pra próxima!

**Mabel perguntou: Essa é pra Saori, querida deusa o Seiya se declarou pra vc, vc vai fazer algo a respeito o vai deixar o coitado a ver navios?**

Saori: *vermelha de vergonha* Ai nossa, nem sei o que dizer ^_^

Kamy: Eu sei *olhar maligno* xD

Keila: Diga SIM oras, vocês se merecem.

Saori: Ain você acha? *-*

Keila: Ahh eu tenho certeza *encara Saori* Olha só, você vai ter um "marido", um palhaço e um guarda-costas, tudo em um só, veja que negocio.

Saori: Não fale assim do Seiya ta me ouvindo? ò.ó

Kamy: Pra ta defendendo a coisa, é porque você também ta se declarando a ele neh?

Saori: É sim, eu amo meu pegasus U.U

Kamy: *se afasta* Vamos pro próximo, antes que isso acabe sendo contagioso O_o

**Mabel perguntou: Hyoga o que, que vc acha da relação do Miro com seu mestre? E já parou de chora pela sua mãe? (te amo ^^ vc é um gato ) e o que vc daria de presente pro Isaak?**

Keila: Ah é e põe gato nisso... *babando*

Kamy: E eu convivo com essa gato xD *se gaba*

Keila: Que sorte... Bom, responda aí gato, digo Hyoga.

Hyoga: *rubro pelos elogios* Bom do Miro com meu mestre não posso achar nada neh? u.u Não vou negar que no começo eu não gostei muito disso, mas como vi meu mestre feliz, eu fiquei feliz por ele.

Miro: Valeu patinho xD

Hyoga: Também não abusa ¬¬ *lendo o resto da pergunta* Bem, as vezes eu choro sim pela minha mãe...

Mask: Ainda moleque? O_ó

Hyoga: *nem escuta o que Mascara fala* Bom e de presente pro Isaak, acho que eu daria um copia da armadura dele de cristal.

Isaak: Nossa sério cara? *emocionado* Valeu mesmo*

Keila: Aii que lindo! Vamos pra próxima?

Isaak: *cruza os braços indignado* Que pouco caso com nossa amizade ¬¬

**Ana perguntou: Naruto vc não fica rouco de tanto gritar?**

Naruto: Fico não!

Kamy: Nossa, sério isso? O_O

Sasuke: Vai por mim, quando ele fala que não fica rouco é porque não fica -.-

Kamy: Já fez ele gritar mais que o necessário pra saber? *sorriso malicioso*

Sasuke: *vermelho que nem um pimentão*

Sakura: O Sasuke-kun não é disso, ta?

Kamy: Não to falando contigo! *vira a cara*

Keila: Continua quietinha aí ta Sakura? Tava muito bom.

Sakura: Mas...

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima antes que eu de um soco nessa garota.

**Ana perguntou: Pra os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze. Qual a musica que vcs diriam essa "foi feita pra mim"?**

Mu: Eu começo... *pensando* Bem, não sei se "foi feito pra mim" mas até que gosto da musica Lua de Cristal ^_^

Kamy: Vai por mim que é a tua cara xP

Keila: é mesmo. E a sua Deba?

Deba: Bem eu acho que a musica Primavera tem a ver comigo ^_^

Keila: *com lagrimas nos olhos* Ain essa musica é linda demais.

Kamy: Próximo, antes que essa daí se desmanche em lagrimas xP

Kanon: Então em falo o/ Acho que Equalize é minha cara.

Saga: E pra mim é Maluco beleza xD

Keila: *secando os olhos* Ahh tudo a ver com vocês... Mask a sua?

Mask: Sei que vai ser estranho vindo de mim, mas acho que comigo combina a musica Eu quero é botar meu bloco na rua.

Kamy: Estranho, mas combina até =D próximo o/

Aioria: eu acho que seria o Ursinho Pimpão, pois me lembra da minha infância u.ù

Keila: *cantando* Vem meu ursinho querido, meu companheirinho ursinho pimpão...

Kamy: Pronto... Próximo, antes que eu chame o exorcista pra ela...

Shaka: Bem eu acho que a musica que foi feita pra mim é Me adora -.-

Kamy: E eu jurava que era Feche os olhos xP

Keila: Ah é? *confusa* Por quê?

Kamy: Por quê? Escuta só *puxa Miro pra canta junto* Feche os olhos e sinta... \o/

Miro: Dois metros e trinta \o/

Kamy: Cara tua versão foi melhor que a minha...

Miro: Jura?

Kamy: sim, pois pensei assim... Feche os olhos e sinta, o Muzin vindo agora que não cansa de me... *Kamus tapa a boca dela*

Kamus: Não ouse terminar essa frase ò.ó

Keila: ahh deixa ela terminar vai hehehe...

Kamus: Vão pro próximo ¬¬

Dohko: Deixe-me falar antes que eu fique com um discípulo a menos ¬¬ *olha troto pra Keila* Bom, acho que pra mim é Eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás.

Keila: *gargalhando* Nossa essa foi escrita especialmente pra você mestre, mas olha não to te chamando de velho ta, é "experiente".

Dohko: Ah-han ¬¬ Próximo...

Miro: Humn... *pensando numa musica* Já sei, Erva Venenosa xD

Kamy: *murmura* Falo nada -.-

Aioros: Bom, não sei vocês, mas eu acho que a musica Estou morrendo aos poucos tem a ver comigo.

Keila: Tem mesmo! *encara Aioros* Nossa você ta lindo hoje hein! Próximo?

Shura: A musica Metade de mim é minha com certeza!

Kamus: A musica Você sempre será tem a ver comigo *olha significativo pra Miro*

Keila: Ain Kamus, essa musica é maravilhosa... E a sua Dido?

Dido: Ai não é obvio queridinha? O amor e o Poder, essa foi feita especialmente só pra mim ;P

Kamy: Olha que não duvido rsrsrs, mas mestre Shion, qual é a sua?

Shion: Acho que me identifico mais com a musica Espirais...

Keila: só de lembrar, já da vontade de chorar... E a sua Shiryu?

Shiryu: É a musica Tatuagem... Sei lá, me identifiquei com ela u.ù

Kamy: E eu concordo contigo hihihi... E você Ikki?

Ikki: To nem aí! *indiferente*

Kamy: Hein? O_ó

Ikki: A musica que me identifico é essa...

Kamy: A tah... Hyoga é contigo...

Hyoga: *abre um sorriso sedutor e olha de relance pra Shun* A musica Fugidinha.

Keila: Ahh safadinho você *piscadinha pra Hyoga* Mas diz aí Shun, agora é contigo...

Shun: Err... A musica Vou Chorar, adoro ela *vermelhinho*

Kamy: Nhay tudo a ver mesmo *-* Agora pangaré é contigo...

Seiya: A música Me bate, me xinga u.ú

Kamy: Tudo a ver mesmo kkkkk... Mas próxima pergunta, pois temos muuuuuitas pela frente...

**Ana perguntou: Saori qual desses vc gostaria de casar? O Jabu, o Julian ou o Seiya? Já vou dizendo que sou mais o Seiya.**

Jabu: claro que serei eu, pois não fico sempre na beira da morte *olha zombador pra Seiya*

Julian: Sinto meu caro, mas serei eu, pois sou rico, lindo e sou um Deus... *sorriso sedutor*

Keila: *babando pelo sorriso de Julian* Ahh se ela não quiser, eu quero!

Kamy: *sussurra pra aminha* Olha do jeito que ela conviva com o Seiya, deve ter pegado a burrice dele...

Saori: Ain rapazes obrigada pelo amor de vocês, mas já me declarei pro Seiya *o*

Kamy: *sussurra de novo* Não falei xP

Keila: Hihihi... Próxima pergunta!

**Ana perguntou: Pergunta** **geral é verdade que todo mundo já se pegou nesse santuário?**

Miro: Eu confesso que peguei uma boa parte do santuário, mas não foi todo mundo viu?

Kamus: *olha enciumado pra Miro*

Kamy: Mamãe, digo Miro, acho que não foi uma boa idéia você ter se confessado assim tão rápido O_o *aponta pro mestre*

Keila: Xii fudeu hein Miro!

Miro: Maaas... Isso foi beem antes de eu conseguir esse francês gostosão *abraça Kamus pelo pescoço na tentativa de consertar a cagada*

Kamus: Ao contrario de "alguns" *olha enviesado pro grego* eu nunca fiz isso, só namorei o Miro mesmo...

Kamy: A mestre, vai dizer que era BV antes de pegar esse grego gostoso aí? *sarcástica*

Kamus: Claro que non, mas eu não saía pegando tudo que via na frente ò.o

Keila: Er... Bom antes que esses dois se peguem e não to falando de um jeito gostoso, vamos lá gente, quem mais pegou todo mundo aqui?

Kanon: Eu o/ *vê Saga olha-lo sério* Ihhh... Nem vem, você sabe que sempre gostei de ser pegador e você também foi muuuito pegador antes de namorarmos sério *olha acusador*

Saga: Ta nessa você venceu u.u

Kanon: xD *sorriso triunfante*

Kamy: *olha pros lados* Ei só vocês que pegaram quase todo o santuário?

Kanon: Isso porque o povo não quer falar, pois o Aioria antes de firmar com a Marin também catou um monte, e Debão até hoje faz isso, pois ta solteirão, o Mask e o Dido já cataram um bando também e... *pensa* Acho que só ^_^

Keila: *sussurrando* Ah como eu queria ter feito parte desse bando...

Kamy: Eu que o diga *também sussurra* Mas vamos pro próximo o/

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Hum... Mestre, senhor Afrodite (pode ser mamãe? =3)e todos os dourados, como foi a reação de vcs quando seus mestres falaram com o que vcs treinariam(gelo, mortos, etc) e como foram os treinos? (tipo meu mestre já ficou preso no inferno sem querer? Senhor Kamus já se congelou?... etc).**

Dido: *abraça a Hell* Aí, pode sim queridinha *o* e bem, minha reação foi das melhores, pois desde pequenininho amo flores.

Mask: Eu claro que levei um baita susto, mas até que gostei xD *sorriso sádico*

Saga: Eu e o Kanon gostamos ^_^

Shaka: eu já sabia o que faria, pois antes Buda tinha dito que seria meu mestre u.u

Kamus: Eu gostei, pois sempre gostei de gelo...

Miro: Eu amei e me diverti a beça dando agulhada em todos xP

Mu: Sei lá, eu não tive alguma reação desse tipo, fiquei calmo até...

Deba: Eu achei legal pelo meu tamanho xD

Aioria: eu gostei, pois foi o mano quem me treinou xD

Aioros: Gostei mais por causa das asas da armadura =P

Shura: Gostei de saber que ia controlar a escalibur, só odiei o treino mesmo...

Keila: Porque odiou?

Shura: Porque eu sempre era ameaçado a ser cortado no meio se não fizesse certo u.u

Hell-Sama: Ui tadinho *segurando o riso* Mas e aí, quero o resto da minha pergunta respondida?

Kamus: essa quer ser congelada hoje ¬¬ *respira fundo* Oui, já congelei minha perna *rubro* Mas foi só uma vez.

Kamy: Hihihi... Mais alguém?

Shura: Todos já fizeram uma burrada dessas, claro com seus próprios poderes, como eu que tinha ficado sem controle uma vez da escalibur e acabei picotando minha roupa u.u

Mask: Vão pro próximo, pois é tamo pagando mico demais pra pouca pergunta ù.ú

Hell-Sama: Mas mestre, nem todos responderam *carinha triste*

Mask: Vai me questionar agora? Ò.ó

Hell-Sama: É, vamos pra próxima mesmo o/ *soando frio*

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Sinceramente o santuba parece uma conferencia mundial dos sem futuro, família, dinheiro, vontade de viver ou em alguns casos (lê-se Seiya) cérebro mesmo. Mas como vcs fazem para "voltar às origens"?(tipo, o Deba ouve pagode .-.).**

Seiya: Ei garota, até você me odeia? O_o

Hell-Sama: Ainda bem que percebeu ^_^

Kamy: Hihihi... Gostei dela! Bem, queremos respostas xD

Dido: *ainda abraçado a Hell* Ora é simples, fazemos o mesmo que o Deba, escutamos musicas dos nossos países, alguns visitam seus países, compram bebidas pra se lembrarem de lá, essas coisas...

Kamy: Verdade e mestre Kamus tem cada vinho, to louca pra experimentar um dia *cara sonhadora*

Kamus: Vai ficar querendo!

Kamy: Mestre maaal '-'

Keila: Ainn eu também quero *olhinhos brilhando* Adoro vinho!

Kamus: Eu quero as duas longe dos meus vinhos e vão pro próximo agora ò.ó

Kamy: Ta '-'

**Hell-Sama perguntou: Sabe de quem eu estou sentindo falta aki? Do Ikki... Coitado ta isolado (pra variar u.u). Mas bom... Eu tenho 15, a essa altura a idade dele deve ser 16, então... Que tal vc tentar namorar alguém que ñ corre tanto risco de morrer do nada? Afinal vc eh lindo, charmoso, esperto, fodão e gostos-cof cof-... Viver sozinho n vale a pena. Estou à disposição.**

Keila: E põe fodão nisso, meu Zeus. Mas e ai Ikki, o que você acha?

Ikki: *olhando Hell de cima a baixo* Huuum... Bem, a idéia até que é tentadora, mas tenho que analisar umas coisinhas *sorriso malicioso*

Hell: *percebe o sorriso de Ikki* Você pode analisar o que quiser *retribui o sorriso*

Mask: Epa, veja lá o que tu vai aprontar com mi bambina, seu frango assado ò.ó *olhar de pai enciumado*

Ikki: *nem liga pro que o Mascara fala e enlaça a cintura de Hell e vai embora*

Kamy: Poxa, nem pro quartinho levou? O_O Pelo jeito a coisa vai demorar...

Keila: Que sorte dela... Próxima pergunta?

**Victor perguntou: Hyoga e Ikki vcs já pensaram em ser modelos? Vcs tem tudo pra se darem bem nessa profissão. Podem dividir o cachê comigo depois kkkkkkk**

Kamy: Cadê o Ikki agora pra responder essa? *cruza os braços emburrada*

Shun: Meu irmão saiu com aquela moça, lembra?

Kamy: Isso foi uma pergunta retórica ¬¬'

Shun: A tah ^_^'

Kamy: bom responde aew Oga xD

Hyoga: Bem, nunca pensei em ser modelo, mas caso se eu fosse não iria dividir cachê coisa nenhuma Ò_ó

Keila: Olha, não sei quem seria o modelo mais gostoso, você ou o Miro hehehe...

Miro: Claro que sou eu xD

Kamy: Cara, ela lembra daquela história ainda rsrs... Mas amiga, liga aí pro Ikki pra sabermos a resposta dele.

Keila: Ok *pega o celular no bolso e disca o numero de Ikki* Alô, oi Ikki, desculpa te interromper aí, mas é que você tem que responder uma pergunta.

Ikki: *ofegante* Que pergunta?

Keila: *liga o viva voz* Victor perguntou se você já pensou em ser modelo e que você poderia dividir o cachê com ele depois hehehe...

Ikki: Não, nunca pensei nisso, pois prefiro descer a porrada nos outros e se caso fosse, eu é que não dividiria minha grana com ele *voz de irritado* Agora me deixem em paz. *desliga*

Kamy: Que extressadinho hein O_o Mas vamos pra próxima.

**Victor perguntou: Saga o que deu mais trabalho tentar dominar o mundo ou prender seu irmão?**

Saga: Boa pergunta cara, mas... Acho que foi prender o mano.

Keila: É prender o próprio irmão deve ser foda mesmo.

Saga: Ei calam, não foi por esse motivo que você pensou '-'

Kamy: Então foi por qual? O_o

Saga: É que ele resistiu muito e já que temos a mesma força, então deu trabalho xD

Kamy: ¬¬

Keila: ¬¬ Próxima!

**Victor perguntou: Seiya meu filho me diz vc é quem mais apanha quem mais leva esporro, é o alto ego do Kurumada e ninguém te da valor. Me diz nunca te deu vontade mandar tudo as favas(merda)?**

Kamy: é impressão minha eu esse daí também gosta do Seiya? ¬¬

Keila: Gosto não se discuti né? Muito menos esse.

Kamy: é neh? Mas responde aew pangaré, digo Seiya xP

Seiya: Sabe que nunca pensei nisso?

Shiryu: Novidade *sarcástico*

Seiya: *nem escutou* Mas, já que parei pra pensar agora, tenho sim, poxa, sou o herói, me fodo sempre e ninguém gosta de mim ú.ù

Keila: A Saori é ninguém pra você? *aponta*

Todos: NOSSA O_O

Kamy: Nossa, pegou pesado hihihi...

Seiya: *assustado* N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu... Eu...

Saori: *lagrimas nos olhos* Seu insensível... Sniff...

Kamy: é mestre, roubaram seu titulo de insensível *olhar frio em direção a Kamy* Vamos pra próxima neh? o/

**Victor perguntou: Aldebaran se o minotauro e o minotouro te chamassem pra uma luta da ufc mma vc encarava?**

Deba: Opa, encarava sim xD

Kamy: *pensativa* Sou mais o Undertaker '-'

Keila: *boiando* Nem sei quem são.

Deba: Que isso mulher, o Minotauro e Minotouro são lutadores de vale tudo, são irmão e são do Brasil O_o

Kamy: E o Undertaker é lutator de luta livre, luta na WWE... Ele é meu herói dos lutadores *-*

Mask: To começando a gostar de você bambina xD

Kamy: xD Vamos pro próximo então.

**Victor perguntou: MDM qual foi à primeira cabeça que vc enfeito na casa de câncer? Deu muito trabalho encher a casa? O Afrodite gosta (sendo irônico)?**

Keila: Acho que só ele gosta disso, fala sério tanta coisa pra colecionar, moedas, selos, até pedrinhas, mas não, cabeças é melhor!

Dido: Mas depende da "cabeça" que ele ta perguntando... Dependendo, eu até que gosto xD *sorriso malicioso*

Kamy: Deuses, responde logo Mask, pois o Dido ta que ta hoje o_o

Mask: Hehehe... Bem, a primeira cabeça foi da minha primeira namorada *sorriso sádico*

Todos: O_O *se afastam*

Keila: Ela deve ter feito algo muito terrível hein, mas isso não vem ao caso, responde o resto da pergunta.

Mask: Na verdade ela não fez nada, eu só a achava tão bonita que achei que combinava com minha casa, mas nem lembro mais qual é a cabeça dela *pensativo*

Dido: Ainda bem, pois senão seria SUA cabeça que iria enfeitar sua querida casa *sádico*

Mask: Hehehe... *soando frio* E sim, deu muito trabalho enfeitar minha casinha u.u

Keila: *com medo de Afrodite* Mas e aí o Dido gosta? Eu suspeito que não né?

Dido: Como eu já disse, depende de que "cabeça" vocês estão falando ;) *pisca malicioso*

Kamy: Hehehe... Já entendemos amigo hahaha... Próxima povo o/

**Victor perguntou: Miro vc já realizou todas as suas fantasias sexuais com o Camus? Qual vc gostaria de realizar com ele? **

Miro: Huuum... Deixa-me ver, já fizemos em todos os cômodos da casa de escorpião, em todos os cômodos na casa de aquário...

Hyoga: Epa, como assim todos os cômodos da casa de aquário? *desconfiado*

Miro: Ué, todos... No quarto do francesinho, na sala, cozinha, banheiro, no quintal dos fundos, no seu quarto...

Hyoga: EI! Ò.Ó

Miro: No quarto que fica reservado por Isaak...

Isaak: Hein? Ò_ó

Miro: No da Kamy...

Kamy: Anh? O_O

Miro: Falando nisso, tem umas fotos minhas e do Kamus juntos meio comprometedoras, como você conseguiu?

Kamy: Desse isso quieto e responde a pergunta neh? ^_^' *tenta desviar o assunto*

Miro: *desconfiado* Bem... Falto à biblioteca *imaginando a cena* Huum... Eu de aluno desobediente e meu francês de professor severo com aquela varinha que os professores usam, sabe? UUIIIIIIII *se arrepia todo*

Keila: *imaginando* Humm... Adorei a idéia!

Kamus: Ah é? Tenho uma idéia melhor... Vão pra próxima ò.ó

**Victor perguntou: Saori minha linda quer casar comigo? Não sou rico, mas sou rico de amor, minha mãe sustenta agente kkkk. Casa comigo minha deusa. (cantando amor I love you) me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo.**

Kamy: Ela casa *olhos brilhando de felicidade*

Keila: Mas que coisa, mais um quer casar com ela? *indignada* O que essa mulher tem que eu não tenho? *aponta pra todos* Nem ousem responder.

Kamy: *abraça Keila pelo ombro* Amiga, pensa comigo, se esse casar com ela, a coisa some das minhas vidas!

Keila: *ainda inconformada* É você tem razão. *olha séria pra Saori* Responde aí "Deusa".

Saori: *nem liga pro chilique de Keila* Ain queridinho, você é um amor, mas eu amo o Seiya...

Kamy: Nãããooo... Casa com ele, o Victor tem mais amor pra te dar do que o Seiya e nem corre risco de morrer. *desesperada*

Saori: Sei não =/

Kamy: Olha amigo, vai insistindo aew... Quem sabe uma hora você consegue xD

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Shiryu você já pesou em corta os seus cabelo estilo surfista ou cuia (tipo quando as mães colocam uma tigela na cabeça da criança para ficar tudo igual).**

Shiryu: O que? Nunca! Amo meu cabelo assim O_O

Kamy: E eu to contigo Shi... E de cuia nunca, vai ficar parecendo o Lee *olha pra Lee e Gai-sensei*

Gai e Lee: xD*super sorriso*

Keila: Também concordo com o shiryu, cabelão é melhor, principalmente se for tipo assim, vermelho!

Shiryu: *boiando* Vermelho? Pra mim? Pirou? O_o

Keila: ¬¬ Não né Shi, tava me referindo a outra pessoa, mas deixa quieto ta, vamos pra próxima!

Kamy: *olha disfarçado pra Kurama* É vamos pra próxima mesmo =P

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Para o pessoal de Yu Yu Hakusho, não precisa responder todo mundo, mas que cor você mais gosta, ou seja, sua cor favorita.****  
**

Kamy: Então povo, fala aew o/

Hiei: Preto ¬¬

Kurama: Huuum... Vermelho, iguais os olhos de Hiei *olhar apaixonado*

Kamy: ¬¬'

Keila: Fala sério ¬¬

Yusuke: Hehehe... *ri da cara das garotas* Bem, eu gosto do verde xD

Yukina: eu gosto de azul celeste ^_^

Kuwabara: Gosto de azul turquesa xD

Yomi: Eu sou mais o prata *pega uma mexa do cabelo de Kurama* Tipo os cabelos do Youko.

Kurama: Epa, sai pra lá ò.o

Hiei: Tire a pata ò.ó

Kamy: Xiii... É melhor irmos pro próximo '-'

**Suellen-san perguntou: ****Shun se você estivesse numa ilha deserta quem seria a pessoa que você gostaria que estivesse ao seu lado. Tipo um nativo loiro, russo, aquariano, lindo, de olhos azuis, que foi treinado por Kamus e que... Ah! O Oga.**

Kamy: Huuum... Esse nativo é bem interessante *imaginando Oga com uma tanga igual ao Tarzan*

Keila: *olhar malicioso* Não vou nem dizer o que to pensando hehehe...

Hyoga: *vermelho*

Shun: *mais vermelho ainda* B-bem... A-acho que o Oga m-mesmo...

Kamy: Oh coisa mais cute *o* Mas vamos pra próxima rsrs

**AnaPanter perguntou: ****Shaka!Como e onde foi a sua primeira vez com Mu. E quem que tomou a iniciativa?Quero saber tudo e não mim escondas nada. PS: Adoro você e Mu, bjssss.**

Keila: Eita, pela cara de safado deve ter sido o Mu a tomar a iniciativa hihihi...

Mu: Err... Bem... *tenta esconder um sorriso malicioso* É, fui eu quem deu a iniciativa *fica rubro*

Kamy: Ei Shakin, responde o resto aí xD

Shaka: Grr... Foi na casa do Mu lá em Jamiel *rubro*

Keila: Queremos detalhes querido, pode ir falando tudo aí *cruza os braços e olha fixamente pra Shaka*

Shaka: *mais rubro ainda* Foi de ladinho *sussurra, mas Kamy escuta*

Kamy: Uiiii de ladinho? Ai que gostoso *imaginando a cena*

Keila: *fecha os olhos pra imaginar melhor a cena* MEU ZEUS, QUE DELICIAAA! *abre os olhos* Próxima pergunta antes que eu pire!

**AnaPanter perguntou: Milo,alguma vez sem querer ou por querer? Você acertou uma antares, em um dos outros cavaleiros?E por quê?**

Miro: Huuum... Uma vez foi por querer e foi no Oria, mas isso faz muuuuito tempo, foi na época que eu não namorava o Kyu.

Kamy: Mas porque isso? O_o

Miro: É que eu tinha medo do Kamus saber que eu gostava dele mais do que um simples amigo e o Oria queria falar u.ú

Keila: *distraída com uma mecha de cabelo* Se tivesse deixado, estaria a méis tempo com o gostoso do Kamus.

Miro: E como eu ia saber que ele gostava da mesma fruta que eu? U.U

Kamy: Nisso ele tem razão, pois mestre Kamus é imprevisível '-'

Keila: É mais deveria ter arriscado, é assim que se descobrem às coisas.

Miro: Ta, ta, vão pra próxima antes que eu meta um antares em vocês ò.ó

**AnaPanter perguntou: Hiei,você tem medo da Kamy?**

Hiei: Porque será que to com medo de responder?

Kuwabara: Que isso baixinho, com medo de mulher? *tira sarro*

Kamy: Hiei-chan tem medo de mim T.T

Keila: Amiga, não é por nada não, mas até eu tenho medo de você.

Kamy: Y.Y

Kamus: Responde logo que minha discípula ta ficando muito depre *abraça Kamy para consolá-la*

Hiei: Está bem *respira fundo* Não, eu não tenho medo dela ¬¬'

Kamy: *¬* Vamos pra próxima *feliz*

**AnaPanter perguntou: Se a resposta for não Hiei, então te desafio a dá um abraço bem apertado em Kamy. E um beijo na maça do rosto dela.**

Hiei: Sabia que ia dar merda ù.ú

Keila: Ainn vai lá Hiei, abraça a Kamy BEM APERTADO hehehe...

Hiei: *com uma cara brava foi em direção a Kamy para abraçá-la*

Kamy: *antes que Hiei a abrace se vira e puxa as mãos de Hiei para ser abraçada de costas* Nhaaaayyy gostosoo *o*

Keila: *olhando a cena estática*

Kamy: Meu beijinho *-*

Hiei: Grr... *da um beijinho na bochecha de Kamy*

Kamy: *se derrete nos braços de Hiei*

Keila: Own que lindo, mas vamos pra próxima!

**AnaPanter perguntou: Seiya quando é que você vai pegar a Saori de jeito? Se isso já aconteceu nos conte como foi o acontecimento do século: entre o jumento e a vaca roxa.**

Keila: Eita porra, isso eu quero muito saber xD

Seiya: Eu... Eu ainda não peguei a Saori *vermelho*

Kamy: Nada ainda? O_O

Isaak: Você queria o que? O jumento celestino é mais lento que uma tartaruga xP

Keila: Ahh, mas podemos resolver isso rapidinho, olha o quartinho ali *aponta* hehehe...

Saori: BOA IDÉIA! *pega Seiya pelo pulso e vai até o quartinho*

Dido: Credo, essa ta necessitada o_o

Kamy: Verdade O_O mas vamos continuar o/

**Raquel perguntou: Kurumada e cia o que vcs estavam pesando quando criaram essas series tão maravilhosas cheias de homens lindos com poderes incríveis e sem total falta de sentido (no caso Saint Seiya, onde um garoto de catorze anos tem voz de um homem de trinta?)**

Kamy: Titio Kurumada vai ta aqui? *olhos brilhando*

Keila: Tomara que sim né, ele PRECISA esclarecer essas coisas pra gente.

Shun: Olhem *aponta para o céu, mostrando um avião a jato super luxuoso pousando perto do terceiro templo*

Kamy: AAAHH É ELEEE! ME DA UM AUTOGRAFOOO AAAAHHH *começa a subir as escadarias feito louca*

Kamus: *segura a histérica*

Keila: *olha assustada pra Kamy* Tudo bem o cara é um gênio, mas não precisa de tudo isso.

Kurumada: Konitiwa! *faz uma pequena reverencia*

Kamy: NHAAAAYYY SOU SUA FÃÃÃ *¬*

Kurumada: *se aproxima de Keila* Isso é normal dela? O_o

Keila: *tentando disfarçar a emoção* É sim, mas, por favor, não se assuste, ela é do bem.

Shion: Bom, pra não enrolarmos muito, o senhor poderia responder a pergunta de uma das fãs?

Kurumada: Oh claro! *lê a pergunta que é entregue a ele* Bom, eu não queria que fosse um mangá só de guerras, mas sim que tivesse um romance "oculto". *faz aspas com as mãos*

Todos: *olham disfarçadamente pro quartinho*

Kurumada: *continua* E também, por ter homens bonitos, seria um ótimo jeito de chamar a atenção das garotas xD

Kamy: Titio Kurumada pensou na gente *o*

Shion: *olha pra Kamy tento um ataque e pra Keila que ta se segurando pra não pular no pescoço de Kuru* Melhor irmos pra próxima O_o

**Raquel perguntou: Kurumada meu vovô lindo, Seiya e campania foram seu melhor trabalho ou vc tem outro que te agrada mais? Essa vale pros outros autores também.**

Kurumada: Vovô? O_ó

Keila: Ah liga não é só um jeito carinhoso de dizer... Er... *olha pra Kamy* Me ajuda aí, vai?

Kamy: *tentando sair dos braços de Kamus pra pegar o tal autografo*

Miro: Melhor o senhor responder o_o *vai até Kamus para ajudá-lo*

Kurumada: Bem, o que me agrada mais é Saint Seiya, esse foi feito pra ficar na história, estou até fazendo um filme em 3D deles e espero que seja um sucesso como foi os outros ^_^

Keila: E será com certeza, mas vamos pra próxima! xD

**Raquel perguntou: Autores aonde vc acham esses nomes tão esquisitos mas que ficam na cabeça da galera?**

Kurumada: Bem, não são tão esquisitos assim, pra começar o de Kamus é do escritor francês Albert Camus, o do Miro, vem do grego que significa maçã. *olha no relógio* Como meu tempo é corrido, você pode pesquisar no google que lá fala tudo direitinho sobre os nomes ^_^

Kamy: *um pouco mais calma, mas ainda agitada* É eu vi e achei bem interessante xD

Dohko: Antes que essa fique histérica de novo, vamos pra próxima!

**Raquel perguntou: Kurumada o primeiro nome do Hyoga é mesmo Alexei?**

Hyoga: Isso agora foi falta de consideração com minha pessoa *cruza os braços chateado*

Keila: Ué, por quê? Esse nome é lindo!

Hyoga: Porque a garota nem sabe qual é meu primeiro nome ú.ù

Kurumada: *sente pena de Hyoga* Bem, o primeiro nome dele é Alexei sim.

Hyoga: Já respondeu? *vê Kuru acenar positivamente* Então, vão pra próxima, pois fiquei depre u.u

Kurumada: *volta pro avião dele pra poder voltar ao Japão*

Kamy: Não peguei meu autografo T.T

**Raquel perguntou: Saori no anime vc é a herdeira de tudo que seu avô deixou, mas no mangá os meninos são descritos como filhos do Kido, mas só o Hyoga sabia disso. Pergunta vcs concordariam em fazer um teste de DNA pra saber a verdade ou preferem deixar do jeito que está? Hyoga por que vc não contou pros outros a verdade?**

Kamy: Ótimo, agora a vacaori ta no quartinho ¬¬

Keila: Deveríamos interromper o "acontecimento do século"?

Kamy: Simbora xD

Kamy e Keila: *vão até o quartinho e dão uma batinha bem forte* EI VACA ROXA, PERGUNTA PRA VOCÊ! *gritam juntas*

Saori: *sai enrolada num lençol* Que pergunta hein?

Kamy: Peguei trauma O_o *entrega o papel a Saori*

Saori: *lendo* Ahhh pra que exame? Vai sair uma fortuna isso e irá cansar minha beleza u.ú

Kamy: Que beleza? *sussurra pra Keila*

Keila: *sussurra de volta* Não faço idéia amiga!

Kamy: Beeem... Pode volta pro que você tava fazendo que o resto o Oga responde *sai de perto o mais rápido possível* Oga é contigo o/

Hyoga: Pensa comigo, ter que contar pra mais de 80 cavaleiros que o senhor Kido era nosso pai? O_o E quem iria acreditar nisso, sabendo que ele era super velho?

Kamy: Err... Você podia dizer que foi uma "balinha" azul que o ajudou nisso xP

Keila: Epa, epa vamos manter o foco né Kamy *cutuca a amiga* Próxima pergunta!

**Mila Angélica perguntou: Pergunta pros Saints: Os cabelos de vocês são de que cor? Porque ouvi dizer, exemplo: Que o Miro tem cabelo Loiro, que o Saga e o Kanon têm cabelos azuis... Afinal, Que cor que é e o jeito que é? (se é liso, encaracolado... etc...) Quero saber o de TODOS.**

Mu: Bom como somos muitos eu vou falar resumido... Eu, Shaka, Kamus, os gêmeos, Mask e Shura temos cabelos lisos, o do Mask e Shura fica daquele jeito por que é gel xP

Miro: É isso aí xD E eu, Deba, Oria, Oros, Dohko e mestre Shion temos cabelos ondulados o único acho que tem cachos é o Dido =P

Dido: Por isso sou o mais belo daqui ;P

Keila: Belo e convencido, mas tudo vem você é lindo mesmo ;)

Kamy: E tu ajuda a mona ser mais convencido hehehe... Mas e as cores queridos?

Shaka: Bom, como o mangá foi o primeiro a sair, já da pra ter uma idéia né? A maioria aqui é tudo loiro, tipo, eu óbvio, o Mu, Miro, os gêmeos, Dido e mestre Shion somos todos loiros.

Deba: É isso aew e eu com Dohko temos cabelos castanhos, o Oria tem cabelo cor de mel e o Oros também, só que num tom mais forte, praticamente castanho ^_^

Kamus: Oui e eu tenho cabelos vermelhos, mas non aquele vermelho vinho como todos fazem por aí, apesar de eu achar mais bonito =)

Mask: Por mais estranho que seja, me fizeram com cabelos brancos, no entendi, mas fazer o que? *da de ombros*

Shura: Bom, eu tenho cabelos pretos mesmo xD

Keila: *olha admirada pra todos* Ainn vocês são lindos de qualquer jeito.

Kamy: Verdade, principalmente meu mestre *baba* Mas o Mu, por exemplo, ficaria melhor de cabelos lilases xD No caso, eu faria uma mistura no anime com mangá e tava tudo perfeito xP

Keila: Eu amo lilás... Mas isso não vem ao caso então, próxima!

**Mila Angélica perguntou:** **Pergunta Pro Miro: Miluxo Eu Amoo você! E não fica bravo não Kamus, porque alem de eu Amar você tbm (eu tbm sou aquariana ^^), Acho que vocês são o casal mais gostosinho, fofinho, deliciosinho, lindinho do Santuário. Mas voltando a pergunta, Miro qual foi coisa que o Kamus já disse ou fez que mais te magoou? E o mesmo vale pra você Kamus.**

Miro: Além de ele me deixar na mão pra ler algum livro, justo nas horas que estou mais inspirado? Não, nenhuma vez *irônico*

Kamy: Poxa mestre, isso magoa sabia Ç.Ç

Kamus: Queriam o que? Era o começo do nosso namoro e eu nunca tinha namorado outro homem, então como eu não sabia muito que fazer e também não iria ficar transando o dia inteiro, eu ia ler um pouco pra pensar u.u

Kamy: Ta, nessa eu do desconto u.u

Keila: E que mal tem em transar o dia inteiro hein?

Kamus: ¬¬ Essa entrevista vai acabar quando hein? ¬¬'

Kamy: Hehehe... Agora hahaha... *tenta controlar o riso* Bem, meu povo, vamos ficando por aqui xD

Keila: É isso aí e não precisam ficar tristes voltaremos logo ta? Hehehe...

Kamy: Então, povo, para podermos voltar logo é só fazer o seguinte...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 11 parte 1

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: Oh tédio, oh calor, oh falta do que fazer nada u.u

Kamus: Mas já vai começar a reclamar? O_o

Kamy: Vou sim U_U

Shaky: *aparece em cima da casa de Aquário*

Keila: Quem é ela? *aponta*

Kamy: *olha pra onde a Keila aponta* É A SHAKY! O_O

Todos: O_O

Shaky: *se tele transporta* Sou a Shaky, apresentava o programa com a Kamy antes de você. E você quem é?

Keila: Ah sim, já ouvi muito sobre você, muito prazer eu sou a Keila ^_^

Shaky: Oi pessoal! D

Shaka: *vai até Shaky e a pega pela orelha* O que ta fazendo aqui? ò.ó

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* A barbie ta doidona o_o

Shaky: Eu fugi xD E não volto lá por nada U.U

Shaka: É isso o que veremos *bravo* Comecem logo ò_ó

**Mila Angélica perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Afrodite: Dite Amo Você e adoro esse "carcamano" Que você chama de namorado... Mask você é demais! Mas... Dite diz pra gente, como foi que você conseguiu a proeza de conquistar o Mask e por ele de quatro, Literalmente? XD**

Dido: Ai querida, não foi fácil viu *joga os cachos*

Keila: É imagino que não, olha só *aponta pro Mask* Ele tem cara, de ser o homem mais hétero do mundo.

Mask: E eu continuo ¬¬

Kamy: *olha pra Mask abraçado ao Dido* To vendo mesmo *irônica*

Shaky: Ele é bissexual, e daí, gente? U_U

Kamy: Então Dido, fala aí xD

Dido: Bom, eu só joguei meu charme, claro no começo ele resistiu muito neh? Mas eu venci *sorriso sedutor*

Mask: E foi uma bela vitória *sorri sedutor pra Dido*

Kamy: Uiii babei com esse sorriso *o*

Keila: Eu babei com tudo, mas vamos para próxima é?

**Mila Angélica perguntou: ****Pergunta pros saints: Quando foi a primeira vez de vocês? E Com quem foi? E se foram seme ou uke? E relembrando a pergunta é pra TODOS os saints! XD**

Mu: *vemelhinho* Com o Shaka aos 17 anos.

Shaky: Seme ou uke? D

Mu: *mais vermelho ainda* Seme.

Kamy: Hihihi... E você Debão?

Deba: Ah eu fui aos 15 anos com uma menina lá no Brasil xD

Keila: Ah seu tarado! E você Saga?

Saga: Hehehe... Eu com o Kanon perdemos aos 14 anos xP

Kanon: Sinto muito mano, mas eu perdi as 13 com um aprendiz de prata!

Saga: COMO? O_O

Shaky: Senti falta de ver qualquer um de vocês brigando, mas pelo bem da fic, parem com isso já. *diz calma* Além disso, qual foi o seme e qual foi o uke?

Kanon: Na minha primeira vez eu fui seme, mas na primeira vez do Saga ele foi o seme.

Saga: Ele já falou *vira as costas pra Kanon*

Kamy: Xiii... Fala tu aí Mask O_O

Mask: Aos 14 anos com uma garota de mio país e fui seme -.-

Aioria: Foi aos 14 também com uma aprendiz de amazona e fui seme, claro xD

Shaky: Mestre Shaka? *olhos com um brilho perverso*

Shaka: *olha sério pra Shaky* Com o Mu aos 17 anos e fui uke *vermelho*

Keila: E aí mestre, quando foi tu comeu ou foi comido?

Kamy: Xiii amiga, faz tanto tempo que acho que ele nem lembra mais xP

Dohko: Olha o respeito vocês duas Ò_ó

Shaky: Foi com o Shion, né?

Dohko: Sim, foi com meu carneirinho e foi aos 18 anos e eu fui o seme...

Shion: Eu nem vou precisar responder, só digo que tbm fui aos 18 u.u

Kamy: Nossa o_o E você Miro?

Miro: Com uma garota do vilarejo, aos 12 xP e fui seme.

Keila: E eu que achava que o Deba era precoce O_o

Miro: xP

Shaky: Conta tudo aí Aioros o/

Aioros: Aos 28 ¬¬' *vermelhão*

Kamy: O_O

Aioros: Ei, não me olhe assim, esqueceu que morri aos 14? Então minha primeira vez foi com Shura e fui o seme.

Shura: Bom, como eu continuei vivo e não era de ferro, eu perdi aos 16 anos com um cavaleiro de prata e fui seme u.u

Kamy: *olhos brilhando* Mestreee *-*

Kamus: Nem vem ¬¬

Kamy: Mas mestre *puxa a mangá da blusa dele*

Kamus: Grr... Foi aos 11 e fui seme, já meu mestre me arranjou uma garota, pois ele achou que já tava na hora de eu aprender sobre essas coisas ¬¬

Keila: Puta que pariu, você é o mais precoce Kamus, agora só falta o Dido dizer que foi aos 10.

Shaky: Ou menos.

Dido: Eu não, que isso... Eu fui aos 14 com um rapaz lá da Suécia e fui uke *pensa* Bom, isso é meio óbvio neh?

Kamy: Sem duvida xP Agora próxima o/

**Mila Angélica perguntou: Pergunta pro Kamus: Kamus como você se sentiu quando teve que congelar o Hyoga naquele esquife de gelo? E como foi pra você ter que lutar contra o Miro na guerra de hades?**

Kamus: Me senti muito mal com isso, agora non sei qual foi pior, pois detestei lutar contra mon amour *olha pra Miro*

Miro: Kyu também detestei isso *beija Kamus*

Kamy: pronto, começaram ¬¬

Shaky: Eu definitivamente não senti falta disso. *olha pro outro lado*

Keila: Ain eu adoro isso! *.*

Kamus e Miro: *intensificam o beijo*

Kamy: Ca-ram... Ainda tem perguntas O_o *os faz pararem* Vamos pra próxima, antes que eles recomecem...

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Misty: Biba tramontina XD! Desculpe Misty mais eu tinha que dizer isso. Eu adoro você, apesar de que você deve ter ficado com raiva de mim... Mas, é verdade que você já deu uns pega, fica, namora ou é casado e etc, com o Asterion?**

Misty: Biba tramontina é a mãe!

Kamy: Segura a franga e responde.

Misty: Bom, eu sou casadinho com ele já xP

Asterion: Mentira biba louca *vermelho*

Misty: *gruda no braço de Asterion* Você sabe que não to mentindo e a prova ta aqui nos nossos dedos, olhem *mostra o dedo com a aliança*

Kamy: Uuuuiiiii adorei...

Shaky: Pergunta respondida, vamos pra próxima porque ainda tem muito pela frente! o/

**Mila perguntou:****Pergunta pros Gêmeos: Eu sou louca por vocês... Adoro o casal que vocês fazem. E bem, a pergunta é 3 em 1.****A primeira, quem é o mais uke da relação de vocês?****Segunda, Saga o que você sentiu quando viu o Kanon vestido da sua armadura, se orgulhou dele?****Terceira Saga o que você sentiu ao ter que trancar seu irmão no Cabo Sounion durante tanto tempo?**

Saga: *lendo por cima do ombro de Keila* Nooooossa, ela de novo?

Keila: Ei seu curioso, sai daqui sai *empurra Saga* Que falta de respeito!

Shaky: Ela fez a maioria das perguntas, olha. *mostra pra Kanon que estava lendo por cima do ombro dela*

Kamy: Pelo menos ela nos ajuda a saciar nossas curiosidade xP Agora responde homem.

Kanon: Eu sou o uke mais vezes xD

Saga: Na verdade deu vontade de socá-lo, qual é ele tem uma armadura, deixa a minha ué ò_ó

Kanon: *lendo a terceira pergunta* Mano? *olhos brilhando*

Saga: Confesso que não me senti bem, fui ruim demais, ainda mais que minha cama ficou fria a noite u.u

Keila: Seeei *olhando acusadora pra Saga*

Saga: U_U

Kamy: Vamos deixar a caminha pra lá e vamos pra próxima o/

**Mila perguntou: Pergunta pra Saori e momento de reflexão: Apesar de vocês meterem o pau na Saori, não quer dizer que ela seja tão ruim assim, pensem pelo lado bom, 1º ela morreu, não literalmente, pra salvar o mundo tudo bem que era Athena e tals, mas... Com a ajuda do eterno Seiya * o.O *, e ressuscitou vocês! Qual é né, coitada. Dêem um desconto. ... Bem Saori, você e o Seiya tão namorando né? Quem foi que se declarou primeiro você ou o Seiya?****  
**

Shaky: Namorando por pouco tempo, logo, logo você olha pra eles e... SURPRESA! Eles estão casados!

Keila: *levanta num pulo* Posso ser madrinha?

Shaky: *levanta calmamente* Eu também quero ser madrinha xD

Kamy: *olha pasma pras duas e não fala nada* Então Saori?

Saori: Foi o Seiya, tem até em um dos capítulos anteriores!

Kamy: Então vamos pra pro... *é interrompida*

Mask: Antes de você ir pro próximo eu quero dizer algo! *sério*

Kamy: então fala homem O_o

Mask: Ela falou a Saori ressuscitou a gente e talz... Na verdade ela ressuscitou os de BRONZE, a gente ficou lá nos quintos dos infernos mesmo... Quem nos ressuscitou foi nossos fãs ¬¬

Keila: Ah que lindo, agora podemos ir à próxima?

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Ikki e Shun: Primeiro Ikki, como você se sentiu quando viu seu irmãozinho em Hades e o que pensou em fazer na hora, além de dar varias bofetadas na carinha desse anjinho?****Shun, você estava ciente do que acontecia enquanto Hades possuía seu corpo?****  
**

Ikki: Eu me senti com um puro ódio, pois a Pandora conseguiu cumprir o que ela disse quando éramos pequenos e eu pensei em descer a porrada mesmo, quem sabe assim ele voltada ao normal? *da de ombros*

Kamy: Que amor hein? O_o

Shaky: Eu que não queria ter você como irmão O.O *se afasta dele*

Kamy: Shunny, responde a sua parte? *olhos brilhando*

Hyoga: *abraça a cintura de Shun e olha bravo pra Kamy*

Shun: *nem percebe o que acontece em volta dele* Bem, eu sabia o que acontecia sim!

Keila: Vixe imagino que você ficou chocado né, mas bem vamos para a próxima?

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Shun: Shunzinho, eu acho você tão fofo, você é como um anjo. Amo você... Mas, diz pra gente, quem se declarou primeiro você ou o Hyoga? E aquela cena na casa de libra, em que você teve que aquecer o corpo do hyoga, você quase deu um beijo nele. Diz pra mim, porque ficou no "quase"? Ou você fez isso depois?**

Shun: Foi o Hyoga *cora*

Shaky: Eu acho que ele fez depois xD

Keila: Deve ter feito mais coisas depois também hihihi...

Shun: Ikkiii... Olha ela falando mal de miiim!

Ikki: Ei, olha o respeito, meu otouto não faria isso ò.ó

Shaky: To acreditando, querido, estou acreditando. *fala ironicamente enquanto rola os olhos*

Shun: Eiii... Eu não fiz na disso na casa de libra ó.ò

Keila: Como você é ingênuo hein? Vamos à próxima antes que você me diga que acredita em papai Noel.

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Miro e Kamus: Me diz gostosos, porque tem lugares e vezes em que o nome de vocês aparecem como: MiLo e Camus?**

Miro: Porque o certo é assim, mas como Saint Seiya foi feito no Japão e eles não conseguem falar o L eles falam Miro e eu prefiro assim xD

Kamy: Somos dois xD

Shaky: Somos três! E eu também prefiro Kamus com K. Escrito com C fica estranho pra mim.

Keila: Eu também! Mas eu prefiro com C, e concordo com a Mila, GOSTOSOS!

Kamy: E eu sou mais MIRO e KAMUS! Apesar de o outro jeito ser o certo xD

Kamus: Bien, já explicaram sobre nossos nomes, agora vão pra próxima!

**Mila perguntou: Pergunta pro Miro já que o Kamus não vai responder: Como e aonde foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? E Nem adianta vim com respostas "Foi Bom"... Quero uma resposta mais... Hm... Elaborada... Entendem? Beijinhos pra todos os saints!**

Miro: Ahhh essa é fácil... Foi lá na praia, a gente tava se refrescando, daí quando fomos pra areia, eu puxei ele e roubei um beijo xD

Kamy: Pode nos dar uma demonstração? *o*

Kamus: Non! ò_ó

Miro: Sim! xD *puxa Kamus pelos braços e antes que ele diga algo, dá um beijo sôfrego Enquanto isso, vai passando as mãos pela costa inteira de Kamus até chegar no bumbum*

Kamus: *empurra Miro tremulo*

Miro: Ele fez isso também xP *olha Kamus meio tremulo ainda* E ficou assim também xD

Keila: Aiii que tudo, amei!

Kamy: Também com um beijo desses quem não ficaria assim?

Kamus: Vão pra próxima antes que eu congele você ò.ó

Kamy: Ta! *medo* o.o

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pra Sakura: Testa de amola facão, sabe que com franja você ficaria melhor? E mais bonita tbm... Mas me diz, sinceramente, PORQUE DIABOS você não para de encher o saco do Sasuke? Dizendo que ele é seu toda hora? O Sasuke é um viadinho mesmo, e bem gostosinho e É do NARUTO! Só dele!**

Sakura: Acho que uma franja que nem o da Hinata ficaria bem em mim *pensativa*

Kamy: *imaginando* Nem em sonhos O_ó

Shaky: Nem em pesadelos é.e

Keila: Acho que um preto pra cobrir essa sua cara feia é que ficaria bom!

Sakura: ç.ç

Kamy: Responde o resto ¬¬

Sakura: Eu amo o Sasuke-kun e ele não é viadinho ò.ó

Kamy: Verdade, ele não é viadinho...

Todos: O_o

Kamy: Ele é "amigado" de Naruto rsrsrs...

Sakura: ELE NÃO É AMIG...

Kamy: *interrompe* Olha a hora... Vamos pra próxima xP

**Mila perguntou: ****Pergunta pro Kuwabara: Diz pra gente Kuwabara, você não tava apaixonado pela Yukina? E ai tão namorando, ficando, se pegando... Ou sei lá que mais?**

Hiei: Grr... *solta um tipo de rosnado baixo ao escutar a pergunta*

Kuwabara: *nem se toca da cara de Hiei* Eu não tava, ainda to apaixonado pela minha Yukininha *o*

Keila: Own que fofo! Mas e aí tão se pegando?

Kurama: *segura disfarçadamente Hiei pra ele não bater em Keila*

Kuwabara: Sim nós já estamos namorando *o*

Kamy: Cara, tu é bem babão neh? Hehehe...

Kuwabara: Pela minha princesa do gelo eu sou tudo *-*

Keila: Chega de babação e vamos pra próxima!

**Mabel perguntou: Hyoga meu lindo gostoso cheiroso salve, salve (desmaia,volta de novo) opa... Desculpe, minha pergunta é quem se declarou primeiro vc ou o Shun (não vale a casa de libra: minha casa^^)****  
**

Kamy: Xiii amiga, tão querendo roubar sua casa =P

Keila: Como é que é? *aumenta o tom de voz* SUA CASA O CARALHO! EU MORO NA CASA DE LIBRA E MAIS NINGUÉM, ENTENDEU? Ò.Ó

Shaky: Mas a casa não é de nem uma, nem outra, é do Dohko! ò_ó

Dohko: *resmunga* Tão achando que é a casa da mãe Joana ¬¬

Kamy: Responde Hyoga, antes que o circo pegue fogo, ou melhor, o santuba ó.o

Hyoga: *concorda com um acenar* Bem, fui eu quem se declarou primeiro e não foi na casa de libra, foi na de virgem mesmo ;P

Shaka: COMO? Ò.Ó

Kamy: Próxima? =P

**Mabel perguntou: ****Shun meu filho vc tem um estoque de lagrimas guardado? Por que vc só chora. ****  
**

Shun: Ç.Ç

Kamy: Que foi agora? ¬¬

Shun: Ela falou que eu só choro Ç.Ç

Shaky: E não é verdade?

Keila: Ahh liga não Shun, eu acho lindo o fato de você chorar, isso mostra que você tem sentimentos.

Kamy: *olha de canto de olho pra Kamus* Melhor responder, neh Shunny? *disfarça antes que ele perceba*

Shun: Não, eu não tenho um estoque de lagrimas, só não tenho culpa que sou sentimental demais T_T

Keila: Aii Shun sabia que fomos feitos um para o outro? Que tal você largar o Hyoga e ficar comigo hein? Vamos chorar juntos, mas não responda agora, porque vamos para a próxima ta? *piscadinha pra Shun*

Hyoga: *abraça Shun bem forte e aumenta o cosmo como se fosse uma barreira*

**Mabel perguntou: ****Ikki e Hyoga como vcs agüentam esse choro todo?(Depois reclamam do Seiya~~ amo o pegasus^^)****  
**

Ikki: É que ele é meu irmãozinho, eu ainda tive a sorte de conhecer nossa mãe, ele não e o amo mesmo ele sendo um chorão *sorri gentilmente pro irmão*

Hyoga: E eu tbm o amo e adoro quando ele chora, assim posso pega-lo no colo para consolá-lo sempre *sorri amorosamente pra Shun*

Kamy: Só consolar?

Hyoga: *tenta controlar o sorriso malicioso*

Shaky: Nem tente controlar, pato, porque assim você o alarga mais.

Kamy: Antes q algo pior aconteça, vamos pra próxima o/

**Mabel perguntou: ****Shun e Ikki No prólogo vcs dois juntaram forças pra derrotar um inimigo, mas antigamente o shun chorava e o ikki aparecia dessa vez nem foi preciso. Pergunta o que vcs sentiram ao derrotá-lo e combinar o poder dos dois?(foi lindo)****  
**

Shun: Eu adorei poder combinar meu poder com meu onii-san *-*

Ikki: É foi legal '-'

Kamy: Que animação hein Ikki...

Ikki: Não quer que eu de uma de Afrodite aqui e fique falando como foi, neh? Ò_ó

Dido: Ei, olha o respeito ò_ó

Ikki: *da de ombros*

Kamy: Agora imaginei o Ikki fazendo as coisas q o Dido faz huahauhaua...

Keila: Nossa isso eu queria ver hahaha... Próxima gente?

**Mabel perguntou: ****Dohko e Shion me respondam se vcs puderem. O que a Sasha tem que é tão amada pelos novos fãs de saint seiya? E por que, ninguém gosta da Saori? (eu gosto dela). ****  
**

Dohko: Oras, Sasha era querida por todos, era humilde, nunca humilhou um órfão na vida, pois sabia o que era ser órfão.

Shion: Tbm era gentil com todos e nunca fez nenhum de seus amigos fingirem ser um cavalinho pra montar neles! *olha acusador pra Saori*

Saori: Eu era só uma criança u.u

Kamy: Uma criança mimada, isso sim ¬¬'

Keila: Pior q é a cara de o Seiya ser o cavalinho rsrsrs...

Shaky: É, ela tentava fazer ele ser o cavalo, mas esse se recusava e quem era o cavalo era o Jabu xD

Seiya: Não sou burro, oras u.ú

Todos: Isso é você quem diz!

Seiya: ú.ù

Shion: Vão pro próximo garotas.

**Mabel perguntou: ****Aldebaran qual é o nome da mocinha que te deu a florzinha no inicio da saga de hades? Vcs namoram? (olha eu sou ciumenta hein grandão~~) ****  
**

Deba: *pensa* Bom, ela não me disse, ela só me entregou a flor e se foi.

Kamy: Eu juro q não vi essa garota O_o

Shaky: Eu vi, mas ela não falou o nome mesmo... O_o

Keila: ah de repente ela era tímida.

Deba: Deve ser isso, e calma minha linda Mabel, eu sou todo seu ;D E também, ela era uma criança rsrs...

Kamy: Galanteador que só ele hihi... Mas vamos pra próxima, que nosso tempo é curto.

**Mabel perguntou: ****Sasuke Quem vc gosta mais Naruto ou a Sakura?**

Sasuke: Naruto.

Kamy: Escolheu rápido neh? ;P

Keila: hmm, depois fica fazendo cara de que não é viadinho né rsrs...

Sasuke: *vermelho* Na-não é isso...

Naruto: Sasu, então você gosta mesmo de mim? *olhos brilhando*

Sasuke: Não é isso, é que... Você é menos irritante que a Sakura u.ú

Sakura: T.T

Kamy: Hehehe... Se deu mal =P

Shaky: Só falta virar emo agora ú.u E se virar por causa do que eu disse, eu te bato Sakura.

Keila: Se precisar de ajuda pra bater me chama xD

Shaky: Pode deixar.

Sakura: *tremendo de medo das duas* Já é o próximo? ó.ò

Kamy: Hihi... é sim xD

**Mabel perguntou: ****Sakura vc e a Ino nunca tiveram um tre a tre (rolou alguma coisa a mais entre as duas) pra ficarem nessa briga boba pelo Sasuke?****  
**

Sakura: Claro que não, meu coração é só do Sasuke-kun u.u

Kamy: *sussurra* Mesmo ele não querendo.

Shaky: Ele prefere o Naruto e ainda a chamou de irritante *sussurra também*

Keila: *grita* Deixa de ser problemática garota, quando você vai aceitar que ele é gay, e que ta pouco se lixando pra você? Se toca õ.o

Shaky: Aê Keila é isso mesmo! *palmas*

Sakura: Sniiiiiff...

Kamy: Vai começar u.ú Ino termina de responder por ela?

Ino: Bele... Tipo gente, eu e ela nos odiamos por causa do Sasuke-kun, mas EU me conformei que ele não me ama, então to atrás de outro *olha disfarçadamente pra um ruivo*

Keila: é isso aí colega, agora próxima pergunta!

**Mabel perguntou: ****Sasuke vc não é isso tudo não viu, o Hyoga sim é isso tudo (Ti amo oga *desmaia* vc é tudo de bom ^^ )**

Sasuke: Ela só mandou isso pra me ofender? O_o

Shun: Tira os olhos do meu Oga ò.ó

Keila: Aii Sasuke liga não, eu te acho lindinho e você Shun fica na sua ao, o Hyoga é gostoso mesmo!

Shun: E como vc sabe se ele é gostoso ou não? *olhar raivoso*

Kamy: *da uns passos pra trás* Amiga, não provoca... Esqueceu q ele foi possuído pelo Hades?

Keila: O_O *tremendo de medo* IKKIIIII!

Ikki: Quié hein... Só ajudo o Shun O_o

Kamy: Ikki é maaaal!

Shaky: Você só percebeu isso agora? õ.o

Kamy: Não, mas eu quis comentar xP

Ikki: Vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Mabel perguntou: ****Seiya casa comigo. Vem que eu te dou valor e ainda cuido de seus ferimentos *joga beijinhos pra ele***

Hidan: *olha pra Seiya* O mau gosto do caralho.

Kamy: Até o Hidan acha isso u.u

Shaky: Até EU acho isso ú.u

Saori: Não falem mal do meu Seiya e ela NÃO irá casar com o meu pegasus...

Keila: Aff

Shaky: Affe, cala a boca Chatena.

Kamy: O coisa, responde a pergunta logo antes que eu vá pra próxima ¬¬

Seiya: Obrigado pela gentileza Mabel, mas to com a Saori-san agora ^-^

Shaky: É isso aí querida, desencana. Agora vamos pra próxima!

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Saga e Kanon, vocês tem mais do que amor fraternal para dar um ao outro? _**

Kanon: *sorriso mega malicioso* Aaaahhh... Nós temos muito mais que isso pra DAR! xD

Saga: Pelos Deuses, vai começar u.u

Kamy: *olhando fascinada pros gêmeos* não duvido que tenham mais que isso pra dar *¬*

Keila: É... Eles dão de tudo, de todas as maneiras possíveis hehehe...

Kamy: *imaginando as posições feita por eles* .

Kamus: Kamy Jaganshi! ò.ó

Kamy: Ain, foi mal ó.ò

Kamus: E vc Kanon, responda direito a pergunta ò.ó

Kanon: Ta francês estressado... Sim, nós temos mais que amor fraternal.

Keila: É isso aí, próxima?

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Dido eu amo você! *-* Mas me diga, o que acha das pessoas que não te compreendem e te fazem de malvado?**

Dido: Malvados são eles, pois não me conhecem direito, só porque fiquei contra Atena na saga de Hades u.u

Kamy: E você acha q te adoro porque peixinho? xD

Dido: Aiin... Tbm te adoro *abraça Kamy emocionado*

Shaky: A Kamy não é a única! Também acho que você foi mal interpretado 8S

Keila: Ahh já que estamos nesse momento "love", eu também te adoro Dido, você é demais! ^.~

Dido: Ouww meus amores sniff... Vcs são as únicas que me compreendem *funga*

Kamy: Nhay é melhor irmos pra próxima, pois senão vamos precisar de botes salva-vidas de tanto choro.

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Sasuke, apesar desse seu jeito todo fechadão, me diga... Quem é o uke da relação?****  
**

Sasuke: Já digo que não sou eu -.-

Todos: *olham pra Naruto*

Naruto: *encabulado* Sabem o que é? É que... Que...

Kamy: *interrompe* Que você se lembra que tem uma raposa dentro de vc e também se lembra que raposas ficam de quatro pra andar xP

Keila: Hmm falando em "raposa", Kurama ta bem gostosinho hoje, você não acha Kamy? *olha Kurama de cima a baixo*

Kamy: Sei não, sou mais o outro *olha pro corpo de Hiei*

Hiei: *resmunga* Tava demorando ¬¬

Kurama: Vão pra próxima antes que eu extermine as duas ¬¬

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Kurama, levando em consideração o fato que você é lindo e gostoso tanto como Shuichi, tanto como Youko. Você pousaria nu em uma revista mostrando todos os dois? 8D~**

Keila: NUNCA! *irritada* TA PENSANDO O QUE MINHA FILHA, ESSA É UMA BELEZA QUE DEVE SER ADMIRADA SOMENTE POR MIM E INFELIZMENTE POR AQUELE TOCO ALI *aponta pra Hiei*

Shaky: Ixi provocou e agora vai rolar briga =o

Kamy: Ei, ninguém ofende meu youkai! *olha irritada pra Keila*

Kurama: Teu youkai uma ova Ò.Ó

Hiei: E meu kitsune não é pra ser apreciado nem por você folgada Ò.Ó

Yusuke: Ihhh rapaz... Vai dar briga mesmo? Tipo, esqueceram q não tem tanto tempo assim?

Kurama: Verdade, pois bem senhorita Lily, eu não pousarei, procure outro u.ú

Keila: *puta da vida com Kamy e Hiei* Próxima pergunta! ò.ó

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Kamus e Milo, Máscara e Dite, Mu e Shaka, Shion e Dohko, Saga e Kanon, meus casais do coração. Vocês podem me mandar uma foto de vocês se beijando autografada?**

Kanon: Claro, alguém pega a câmera?

Shaky: Eu quero tirar as fotos! *-* Ao menos do Shaka e do Mu e do Mascara e Afrodite!

Keila: Enquanto vocês tiram as fotos, eu me delicio com as cenas hehehe...

Shaky: Já que a Keila não vai tirar foto, eu quero tirar foto do Shion e do Dohko também *-*

Kamy: *trazendo uma câmera* Mas que folga hein u.u Mas vamos lá Saga e Kanon, vocês serão os primeiros!

Kanon: Beleza! *pega o irmão pelo pulso, o puxando pra bem perto e o beija loucamente, passando as mãos por todo o corpo de Saga*

Saga: *retribui o beijo a altura e também passa as mãos por todo o corpo do gêmeo*

Kamy: *quase babando, mas tira a foto*

Keila: Vão ser gostosos assim lá em casa aiai...

Kanon: xD

Kamy: E antes que eu desmaie mestre Kamus e Miro, por favor...

Miro: Ótimo, vem Kyu... *pega a mão de Kamus e o leva até uma das pilastras da casa de aquário*

Kamus: *já entendendo o que Miro queria, o ergueu pelo quadril, tendo as pernas dele em volta de sua cintura e segura Miro firmemente pelas coxas, dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego*

Kamy: Ai mamãe, é hoje que não durmo o_o *tira a foto*

Shaky: Passa a câmera! D

Dido: Ain somos os próximos! *Dido se pendura no pescoço de Mask, que segura sua cintura bem forte e da um beijo digno de filme pornô*

Shaky: *tira a foto* Essa vai para as melhores! Próximo!

Keila: *mordendo o lábio* Aii q delíciaaa!

Shaka: Já que não tem escapatória *da de ombros e aproveita q esta sendo abraçado por Mu vira só a cabeça em direção dele e lhe da um beijo delicado, mas que não deixa de ser sensual*

Kamy: *senta dos degraus da escada se abanando* Aiiin não to passando bem *u*

Shaky: *tira a foto* Eu então amiga, realizei meu sonho *u*

Todos: *olham pra Shion e Dohko*

Dohko: Esta bem u.u * vai até as escadas e senta em um dos degraus, puxa Shion e o faz sentar em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, pega uma mecha do cabelo do ariano e o puxa para um beijo profundo*

Kamy: Aiiiin e tinham que sentarem perto de mim *quase desmaiando*

Shaky: Se ferrou, amiga *u* *tira a foto super feliz* ah que bom que eu voltei hoje.

Keila: Meu Zeus! *se abanando* Papai e mamãe tão com tudo hein ADOREI!

Kamy: *escorregando escada a baixo* Mamãe, papai, façam algo XoX

Miro: Hehehe... Bem, as fotos já foram tiradas e logo estaram aí com você xD Agora vamos pra próxima rsrsrs...

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Shiryu, se te convidassem para pousar para a G magazine, você toparia? Porque já estou fazendo a proposta. *-***

Shiryu: *vermelhinho* To fora.

Kamy: *ainda em estado de choque*

Keila: É isso aí irmão, não cai nessa não porque essas mulheres são todas taradas e acredito q a Shunrei não ficaria muito contente com isso.

Kamy: *ainda meio zonza* Agora é o que?

Keila: É a próxima pergunta querida, acordaa!

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Uchiha Itachi, eu tenho longos, ondulados e com cachinhos, cabelos negros, belos olhos vermelhos, e um corpo perfeito que só uma italiana mestiça com japonês teria. Uma conta bem rentável, uma família enorme. Casa comigo? Te ofereço casa, comida, roupa lavada, sogro, sogra, cunhados e uma família inteira para atormentar.**

Itachi: Prefiro atormentar meu otouto u.u

Kamy: Nem vai pensa na proposta?

Itachi: Posso pensar um pouco.

Keila: É, você pode casar com ela e continuar atormentando seu otouto, ela é bem gatinha, eu pegava hein! ;)

Kamy: To te estranhando mulher! O_õ

Itachi: *nem liga pras duas falando* Mas posso levar meu otouto?

Kamy: E eu q sei? O_o

Itachi: Se meu otouto não puder ir, eu não vou u.ú

Sasuke: Vê se larga do meu pé, eu hein...

Keila: Xii ao é dicifil querido, se eu pudesse também não largava do seu pé, ou melhor, eu grudava em outra coisa, mas vamos pra próxima né?

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Milo, Máscara, Shura, Aldebaran, Kanon, Aioria e Ikki, por acaso vocês são uma máfia? O.O****  
**

Miro: E eu tenho cara de ser da máfia? O.o

Keila: Não vou nem dizer do "que" você tem cara, rsrsrs.

Miro: Não interessa, pois não sou mafioso ¬¬

Deba: Mas e eu?

Kamy: Talvez por causa do seu tamanho *da de ombros*

Deba: Mas não sou u.ù

Mask: Io não sou, mas adoraria ser xD

Ikki: Digo o mesmo que o Mascara

Kanon: E eu não sou e também não quero ser ¬¬

Shaky: Aê Mask e Ikki, bora fazer uma máfia! xD *apanha do Shaka* Ai! xD

Shaka: To vendo que vou ter que manda-la de volta pra Índia ò.ó

Shaky: Se você me mandar de volta pra Índia eu volto pra cá de algum jeito =P

Shaka: Ò.Ó

Mu: Anjo fica calmo *olha pras garotas* Vão pra próxima antes q ele mande a Shaky agora mesmo pra Índia -.-

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: E o Neji e Hinata, sai ou não sai um pirralho Hyuuga?****  
**

Hinata: O.O *vermelha e quase desmaiando*

Neji: O.O

Kamy: *olha desconfiada* Bem que eu desconfiava de algo.

Neji: Ma-mas eu namoro a Tenten *rubro*

Kamy: Mas mora com a Hinata e vê ela todo dia xP

Keila: Hmm aí tem rsrsrs...

Tenten: *meio triste* Bem que sempre achei estranha essa sua super proteção com a Hina-chan...

Hinata: *fica mais vermelha e se esconde atrás se Neji*

Neji: *como todos os homens, ele não percebe a tristeza de Tenten* Hiashi-sama me mataria se algo assim acontecesse o.o

Kamy: Hehehe... Mas vc não negou que pode vir um mini Hyuuga xD

Keila: É verdade, mas vamos pra próxima antes que eu também queira uma mini raposa hihihi.

Hiei e Kurama: ¬¬

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Eu gosto muito da deusa Atena, mas convenhamos que a Saori quando quer é um pé no precioso saco, além de se vestir mal a maior parte do tempo. Alguém já a escreveu em um desses programas para aprender a se vestir e chamou a Supernanny?**

Kamus: Eu já chamei a Supernanny, mas nem ela agüentou a Pirralha ¬¬'

Dido: E eu tentei manda-la pro esquadrão da moda, mas ela se achou superior a eles só porque é Deusa e eles não agüentaram e mandaram ela de volta -.-'

Shaky: Pois é, só quem te agüenta é o cavalinho pocotó, porque o resto -.-'

Saori: Isso lá são modos de tratar uma Deusa?

Kamy: Depende... Se essa Deusa em questão for você, é são sim =P

Keila: Gente... Gente respeitem a Deusa *olha pra Saori* Até que eu vou com tua cara, sabia!

Saori: Aiiin... Sério? *-*

Kamy: Gente... Vamos pra próxima, pois a Keila já ta pirando O_o

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Shaky, observando tudo que ocorreu durante a fic. Isso tudo é respeito ou amor pelo Shaka?****  
**

Shaky: Olha, uma pergunta pra mim *-* E como você adivinhou que eu ia estar nesse capitulo, menina? o.o

Hiei: Agora até eu fiquei com medo dessa garota O.o

Kamy: *puxa Hiei pra um abraço forçado* Deixa que eu te protejo *u*

Kurama: *aumentando o you-ki* Solta ele ò.ó

Kamy: *solta Hiei rapidamente* Responde aí Shaky o.o

Shaky: E não, é respeito mesmo. Eu o tenho como um irmão *3*

Kamy: *sussurra* E que irmão mais gostoso hein *voz normal* Vamos pra próxima, neh? ;P

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Hyoga você não sente ciúme de ter que dividir seu mestre com o Milo, o Isaak e a Kamy? E você Kamy?**

Hyoga: No começo eu sentia sim, mas com o tempo me acostumei.

Isaak: Entenda-se... Começou a namorar o Shun ;D

Kamy: Bom, eu tenho um pouquinho sim u.u Mas compreendo, pois Miro é "mamãe" e o Oga e Zaak são "maninhos" =3

Miro: Quer levar agulhada mesmo ¬¬

Kamus: Calma mon cher, é só uma criança *segura Miro pela cintura*

Kamy: Uma criança que vai fazer 21 anos ù.ú

Keila: Ele diz disso porque não tem idéia do que você sabe rsrs... Mas vamos pra proxima né?

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Estou realizando uma coletânea com as melhores fotos dos caras mais lindos nos animes, que eu já assisti. Os 10 mais lindos de Hakuouki aceitaram, O Byakuya de Bleach aceitou, Gray e Natsu de Fairy Tail aceitaram, Sesshoumaru, Inu Taishou e Inuyasha aceitaram, Eiri de Gravitation, Akihiko de Junjou Romantica, o Soubi de Loveless, o Hotohori e o (a) Nuriko. Queria saber se Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto, Kurama e Cavaleiros de ouro, Orfeu, Radamanthys, Minos e Shiryu, Ikki e Shun, aceitam o convite. Ps: fotos de como vieram ao mundo, se é que entendem. _**

Golds: FOTOS DO QUE? O_O

Hiei: NUNCA QUE VOU DEIXAR Ò.Ó

Keila: Ahh que maravilha, já pensou? Vocês com roupas já são um tesão, imagine sem, aiiii adorei a idéia xD

Itachi: Eu devo ter alguma foto minha peladão em algum canto do meu quarto, se eu achar te mando ^-^

Sasuke: Oni-san você cheirou suvinil por acaso? O_o

Itachi: Claro que não otouto tolo, só gosto de agradar minhas fãs xD

Naruto: Ei Sasu podemos mandar uma da gente também, só que juntos, o q acha?

Sasuke: Acho que você também cheirou suvinil O.o

Keila: Por acaso a suvinil é da Kamy? Ela tava debruçada numa lata esses dias!

Shaky: Vou até me afastar da Kamy, fiquei com medo agora O.O

Kamus: Mon Dieu, o que eu fiz de errado no treinamento dela? *pela primeira fez Kamus derruba uma lagrima*

Miro: Ohh Kyu, não fica assim *faz Kamus deixar a cabeça no ombro dele*

Kamy: *tremendo de medo* Me-mestre... Você vai responder a pergunta? ó.ò

Kamus: NON, EU NON VOU MANDAR FOTO, NEM MINHA DE DO MIRO! *grita bravo com Kamy e volta a chorar no ombro de Miro*

Kamy: Ter-terminem de... De responder *gagueja triste* T_T

Rada: Bom, eu como não tenho problema nenhum com nudez, mando uma foto minha do jeito que a garota quiser *da de ombros*

Minos: To com o Rada, se quiser, pode até escolher a posição *pisca safado*

Keila: Ui, também quer, mas e aí os outros topam também?

Ikki: Já que não tenho o que fazer, topo né? *entediado*

Shun: E-eu, n-não *vermelhinho*

Shiryu: Nem pensa O_ó

Todos os golds, menos Deba, Saga e Kanon: NEM PENSA!

Deba: Bom, eu vou sem problema =P

Saga: Eu só vou com uma condição... *troca um olhar com Kanon*

Kamy: *ainda triste* Qual?

Kanon: Se eu e o mano pudermos ir sair juntos nessa foto.

Keila: Oh delicia, quero uma também pode ser? Vou colocar na cabeleira da minha cama xD

Todos que aceitaram tirar a foto: Beleza!

Kamy: Próxima T.T

Kamus: *ainda chorando no ombro de Miro*

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Deidara loiro fofo, quando vai agarrar de vez o Sasori, un?****  
**

Deidara: O.O *vermelho feito o cabelo de Sasori*

Sasori: O que ela quis dizer com isso Deidara?

Deidara: Não quis dizer nada Danna *mais vermelho ainda*

Keila: Eita povinho que gosta de negar as coisas, viu! õ.o

Sasori: *se aproxima de Deidara* Diz logo o que a garota quis dizer com aquilo *praticamente sussurra*

Deidara: *suspira vencido* Vou virar marionete depois disso, mas... É que eu gosto de você *fecha os olhos esperando pelo pior*

Sasori: *fica parado olhando pra Dei-chan, sem expressam alguma*

Deidara: *abre um dos olhos* Ué, não vai me transformar em uma de suas marionetes?

Sasori: *sem dizer nada, agarra Deidara e tasca um beijo de levar ao paraíso*

Kamy: A qual é, eu aqui na seca e todos se agarrando? Assim não dá, vamos pra próxima!

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Hidan, você e o Kakuzu têm algum relacionamento além do profissional?****  
**

Keila: Gostei de você Lily, querendo descobrir todas as relações camufladas né rsrs.

Hidan: Que porra, nem eu escapo dessa?

Kakuzu: Reclama não, pois também to nessa ¬¬

Hidan: Que merda, eu do pro Kakuzu sim...

Kamy: Que boca linda hein ¬¬ sabia que pode ter criança lendo isso?

Kakuzu: E porque elas perderiam o tempo delas lendo isso?

Kamy: ¬¬

Keila: Epa... Pera lá rapaz, não ofende não, "isso" é nossa diversão, que fazemos com muito amor, dedicação e um pouco de sacanagem também hehehe.

Dohko: Iremos conversar mais tarde sobre isso senhorita Keila ¬¬

Kamy: É... Vamos pra próxima.

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Saga posso dominar o mundo com você? Alias se o Kanon vier no pacote eu te dou o mundo inteirinho :D**

Saga: Sei lá, da ultima vez não deu certo =/

Kanon: Mas podemos tenta o que acha mano?

Saga: É pode ser...

Kamy: Pode ser nada, pois quem vai dominar o mundo sou eu e pra poder acabar com o presidente do Japão ù.ú

Shaky: Eu vou junto ù_ú

Keila: Nem preciso dizer que eu também to nessa né? Mas... Nós bem que podemos ter uma ajudinha dos gêmeos não acha?

Shaky: E dos outros Saint, também Ù_Ú

Saint: *fazem uma rodinha para discutirem o assunto* Estamos dentro!

Kurama: Podemos ajudar também?

Kamy: Opa, toda ajuda é bem vinda xD

Saga: Então... Lily se quiser nos ajudar nisso, seja bem vinda xD *sorriso colgate*

Kamy: Então, vamos pra próxima que a coisa ta feia hehehe...

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Como é ser filho do cara mais forte que pisou no Makai, Yusuke? Você pretende ser rei de lá um dia?****  
**

Yusuke: É bem maneiro sabe, os carequinhas tem que me obedecer em tudo xP E pretendo ser rei não, é chato ter que ficar por lá sem ter uma boa ação, prefiro ser detetive espiritual mesmo u.u

Kamy: E vc abusa dos coitados dos carequinhas rsrs...

Yusuke: Q nada hehe...

Kuwabara: Mas mente mais que o pinóquio -.-"

Yusuke: E qual é o problema? Pelo menos meu nariz não cresce que nem o do pinóquio rsrs

Kamy: Próxima ¬¬

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Keila eu gostei de mais de você, até porque somos do mesmo signo. Mas me diga linda, já flagrou Shion e Dohko NO amasso?****  
**

Keila: Aiiii *emocionada* Obrigada querida estou lisonjeada, mas enfim, eu já flagrei sim os dois no maior pega ah você tinha que ver que cena linda hehehe...

Dohko: E com que direito vc fica nos flagrando por aew? *olhar severo* Acho que aquele puxou de orelha não foi o suficiente ò.ó

Keila: *treme* Eu... Acho que foi suficiente sim mestre, mas da próxima vez faça as coisas no quarto e não na sala ta!

Kamy: *murmura* Pelo menos não foi no seu quarto -.-

Kamus: Disse algo, petit?

Kamy: Não nada *disfarça* Vamos pra próxima neh? ^_^"

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Naruto já fez o teste para saber se tem Uchihamonios? (feromonio que atrai somente Uchihas) ****  
**

Naruto: Vixi, eu não fiz não!

Kamy: Ta a fim de fazer? xD

Naruto: Rola agulha?

Kamy: Acho que sim...

Naruto: Então não u.u

Shaky: Seu medroso idiota u.u

Kamy: ele não gosta de uma agulha enfiada nele, mas adora outra coisa neh loirinho *pisca marota*

Naruto: *rubro*

Shaky: Vamos pra próxima antes que a Kamy passe o resto do capitulo implicando com o Naruto.

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Shizuru como foi ver o seu amor morrer soterrado ao final do torneio?****  
**

Kamy: A Shizuru ta aqui? O_O

Shizuru: To sim! *fala calma*

Keila: Então responde aí querida.

Shizuru: Bom, foi horrível, pois era meu amor. *da um trago no cigarro* Foi um pouco difícil pra eu aceitar a morte dele, mas aos poucos vou aceitando *solta a fumaça*

Kamy: E vamos combinar, aquele cara era um pedaço de mau caminho *lembrando do cara*

Shizuru: Não abusa do meu humor não, viu?

Kamy: ui, ui, ui, ui...

Kuwabara: *segurando a irmã* Vão pra próxima, que não vou agüentar por muito tempo X_x

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Tsunade-sama, eu sou sua fã, mesmo com seus probleminhas de sorte e bebida. Mas eu queria saber se você e o Jiraya tiveram alguma caidinha durante o período em que se conheceram? E responda sinceramente, se não... Que tal uma apostinha?****  
**

Tsunade: Obrigada por ser minha fã, você é uma garota de bom gosto, mas NÃO! Eu nunca tive uma queda pelo Jiraya.

Jiraya: Mas eu já tive uma queda por você e sei que você teve por mim também ;D

Tsunade: Não me ofenda velho ¬¬

Orochi: Nem vem Tsu-chan, pois eu sei que vc tinha uma queda pelo Jiraya sim... Você só dava uma de durona pra disfarçar seu amor por ele =D

Tsunade: Isso é uma calunia *vermelha*

Keila: Calma gente sem barraco aqui!

Tsunade: *resmunga* Está bem ¬¬ Mas que tipo de aposta hein senhorita Lily?

Shizune: Ai Tsunade-sama, não comece u.ù

Kamy: Hehehe... Próxima meu povo o/

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Yukina é verdade mesmo que você gosta do Kuwabara?****  
**

Yukina: *vermelhinha* Err... Bem, eu... Eu...

Hiei: *irado* Claro q eu ela não gosta! ò_ó

Keila: Ouxi e se ela gostar qual o problema? Você pensa que só você pode amar alguém? ò.ó

Shaky: Só ele e o Kurama dele podem amar, né? Porque senão os dois não estavam juntos, hehehehehe *sorri*

Kamy: *irritada por ser lembrada de que Kurama tem o coração de Hiei* Responde aí Yukina ¬¬

Yukina: Err... Bem, eu gosto sim do Kazuma *ainda vermelhinha*

Keila: Ownn que bonitinha... É tão bom amar né Yukina *viajando*

Yukina: É sim ^_^

Hiei: Vão pra próxima *extremamente irritado*

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Itachi, meu lindo Uchiha mor, você está com alguém ultimamente? Quem é? Pode me passar todos os dados? Se importa de ter que enterra-la? Porque matar até vai, mas se desfazer do corpo é um saco. u.u****  
**

Itachi: Estou com alguém sim, não é uma mulher e me importo sim de você enterra-lo Ò_ó

Kamy: Epa, para tudo! Tu ta com um macho? O_O

Itachi: Depende do que você quer dizer com macho? *sorriso malicioso*

Keila: *balança a cabeça em negação* Que desperdício...

Kamy: Agora fiquei depre... Será que por aqui não tem algum homem que goste de mulher não? Já me gasta o santuba gente -.-

Itachi: Vão pra próxima que vocês duas já tão enchendo ¬¬

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Minato, Kushina, Fugako e Mikoto, como é saber que Naruto e Sasuke acabaram virando mais que bons amigos?****  
**

Kamy: Pera lá que vou ter que ressuscitar o povo *pede pra Shaka manda-la pro reino de Hades e após alguns minutos consegue trazer os quatros citados* Bem povo, foi o que expliquei no caminho e a pergunta foi essa... *entrega a pergunta pra eles*

Fugaku: *lendo* Meu filho é gay?

Kushina e Mikoto: Aiiin somos parentes! *¬*

Minato: Bom, só me resta aceitar, se eles se amam?

Fugaku: Meu filho é gay T.T

Kamy: Acho que já deu pra notar o que eles sentiram neh? Hehehe...

Fugaku: Meu filho é gay T_T

Kamy: E não é só um xP

Fugaku: T_T

Kamy: E próximo xD

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Shiryu, porque você volta e meia arranca a roupa? O Gray de Fairy Tail nós até entendemos, mas você não tem magia de gelo e nem é cavaleiro do gelo. Então por quê? E o senhor Dohko-dono, tinha ou tem essa mania?****  
**

Shiryu: Eu não arranco a roupa, não tenho culpa que minha armadura fica muito quebrada e não da pra usá-la desse jeito u.ú

Dohko: E eu não tenho essa mania não ò.o

Kamy: Então porque num episódio de lost canvas, quando você tava ajudando o Tenma a carregar algumas pilastras você tava sem camisa? *confusa*

Dohko: Porque tava calor ¬¬

Keila: *lembrando da cena* Ah é... Deu um calor mesmo... Daqueles!

Shiryu: Q tal irem pra próxima? ¬¬

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Golds, qual o animal que vocês mais gostam, aponto de se reencarnarem, reencarnarem nele. ****  
**

Shion: Seira um carneiro, pois eles são animais calmos e pacíficos.

Mu: Huumm... Acho que um gato!

Deba: Eu seria mais a orça, adoro elas xD

Saga e Kanon: Aranha!

Mask: Cobra xD

Aioria: Sei que será suspeito, mas sempre amei os leões, acho que seria um ^^

Shaka: Um canário, adoro o canto deles!

Dohko: Acho que seria um tigre ^-^

Miro: Eu amo meu signo e daria tudo pra ser um escorpião xP

Aioros: Sei lá, eu gosto de lobo =)

Shura: Sem duvida nenhuma seria uma raposa xD

Kamus: Um hasky siberiano!

Afrodite: Aiin eu amo golfinhos, queria ser um *-*

Kamy: Bem tirando uns animais "exóticos" *olha pros gêmeos e pra Mascara* Amei os animais xD Mas vamos pra próxima cambada xP

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: Qual o bicho de estimação vocês gostariam de ter?**

Shura: E essa pergunta foi pra quem? O_o

Kamy: E eu que vou saber? Acho que foi pra vocês *coça a cuca confusa*

Shura: Se foi pra gente pode ter certeza que já respondi na pergunta de cima.

Keila: Ta e os outros?

Todos os golds: IDEM!

Kamy: Acho que é só neh?

Keila: Próxima então?

**S2 Lily. S2 perguntou: ****Milo e Camus, amore del mio cuore, o que acham de colocarem vocês dois como o casal mais dramático? Tem haver com o que passarão? Porque se for por isso, Saga e Kanon é que deveriam liderar a lista. (amore del mio cuore - Pergunta pro Máscara)****  
**

Miro: Tem nada a ver não, é que essas garotas por algum motivo gostam de me ver fudido e nem é no melhor sentido da coisa, viu! -.-

Keila: Ah porque no melhor sentido você adora estar fudido né? Rsrs

Miro: Oh se como hein... *pensando em coisas impróprias para menores* xD

Kamus: Mon Dieu, eu não mereço -.-

Keila: Ah merece sim Kamus, você é tão gostoso quanto Miro, e deve pensar em coisas impróprias tanto quanto ele... Safadinho!

Kamy: Hihihi... *ri da frase de Keila* Ei Mask, o que a Lily quis dizer com aquilo?

Mask: Ela disse amores do meu coração!

Kamy: A ta, beleza!

Keila: Próxima! o/

**Lily perguntou: Golds, se fosse para fazer uma reforma geral no santuário, o que vocês tirariam, deixariam ou acrescentariam?****  
**

Miro: Bem que poderia ter uma mini boate aqui só pra gente xD

Kamus: Uma biblioteca maior -.-

Aioria: Mudaria as escadarias por escadas rolantes =P

Mask: Ei cambada, a gente tbm poderia ter um espaço estilo o jardim do Shaka, neh? Não é só o indiano que tem direito a isso ¬¬

Shura: Só que decoremos do jeito que mais gostamos!

Mask: É isso aew xD

Kamy: Mais alguém?

Golds: Não!

Kamy: Beleza, simbora pra próxima o/

**Lily perguntou: Saga e Kanon, vocês já pensarão em ser advogados? Porque lábia vocês tem. ****  
**

Saga: Olha, nunca pensei nisso, mas to gostando da idéia xD

Kanon: É mano, a idéia é bem interessante xD

Kamy: E seriam os advogados do diabo, neh?

Kanon: Que isso... *disfarça*

Saga: Povinho paranóico vocês são *também disfarça*

Keila: *alisando as pontas do cabelo* Ai, ai... Próxima gente!

**Lily perguntou: Kamus-sama, é verdade que tem um pingüim de pelúcia? E os outros cavaleiros, incluindo os de bronze, Kamy e Keila, têm bichinhos de pelúcia ou algum brinquedo preferido?****  
**

Kamus: *vermelho* Oui, eu tenho sim.

Shion: Depois que eu dei meu carneirinho de pelúcia pro Mu, comprei outro pra mim xP

Mu: Eu tenho um carneirinho que ganhei do meu mestre ^.^

Deba: Um ursinho pardo xD

Saga: Eu e o mano temos gatos de pelúcias.

Mask: Um caranguejo ¬¬

Leão: E ainda resta duvida? Um leão claro xD

Shaka: Um Buda de pelúcia.

Dohko: Um tigrinho, amo ele xD

Miro: Um escorpiãozinho e quando eu era mais novo fiz um casório dele com o pingüim do meu francesinho xP

Aioros: Tenho um anjinho de pelúcia ^_^

Shura: Um cabritinho ¬¬

Dido: Aiin, Como o Kyu já falou eu falo, tenho um peixinho de pelúcia xD e um golfinho tbm xP

Kamy: Bronzes, é com vocês o/

Hyoga: Tenho um hasky siberiano de pelúcia.

Ikki: *vermelho* Uma fênix ¬¬

Shiryu: Tenho um dragãozinho verde com asas.

Seiya: Tenho um cavalinho xD

Shun: Eu tenho um coelhinho de pelúcia ^-^

Kamy: Fofo, mas como eu e Keila não nos livramos dessa lá vai... Tenho um dragãozinho de pelúcia preto *olha disfarçada pra Hiei*

Keila: Aiin... Eu tenho uma raposinha prateada *olha descarada pra Kurama*

Kurama e Hiei: *olham pros lados fingindo que não é com eles*

Kamy: É... Próxima então u.ú

**Lily perguntou: Quais suas piores manias, Golds?****  
**

Shion: Ficar dedilhando na mesa -.-

Mu: Ficar me tele-portando pra tudo quando é lado quando estou entediado.

Deba: Ficar cantando pagode na hora de dormir =P

Kanon: Eu e o mano temos a mania de chegar em casa, tirar a roupa na sala mesmo e deixar por lá até o dia seguinte u.u

Mask: Às vezes qndo to animado contando alguma coisa, eu fico cutucando o braço da pessoa =/

Aioria: Eu tenho a pequena mania de ficar paradão no sofá bebendo xP

Shaka: Eu não transo antes de ter três horas de meditação u.u

Kamy: *sussurra* Coitado do Muzin.

Keila: É isso que eu chamo de amor hein Mu, suportar uma mania cruel dessas rsrs.

Mu: U_U

Dohko: Eu só uso talheres, copos e pratos depois que lavar em água sanitária.

Keila: Mania dos infernos viu ¬¬

Miro: Err... Bem... *encabulado* Sempre que acordo, to com um "pequeno" probleminha entre as pernas =P

Kamus: Pequeno? *sem querer deixa escapar*

Kamy: Uiii...

Aioros: Eu não saio de casa sem uma capa de chuva dentro da urna da minha armadura, mesmo tendo sol :P

Shura: Yo só leio revista de trás pra frente.

Kamus: Eu arrumo td por ordem alfabética, cor e tamanho -.-

Kamy: E eu peguei essa mania -.-'

Dido: Aiin, como eu gosto de me cuidar sempre, eu só durmo com uma mascara de pepino no rosto e meus cachinhos na toca.

Shaky: Vamos para a próxima ^-^

**Lily perguntou: Mes amours d'or, quem é o melhor e quem é o pior cozinheiro do Santuário? (Mes amours d'or - pergunta pro Kamus que ele sabe :D )****  
**

Miro: Olha sem que vai parecer suspeito, mas meu francesinho aqui é o melhor cozinheiro xD

Kamy: Por isso que vc só come em aquário? *olhar malicioso*

Kamus: *vermelho* Bom, Miro pode ter me elogiado, mas sinto em dizer que ele é o pior cozinheiro daqui =/

Miro: Se preocupa não meu gostoso, eu sei q sou o pior rsrsrs...

Kamy: E mestre o que ela falou ali *aponta pra fase em francês*

Kamus: *olha* Ela falou meus amores de ouro.

Kamy: Aaa taaah... Próximo?

**Lily perguntou: Dido min vackra blomma, o que você faz de tão especial para deixar suas rosas tão perfeitas? (Dido min vackra blomma – pergunte ao Dido).**

Dido: Ora, o que todo mundo faz, sempre adubo elas, molho sempre que necessário e deixo elas num lugar onde tenha sol e vento.

Kamy: Maneirinho, super legal, mas... O que ela falou?

Naruto: Falou? Eu pensei que tinha xingado O_o

Dido: *finge que nem escutou o que Naruto disse* Ela falou minha linda flor.

Keila: Owwn você é mesmo uma linda flor Dido, mas vamos pra próxima!

**Hell perguntou: 1-Miro eu te odeio, e quando morrer leva com vc o jumento da inteligência negativa e a Vacaori de sangue azul (quando leu sobre sangue azul pediu para fazerem uma transfusão com a nova cor) 2- Odeio o Miro e n o senhor Kamus (n me odeie ç.ç) 3- Me chamem soh de Hell, n tenho toda a "autoridade" q a vaca roxa tem 4- Eu gosto das cabeças (d enfeite) da casa de câncer SIM - isso pq meu pai é Thanatos (detalhe) 5-MESTRE eu tive tanto problemas com pais, tanto os de sangue quanto os "outros", que eu to tão feliz de ter vc como paizão! (mas relaxa com o Ikki poxa) 6- N q eu vah trair o santuba nem nada, mas... Se Hades mandasse seria foda, apesar de n existir mais sol nem estrelas minha mãe (dite) continuaria a brilhar! XD**

Miro: ela veio pra perguntar ou xingar ¬¬

Kamy: Nem pergunte rsrs

Kamus: Você odeia mon amour e quer que eu non te odeie? Ò_ó

Keila: Oh meu Zeus como pode odiar uma gostosura dessas? Mas tudo bem né gosto é igual cu, cada um tem o seu! xP

Hidan: Depende, se for de bêbado não tem não '-'

Todos: ¬¬

Mask: Tbm to adorando ser seu pai, mas não relaxo não, ele quer tirar sua inocência ò_ó

Miro: E ela tem alguma? O_ó

Dido: Ai brigado queridinha *-* agora fiquei emocionado *limpando as lagrimas*

Kamy: Ta, antes que alguém mate alguém por aqui, vamos pra próxima.

**Hell-Sama: Dourados, se o santuba de Athena n existisse (nem a vaca roxa) pra qual deus trabalhariam?****  
**

Kanon: Tecnicamente eu já trabalho pra outro Deus, esqueceu? O_o

Saga: Bom, já que o Kan trabalha pro Poseidon, acho que também trabalharia pra ele.

Mask: Eu trabalharia do Ares, ele aparenta trabalhar bem.

Dido: Pois eu prefiro trabalhar pra minha Chara xD

Deba, Mu, Shaka, Aioros e Shura: Pro Poseidon!

Miro, Kamus e Aioria: Pra Dionísio!

Todos: *olham espantados pra Kamus* O_O

Kamus: Quié? Eu aprecio um bom vinho e não sou besta de deixar o Miro solto por aí ¬¬

Dohko e Shion: Pro Apolo.

Keila: Uii mestre Dohko tem bom gosto ;D

Kamy: Puxa saaaco.

Keila: *mostra a língua pra Kamy*

Kamy: *vira a cara* Vamos pro próximo!

**Hell-Sama: Se nem isso desse, qual seriam suas profissões?****  
**

Shura: Essa resposta vai ser rápida '-'

Todos: Por quê?

Shura: Porque já respondemos uns capítulos anteriores.

Kamy: Ele tem razão xP Mas falei algo que seja engraçado pra essa pergunta não passar em branco.

Kanon: Adoro a rola do meu mano!

Todos: *olham espantados pra Kanon*

Kanon: Quié? Pediram pra falar algo engraçado '-'

Kamus: Vão pra próxima que isso ta virando baixaria -.-"

**Hell: Douradinhos, er... Essa eh um pouco mais... Pessoal?(para os envergonhados talvez) Mas... Bom, o que exatamente vcs falaram um para o outro quando se declararam?(eu quero a fala e a resposta) ****  
**

Mu: *vermelhinho* Eu só disse "Shaka você é o anjo da minha vida, quero ficar contigo pra sempre".

Shaka: E eu só respondi: "Também quero ficar contigo meu carneirinho".

Kanon: Com a gente não teve essa frescura não, eu só disse: "Mano, juro que isso não é narcisismo, mas você é muito gostoso, sempre fui louco pra dar pra você".

Saga: E eu claro respondi: "Sim, louco tu é mesmo, sem duvida, mas também tenho esse desejo".

Aioros: Bom eu disse pro meu cabritinho: "Eu te amo desde o primeiro momento que te vi, fica comigo?".

Shura: E eu respondi: "E eu até trairia a deusa por você, fico sim meu cupido desajeitado".

Miro: Eu do jeito q sou cheguei e falei: "Pingüim, te amo muito e tenho sonhos bem "animadinhos" com você desde a adolescência, namora comigo e daria pra você em todas as posições inimagináveis". Isso to fazendo até hoje xP

Kamus: Bien, eu me espantei do jeito que ele falou, mas disse: "Você non passa de um pervertido, que não tem vergonha na cara... Mas aceito namorar contigo, pois você até que se esforçou!".

Mask: Eu como sou difícil de ser romântico fui direto ao ponto: "Fiore, yo sou um babaca por não ter percebido o qual belo tu és, fique comigo e farei você o peixinho mais feliz da vida"

Dido: *com lagrimas nos olhos ao se lembrar do dia* Aiin e eu só disse: "Você já me fez eternamente feliz com essa declaração" E dei um beijo nele.

Dohko: Bom, eu só cheguei no Shion e disse: "Carneirão, não posso mais esconder isso de você, mas te amo desde quando nos conhecemos".

Shion: E eu respondi: "Dohko, eu também te amo desde quando nos conhecemos".

Aioria: Bem, eu fui mais tímido, mas falei: "Err... Marin, eu tipo assim, sempre gostei de você e sabe como é né, tipo... Quer namorar comigo?".

Marin: Bem, eu fiquei vermelha, mas respondi: "Cl-Claro que sim Oria, eu também sempre gostei de você".

Kamy: Que declaração mais chocha =/

Keila: *emocionada* Aiin eu achei fofíssima... Poxa porque ninguém se declara pra gente hein amiga? ó.ò

Hiei: *sussurra* Porque vocês não foram feitas pra serem amadas.

Kurama: *sussurra pra Hiei* Você é mal itoshii *da um beijo no pescoço de Hiei*

Hiei: E vc adora isso! *lambe os lábios de Kurama*

Kamy: *cara de choro* PROXIMAAAA BUAAAAAA ToT

**Hell: Bom... Quando os douradinhos mais novos chegaram, os mais velhos fizeram algum tipo de iniciação?****  
**

Kanon: Hehehe... *se lembrando do passado*

Saga: Claro que sim, porque não faríamos? *também se lembrando*

Keila: Conta logo o que fizeram que to morta de curiosidade.

Kanon: Bem nós só dissemos que eles tinham que dar 200 voltas na arena toda... Sabem como é né? É pra ver a força física deles xP

Saga: Não se esqueça de que pedimos pra eles nadarem lá no Cabo Sounion, a água tava bem gelada no dia... Era pra testar a resistência deles xP

Aioria: E eu fiquei com gripe durante duas semanas ¬¬

Kamy: Puta sacanagem a de vocês hein O_o

Saga e Kanon: Que nada xD

Keila: Próxima ¬¬

**Hell: O que mais irritam vcs nas suas armaduras?****  
**

Mu, Deba e Shura: O chifre ¬¬

Keila: Ahh que isso, o chifre é que é legal xD

Shura: Então usted gosta de um par de chifres neh? *sarcástico*

Kamy: Nessa, ele te pegou amiga '-'

Keila: Não, eu nem tenho namorado pra correr esse risco, mas você tem, e esses chifres ficam muito bem em você ;)

Kamy: Uiii...

Shura: Os outros vão responder não? ¬¬"

Saga: Bom, detesto meu elmo, muito estranho -.-

Kanon: Idem, mas até que a de dragão marinho é melhor xP

Mask: Pra mim esses detalhes em alto relevo são muito gay .

Kamy: Tu é gay ¬¬

Mask: Isso não vem ao caso ¬¬'

Aioria: Bem que na minha podia ter um leão no peito neh? Pois assim, me respeitariam =/

Keila: Ah mais a sua armadura mesmo sem leão é demais, eu gosto =)

Shaka: Não preciso dizer que é o elmo né? *sarcástico*

Kamy: De jeito nenhum =P

Dohko: Eu detesto duas coisas, uma é o elmo e outra é que é muito desconfortável e quente u.u

Keila: Taí uma coisa que eu fico imaginando, vocês devem suar mais que tampa de marmita né rsrs

Miro: Pra mim a minha é difícil de tirar, sabia que atrapalha na hora da rapidinha? O_o

Kamus: ¬¬ *vermelho*

Aioros: Sabiam que não da pra dormir com ela? Poxa, quando eu termino meu turno e quero dormir logo de tão cansado q to, não dá u.u sempre tenho que tira-la.

Kamus: Eu non gosto do brilho dela... É muito indiscreto -.-

Dido: Já eu não gosto dela porque minha armadura não é sexy, e podia ter um decotezinho sabem? Ficaria show *-*

Kamy: Rsrsrs... Próxima meu povo o/

**Hell: Bom... Agora que muitos de vcs querem me matar... Ikki quer para algum lugar BEM longe daki*olhar MMMUUUIIITTTOOO suspeito*.**

Ikki: Opa, vambora gata... Pra onde você quiser ir *pisca malicioso e se manda com a Hell*

Kamy: Coitado, se tiver mais pergunta pra ele, nem que eu vá ao inferno pra buscá-lo ele vai responder ò_ó

Isaak: Quanta raiva hein...

Kamy: Quié? Todo mundo ta pegando todo mundo menos eu .

Keila: Amiga, concordo contigo, quando Chegará nossa vez, hein?

Kamy: Sei lá, mas até lá, vamos pra próxima.

**Raquel: Seiya como foi seu encontro com a Seika?****  
**

Seiya: Ah... Foi como os reencontros normais... Nos abraçamos, choramos, dissemos que sentíamos saudades um do outro, essas coisas *da de ombros*

Keila: Que amor hein ¬¬

Kamy: E ainda me perguntam por que odeio ele ¬¬'

Seiya: Poxa eu só disse como foi u.u

Keila: Mas do jeito que você falou nem parecia que se importou ¬¬

Kamy: Deixa que até ele se toque que é um incessível o mundo já acabou... Vamos pra próxima que ganhamos mais.

**Raquel: ****Seika vc já está namorando? Se sim com quem?****  
**

Seika: Tenho não! *rubra*

Keila: Ué por quê? Você é muito bonita pra ficar solteira ^_^

Seika: É que até uns momentos atrás eu estava mais preocupada em recuperar minha memória ^-^

Kamy: E se arrependeu quando recuperou?

Seika: Sim, digo não, claro que não, eu reencontrou meu irmãozinho ^^

Keila: Se fosse comigo, eu teria me arrependido xP

Seika: Vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Raquel: Shura e Saga vc já pediram perdão pelo que fizeram com o Aiolos? Pediram perdão ao próprio?****  
**

Saga: Já sim e ele entendeu que eu tava possuído u.u

Shura: Eu peço toda noite, se é que me entende xP

Keila: Oh se entendemos *pisca cúmplice pra Shura*

Kamy: Hehehe... E você ta a fim de nos demonstrar como você pede o perdão dele?

Shura: Só nos seus sonhos ¬¬

Kamy: Beeem, como esse capitulo ta muuuito grande, iremos dividir em dois caps, então, se quiserem deixem perguntas no próximo capitulo xP

Keila: É isso aí, por isso nem terá nosso famoso "continua" no final e nem iremos pedir reviews nesse capitulo.

Shaka: *olhar maligno* Já que vcs já estão indo pra outro capitulo, *se aproxima devagar de Shaky* A senhorita irá direto pra Índia ò_ó

Shaky: Opa, fui! *se tele transporta pra outro lugar longe dali antes do Shaka lhe mandar pra Índia*

Keila: Que rapidez O_O

Kamy: Eu que o diga O_O

Shaka: *bravo* Por algum motivo sinto que ela não foi pra Índia ò_ó

Keila: Bem, vamos pro próximo capitulo então '-'


	12. Chapter 12 parte 2

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos! ****_(continuação do capitulo 11)_**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: Olha só a continuação das perguntas meu povo \o/

Keila: Não dissemos que iríamos continuar aqui? xD

Hiei: Pra nossa desgraça ¬¬

Keila: Cuidado tampinha, teremos nossa vingança ò.ó

Hiei: *vira a cara*

Keila: Ò.Ó

Kurama: Vão pras perguntas pendentes que vocês ganham mais *senta no colo de Hiei*

Kamy: Ò_Ó

Isaak: *segura Kamy que tenta ir pra cima de Kurama e estrangula-lo*

**Raquel: Aiolos como é voltar à vida depois de tanto tempo? Pra vc muita coisa mudou ou não?****  
**

Aioros: É bom voltar à vida e mudou sim, o povo ta pior que antes =P

Deba: Isso por acaso foi um elogio? O_o

Aioros: Foi uma tentativa hehe...

Deba: Então, não tente mais ¬¬

Aioros: Povinho sem humor, viu u.ú

Kamy: Liga não, é a idade, sabe como é neh? rsrsrs...

Deba: *da um pedala em Kamy* Olha o respeito, projeto de pingüim ò_ó

Kamy: T_T

Keila: Hahahahaha tadinha da minha amiga xD

Kamy: Levar pedala do Debão não é mole, então simbora pro próximo T_T

**Raquel: Kurumada jovem vc é o cara, mas me diga por que vc não deu destaque ao Aldebaran? Pô o homem é do Brasil outro que se ferrou de cara foi o mestre do Shun que é argentino (por mim ele se ferrava mais) isso é por que eles são sul americanos?(preconceito é crime) ****  
**

Kamy: Titio Kurumada vai volta? *olhos brilhando*

Keila: Aii Kamy pelo amor de Zeus, se controla amiga!

Kamy: *vai até Keila* Mas ele vai vir, ele vai vir, ele vai viiiir! *chacoalha a amiga*

Keila: O_O Kamus me ajuda aqui!

Kamus: *vai até as garotas e segura Kamy pela cintura* Vamos, petit, já passou! *faz um carinho na cabeça de Kamy*

Kamy: *começa a se acalmar e na mesma hora aparece um helicóptero*

Kurumada: Eu senti que me queriam por aqui, me enganei?

Kamy: KURUMADAAAA *volta a ficar histérica* ME DA UM AUTOGRAFOOO!

Kamus: Senhor, acho melhor responder a pergunta *tentando segurar Kamy* Miro, mon Dieu, me ajude aqui!

Miro: *vai até Kamus e o ajuda a segurar Kamy* Nessas horas à força dela duplica ¬¬

Kurumada: *lê a pergunta*Não dei destaque, pois o mais importante seria só alguns cavaleiros de ouro e tbm ele iria ocupar muito espaço com esse tamanho u.u

Deba: Era só não ter me feito tão grandão assim u.u

Kurumada: Nem lembrei disso na hora xP Mas tbm, você tinha que ser grandão por causa do signo.

Deba: U_U

Kurumada: E o mestre do Shun teve que se ferrar porque era o único jeito de fazer o Andrômeda lutar u.u Então, já fique sabendo que não é por serem sul americanos. *olha por lado e vê Kamy sendo presa por Kamus e Miro e com os braços estendidos, com uma caneta e papel em mãos*

Kamy: *¬*

Kurumada: *suspira e resolve dar o bendito autografo* -.-

Keila: Aiiin eu também querooo! *olhos brilhando*

Kurumada: *suspira de novo* Me passa o papel *pega o papel que Keila entrega e autografa tbm* Agora vou indo \o

Kamy: *desmaia de emoção*

Keila: Tchau tio Kuru, eu te amo, você é o melhor, volta quando quiser, não esquece da gente, aiii meu Zeus! *.*

Miro: Bem, quanto as duas se descontrolam, vamos pra próxima xD

**Raquel: Ikki vc não tem sorte com mulheres, primeiro a Esmeralda foi dessa pra melhor e depois a Pandora. Olha se vc quiser eu te apresento uma ninfa que é imortal e linda loira do jeito que vc gosta. Mas eu também estou à disposição se vc quiser XD.**

Keila: Aê Ikki, tu é o fodão mesmo hein? Varias garotas querendo dar uns pegas em você, eu to quase entrando na fila hehehe *da uma piscadela pra Ikki*

Shiryu: E como o Ikki apareceu aqui, assim do nada? O_o

Kamy: É que aqui podemos tudo xP E eu avisei que ele não se livraria da gente tão fácil xD

Ikki: E me atrapalharam no melhor momento u.u

Kamy: Ta, ta, ta... Mas responde aí!

Ikki: Adorei a proposta Raquel, mas to dando uns pegas na Hell agora!

Mask: E você acha que é assim que fala da minha discípula? ò_ó Ela é moça de família, seu frango assado!

Ikki: Ta foi mal u.ú

Kamy: Err... Próxima? Ò_o

**Victor: Saori minha Deusa o que vc faz pra ter essa pele. Esses cabelos tão sedosos? (olhos brilhando) ****  
**

Kamy: *resmunga* Quer ver ela se achar? ¬¬'

Saori: Aiin, sempre tomo banho de rosas, e meu cabelo é assim graças umas cabeleireiras que contratei aqui pro santuário ^_^

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* Também, se não fossem elas, estaria bem parecida com a medusa rsrsrs.

Keila: *sussurra pra Kamy* Eu acho que a medusa ainda estaria melhor rsrsrs

Saori: Disseram alguma coisa?

Kamy: Que isso, você ta ouvindo coisas...

Saori: *olha desconfiada* Então, ta né?

Sasori: Vão pra próxima que o povo já esperou tempo demais!

**Victor: Sakura filha não se rebaixe vc bem sabe que o Sasuke não te quer, procure alguém que te queira. (olha ao redor) tem alguém que queira ela?****  
**

Sakura: Claro que ele me quer, só não quer admitir u_ú

Kamy: Aff... E lá vamos nós de novo -.-

Keila: Fala sério, eu já to farta disso, eu to quase te matando garota *irritada* ò.ó

Shikamaru: *resmunga* Problemática *boceja*

Chouji: *comendo salgadinhos* Alguém quer ela? '-'

Todos: *grilos*

Keila: É a coisa ta feita pra você Sakura.

Sakura: Eles, não querem nada comigo por sabem que Sasuke-kun é ciumento.

Kisame: *se aproxima de Sakura* E aí, ta a fim de dar um role comigo? *sorriso sedutor*

Sasuke: *olhando pro céu distraído* É Shika, até que é legal ficar olhando pro céu '-'

Sakura: T.T

Keila: Vamos pra próxima ¬¬

**Victor: Ino essa desavença com a "A testa de amolar facão" é mesmo ciúmes do Sasuke? (olhar desconfiado) ****  
**

Ino: Rsrsrs... Adorei o novo apelidinho dela rsrsrs

Sakura: Bom pra você porque eu não gostei ò.ó

Ino: Uma pena kkkkk... Mas bem, no começo foi sim viu, olha só que Deus grego, ou melhor, japonês.

Keila: É o tapado do Naruto tem sorte.

Naruto: Tenho? Por quê? *coça a nuca sem entender*

Kamy: Oh meu santo dos jegues, faça ele entender logo!

Sasuke: Naruto de quem elas estão falando? *veia saltando*

Naruto: De você.

Sasuke: E você namora quem?

Naruto: Você. *se toca* Aaahhh ta, elas tão dizendo que eu tenho sorte de namorar você?

Todos: *capotam*

Keila: Que é isso... Ma dá paciência Zeus, próxima pergunta!

**Victor: Pergunta aos amaldiçoados ou possuídos... : Shun, Gaara, Saori, Saga, Julian, Naruto e o resto que eu não coloquei aqui. Como é ser a reencarnação de algo demoníaco ou ser possuído por algo mal ou nascer com algo ruim em seu corpo?(depois reclamam da Saori, ela é quem levou a melhor. Minha Deusa)****.**

Kamy: Tem o mesmo nome do meu sobrinho, mas tem um péssimo gosto ¬¬

Saori: ele não tem culpa que tem bom gosto u.u

Kamy: *simula o vomito*

Shun: Sem brigas gente e respondendo sua pergunta Victor, eu detesto ser reencarnação de Hades u.u

Kamy: A vai dizer que não é legal manda naquele bando de marmanjo?

Shun: Err... Bem... *rubro* É divertido até!

Keila: É mesmo? Então deixa ele reencarnar em mim da próxima vez ta ;)

Saori: Eu adoro ser a deusa *o*

Kamy: Não pedi sua opinião ¬¬ *olha pro outros possuídos* E vocês?

Gaara: Eu não gostava muito, pois não tinha amigos e não podia dormir senão ele dominava. *impassível*

Julian: Pra mim até que foi legal, pois quem iria imaginar que mandaria no gêmeo de Saga e num dos pupilos de Kamus xP

Kanon e Isaak: ¬¬

Naruto: Ah pra mim tanto faz, antes eu não tinha amigos mas agora eu tenho xD

Saga: A única coisa que não gosto de quando eu fui possuído é que não consegui dominar o mundo u.u

Keila: Calma Saga ainda temos tempo xD

Kamy: *surtando* Venenosa ah eh, eh, eh, Eva venenosa... \o/

Jin: Baixo a louca garota? O_o

Kamy: É que to vendo o dança gatinho u.u

Keila: Próxima pergunta povo!

**Victor: Seiya Cara eu sou seu fan, mas tenho uma queixa Pô: três mulheres dando em cima de vc no anime e vc não pega nenhuma? Shina quase te mata, Minu sonsa, Saori (ai minha deusa) te ama e pra não te ver sofrer manda vc não ir mais ao santuário, e vc volta pro santuário (eu também voltava) pra salva-la, ou melhor, tenta por que no final ela foi mais inteligente e mudou tudo ao seu a favor. A pergunta é. Nos bastidores vc não deu uns pega na Shina ou na Mino? (eca) ****  
**

Seiya: Na Mino sim '-'

Kamy: Vai apanha em casa rsrs...

Shura: Se yo não fosse gay eu pegava a Shina.

Kamy: Vai dormi no sofá rsrs...

Saori: Seiya, expliques-se? ò_ó

Aioros: Você também Shura! ò.ó

Keila: Eita porra, sem barraco gente, próxima!

**Victor: Dohko quem deu mais trabalho o pegasus anterior ao Seiya (não quero citar o nome dessa criatura) ou o Shiryu?(se bem que o Dragão não da trabalho).****  
**

Dohko: É Shiryu não dá trabalho mesmo, é quieto até demais u.u

Keila: Eu sou a mais quieta! *carinha de anjo*

Dohko: Só nos seus sonhos que é ¬¬

Kamy: Rsrsrs... Mas Eu prefiro o Tenma do que ao Seiya =P

Keila: Eu também!

Kamy: Bem como estamos sem assunto e Dohko já respondeu, vamos pra próxima xD

**Victor: Saori amor Eu te espero, pense na minha proposta minha Deusa, (cantando faz um milagre em mim: Regis Danese) em vês da Grécia ou Japão vamos morar no Piauí aqui neva sabia. (o que, que não fazemos por amor XD).**

Saori: Neva? *-*

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* Ela acreditou?

Keila: *sussurra de volta* Ela tem problema amiga.

Seiya: Saori se quiser ver neve eu te levo pra Sibéria!

Saori: Não, pois estou brava com você e lá neva todo dia, já em Piauí deve ser raro.

Kamy: *olhos brilhando* Então você vai? *-*

Saori: Vou sim ^_^

Keila: AÊÊ! *pula de alegria* Os deuses ouviram minhas preces!

Kamy: *enxugando as lagrimas de emoção* Aiin, depois de toda essa emoção, vamos pra próxima ToT

**Ana: Seiya te amo ^^ quer casar comigo?****  
**

Seiya: Hã? o_o

Kamy: Xiii travo '-'

Keila: Cacete, mas todo mundo quer casar com ele?

Kamy: Veja o lado bom, iremos nos livrar dele o mais rápido possível xD

Seiya: *em transe*

Ikki: *dá um pedala em Seiya* Responde o égua do Paraguai Ò_ó

Seiya: Sim! '-'

Keila: *olhos cheios d'água* Aiiin meu Zeus! Que maravilha! Eu nunca fui tão feliz! Tchauzinho Seiya vai pela sombra ta!

Seiya: *boiando* Ah-han!

Kamy: Enquanto ele bóia eu vou pra próxima xP

**Ana: Aldebaran eu também sou nordestina, amore quantos irmãos vc tem? Eles te visitam?****  
**

Deba: Oxente, tenho uns 6 irmão, e me visitam não, além de ser longe, o santuário é um lugar que tem que se manter em segredo, mesmo pro familiares =/

Keila: Caraca 6? Eu tenho 2 e não agüento...

Kamy: Já eu não posso falar nada, pois tenho 5 ¬¬

Isaak: Isso você contou ou não com a gente?

Kamy: Não, não contei xP Se caso fizesse isso, minha lista de irmão ultrapassa o Deba hahaha...

Keila: Haja paciência pra tanto irmão, mas vamos pra próxima né!

**Ana: Mascara Todo mundo te da um nome, mas o Kurumada te deu o nome de Mefisto que nome é esse nem italiano é? Vc não gostaria de ter um nome tipo Giovanne, Ângelo ou Carlo?****  
**

Mask: Eu tenho um desses nomes sim, só que prefiro ser chamado de Mascara da morte ù.ú

Kamy: E qual é seu nome?

Mask: Não é dá sua conta e nem foi isso que ela perguntou ¬¬

Kamy: Mascara maaaal...

Keila: Ai que cavalo! õ.o

Mask: Não, sou caranguejo mesmo =P

Kamy: Piadinha infame essa ¬¬"

Mask: Vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Ana: Pras meninas Keila e Kamy como é conviver todo dia com esses homens tão lindos e especiais? Vc se sentem orgulhosa?****  
**

Kamy: Nhaaaayy pergunta pra gente amigaaaa *surta*

Keila: Aiii que legaaaal! *agarra o braço de Kamy*

Dohko e Kamus: *dão um pedala nas garotas* Respondem logo Ò_Ó

Kamy: Aiin x_x Bem, eu amo viver aqui, pois é tudo o que sempre sonhei *-* E eu pelo menos me sinto xD Tirando a parte que levo bordoada u_ú

Keila: *passa a mão no local atingido* Então, é maravilhoso estar aqui rodeada por pessoas tão excepcionais e que apesar das discussões e brincadeiras, todos se amam, principalmente eu e meu mestre lindo, né mestre? *dá uma piscadinha pra Dohko*

Dohko: Ta querendo outro pedala? O_ó

Kamy: Dá outro sim, pois o primeiro deixou ela muito séria xP

Keila: Não vai ser necessário, o primeiro ainda ta doendo, mas eu tinha que falar algo decente nós vivemos no maior arranca rabo aqui, o que as pessoas vão pensar? õ.o

Kamy: O que eles já pensão? Que só tem loucos aqui xP

Keila: A começar pela senhorita né! Vamos pra próxima ¬¬

**Ana: June vc apareceu no inicio do anime e depois sumiu pra onde vc foi?****  
**

June: Aiii... Eu só fui pegar um bronze no Havaí *da de ombros*

Kamy: Coisa que não deu certo Ò_o

Keila: Não mesmo... *analisando June*

June: É que eu fiquei mais debaixo do guarda-sol do que do SOL!

Kamy: O coisa loira, pra ficar bronzeada vc TEM que ficar debaixo do sol! ò.o

June: Olha o respeito que eu sou uma amazona de prata ò.ó

Kamy: E eu sou treinada pelo cavaleiro de ouro de aquário =P

Keila: Que foi que eu disse sobre os "arranca rabos" ¬¬ PROXIMA!

**Ana: Isaak vc ainda sente magoa do Oga (oga lindo meu sonho de consumo ^^).****  
**

Isaak: Que nada, ele só é um patinho bobo.

Hyoga: Obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬

Isaak: De nada xP

Kamy: E MAIS ARRANCA RABOOO \o/ Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer... *cantando*

Keila: O_O Hoje ela ta atacada...

Deidara: Que isso un? o_o

Kamy: Sei lá, só sei que é da Britney Spiears, só sei isso e o ritmo u.u

Hyoga e Isaak: Próximo u.u

**Amanda: O que vc quer saber Lívia?(a minha pequena fica sem jeito)**** Lívia:****"mãe pegunta pro Shun se ele chora po que perdeu a mamãe dele ou po que ele ficou machucado. Se for machucado eu sopro pra sara".**

Kamy: Ei a garota tem 6 anos O_O

Keila: Ownn que fofa! *-*

Shun: Ouwnn *lagrimas nos olhos* Eu choro porque perdi minha mamãe e porque não gosto de guerras.

Kamy: Mas é fresco hein u.u

Keila: Não é a toa que você é discípula do Kamus, incessível :(

Kamus e Kamy: Próxima ¬¬

**Amanda: Algo mais amor?(minha linda balança a cabeça)**** Lívia: ****"Seiya sou sua fan, sempre choro quando vc se machuca, minha mãe diz que é de mentirinha, mas eu não acho não. Quando vc não estiver lutando agente pode jogar futebol?" Minha filha ama jogar futebol se eu deixar é o dia todo.**

Seiya: Opa, podemos sim, vou adorar xD

Kamy: E Lívia, no anime é de mentirinha sim, mas aqui eu e a Keila descemos a pancadaria nele xP

Keila: Meu Zeus vai assustar a garota, mas infelizmente é verdade xD

Aioria: Essa daí adora por medo nos outros rsrs...

Kamy: Hehehe... Próxima, neh? Rsrsrs

**Lívia: "Deba eu gosto de vc ^^ Posso anda de cavalinho em vc?" (matando a mãe de vergonha) "me dá um beijo?"**

Deba: Dou quantos beijos quiser linda ^^ E pode andar de cavalinho sim xD hehe...

Kamy: Na verdade ela vai andar de "tourinho" e não de cavalinho huahuahua...

Keila: Credo Kamy, vc não tem jeito mesmo hihihi...

Kamy: Jeito eu tenho, só não me deixam mostrar *olha de esguelha pra Hiei*

Hiei: Vê se me erra garota o.ó

Keila: Tadinha dela, seu anão desalmado ò.ó Vamos pra próxima antes que eu bata nele.

**Lívia: "Ikki por que vc tem essa cicatriz no rosto? Foi o seu mestre que fez? Vc ainda gosta da Esmeralda? Sente falta dela? O que vc diria se ela estivesse aqui?" (a ultima pergunta é da mãe da Lívia) "posso te abraçar?" (Lívia que me pede).**

Ikki: Ganhei a cicatriz jogando baralho. É lógico que foi lutando ¬¬ O imbecil do meu mestre não prestava pra nada, nem pra isso. Minha vida pessoal não diz respeito a ninguém ò.o Eu não diria nada a ela e sim eu faria algo com ela.

Shun: Irmão, não fale assim com ela, é só uma criança.

Ikki: *olha pra carinha pidona de Shun* Arr... Está bem, foi mal aew... É que essa daí *aponta pra Keila e Kamy* Me atrapalhou na melhor hora ù_ú

Kamy: *olha pros lados assoviando*

Keila: *disfarça* Que dia lindo está hoje, né?

Ikki: Vão pro próximo ¬¬

**Lívia: "to zangada com o Kamus ele congelou o Oga e depois traiu a tia Atena por que vc fez isso Tio Kamus?" Amanda - Kamus desculpa ela ainda não assistiu o final da Saga de Hades.**

Kamus: Ora petit, eu congelei o Hyoga, pois non queria que ele enfrentasse toda aquela guerra, apesar de ser um mestre rígido, ainda o considero como meu filho que não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele -.-

Kamy: Mestre Kamus é um amor *o*

Kamus: ¬¬' E eu traí a Atena, pois foi preciso, já que ela teria que ir até o reino de Hades para enfrentar o próprio.

Keila: *resmunga* Mas bem que ela poderia ter ficado por lá .

Saori: Ei, essa eu escutei ò_ó

Keila: Que bom ¬¬ Mas vamos pra próxima!

**Lívia: "Dite vc pode fazer uma rosa pra mim que não tenha veneno, eu gosto das suas rosas pena que vc machucou o Shun, mas vc pode fazer uma pra mim?".**

Dido: Owwnn Claro que faço uma flor sem veneno pra você *o*

Keila: Aiin ela é fofinha demais, gente *-*

Dido: Não é que é mesmo, como será que ela é?

Kamy: E eu que vou saber? Pergunta pra mãe dela ué u.u

Dido: Insensível ú.ù

Keila: Pode até ser, mas teve uma boa idéia xP Ei mamãe Amanda, nos de uma discrição da sua filha e diga também um pouco da personalidade dela ^_^

Dido: ISSO! E traga ela aqui tbm quando puder, assim eu posso fazer cachinhos nela se caso não tiver *quase saltando de alegria*

Kamy: Bom, pra mim só resta dizer, vamos pra próxima o/

**Lívia: "Mascara (Lívia chorando) por que vc tem cabeça na sua casa? E por que vc quis machucar a Shunrei? Ela é tão boazinha e vc machucou o Shiryu eu gosto dele. Shiryu e Mask posso dar um abraço em vcs?"**

Mask: Tenho pq são meus troféus, quis machucar a Shunrei pq é uma safada disfarçada de santinha e não pode não, lá tenho cara de fresco? Ò_ó

Dido: *da um beliscão em Mask* Olha o respeito, ela é uma criança e até que gosta de você ò.ó

Mask: Ta, ta, pode sim ù.ú

Shiryu: *percebe que essa pergunta é pra ele tbm* Opa, pode me dar um abraço sim ^-^

Kamy: Alguém algo a mais pra falar? '-'

Jiraya: Eu tenho! *pega um livrinho* Ela já leu os livros que escrevo? São o Icha, icha xD

Keila: Vamos pra próxima ¬¬

**Lívia: "Saori eu posso visitar o santuário e brincar com os cavaleiros? Acho vc linda, o Tatsume é um chato, machucou o Ikki e o Seiya, não gosto dele"****.**

Saori: Aiin claro que pode vir aqui e obrigada, eu sei que sou linda ^o^

Keila: Pensa nisso que é bonito *sarcástica*

Kamy: *abafa um risinho* Mas a Lívia tem razão, Tatsume é um chato .

Tatsume: Eu só faço meu trabalho!

Ikki: Não sabia que seu trabalho era descer a porrada nos outros ¬¬

Kamy: Ué, desce a porrada nele também O_o

Keila: *da um tapa no braço de Kamy* Ei, esqueceu que a garota tem 6 anos? O_ó Vamos pra próxima, antes que essa daí incentive a garota em coisas que não deve.

**Lívia: "Naruto eu tentei fazer os seus jutsus, mas não conseguir é muito difícil. Diz pro Lee que ele tem que cortar aquelas sobrancelhas, ta parecendo o tio Radamanthys". **

Naruto: Os jutsus são difíceis mesmo xP E falar eu falo, só não sei se ele fará isso hehehe...

Lee: Isso é estilo, vocês que estão fora de moda U_U

Keila: Desde quando roupas verdes, cabelo tigelinha e sobrancelhas de taturana é moda? O_o

Kamy: Só pra ele é moda *olha pro papel de perguntas* Olha, aqui diz que a menina queria fazer uma pergunta pro Yusuke, mas ficou com medo da transformação dele *da de ombros*

Yusuke: Mas minha transformação não é tão assustadora assim Y.Y

Kamy: Mas pra criança é =P E ela ta perguntando pro Hiei porque ele tem um olho na testa e se ela pode ter um xP

Keila: Mas a mãe dela já disse que não rsrs...

Hiei: Eu tenho um olho na testa, pois foi uma operação que fiz ¬¬ ele se chama Jagan.

Kamy: *olhar apaixonado em direção a Hiei* Próxima *¬*

**Lívia: "Oga (vermelhinha) vc é muito lindo olha não chora pela sua mamãe não, se quiser eu empresto a minha. Pois ela cuida bem de mim e pode cuidar de vc também (a mãe chorando) "Eu queria um beijo seu, vc me dá?".**

Hyoga: *emocionado* Nossa obrigado viu, e te dou um beijo sim ^_^

Kamy: Que menina beijoqueira O_o

Keila: Ta reclamando porque ela não pediu um beijo seu neh?

Kamy: Não, é porque ela pediu um beijo do Oga mesmo u.u

Todos: *capotam*

Shaka: Credo, nem eu sou tão insensível assim o_o

Isaak: É que a função de insensível é só dos aquarianos o/

Kamus, Hyoga e Kamy: o/

Keila: Próxima ¬¬

**Lívia: "Kiki que namorar comigo? (a mãe olha feio pro garoto) agente pode ir pra praia eu moro perto de uma, ai agente pode fazer castelos de areia (sobe minha supervisão né Lívia)".**

Kamy: A lá, Kiki arrasando corações rsrs...

Kiki: *vermelhinho* Aceito sim *sussurra*

Keila: Aiin que fofo! *-*

Mu: E já aviso que a mãe da Lívia não será a única que irá supervisionar as brincadeiras de vocês ò_o

Shaka: Um verdadeiro pai ciumento *diz divertido*

Mu: Não sou ciumento, sou só um mestre zeloso u.u

Todos: AH-HAN!

Mu: Vão pro próximo que vocês ganham mais!

**Lívia: "Até Keila e Kamy, adoro vcs, vcs me dá um autografo depois?" ^^**

Keila: Owwnn até lindinha e te dou um autografo sim *o*

Kamy: Até pequena e eu também te dou um autografo ^^

Madara: Deu de ser mais gentil com a menina agora? O_o

Kamy: *babando* Madara-kun *¬* *volta ao normal* Que isso, só quis mostrar pra menina que não sou tão ruim assim =P

Madara: Sei, to sabendo ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi pode chamar o próximo?

Keila: Claro ^^

Tobi: Tobi quer ver o próximo o/

**Lilith1212: Mime, ruivo lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão! Responde pra sua fã aqui: Vc tem algum parentesco com o Shun e o Kurama?****Porque, tipo, vocês são idênticos!(Mas você é mais gostoso... Digo bonito)****.**

Mime: Que isso, tenho parentesco com ninguém u.u E obrigado pelo bonito ;P

Kamy: *analisa* Acho o Shun mais bonito '-'

Keila: *também analisa* E eu acho o Kitsune '-'

Kurama: *resmunga* Ai minha santa paciência, vai começar .

Shikamaru: Problem...

Keila: *interrompe* Termina a frase que você morre ò.ó

Kamy: Já que to sem assunto, vamos pra próxima.

**Lilith1212: Jin, Toya, Linku, Tiyu, Suzuki e Shishiwakamaru, já que vocês nem falaram nessa fic ainda, vou dar a deixa pra vocês falarem: Quem vocês gostariam de enfrentar de algum outro anime?(Imaginem a luta: Touya x Kamus, acabaria congelando o planeta!) Beijos e abraços pra você Jin, te adoro, sou sua fã!**

Jin: Hehehe... Acho que eu enfrentaria o loirinho ali *aponta pra Naruto*

Kankuro: *sussurra* Seria o caos...

Toya: Eu gostei da idéia da Lilith, gostaria de enfrentar o Kamus!

Kamu: *impassível* Seria um prazer!

Linku: Ahh... Eu quero lutar contra esse Seiya, quero ver se é tão bom mesmo xD

Tiyu: Huuum... Eu escolheria o Mascara ali, ele parece ser bem forte.

Mask: Não pareço, eu sou ò.ó

Suzuki: Eu lutaria contra aquele branquelo ali *aponta pra Sai*

Keila: Vai dar um contraste legal xD

Shishiwakamaru: Eu queria poder lutar contra o Ikki!

Kamy: Entãããããooo...

Keila: *interrompe* Próximo u.ú *olha pra Kamy* Você ta pior a cada minuto hein? O_o

**Lilith1212: Pro pessoal de Yu Yu Hakusho: Quais de vocês são Gays além do Kurama e do Hiei(estou com medo dessa reposta)**

Keila: Bom povo, como nosso tempo é curto, nem pense em enrolar a gente...

Yomi: E quem disse que iríamos enrolar? Eu já adianto que sou gay.

Karasu: Também sou, até tentei dar um pega no Kurama num dos episódios, mas não deu certo hehehe...

Kuronue: Também sou e eu já dei uns bons pegas no Kitsune rsrsrs...

Kurama: Isso foi no passado ò.ó

Shigure: Eu sou bi, pego o que vier xD

Kamy: Fala sério ¬¬"

Jin: Eu sou gay e namoro o Toya =D

Keila: E aí Koenma, você também é?

Koenma: Quié minha filha, ta me estranhando? Eu sou macho, eu hein, cada uma que me aparece!

Keila: Xiii foi só uma pergunta o extressadinho O_o

Kamy: Pelo jeito não temos mais gays por aí então vamos pra próxima \o/

**Lilith1212: Deba, eu posso ser sua aprendiz? Eu sou morena, taurina, de Santo André, torço pro São Paulo, cozinho, limpo, prometo não me envolver com nenhum cavaleiro que você não goste e te deixo em paz quando trazer mulheres pro Templo de Touro. Adoraria aprender seu golpe! Preciso cometer umas vingancinhas...**

Deba: Adoraria ser seu mestre, apesar de torcermos pra times diferentes =/

Keila: E tem time melhor que São Paulo?

Deba: Tem sim, Corinthians xD

Kamy: Aí, sabia escolha xD

Deba: XD Mas quero dizer algo, os poderes são feitos para usar para o bem e não para vinganças ò.o

Keila: Deixe ela, se ela quer se vingar de alguém é que a coisa deve ser séria =P

Kamy: E tbm, umas vingancinhas não mata ninguém xP

Deba: Vão logo pra próxima! ò.ó

**Lilith1212: Marinas e Guerreiros deuses: qual a opinião de vocês quanto aos seus deuses? Sem bajulação ou ser puxa-saco! Sim, eu estou falando com você Siegfried.**

Isaak: Um mala -.-

Julian: Eii? O_o

Isaak: Ela disse sem bajulação ué rsrs

Kanon: Bom, entre ele e Atena, eu prefiro ele, é menos chato!

Io: Até que ele é legalzinho...

Bian: *concorda* Verdade, pelo menos ele paga bem.

Krishna: Já eu não gosto muito, nem me deixa meditar direito e já aparece dando ordens .

Tethis: Ele é bem legal e muito lindo *¬*

Sorento: Um bom patrão.

Kasa: Um belo de um mala.

Keila: Agora os guerreiros deuses '-'

Thor: Ela acha que somos escravos dela ¬¬

Fenrir: Bem mala, nem deixa eu levar meus lobos pro castelo, eles são educados viu? ò.ó *olha bravo pra Hilda*

Hilda: *da de ombros*

Shido e Bado: Ela nem deixa a gente lutar juntos .

Hagen: Olha se eu pudesse escolher uma deusa de Asgard, eu escolheria a Freya *vermelho*

Siegfried: Ahh gente, ela é uma boa deusa, só ficou encantada com um anel, por isso foi possuída e juro que não é bajulação u.u

Mime: Sem estilo nenhum.

Alberich: Bem, ela é legalzinha, mas ela poderia pintar o cabelo pra deixar de ser aguada xP

Kamy: *tentando segurar o riso* Bem, gente, vamos pra próxima rsrsrs

**Lilith1212: Dohko e Shion: Vocês já deram uns pegas na Sasha? E os outros cavaleiros, já deram uns pegas nela?(cof, cof, pedófilos, cof, cof!)**

Shion: E eu tenho cara de pedófilo agora? Ò.ó

Dohko: E eu tbm? Ò.ó

Keila: Eiii meu mestre não é isso não ò.ó

Shion: E não, nenhum dos outros deram uns pegas nela.

Dohko: Onde já se viu, cada pergunta que aparece aqui... Vão pra próxima ù.ú

Kamy: Sinto que to perdendo a autoridade aqui na fic Ç.Ç

**Lilith1212: Golds, quais seus livros favoritos?**

Mu: *pensando* Comidas do mundo!

Deba: Como entender as mulheres xP

Mask: *sorriso suspeito* Rituais de magia negra.

Shaka: *vermelhinho* Kama-Sutra.

Saga: O livro como se tornar um empresário de sucesso.

Aioros: *pensa* O morro dos ventos uivantes ^_^

Aioria: Saga crepúsculo =P

Kamus: Ajuda-te pela psiquiatria

Dido: Adoro o livro Como andar na moda.

Miro: Animais peçonhentos ¬¬

Shion: Adoro o livro Como governar um império.

Kanon: A arte a guerra, isso que é livro xD

Dohko: O poder das espadas, um livro bem interessante!

Shura: Otelo, um bom livro esse.

Kamy: Ei Kanon, quando puder me empresta esse livro xD

Kanon: Claro xD

Keila: E vamos pra próxima q o tempo é curto xP

**Lilith1212: Shunzinho, que posição você mais gosta com o Oga hein?**

Shun: *vermelhééérrimo* De... De quatro *sussurra*

Hyoga: *vermelho*

Ikki: Isso lá é pergunta que se faça pro meu irmão?

Kamy: Fala isso porque não viu a pergunta que ela fez pra você huahuaauha...

Ikki: *olha desconfiado*

Keila: *sorriso suspeito* Vamos pra próxima, neh? =D

**Lilith1212: Kamy e Keila, porque vocês não seqüestram logo o Hiei e o Kurama pra se aproveitarem deles? Dêem boa noite Cinderela pra eles se for preciso! (Sinto que acabo de cavar minha cova com essa pergunta)**

Kamy: E acha que não tentamos? O_o

Keila: Eles são mais escorregadios que peixe u.u

Kamy: Eu até poderia tentar, mas em outra hora, pois estamos sem tempo e pra pega-los vai levar um tempinho u.u

Keila: Você ta mais ferrada que eu né? Pois o Hiei tem velocidade máxima ali *aponta pra Hiei*

Kamy: E Kurama tem um chicote cheio de espinhos q corta até metal *revida*

Keila: É... Também terei trabalho ú.ù

Kamy: É como não tem jeito de agarrarmos eles agora, vamos pra próxima ú.ù

**Lilith1212: Ikki, se o seu irmão é gay, você não se sente tentado a virar gay também? (Desculpa Hell-sama(Se eu ainda estiver viva depois da pergunta anterior, Ikki vai me matar agora(Isso! Me manda pro inferno pra conheçer o Minos!8D*apanha*(Cala a boca Lilith!)**

Ikki: Claro que não, lá gosto de escorregar no sabão? O_o

Kamy: Mas o Shun gosta '-'

Ikki: *aumenta o cosmo*

Kamy: *se esconde atrás de Kamus*

Keila: *se esconde atrás de Kamy* Ikki você tem que superar isso, seu irmão é gay e já era!

Ikki: Vão pra próxima antes que eu mande um ave fênix nas duas ò.ó

**Lilith1212: Deixei essa pro final porque dependendo da resposta eu me mato ( Se ainda estiver viva depois das duas perguntas anteriores): Marinas, espectros e guerreiros deuses, já que os golds e os bronzes que são homos se admitiram, tá na hora de vcs fazerem o mesmo! Podem ir falando quem gosta de homem!(Por favor Mime, não diz que você é gay! Não me faça ter um momento emo cortando meus pulsos pra sangrar até morrer! TT_TT)**

Keila: O_O Minha deusa... E eu que achava que era dramatica.

Kamy: Eu que o diga rsrs... Mas olha povo, pra agilizar a coisa, levante a mão quem for gay dos guerreiros deuses...

Shido, Bado e Mime: o/

Kamy: *sussurra* Coitada da Lilith rsrs...

Keila: É... =/ Vamos lá Marinas, quais são gays?

Kanon: Essa nem respondo u.u

Io, Bian e Sorento: o/

Kamy: Bele, agora os espectros.

Rada, Minos, Aiacos, Valentine, Lune, Myu: o/

Kamy: Só pq eu era apaixonada pelo Lune ¬¬

Keila: Ainda bem que você ERA rsrsrs... Próxima pergunta amados!

**Suellen-san: Ikki se você fosse escolher alguém para castigar quem seria?**

Ikki: O Seiya.

Seiya: Mas eita, até você Ikki? Pensei que fossemos amigos ç.ç

Ikki: Amigos é uma coisa, castigo é outra u.u

Seiya: Ç.Ç

Keila: É isso aí, vamo todo mundo castigar o Seiya hehehe.

Seiya: *cantinho da depressão*

Kamy: E próxima pergunta xD

**Suellen-san: ****Mestre**** Saga e Kanon, o mundo vai acabar em 2012?****  
**

Saga: Se eu e o mano conseguirmos domina-lo até lá, duvido muito =/

Kanon: É, mas torça pro Hades não conseguir essa proeza, pois senão acaba mesmo =P

Hades: *aparece do nada* Mas vou conseguir isso, mas antes de detonar com o mundo, vou tomar a presidência do Brasil primeiro.

Kamy: Se quiser, nessa eu te ajudo, prefiro um presidente no comando do que uma presidenTA *sarcástica*

Todos: UMA O QUE? O_o

Kamy: Sei lá, foi o que ouvi.

Keila: É... Foi o que a outra disse lá quando conseguiu o comando do Brasil!

Saga: Putz, depois de uma dessa é bom irem pra próxima -.-"

**Suellen-san: Será que o Saint Seiya 3D terá um Seiya inteligente?**

Todos: Nem por milagre!

Shiryu: Eu to torcendo pra que tenha, pois já não agüento Seiya burro u.u

Seiya: Poxa, até você Shiryu? ó.ò

Shiryu: Não me leve a mal Seiya, pois no começo até que era engraçado ver suas burrices, mas depois de um tempo fica muito repetitivo e cansa -.-

Seiya: Ç_Ç Próxima por favor!

Keila e Kamy: Sabias palavras XD

**AnaPanter: Saga sou de Gêmeos, será que não quer me adotar para ser sua pupila? *O*****  
**

Saga: Opa, mais uma discípula? º¬º

Aioros: É meu amigo, vc ta podendo =P

Saga: Fazer o que se sou foda? xP

Keila: E super modesto também *sarcástica*

Kamy: Rsrsrs... E aí, vai aceitar ela como sua discípula?

Saga: Claro, quanto mais, melhor, pois o templo de gêmeos é grande *sorriso suspeito*

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* Xiii... O que será que ele ta pensando?

Keila: *sussurra pra Kamy* Coisa boa que não é! *da de ombros* Vamos pra próxima né pessoal?

**AnaPanter: Kamy minha querida amiga salve-salve. No ultimo capitulo, Milo perguntou sobre umas fotos estranhas que ele achou em seu quarto, srsrsr. E eu estou doida para saber que fotos são essas. Amiga você sabe que te doro. ****  
**

Kamy: *disfarça* Que fotografias?

Kamus: Non adianta fingir que eu vi ò.ó

Miro: Falando nisso... *sussurra no ouvido de Kamy* Como você conseguiu tirar aquela foto de mim sentando no colo do Francês quando a gente tava no bem, bom?

Kamy: Err... *sussurra no ouvido de Miro* Não tenho culpa que vcs estavam na mesinha da sala!

Kamus: O que tanto os dois cochicham aí?

Miro: Nada não geladinho ^^" *sussurra rápido pra Kamy* Eu quero uma copia pra mim!

Kamy: *ainda sussurrando* Podexá, te dou os negativos e vc escolhe as que quiser xD

Miro: Aew... Por isso que te acho uma boa discípula de aquário xD

Keila: Amiga, também quero *-*

Kamy: Bele, daí vc vê com Miro no dia xD

Keila: Nhaaay *o*

Hiei: Vc não vai responder a pergunta da sua amiga? *voz roucamente sexy*

Kamy: Ah-han *babando* Eu tenho varias fotos do meu mestre com Miro e algumas em situações comprometedoras *ainda babando*

Shura: Eita, na próxima que tiver perguntas pra ela, vamos pedir ao Hiei pra falar com ela O_o

Keila: Rsrs... Verdade, mas vamos pra próxima ^_^

**AnaPanter: Kamus,você tá em uma festa com Milo. Ai Milo bebe todas e fica totalmente bêbado. Em um deslize sem você perceber ele traça uma amazona no escurinho de alguma pilastra. Ai Passa alguns meses e ela aparece grávida de Milo. O que você faria? E você Miluxo qual seria a sua reação, principalmente por você, não se lembra de nada?****  
**

Miro: Eu respondo primeiro, pois já to tremendo com a resposta do meu francês *engole em seco* Bem, eu primeiro entraria em desespero, mas assumiria a criança, afinal iria ser meu filho né?

Keila: Bem responsável da sua parte ^-^ E você Kyu?

Kamus: Simples, ajudaria ele a cuidar da criança quando nascesse, mas ficaria dois meses sem sexo *impassível*

Miro: Meu picolé francês, você não faria isso comigo, neh? *carinha de cachorro abandonado*

Kamus: Oui faria sim.

Miro: Ç_Ç

Kamy: Coitado '-' Mas, vamos pra próxima antes que ele abra o beiço aqui.

**AnaPanter: É vem um carnaval. Ai Dite faz uma festa a fantasia, rsrsrs. Dite qual a fantasia e maquilagem você recomendaria para cada cavaleiro a sua volta, kkkkkkk, e incluindo a vaca roxa e seu jumentinho. ****  
**

Dido: Aiin legal vamos lá *começa a apontar pros cavaleiros* Bem, pro Muzin eu escolheria a fantasia de mago, pro Deba ficaria legal a fantasia de Fred Flinstone, por causa do tamanho dele.

Deba: Como é duro ser grande u.u

Dido: E isso que é bom queridinho *pisca malicioso* Dos gêmeos é mais fácil, tipo o Saguinha ficaria ótimo de policial e o Kanonzinho de Presidiário.

Kanon: *resmunga* Ele ta tirando uma com a minha cara ¬¬

Dido: O meu Maskinha iria ficar LINDO de pirata uuiii... *se abana* Bem, o Oria como é viciado em vídeo game, acho que ficaria bem legal uma fantasia de Mario bros... É esse o nome de um dos joguinhos, né?

Kamy: É sim, além do Mario, tem o Luigi *todos olham espantados pra Kamy* Quié, tbm sou viciada em jogos u.u

Dido: *da de ombros* Bem o Shakuxo, me fez lembrar do Legolas com esse cabelo loiro e comprido *pensa um pouco* é isso, vc ficaria lindo de elfo *-* O mestre ancião iria ficar ótimo de ninja, sabe rsrs...

Dohko: Obrigado *faz uma pequena reverencia*

Dido: De nadinha xD O Miro... Ah o Miro, deixe me ver *analisa Miro de cima a baixo* Já sei, de vampiro, e vc não usaria aquelas fantasias de vampiros medíocres não, seria uma bem estilizada, te deixando bem sexy.

Miro: Opa, gostei disso xD

Dido: Sabia ;D E você Oros, seria a de Peter Pan, combina com vc... Shurinha, vc sem duvida seria o Zorro.

Shura: Yo fico mui contento pela fantasia =)

Dido: Kamuxo, como eu escolhi nosso Mirozin pra ser vampiro, iremos precisar de um caça-vampiros *sorriso suspeito*

Kamus: O que vc aprontou pra mim? *suspira resignado*

Dido: Simples, a fantasia de Van Helsing... Já viu o filme né?

Kamus: Oui, claro que vi!

Dido: Então agora eu, huuum... Eu meus amores, iria de Deusa Afrodite, tem fantasia melhor pra mim?

Keila: Impossível, caiu perfeito pra vc, mas e pros de bronze?

Dido: Bem o Shunzinho poderia ser de anjinho, o Oguinha de bailarino, o fênix ficaria bem de bombeiro, o Shiryu de samurai, agora os mais difíceis... *analisando a Saori e Seiya* Sinto muito Atena, mas acho que pra vc ficaria melhor de bruxinha...

Kamy: *sussurra* Só porque eu gostava de bruxas u.u

Dido: Agora o Seiya, huuum *pensando* Aiin gente to sem idéia, então seria de palhacinho mesmo =/

Keila: Tem problema não, ficou perfeito nele xP

Kamy: Rsrsrs... Verdade, mas melhor irmos pra próxima, né gente?

**AnaPanter: Shurinha,você que taí todo quietinho,mim responda uma coisa,rsrsrs. O que Oros precisa fazer na intimidade para te deixar louco de desejo. E o que ele ainda não fez que você ainda tanto sonha? Ps: O quartinho esta ali a espera de vocês dois. ****  
**

Shura: *encabulado* Bem, ele não precisa fazer muita coisa, pois já me deixa louco de desejo só de vê-lo.

Aioros: *vermelhinho*

Keila: Owwnn que amor *o* Mas aproveita e diga o que ele ainda não fez e que vc queira muito!

Shura: Err... Bem, sempre quis testar uma ou outra posição do kama-sutra...

Aioros: E não me pediu antes porque amor? *abraça Shura pela cintura*

Shura: Sei lá, achei que você não iria topar.

Aioros: Claro que topo e... *se aproxima do ouvido de Shura pra sussurrar* Podemos fazer isso agora! *se vira pra Shaka* Ei loiro, pode empresta o kama-sutra pra gente?

Shaka: Claro... Mu querido, você pode pegar lá em casa pra mim?

Mu: Claro, já volto *se tele transporta até a casa de virgem*

Kamy: Agora é só esperar =)

Mu: *aparece com o livro na mão* Está aqui Oros.

Aioros: Opa, obrigado, devolvo depois *pega o livro e o Shura pela cintura e vai até o quartinho*

Keila: E mais um casal feliz o/

Kamy: É isso aí, e vamos fazer o povinho feliz indo pra próxima pergunta o/

**Iamini: Mu, eu sou uma ariana um 'pouquinho' esquentadinha, você aceitaria ser meu mestre? *cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança* Por favor... Eu posso ficar com o Kiki pra você ir passear com a ma... Digo o Shaka. ^^ Que tal, 'papai'?**

Mu: Ahh seria um prazer, mas teremos que treinar sua paciência *olhar de pai severo*

Shaka: E digo uma coisa, se me chamar de mamãe, você terá passagem só de ida para um dos 6 infernos ò.ó

Keila: Calma cunhadinho, ela só quer demonstrar que te adora.

Shaka: Melhor ela não demonstrar ¬¬

Mu: Calma meu anjo, não precisa ficar assim *acaricia as madeixas de Shaka*

Shaka: *se acalmando* Está bem, mas já ta avisado...

Kamy: E Mu com sua técnica infalível de acalmar o loiro =P

Keila: É, mas vamos pra próxima, antes que o efeito acabe logo rsrs...

**Iamini: Deba, você notou que, quando os outros estavam falando da descoberta da sexualidade, você disse que não ia falar nada por que 'ainda' gosta de mulher? E ai existe alguma possibilidade de mudança de opção num futuro próximo? *olhar malicioso***

Deba: Vai por mim, não existe não ;D

Kamy: *murmura* Pra alegria das mulheres e tristezas de alguns homens hehe...

Deba: Eu ouvi hein?

Kamy: o_o *engole em seco*

Deba: Mas até que gostei xD

Kamy: Doido O_o

Keila: Nem me fale O_o

Kamy: E o que a gente faz agora? '-'

Keila: Vamos pra próxima né? Deba já respondeu '-'

**Iamini: Itachi, quem você anda come... Quer dizer pra quem você tem d... Affz... Você ta transando com quem? Como você gosta mais? E fala a verdade você catou o seme do seu irmão, leia-se Naruto, ou não**?

Itachi: Eita, uma de cada vez, vamos lá *lendo as perguntas* Eu ando transando com o Kisame! *tranqüilo*

Todos: *capote geral*

Keila: Er... Então ta né *da de ombro* E de que jeito você mais gosta?

Itachi: Do jeito que me faça gritar até ficar sem voz xD *sorriso malicioso*

Kamy: A garota quer saber a posição O.o

Itachi: Não falo, nem sob tortura... *pensamentos nada puros* Tortura? Huuumm...

Kamy: Caraca mermão, esse homem é pirado o_o"

Keila: Pirado e lindo *babando* Agora diz aí Itachi, você deu uns pegas no Naruto? Aff ¬¬

Itachi: Primeiro, claro que não, ele é meu cunhadinho, é como se fosse meu irmãozinho xD *sorri gentil* E segundo, desde quando ele é o seme do Sasu-chan? Eu me lembro de ontem mesmo ter escutado o Naru-chan falar pro meu otouto "_Oh, mais Sasu, mais rápido, ooohh..."._

Kamy: *segurando o riso*

Sasuke e Naruto: *vermelhérrimos*

Keila: Uiiii que babado rsrsrs...

Kamy: Nem me fale kkkk... Mas vamos pra próxima, antes que fiquem mais vermelhos do que já estão =P

**Iamini:** **Saga e Kanon, eu sou super fã de vocês. Quem foi que tomou a iniciativa na primeira vez de vocês? (Saga na próxima vez que tentar domi... melhorar o mundo conte comigo!).**

Kanon: Fui eu o/

Keila: E vc foi romântico?

Kanon: Eu? Que nada, eu cheguei chegando hehe...

Kamy: Esse é meu Kanon rsrsrs...

Saga: Seu o escambau, ele é meu Ò.ó

Kamy: Eita, é só maneira de dizer ù.u

Saga: Arranje outra maneira ò.ó E vão pro próximo!

**Iamini: Kabuto e tio Orochi vocês não enganam ninguém! Ka, não acha que ta na hora de da um ultimato no Orochi e fazer ele te assumir? E você, tio Orochi, quando você vai passar a da valor pro Ka? Afinal, não é pra qualquer um agüentar suas loucuras*com todo respeito*, ele merece um pouco mais de crédito! ÒÓ *ainda assim te dolul tio*^^**

Kabuto: *encabulado*

Keila: Huuum... Kabuto gosta do titio Orochi hihi...

Orochi: *se aproxima de Kabuto* Kabuto-kun, isso é verdade? *voz rouca*

Kabuto: *rubro* É s-sim Orochimaru-sama! *abaixa a cabeça*

Orochi: *se aproxima mais* Porque não disse isso antes?

Kabuto: *nem percebe a aproximação* Fiquei com medo de sua reação!

Orochi: *sem falar nada, pega o queixo de Kabuto e lhe dá um beijo lascivo*

Keila: UHUUUULL... MANDA VER TITIO OROCHIII! \o/

Kamy: É ISSO AEW, MOSTRA QUEM MANDA UHUUUULL \o/

Kabuto: *termina o beijo* Vão pro próximo *ofegante*

**Ran Inazuma: Então minha perguntitas são pro Mu... O q são esses pontinhos na sua testa? Pq todo o cavalheiro de Áries tem? Como vcs as conseguem? Se Jamiel era desolada como vc acho o kiki? Como vc fazia pra comer ou beber?**

Mu: Eita essa gosta de fazer perguntas o_o Mas vamos lá *lendo as perguntas* Bem, esses pontinhos é o que me ajuda no tele transporte, levitar as coisas e por aí vai... Os cavaleiros de Áries têm porque somos lemurianos. Nós nascemos com elas, não "conseguimos". Era desolada sim, mas os lemurianos estão espalhados pelo mundo, apesar de ter muito poucos hoje em dia... Ué, era só ir numa cidade vizinha e a gente comprava comidas e bebidas O_o

Keila: Uau, acho que essa foi a maior resposta até agora O_O

Kamy: Não, já vi maiores em outros capítulos.

Mu: *sem fôlego por ter falado muito* Agora... Da pra... Vocês irem... Pro próximo?

Keila: Opa, da sim =D

**Ran Inazuma: Em luta Seiya vs Naruto qm ganha?****  
**

Keila e Kamy: APOSTAMOS NO NARUTO! o/

Jabu: Também aposto nesse Naruto, ainda mais porque ele tem uma raposa presa dentro dele.

Kamy: Eita, o bichinho é bem informado.

Jabu: É que eu ando assistindo o anime dele u.u

Chouji: Já eu aposto nesse Seiya, ele é bem determinado.

Keila: *murmura* É tão determinado que chega a ser chato ¬¬

Kamy: Pelo jeito deu empate aqui né?

Shikamaru: *boceja* Mais fácil de resolver... Quem acha que Naruto ganharia levante a mão.

Saint Seiya, Yu Yu Hakusho e alguns da turma de Naruto: o/

Shikamaru: Como viram, não tem empate *olha pras nuvens*

Keila: Próximo então '-'

**Ran Inazuma: O q acontece se trancarmos a Kamy e o Hiei em uma casa e Keila e Kurama em outra por 1 semana?(dando ajuda pras minhas amigas pq tah cm 20 sem namo e sem a armadura de ouro é triste) kissus :3**

Kamy e Keila: *o* *olhos brilhando*

Hiei e Kurama: o_o *tremendo*

Kakuzo: Em uma casa não dá, melhor em um quarto, senão eles destroem a casa inteira e moveis não são baratos hoje em dia u.u

Kamy: *ao escutar Kakuzo, passa a não no braço de Hiei e o arrasta até seu quarto na casa de aquário*

Keila: *faz a mesma coisa, mas com Kurama e o leva até seu quarto na casa de libra*

Shion: Bom, vamos agilizar isso...

_UMA SEMANA DEPOIS..._

Naruto: Nossa, mas já passou? O_O

Shion: Essa é a vantagem de uma fic xD

Kanon: Eu falo da semana delas o/ Bom no primeiro dia o Kurama e Hiei já foram estipulando os horários de cada um usar o banheiro, e já avisaram de que lado da cama iria dormir, até separou os lados com travesseiros foda isso hein...

Keila: *chegando da casa de libra* Só porque é cama de casal u.u

Kamy: *chegando da casa de aquário* Nessa hora me arrependi de ter cama de casal u.u

Kanon: Já no segundo dia, eles ficavam se escondendo delas, as coitadas ficaram loucas atrás deles rsrs...

Kamy: Ri não rapaz ò.ó

Kanon: Terceiro dia, elas até conseguiram arrancar um beijo deles, mas não foi intenso, e segundo depois voaram longe com um golpe deles.

Keila: Mas valeu a pena xD *lembrando do beijo roubado*

Kanon: No quarto dia foi demais, elas não sei como, conseguiram fazer baratas irem pro quarto delas e até pularam no colo deles pedindo que eles matassem, só pra se aproveitarem da situação hehehe...

Kurama e Hiei: Você me paga ò.ó

Kanon: No quinto dia, elas estranhamente ficaram quietas e eles, claro estranharam, já do sexto dia, estavam gentis demais com eles, fizeram até comidas e nem tentaram dar em cima deles, mas a revelação foi no sétimo e ultimo dia... Keila pediu pra Kurama deixa-la dormir abraçada a ele, pois disse que no dia anterior teve um pesadelo e tava com medo de ter de novo, já Kamy falou que estava com frio e o cobertor não tava esquentando muito.

Kamy: Mas eu me ferrei legal -.-"

Keila: Idem -.-"

Kanon: Pior que é, mas também ninguém mandou vcs ficarem dando beijinhos no pescoço deles =P

Kamy: Mas tbm, não precisava me jogar da cama ò.o

Keila: E nem me amarrado com as plantas, bem afastada da cama, sabia que não foi nada confortável? Ò.o

Kanon: Larga de frescura mulher, a Kamy que foi de bunda pro chão, não ta reclamando tanto.

Kamy: É que meu traseiro ta doendo demais pra mim reclamar ú.u

Kanon: Vamos pra próxima que isso já deu!

**Nahanara Yukina: Para o Tenma de Pegasus: Casa comigo?*olhos brilhando* vc é lindooooooo! Dohko, parabéns por treinar esse gato! Mas vc não fica pra traz!****  
**

Kamy: Finalmente o que eu mais queria... Hades-sama, quero ter uma palavrinha contigo *puxa Hades pra um canto e fala com ele baixinho*

Hades: *após escutar Kamy, ele abre um portal pra ir até o submundo, voltando com um bando de homens lindos*

Dohko: *olha pro povo* Ei, a pergunta era só pro Tenma o_o

Kamy: Eu sei, é que quis aproveitar o embalo e trazer os douradinhos do passado xP

Tenma: Mestre que saudade *¬*

Keila: *segurando a baba ao ver os antigos santos de ouro* Er... Tenma, leia isso *mostra as perguntas*

Tenma: *lendo* Errr... *rubro* A-a-aceito.

Kamy: *grudada no braço de Degel* Vamos pra próxima pessoal o/

**Nahanara Yukina: E essa é pra Marin: Como você se sente sendo a namorada de um dos caras mais lindos de CDZ?****  
**

Marin: Bom, me acho uma mulher perfeita e igualmente linda hehehe

Aioria: E vc é minha águia *-*

Kamy: E já vai começar a babação? O.o

Keila: Kamy tem razão, estamos sem temo pra isso...

Marin: E estão esperando o que pra irem pra próxima?

Kamy: Estava vendo, quanto tempo dura sua paciência xD

Marin: PROXIMA ò.ó

Golds do passado: '-' *sem entender nada*

**Nahanara Yukina: E para os gatos: Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura, Milo! Como vcs se sentiram no traço do Episódio G? Na minha opinião vcs ficaram lindos!****  
**

Saga: Eu achei normal. Seria melhor se tivessem me feito conquistar o mundo.

Kanon: Eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito.

Aioria: Eu sei lá? Pergunta pra Marin.

Aioros: Pra quem passou tanto tempo morto, qualquer coisa serve.

Shura: Me preocupo com o intelecto, não com o físico, mas admito que fiquei bonito.

Miro: Eu gostei, o Kyu gostou e todo santuário futebol clube gostou hehehe...

Kamy: eu já deixo claro que não gosto do traço de vocês na saga G .

Keila: *nem liga pra Kamy falando* Bem, próximo então xD

**Nahanara Yukina: E Kamy, vc tem sorte de conviver com o Hyoga e o Camus. u.u****  
**

Kamy: É tenho sim xD *sorriso bobo*

Keila: E ela é suuuper modesta tbm, neh? *irônica*

Kamy: Tenho culpa agora se é verdade? ù.ú

Hyoga: Isso que é falta de assunto né?

Kamy: Vem não que hoje to doida pra dar voadora em alguém ù.ú

Degel: *sussurra pra Kamus* Ela é sempre assim?

Kamus: Non, só quando vai ao dentista mesmo -.-

Degel: A ta!

Keila: Já q o povo aqui ta sem assunto, vamos pro próximo!

**Nahanara Yukina: E Aiolos, posso ser sua aluna *desmaia com a possibilidade* eu nasci em 2\12, sou sagitariana!****  
**

Aioros: Pode sim ^-^ *sorriso doce*

Kamy: Err... Será que a Naha, vai ficar brava se eu já for pro próximo?

Kardia: E porque já quer ir? O_o

Kamy: É que to sem assunto U_U

El Cid: Mas já?

Keila: Se vc visse tudo que respondemos até agora, você não falaria isso u.ú

Kamy: É povinho, vamos pra próxima -.-

**Nahanara Yukina: E Shion, pelo que eu sei, vc matou o seu irmão Tokusa... Como você se sentiu? E vc é lindoooooooooooooooo!**

Shion: Ohh... Me senti super feliz *irônico* O que vc acha? ¬¬

Dohko: *abraça Shion por trás* Calma, carneirinho, ela só queria saber, pois não é normal ver irmãos se matando *beija a ponta da orelha dele*

Kamy: Depende, no Brasil já ta virando habito de parentes se matarem.

Manigold: Vcs são namorados? O_O

Golds do passado? O_O

Keila: Ué, não sabiam? O_o

Shion: Naquela época não éramos namorados u.u

Keila: A ta... Então vamos pra próxima xD

**Ran-chan: Pq sempre q um cavaleiro de prata aparecia pra tenta mata o jumento ai eles falavam ''como é possível ele ter matado O MISTY?'' Tipo pq eles mataram outro alem do misty + do lembram dele.**

Kamy: *duvida* Talvez porque o Seiya mais apanha do que luta?

Keila: *duvida também* Ou talvez, porque Misty é tão bonito que os antigos inimigos não tiveram coragem de bater nele, mas só Seiya foi burro o suficiente pra machucar aquele rosto?

Misty: *irritado* Não suas tontas ò.ó É que eu NUNCA fui derrotado e ele foi o primeiro que conseguiu isso ú.ù

Kamy: Pelo jeito vc deve ter entrado em depre, né?

Misty: Ain, nem brinque, viu? Como EU fui perder pro Seiya?

Dido: Do mesmo jeito que eu perdi por Shun u.u

Misty: Mas vc foi o Shun, não o Seiya, o Shun é a reencarnação de Hades, hora ù.u

Dido: É, nisso vc tem razão '-'

Keila: Antes que Misty ente em depre de nosso por causa desse assunto, vamos pra próxima xD

**Ran-chan: Quando a deusa mimada ai foi raptada pelo cavaleiro q controlava os corvos q nem lembro + o nome tipo NINGUEM viu a calcinha dela ou tentou fazer algo impróprio por ela estar inconsciente (leia-se Seiya)?**

Keila: Hmm com essa cara de safado... Sei não hein o_O

Seiya: Eu não sou safado u_u

Kamy: Ela não disse o nome do individuo *sarcástica*

Seiya: O_O *vermelhão*

Saori: *vermelha* Seiya, vc olhou de baixo do meu vestido?

Kamy: Xiii fia, pode falar calcinha mesmo, não pega nada =P

Tenma: Então meu sucessor além de burro é tarado?

Seiya: Quem é seu sucessor? '-'

Kamy: *suspira resignada* Só responde a pergunta u.ú

Seiya: Ta... Bem, eu... Dei uma espiadinha rápida -.-

Todos: *olhos para os outros de bronze*

Shun: Eu não faria algo assim o_o

Kamus: Hyoga? *voz fria*

Hyoga: Calma mestre, eu não faria isso... Tenho bom gosto u.u

Keila: Tem mesmo, o Shun é um gatinho! *-*

Kamy: Verdade xD Mas vamos pra próxima o/

**Ran-chan: Pq toda a reencarnação de Atena tem cabelo roxo (lilás sei la)?**

Kamy: Boa pergunta '-'

Keila: É mesmo, diz aí Saori?

Saori: É que a deusa tem que ser a mais bela *se achando*

Kamy: *sussurra* Pena que a deusa não ficou bela nessa era ¬¬

Sage: Na verdade *aparece de trás dos golds passados* A deusa tem cabelos lilases para ser fácil de encontrá-las.

Kamy: *corre e gruda num braço de Sage* Nhay te adoro e vc fez o que eu mais gosto de fazer *-*

Sage: O que?

Kamy: Tirar uma com a cara da Saori xP

Keila: Hahaha acho que esse é um hobby de todos xD

Kamy: Rsrsrs vamos pra próxima povo o/

**Ran-chan: O sangue do Albáfica o antigo cavaleiro de peixes era mortal, o seu sangue também é mortal dite?**

Dido: Aiin o meu não é não, pois se fosse, vc acha que eu ficaria grudado assim no Maskinha?

Kamy: *olha pra Albáfica* Tadinho do Alfa Ç_Ç num pode nem dar um beijinho no amado dele!

Keila: Aii isso é muito triste :( Mas vamos pra próxima né?

**Rosette: Camus é verdade q quando vc tava la no inferno vc sofreu abusos do Minos e do Radamanthys? E aquele espectrozinho chamado zeros (ou zerus sei la ^^)? E ate chego a namorar o Saga? Também é verdade q Minos e Radamanthys entraram ambos em vc juntos?(n adianta mentir q tenho fotos q confirmam isso :D)**

Miro: *puta da vida* VOCÊ DIZIA QUE ME AMAVA! Ò.Ó

Kamus: Mas eu te amo cher!

Miro: MENTIROSO *lacrimejando* VOCÊ FICOU COM AQUELES ALI E NAMOROU O SAGA QUANDO TAVA NO INFERNO!

Kamus: Mon Dieu Miro, você vai acreditar no que essa desmiolada fala? Eu nunca fiquei com ninguém depois que aceitei meu amor por você!

Miro: Mas...

Kamus: Miro, essas tais fotos pelo jeito são montagens, pergunte a eles...

Minos: Ei escorpião, é verdade o q ele diz, eu praticamente não via ele.

Rada: E eu até tentei algo, mas quase fui congelado u.u

Saga: Calma cara, eu sou mais meu irmão O_o

Keila: Ei gente, calma aew, sem barraco agora que tamo perto do final...

Kamy: É isso aew... E Mirozin meu amor, mestre Kamus jamais faria isso com vc, ele não é louco de trocar um pedaço de mal... Ou melhor, um caminho inteiro como você por outro.

Miro: *olha pra Kamus* Promete que não me traiu? ç.ç

Kamus: *abraça Miro pela cintura e da um selinho nele* Oui mon cher, jamais trairia você =)

Keila: Aiii que lindo *-* Depois dessa vamos pro próximo.

**Rosette: Shurinha como vc se sentiu matando a pessoa q ama? E vc Aiolos como se sentiu sendo morto pelo Shurinha?**

Keila: Ótimo, temos que tira-los do quartinho ¬¬

Kamy: Simbora pra lá então *vai com Keila até o quartinho e batem na porta*

Keila: Amores da minha vida têm pergunta pra vcs!

Shura: *depois de uns minutos sai do quartinho fechando o zíper da calça* Mierda, o que vcs querem? Ò.ó

Kamy: To vendo que a coisa tava boa *entrega a pergunta pra Shura* É isso que queremos.

Shura: *lendo* Uhhh amei matar ele ¬¬ Que perguntinha hein, claro que odiei e odiei por muito tempo, até conseguir o perdão dele -.-

Aioros: *chega por trás de Shura o abraçando e lê o resto da pergunta* Me senti uma alma penada '-'

Kamy: *segurando o riso* Ela quer saber como vc se sentiu ao ser morto por seu amor!

Aioros: A tah... Bem, me senti muito triste, mas antes de morrer percebi que ele tava sendo controlado, então o perdoei na hora.

Kaile: Então próxima ^_^

**: O q aconteceu com os cava de aço?****  
**

Saori: Eu dei férias pra eles, os garotos devem estar pela Europa descansando!

Keila: *sussurra* É nisso que dá ser coadjuvante! u.ú

Kamy: *sussurra também* Mais tiram férias do que trabalham ¬¬

Keila: Bem, como deu pra ver, tamo sem assunto, então vamos pro próximo!

**: Miluxo como vc se sentiu tendo de luta contra o Kamyu? E vc Kamyu como se sentiu?**

Miro: Me senti horrível, não quero nunca mais lutar contra o Kyu daquele jeito *abraça fortemente Kamus*

Kamus: *retribui o abraço* Bien, se non reparou já respondi essa pergunta ¬¬

Keila: Ei francês deixa de ser grosso e responde a pergunta, o que custa?

Kamus: Custa minha saliva ¬¬

Kamy: Meeeestre *-*

Kamus: *suspira* Está bem, eu tbm me senti horrível, por lutar contra ele, ainda mais parce que eu estava ao lado de Hades -.-

Kamy: Ai credo, sofrimento demais, vamos pra próxima.

**Isa-san: Ikki pra onde vc vai quando some? Pq tipo tem um boato rolando pela net q vc tem uma ikkiverna verdade? Ou é o outro q vc fica fazendo show de striper?(contando com 2)**

Ikki: Eu não tenho Ikkiverna nem faço striper ò.ó

Keila: E tu vai pra onde então!

Ikki: Pra qualquer lugar ué... Fico vagando pelo mundo, só isso!

Kamy: Rapaz vai arranjar um emprego, bater um currículo, sei lá, mas para de ficar vagabundeando por aí O_ó

Ikki: Vê se não me enche e vai pra próxima?

Keila: Extressadinho u.ù

**Isa-san: Shakinha o q vc tava fazendo na sala do grande mestre antes do Aioria chegar?**

Shaka: Eu tinha ido investigar, pois achei o mestre muito estranho, nos últimos tempos!

Mask: *sarcástico* Tinha que ser o homem mais próximo de Deus mesmo.

Asmita: Então você é o homem mais próximo de Deus? *admirado*

Shaka: Sim!

Asmita: Me sinto honrado de estar diante da sua presença *faz uma leve reverencia*

Shaka: *fica rubro*

Kamy: *se joga no chão* NÃO CREIO MEU ZEUS!

Keila: *também se joga* EU TAMBÉM NÃO CREIOOO!

Kamy e Keila: NÓS TERMINAMOOOOOS \o/ \o/

Kamy: Então pessoal é isso aí!

Keila: Nós quase nos matamos vocês quase nos mataram, mas terminamos xD

Kamy: Então pessoal, é o de sempre...

Keila e Kamy: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

Kamy: Agora sim, terminamos ;P

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13 parte 1

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Sant Seiya não nos pertencem, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então, é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^ **

**Boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *aparece com uma latinha média de tinta da luckscolor em mãos*

Todos: O_O *olham espantados pra ela*

Keila: O que ouve com o suvinil? o_O

Kamy: Não ouve nada! *percebe as caras assustadas de todos* Quié povo? O_o

Keila: Quié? O que você vai fazer com essa tinta?

Kamy: Vou pintar meu quarto ué... Aquele branco já ta me cansando agora vou por minha cor favorita xD *levanta a latinha mostrando a cor azul royal marcada na lata*

Kamus: Petit, acho que non é uma boa idéia *olhar temeroso*

Kamy: Por quê?

Kamus: *se aproxima de vagar de Kamy* Parce que depois da história da suvinil, non quero vc perto de qualquer tipo de tinta *retira a lata das mãos de Kamy*

Kamy: Mestre Kyu acha que sou viciada? T_T

Kamus: Non petit, non acho, mas é uma medida de segurança...

Kamy: Ç_Ç

Keila: É Kamus você está certo. Antigamente se cheirava cola, agora é tinta, onde isso vai parar meu Zeus...

Kamus: *olha tristemente pra Kamy* É non há jeito, serei obrigado a fazer isso *vai até um canto das escadas*

Kamy: Me-mestre *pressentindo o pior*

Kamus: *fazendo uma poltrona de gelo com correntes de gelo*

Kamy: *se joga aos pés de Kamus* NÃO MESTRE, TUDO MENOS ISSO! POR FAVOR, NÃÃÃÃÃO ToT

Kamus: Levante-se! *voz muito séria*

Kamy: *se levanta apoiando no corpo de Kamus, mas sem querer pega no bumbum dele* Huuum, durinho!

Miro: Tira a mão daí ò_ó *vai até Kamy a pegando pela orelha e a leva até a cadeira a prendendo com as correntes de gelo*

Keila: O_O *assustada demais pra falar alguma coisa*

Golds passados: O_O *muito mais assustados que Keila*

Kamy: KYAAAAAA TA MUITO GELADOOO!

Miro: Ò_Ó Agora comecem essa entrevista logo!

**Mila: Degel, Como você se sentiu quando o Kardia morreu? E justo no único momento em que ele precisou de você pra esfriar seu coração vc não esteve lá? Vocês dois eram namorados... Tipo "Almas gêmeas"?**

Degel: *ainda assustado com a cena anterior* Bem, eu me senti péssimo, pois era o único que podia que podia cuidar do coração dele!

Kardia: Fica assim não Deg... Fui eu quem pediu pra você prosseguir, lembra?

Degel: Lembro sim Kar, mas eu não devia ter te escutado *olhar triste*

Keila: Mas então vocês eram namorados?

Degel: *vermelho* Bem... Sim, apesar de naquela época não aceitar esse tipo de romance.

Kardia: Mas parece que nessa época aceitam bem, né?

Kamy: *ao fundo já ficando pálida de frio* Q-que nada, ainda tem g-gente preconceituosa!

Keila: E como tem... Muuuitos... Mas é só mandar todo mundo ir se foder e já era né não amiga? *olha pra Kamy* Tadinha =/

Kamy: É s-sim... Agora a p-próxima! *tremendo*

**Mila: Shion e Dohko Será que por eles (Dégel e Kardia) serem almas gêmeas, Kamus e Miro também são?****  
**

Shion: Zeus, já não respondemos essa pergunta antes? O_o

Dohko: Já sim u.u

Shion: Então nem respondo u.u

Mask: *sarcástico* Vc andou pulando perguntas?

Keila: Que isso gente, vai ver ela não se lembra de já ter visto essa pergunta antes!

Aioria: Então é só fazer menos perguntas q daí não corre o risco de se esquecer u.u

Manigold: Mas elas fazem tantas perguntas assim? O_o

Mask: Vc nem faz idéia cara, é uma pior que a outra u.ú

Kamy: M-mais respeito com m-minhas amiga-gas! *tenta fazer uma cara brava, mas o frio não deixa*

Keila: Isso mesmo ò.ó agora próxima!

**Mila: Radamanthys você é muito lindo sabia? Diz pra mim, você e o espectro de harpia são namorados? Valentine é bem mais que seu fiel hm... Como é palavra... "Servo"? Vocês fazem um casal muito lindo sabe? Hm outra coisa, é verdade que Wyven e Harpy são destinados a ficarem juntos?****  
**

Rada: Opa valeu pelo lindo xD

Kamy: *sussurra gaguejante* C-cuidado com o ego!

Rada: E bem, Eu e o Vale somos na verdade casados e eu sempre soube que somos um casal lindo *abraça Vale pela cintura*

Keila: Uiii lindos mesmo *-*

Kamy: Puxa s-saco!

Rada: E sim, Wyven e Harpy são destinados a ficar juntos sim... Estamos assim há séculos, não é minha harpia?

Vale: É sim meu senhor!

Kamy: P-próxima antes que eu vire g-gelo .

**Mila: Radamanthys... E aquela cena em que você estava bebendo vinho (eu acho) sentado observando o quadro de Pandora? Estava pensando nela, ou em certo ruivo de harpia?**

Rada: Claro que num certo ruivo de harpia, é que ele nunca foi muito chegado a fotos então tive q me contentar com o da Pandora msm u.u

Keila: Nossa eu preferiria não olhar pra nada.

Rada: Eu tbm, mas o nada lá no inferno já ta enchendo o saco u.u

Kamy: O q-que te enche o _s-saco_ não é o n-nada, e s-sim a po...

Kamus: Fique quieta aí ò_ó

Kamy: Meus miolos j-já estão congelados m-mestre... Me tira d-daqui X_x

Keila: *quase chorando vendo a amiga* Kamus... Por favor, tira ela dali :(

Kamus: *vai até Kamy* Promete non chegar perto de uma lata de tinta?

Kamy: S-siiim x_X

Kamus: *suspira* Esta bem, eu solto! *tira as correntes de gelo de Kamy e a pega no colo para tirá-la da poltrona de gelo, pois nem andar ela consegue mais*

Kamy: X_X *tremendo muito de frio, sem chances de apalpar o mestre*

Keila: Agora esquece de tinta Kamy... Próxima!

**Mila: Lune, você é muito lindo! Eu sempre achei que você e o Sylphid de basilisco eram mais que amigos. Vocês não são namorados? Fariam um bonito casal.**

Lune: Não namoramos não! *olha pra Sylphid* Sério que faríamos um casal bonito? o_o

Keila: Ahh com certeza!

Sylphid: Porque vocês têm essa ficção por yaoi? O_o

Kamy: *agarrada ao peito de Kamus* Porque é bem melhor imaginar homens sem roupa do que mulheres sem roupa -.-

Keila: É verdade, principalmente se for pra imaginar ESTES homens sem roupa... *percebe a besteira q falou* Ops! Quer dizer não que eu faça isso... *sorri sem graça*

Dohko: Tarde demais, eu já escutei o que vc disse ¬¬

Keila: *pensando numa desculpa esfarrapada* Bom, er... Sabe o que é mestre, acho q eu absorvi o cheiro da tinta e falei sem pensar... Eu juro *faz carinha de santa*

Dohko: Não adianta que a mim você não engana ¬¬

Kamy: *se aconchega mais no peito de Kamus* Vamos pra próxima -.-

Miro: *puxa Kamy com toda a força a tirando do colo de Kamus* Sai daí sua folgada que esse corpo aí é meu ò_ó *senta no colo de Kamus*

**Mila: Shido e Bado, vcs são gays, já disseram isso. Mas vcs tbm curtem um Incesto que nem Kanon e Saga?**

Shido: E ainda tem duvida?

Bado: Claro que curtimos, pois acho Shido muito gostoso.

Shido: Vc tbm é muito gostoso mano =)

Kamy: *massageando o bumbum por ter caído sentada no chão* E vocês não são nem um pouco narcisista -.-

Keila: E eu achando... Q os loucos lindos eram só Saga e Kanon...

Bado: Não temos culpa de sermos gostosos juntos! u.u

Kamy: Ta tanto faz, mas vamos pra próxima u.u

**Mila: Dégel e Kardia, se vocês foram namorados quem é ou era o uke da relação de vocês? Porque pra mim o Kamus e o Dégel tem muita cara de Seme. E como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês?**

Kardia: O Deg q era o uke! ;P

Degel: KARDIA! *vermelhão*

Kardia: Que foi? Ela quem perguntou =/

Keila: Ahh fica assim não Degel, logo você se acostuma, é daí pra pior hehehehe...

Kamy: É verdade... E como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês?

Kardia: Como sei q o Deg não irá responder, eu faço... Foi interessante, pois os lábios dele são geladinhos, então foi muito gostoso e como ele é tímido, a boca dele tremia um pouco, mas só deixou o beijo mais gostoso xP

Kamy: *vai até Degel e abraça-o* Huuum, o corpitcho ele tbm é geladinho *aperta o abraço*

Keila: Safadinha essa Kamy rsrsrs. Próxima pergunta!

**Mila: Mime coisinha linda, você tem namorado? Quem é? É um Guerreiro Deus?**

Mime: Tenho namorado sim! *gruda no braço de um belo homem alto e loiro* Esse é meu namorado, é o Loki, também é um guerreiro Deus, mas não deixaram ele aparecer no anime u.u

Kamy: É que senão as minas iam cair matando em cima dele rsrs...

Keila: *se segurando pra não agarrar o namorado de Mime* Matando nada... Eu ia era... *olha de canto pra Dohko* Esquece...

Dohko: *Estralando os dedos como se tivesse os aquecendo*

Kamy: Juro que nem quero saber por que ele ta fazendo isso o_o *olha assustada pra Dohko*

Keila: *já se encolhendo de medo com as mãos nas orelhas* Er... Vamos pra próxima né!

Kamy: *nem escuta Keila, pois ta com fones no ouvido ouvindo musica bem alto* Waka, waka eh, eh...

**Mikael: ****Dourados, o que acham de seus antecessores de Lost Canvas? xD**

Mu: Eu não falo nada, pois vai parecer puxa saquismo u.u

Deba: Já eu, acho ele demais, lutou até seu ultimo suspiro e continuou de pé, mesmo depois de morto, um grande herói xD

Hasgard: *sorri com o elogio*

Saga: Acho que meu fracasso pra dominar o mundo, foi culpa do meu antecessor u.u

Aspros: ¬¬

Kanon: E eu acho que o meu devia ter ficado do lado do irmão em vez de ir contra os planos dele u.u

Defteros: ¬¬

Mask: O meu até que é legal, pena que não tenha tido o mesmo gosto q o meu por cabeças u.u

Mani: *olha pra Mascara achando q ele é louco*

Aioria: Bom o meu é bem legal, apresentei ele ao vídeo game e ficamos horas jogando, muito divertido ele xD

Régulos: xD *sorriso colgate*

Shaka: O meu é um bom homem, e esperto, pois está seguindo o caminho da luz.

Asmita: *não muda sua expressão, mas se sente feliz com o elogio*

Miro: Ahh o meu antecessor é melhor, pois mesmo doente continuou a luta sem se importar com a própria vida, um verdadeiro guerreiro e ainda foi esperto em pegar o aquariano xD

Kardia: xD

Aioros: Um bom homem e foi mais esperto q eu e trouxe pro santuário uma ótima deusa xP

Sisífo: *sorri tímido com o elogio*

Shura: Mui guapo e um ótimo antecessor ^_^

El Cid: ^_^ *feliz por ser chamado de belo*

Kamus: Bien, o meu é muito inteligente e fico feliz por isso, só q como eu, deu azar de se apaixonar por um escorpião u.u

Degel: *segura o riso*

Dido: Aiiin o meu antecessor é lindo demais, adorei saber q ele é meu antecessor *-*

Alba: *olha pra Dido achando que é uma bicha louca*

Keila: Pois é, todo mundo contente com seus antecessores e vamos pra próxima!

**Mikael: ****Shaka! Posso ser seu pupilo? Prometo meditar, não ficar enchendo e ser bem educado.**

Shaka: Gostei desse garoto... Aceito sim você como meu discípulo ^_^

Kamy: Podemos atormentar ele quando estiver meditando? *¬*

Shaka: *calmo* Faça isso e te acertarei um tesouro do céu.

Kamy: o_o

Keila: Eitaa, muita calma nessa hora *sussurra pra Kamy* Esse Mikael tem coragem hein...

Kamy: *ainda com medo* Por quê?

Keila: Por quê? Você ia querer ser pupila do Shaka? Apesar do gostoso eu tenho medo dele o_o

Kamy: *olha pra Shaka* To contigo... Próxima o/

**Isa-san: ****Quais os casais dos golds antigos? Pq n pode ser só essa geração q todo mundo é gay né?**

Shion: Eu e Dohko não precisamos dizer nada -.-

Kardia: Eu e o Deg somos, meio que obvio né O_ó

Sisífo: Bem, eu... *encabulado* Sempre gostei do El Cid...

El Cid: *vermelhinho*

Kamy: Já vi tudo xP

Mani e Alba: *vermelhos*

Kamy: Porque acho que ali tem coisa? O_o

Keila: Você "acha"?

Kamy: *olha pra dupla* Tenho quase certeza ;P

Dido: Ai céus, se o que eu pensei for o mesmo que vc ta pensando tenho muita dozinha deles ç.ç

Kamy: *vai até Mani e o abraça* Mani gatinho, esse abraço é pelo Alba, viu? Finja que é ele te abraçando -.-

Mani: *vermelho pelo comentário* Dá pra soltar?

Kamy: Não, tem que solta pra dá ;P

Alba: Eu não escutei isso! Ò_Ó

Keila: Hahahaha gostei amiga! Próxima!

**Isa-san: ****Pergunta pras aprendizes: vocês têm + de 20 e n tem a armadura com quantos anos chegaram ao santuário? E o q vcs acharam de treinar elas mestres?**

Kamy: Eu? Bom, eu cheguei meio de gaiato, sabe? Mas foi aos 4 anos, só comecei a treina aos 10, pois vivia fugindo e ficava só admirando os belos corpos a solta rsrs... E não tenho armadura, pois... Pois... Mestre Kamus acha que vou destruí-la na primeira semana u.u

Keila: Eu vim pra cá aos 14 anos... E não tenho a armadura AINDA por que segundo o mestre Dohko eu sou um talento bruto q precisa ser 'explorado', mas eu sei que é desculpa esfarrapada ¬¬

Kamy: Explorar o q? O_o

Dohko: *nem liga pra o q Kamy diz* Na verdade seu talento é tão bruto que tenho medo q cause algum dano na minha tão estimada armadura u.u

Keila: ¬¬

Dohko: O que foi? Só disse a verdade u.u

Kamus: *se vira pra Kamy* E eu non ACHO que vc irá destruir a armadura, eu tenho certeza.

Kamy: Próxima ¬¬

**Isa-san: ****Queria agradecer por responder minhas perguntas e estou enviando pra todos q participaram da fic (mesmo não falando nada) passaportes pra um dos iates do meu pai (minha família é + rica do q a da vaca roxa :D) é um hiate 5 estrelas com piscina,jacuse e lógico quartos de casais(e pras minhas amiguinhas estou mandando serviçais muito lindos) ele ira viajar ao redor do mundo pra lhes agradecer. Os passaportes devem chegar assim q vcs lerem isso por um mensageiro (PS. Como a vaca roxa ai é rica ela q pague a passagem ^^ kissus**** )**

Todos menos Saori: EBAAA \o/

Keila: Aê pelo menos uma coisa boa hoje! =)

Kamy: *pula no pescoço de Hiei* E ainda teremos um quarto de casal *-*

Hiei: Da pra me soltar? Ò_ó

Kamy: Quer mesmo q eu responda? É q tipo... To doidinha pra dar respostas atravessadas hoje xP

Keila: Eeita! Vamos pra próxima gente xD

**Isa-san: K****amus vous avez déjà été uke Miro? si oui q miro et vous trouvé ce que vous avez trouvé à être semblables à kamus? et cela vaut pour tous les saints!(so muito timida pra perguntar entao fala pro kamus q ele traduz****)**

Kamy : Ma hein ? O_o *corre pro google tradutor*

Kamus: *lendo* Bom, se eu entendi a primeira parte da pergunta é: "Kamus, já foi uke do Miro?" E se for isso mesmo, está escrito errado -.-

Kamy: Aqui no google tradutor ta assim: "Kamus já uke Miro?" Juro que pensei merda xP

Keila: Hahahaha até eu, e olha que NUNCA penso merda xD

Dohko: To sabendo ¬¬

Kamy: Mestre, responde aí...

Kamus: Bien, já fui sim... Às vezes revezamos *encabulado*

Keila: Humm que gostosinho! *-*

Aioria: Ei francês, não vai responder o resto da pergunta?

Kamus: *ainda olhando pra pergunta* Se eu conseguisse decodificar, quem sabe!

Kamy: Diz pra gente o que deu pra entender aí...

Kamus: Oui, eu entendi isso: "q Miro e se você encontrar o que você encontrou para ser semelhante à Kamus? E isso vale para todos os santos!".

Kamy: Juro, juradinho que boiei legal =/

Keila: *boiando* Então... Como é que fica?

Miro: O óbvio... Fica sem resposta isso O_o

Kamy: Infelizmente tenho que concordar, pois já tentei de tudo pra traduzir isso e nada, até uma amiga q está estudando francês não conseguiu...

Kamus: Oui tem razão, pois eu que sou francês nato, non entendi nada =/

Keila: Pois é, então próxima pergunta!

**Isa-san: Se vcs n tivessem com quem vcs tão agora, qual outro cavaleiro vcs gostariam de namorar? E Aioria se vc fosse gay qual deles vc namoraria?**

Kamy: *resmunga* Q mania o povo tem de querer q eles troquem de par ¬¬

Miro: Eu me castraria, pois não fico com mais ninguém além do meu pingüim u.u

Kanon: Bom, eu até pegava o Miro *leva um beliscão de Saga*

Saga: Se é assim, eu ficaria com o Shura ò.o

Keila: Aiaiai to vendo que isso não vai dar certo *balança a cabeça em negação*

Aioria: Se eu fosse gay? Bem eu... Eu... Eu pegava meu irmão oras u.u

Kamy: Olha to vendo q isso vai longe -.- Então, levanta a mão os que querem dizer qual cavaleiros vcs namorariam...

Aioros, Shura e Dido: o/

Kamy: Então falem agora u.u

Aioros: Eu aceitaria namorar meu irmão tranqüilo!

Shura: Já eu até q aceitaria pegar o Kanon...

Dido: Aiin eu amaria namorar o Kyu, claro, se eu não estivesse com esse italiano gostoso ;P

Kamy: *imagina Dido beijando Kamus* OOOH ZEUS, TIRA ESSE IMAGEM DAQUI, TIRA, TIRAAAA.

Keila: Eu nem me atrevo a imaginar uma coisa dessas, só com o Miro mesmo hehehehe...

Kamy: Só q a imagem, veio involuntária Ç_Ç

Dohko: To de marcação contigo *olha bravo pra Keila*

Kamus: Vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Isa-san: Shion vc volto à vida + e seu irmão Ares? E PQ DIABOS INSISTEM EM FAZER ELE DE DEUS?**

Shion: Ele ressuscitou de certa forma...

Kamy: Hein! O_o

Shion: É que ele REALMENTE virou um Deus, no caso ele era a reencarnação do Deus Ares, agora ele está no seu legitimo lugar.

Kamy: A tah =D

Todos: *grilos*

Kamy: Ficar sem o que dizer da nisso u.u

Keila: *boceja* Próxima.

**Isa-san: Saints do passado o q vcs acharam/pensaram quando viram q Dohko e Shion estão namorando?**

Mani: Porra!

Todos: Hein? O_o

Mani: Foi o que eu pensei u.u

Aspros: Eu não pensei em nada, só digo uma coisa, até que enfim que se assumiram...

Defteros: Digo o mesmo -.-

Asmita: Digo o mesmo que os gêmeos -.-

Hasgard: Eu fico feliz por eles xD

Régulos: Nunca pensei que eles teriam essa coragem o_o

Kardia: Eu sabia que tinha algo a mais nessa amizade deles xD

El Cid: Pensei o mesmo que o Mani u.u

Sisífo: Fiquei feliz por eles ^_^

Degel: O mesmo que o Sisífo ^_^

Alba: Achei interessante.

Kamy: Próxima então o/

**Isa-san: Casais formados como vcs descreveriam seu amor pelo seu parceiro?**

Kamy: *começa imaginar coisas* HAHAHAHAHA...

Todos: O_O

Kamy: HAHAHAHA... Cof, cof... HAHAHA... Cooof... HAHAHAHAHA...

Keila: Putz... Hahahaha eu acho que a definição aqui é única... Hahaha, mas não sou eu quem vai dizer né xD

Yusuke: Ei estão rindo do que? O_o

Kamy: Hahaha... Ela eu não sei, mas... Hahahaha... Eu to imaginando o Mascara fazendo cara de apaixonado e se declarando pro Dido hahahaha...

Keila: Ahh não, eu pensei besteira mesmo rsrsrs.

Kamy: *tentando controlar o riso* Ai, ai... Alguém responde aí? Hihihi...

Shion: Deixe q eu respondo... Bem, acho que falo por todos que o amor não tem como descrever e sim sentir e vive-lo.

Kamy: Uau, agora senti na alma isso '-'

Keila: *emocionada* Aiiin que lindo poxa mestre Shion não sabia que você é tão profundo... Quer dizer nos sentimentos claro...

Kamy: Mas, também no ra... *tem a boca tampada*

Kamus: *com a mão na boca de Kamy* Vamos pra próxima, né?

**Isa-san: Saints quero q vcs vistam fantasias de acordo com seus signos (tipo Áries se vestir de carneiros, peixes de sereia) + não uma fantasia qualquer, quero q vcs vistam fantasias tão sexys q façam as apresentadoras desmaiar e façam as poses + sexys q vcs conseguirem (sim mu vc também)**

Kamy: AAAHH EU AJUDOOOO! *traz um biombo e empurra Mu com umas peças de roupa até lá* Vista isso Muzin!

Keila: *se segurando pra não espiar atrás do biombo* Aiin quero só ver xD

Mu: *vai pra traz do biombo e se veste* Não vou sair daqui!

Kamy: A vai sim o/

Mu: Vou não!

Keila: Sai logo daí rapaz!

Mu: *sai de traz do biombo com uma sunga felpuda bege, botas sem salto e cano longo também felpudo bege, luvas felpudas bege com as pontas pretas, que mais parecia patinhas de carneiros e orelhinhas de carneirinhos bege também*

Kamy: *babando*

Keila: Uau! Que delicinhaa! *-*

Shaka: *olhos brilhando suspeitos*

Kamy: Aew Shaka vai ter festinha hoje rsrs... Agora Debão é tua vez!

Deba: *vai até o biombo e troca de roupa* Tenho que sair daqui msm?

Kamy e Keila: SIM!

Deba: *sai de traz do biombo com uma calça de couro marrom colada ao corpo, um colete aberto também de couro marrom, chifres não muito grandes e botas sem salto e cano longo felpudo marrom*

Kamy: AAAHHH EU SABIA Q VC PODERIA SER SEXYY AAAHHH!

Keila: *babando* Aíí siim hein! Ta gostosão Deba! *o*

Saga: Nem precisa manda. *pega Kanon pela mão e vão trocar de roupa*

Kanon: *após trocar de roupa sai de traz do biombo de mãos dadas com Saga*

Saga e Kanon: *estão vestidos com uma túnica de um ombro só mostrando boa parte de seus peitorais e super curta, que mal cobria suas coxas, a única diferença era que Saga estava com a túnica azul claro e Kanon com a túnica verde claro*

Keila: Eitaa... Como eu já disse uma vez... Vão ser gostosos assim lá em casa uiiii!

Kamy: *se apoiando em uma pilastra* Mask... É contigo! *se abanando*

Mask: *vai até o biombo e coloca a roupa* Até que ficou legal! *sai de traz do biombo*

Kamy e Keila: *babando*

Mask: *a roupa tinha seis patinhas alaranjadas de caranguejos nas laterais de sua cintura, nas mãos tinha lutas alaranjadas, com duas espécies de pinças de caranguejo nas costas das mãos e uma sunguinha alaranjada*

Dido: *grito fino* KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...

Kamy: DIO MIOOO AAAAHHH...

Aioria: *sem que digam nada vai até o biombo e se veste* Ouww gostei...

Keila: Ahhh que gostosooo! É agora que eu tomo esse leão da Marin! \o/

Marin: *babando no homem* Vai conseguir nada disso!

Aioria: *estava usando luvas em forma de patinhas de leão felpudo, botas sem salto e de cano longo que iam um palmo acima do joelho felpudo e sunga felpuda com um rabinho de leão*

Kamy: Ta sem orelhinha, mas ta gostosooo! *o*

Shaka: Não vou!

Kamy: A vai!

Shaka: Vou não!

Keila: Putz... Não é a toa que você e Mu estão juntos ¬¬

Kamy: *empurra Shaka com toda a forma pra dentro do biombo*

Shaka: *a contra gosto troca de roupa*

Kamy: Coisa fofaaaa *o*

Shaka: *aparece com um sari indiano de um ombro, q ia até a metade de suas coxas num tom de amarelo clarinho, tinha uma tornozeleira fina com flores pequeninas na perna esquerda e uma coroa de flores do mesmo estilo da tornozeleira*

Keila: Aiiiiiin Shaka se você não fosse gay, eu casava com você... Liiindo! *-*

Kamy: *com um babador segurando o máximo de baba que conseguia* Dohko... É contigo!

Dohko: Mas o Shion vai comigo! *pega Shion pela mão*

Kamy: Mas ele será o mesmo q o Mu O_o

Dohko: Não interessa! *vai até o biombo junto de Shion*

Shion: *minutos depois sai de lá primeiro que Dohko, ele usava o mesmo estilo de fantasia q o Mu*

Dohko: *aparece com uma yukata que ia até os pés, mas era bem aberta no peitoral e quando andava, suas pernas apareciam, e em sua mão direita tinha uma pequena balança*

Kamy: *segurando um baldinho quase cheio de baba*

Keila: *com a mão na boca pra não falar besteira, mas acaba deixando escapar uma* GOSTOSOOOO!

Kamy: *ainda babando* Por algum motivo me lembrei do Ranmaru de Ikoku Irokoi Romantan o_o

Miro: Antes que me peçam já to indo! *vai até o biombo e após 5 minutos sai de lá*

Kamus: O_O

Kamy: *ainda olhando pra Miro* Quer o balde emprestado mestre?

Kamus: Aceito *pega o balde*

Miro: *estava com uma sunga de couro preta, botas estilo militar preta, só que o cano da bota ia até o joelho, um colete de couro preto e nele tinha preso uma espécie de rabo de escorpião q ia presa até a sunga, depois ficava o resto todo solto*

Keila: *quase desmaiando* Meu Zeus... Quanta gostosura!

Miro: *abre um sorriso sexy e anda até Kamus sensualmente*

Kamy: *quase desmaia e é segura por Degel* Aioros... Vai... Logo X_x

Aioros: *vai até o biombo quase rindo das apresentadoras e depois de cinco minutos sai de lá com uma calça que mais parecia às pernas de um cavalo marrom, com botas de couro sem salto pretas, seu peito nu com a corda de seu arco atravessada e em um dos ombros tinha um "cesto" com algumas flechas dentro*

Kamy: Degel... Pega eu no colo, pois minhas pernas não tão agüentando o_o

Keila: *já no estado insana* Nem me fale... E não sei como to respirando...

Shura: Tirem os olhos, pois esse centauro é meu ò_ó *vai até o biombo*

Kardia: Vai ficar até quando no colo do Degel? *furioso*

Kamy: *sai rapidinho antes que ganhe seção de acupuntura grátis* To saindo... Amigo, amigo o_o

Kardia: *agarra a cintura de Degel* Te mostra o amigo já, já *mostra a unha*

Kamy: Sai logo daí Shura, antes q eu vire peneira aqui!

Shura: *aparece com um par de chifres de cabra, sunga felpuda branca, botas sem salto brancas felpudas e luvas em formato de patinhas de cabras*

Keila: Ahh eu disse que os chifres ficariam bem em você, mas calminha Shura, agora to falando de um jeito lindo ta, e parabéns, belo traseiro hein hihihi.

Aioros: Ei o traseiro desse cabrito é meu Ò_ó

Kamy: *olhos brilhando pra Kamus*

Kamus: *antes que perca de vez a paciência, vai até o biombo sem reclamar*

Kamy: Mestre, já deu tempo, pode sair...

Kamus: Non mesmo!

Miro: Deixa comigo q eu tiro ele de lá! *vai até lá e quase desmaia* Meu Zeus O_O

Kamus: *vendo q não tinha alternativa, sai de lá com uma sunga azul bem clarinho e transparente das laterais, um lenço azul um pouco mais escuro que a sunga em sua cintura, parecendo uma tanga e um colar em seu pescoço de correntinha bem fininha com um pingente em força de aquário*

Kamy: Eu iria sugerir arranjar um aquário, mas esquece O_O

Keila: *baixando o santo* Quem dera ser um peixe, para em Kamus de aquário mergulhar...

Kamy: *entra no clima* Fazer borbulhas de amor para te encantar...

Miro: *enlaça a cintura de Kamus e canta roucamente no ouvido dele* Passar a noite em claro... Dentro de ti.

Kamus: *rubro*

Keila: Hehehe vai lá Dido, nos mate com esse corpinho lindo!

Dido: Pode deixa querida *corre até o biombo e se troca rapidamente* Como estou? *sai de lá com uma saia que mais parecia uma calda de peixe, uma tornozeleira de conchinhas na perna esquerda, um colar com três conchas médias e na cintura uma espécie de cinto feito de conchinhas*

Kamy: ARRASA MONAA!

Keila: Uauu! Quase mata mesmo hein... Gostosérrimo! xD

Kamy: Siim *-* E depois dessa seção gostosura, vamos pra próxima o/

**Isa-san: Ikki vc sabia q fazem yaoi com vc, o Shaka e o Hyoga? O q vc acha dele? Existe algum motivo desses yaois existirem?**

Ikki: Sabia sim, eu detesto, pois sou hetero e não existe nenhum motivo, só o que inventam por aí ò_ó

Kamy: Ei, eu sei pq te colocam com o Shakin '-'

Ikki: Então desembucha ¬¬

Kamy: É pq você enfrentou ele na casa de virgem -.-

Shaka: Só por isso? O_o

Keila: Não, né? É que depois de vc mandá-lo pro inferno, você pediu pro Muzin trazer vc e o Ikki de volta -.-

Kamy: É... Agora acham que vc gostou dele a partir desse momento, agora tem essa frescura de colocá-los juntos u.u

Ikki: Que merda Ò_ó

Shaka: Vão pra próxima q isso me deu dor de cabeça u.ú

**Amu: O q vcs acham do DVD o mito dos cavaleiros renegados? (vai chega em março + já tenho o dinheiro guardado :D)**

Kamus: Será bom, pois agora teremos nossa chance de nos explicar!

Saga: É isso aí, Finalmente poderemos nos defender...

Kamy: Isso, e quem não acreditar em vocês eu mesma extermino a pessoa o/

Keila: Você ta doida pra matar uns né Kamy? Rsrsrs...

Kamy: Opa, pode vir quente q to fervendo \o/

Kamus: Vão pro próximo u.u

**Amu: Dohko e Shion em uns capítulos anteriores Dohko falou q se apaixonou pelo Shion aos 15 e depois de um mês se declarou só q Shion no outro disse q ele se declaro, explica isso o.O?**

Dohko: Bom, fui eu quem se declarou, talvez vc tenha entendido errado '-'

Kamy: Tbm, com tantas perguntas e tanta idade, ter q se lembrar justo desse detalhe é fogo hauhauhaua...

Keila: É verdade rsrsrs... Próxima!

**Amu: Kamus duvido vc ver o dorama todo e n chorar 1 litro de lagrimas.**

Kamus: Ta, e o que isso? O_o

Kamy: E eu que sei? O_o

Kamus: Vc não é a viciada em animes?

Kamy: E eu nem sabia q isso é um anime u.u

Kamus: Bom, seja lá o q for, mas eu não choro com desenhos, filmes, novelas, nada...

Kamy: Ei, não é desenho, é anime ò_ó

Miro: Vc não acabou de dizer que não sabe o q é? O_ó

Kamy: Não sei mesmo, mas não é desenho q fala, é anime u.u

Miro: Próxima ¬¬"

**Mabel: Pergunta pro Kurumada, o senhor não tinha outro cavaleiro pra matar a Saori não? Tinha que ser justo o Saga? O coitado já tinha comido o pão que o Hades amassou e o senhor ainda da uma obrigação dessas. (apesar de que essa foi a cena que mais gostei ,não a Saori morrendo por que eu amo ela, mas o todo a musica , o Seiya desesperado por não pode fazer nada por ela, foi lindo,eu sei que vão encher o saco dos dois por isso mas eu achei lindo chorei rios com acena)**

Kamy: Eu gostei pq Saori morreu mesmo =P Mas bem que ela podia ter continuado morta u.u *se toca que Kurumada vai voltar* AAAAAHHHH *o*

Keila: Começou ¬¬ Desse jeito tio Kuru não vai vir mais aqui, vai ficar com medo de você amiga rs...

Hiei: Isso se já não está -.-

Kurumada: *aparece de repente* To vendo que é melhor eu ficar por aqui '-'

Kamy: *tenta pular no pescoço de Kurumada, mas é impedida por Kamus* Ç.Ç

Keila: Segura aí Kamus... Oiiii tio Kuru! *-* Que bom te ver de novo, então nos responda aí por favor.

Kurumada: Você parece ser mais normal q ela, hein, mas bem... *lê a pergunta* Ué, é meio obvia essa pergunta... Tirando o Shion e Dohko ele é o mais forte dos de ouro, então achei legal ele matar a Saori.

Keila: Eu também achei legal ele matar a Saori, ou tentar né ¬¬

Kamy: *com uma cara de choro e um braço esticado em direção a Kurumada* Próxima Ç.Ç

**Mabel: Essa também vai pro Kurumada meu querido, alem do Seiya só o Hyoga ganhou um especial isso foi favoritismo?****  
**

Kurumada: Foi não, pois os cinco de bronze são meus favoritos, mas não tenho um favoritismo a mais por eles, é q eles tem mais histórias pra contar msm.

Kamy: *quase recuperada da loucura* Já eu tenho favoritismo no Oga xD Claro, na parte dos de bronze rsrs...

Keila: Ahh meu favorito é o Shun *manda um beijinho* Te amo lindo ;) Próxima!

Hyoga: *é segurado por Shun, antes que voe no pescoço de Keila*

**Mabel: Também pro Kurumada (pra felicidade das meninas) jovem me responda vai ter continuação dos Saints em alguma outra saga, diz que sim, por favor, (implora ajoelhada)****.**

Kurumada: Talvez tenha sim, mas antes quero terminar meus outros projetos e quem sabe, eu não faça alguma continuação =)

Kamy: EEEEEHHHHH \o/

Keila: Aiiin é por isso que você é o melhor Kurumada, valeu ta!

Kurumada: De nada ^_^

Kamy: *ainda sendo segura por Kamus* Próxima o/

**Mabel: Essa é pro Oga (se abanando com um leque) Jesus... Bom quando você está com o Shun no bem bom o que você diz no ouvidinho dele? Seja sincero lindo do meu coração. Espera, não essa é geral, o que o Saga diz pro Kanon, Milo pro Camus, Shion pro Dohko, Shura pro Aiolos, Mu pro Shaka, Seiya pra Saori vale pros outros meninos também Yu Yu e Naruto sinceridade hein gente.****  
**

Miro: Eu não falo, eu grito rsrs...

Kamy: E o que tu grita?

Miro: *agarra o pescoço de Kamus e coloca uma perna na cintura dele* ME FODE GOSTOSOO!

Kamy: Huahuahua... Oga diz aí, é tua vez xD

Hyoga: Bem, eu... Só digo que o amo muito e... Vou fazer do jeito q ele mais gosta *rubro*

Keila: Uiiiii!

Shion: Eu, bem... *rubro* Peço pra ele só ir mais rápido...

Saga: Já eu falo: VAI FUNDO KAN, ME ATRAVESSA OOOHH...

Shura: *sorriso pervo* Bom, eu sempre falo: Isso é que é flecha ooohhh...

Mu: Bom eu... Falo que vou enlouquecê-lo tanto que nem vai poder sentar no dia seguinte rsrsrs...

Seiya: Eu bem... *pensando* Não lembro '-'

Saori: Você sempre diz que me ama ¬¬'

Seiya: Aí é xD

Kamy: Minha santinha u.ú

Keila: Fala sério ¬¬ Então povinho de Yu Yu falem aí...

Hiei: *olha pras garotas com um sorriso estranho* Eu digo que irei meter tanto que ele não conseguirá pensar em mais nada.

Kamy: *cara de choro* Vê-veja como fala... T-tem crianças vê-vendo Ç_Ç

Keila: Seu bachinho folgado, ainda te mato viu ò.ó

Hiei: *da de ombros*

Yusuke: *nem liga pra discussão* Eu só digo a mesma coisa de sempre, que a amo muito! Ah e também falo q os peitos dela cresceram mais xP

Naruto: Eu não falo nada, só fico gritando: Vai Sasuuu! XD

Kamy: Beeem, como tem muuita gente e ainda temos bastante perguntas, então vamos pra próxima o/

**Mabel: Deba meu lindo você já teve algo com o Mu?(é provável que o Shaka acabe com meio mundo com essa pergunta) ****  
**

Shaka: Como assim, teve algo com o meu Muzin? Ò_ó

Deba: Calma aew loiro, eu não tive não, só falam isso pq minha casa é a mais perto do Mu e porque somos grandes amigos, mas não passamos disso.

Keila: Aff não dá nem pra imaginar uma coisa dessas o_O

Kamy: Pior que tem gente q consegue imaginar um absurdo desses .

Keila: Eu entro em pânico só de pensar no Muzin com outro, mas enfim, vamos pra próxima.

**Mabel: Shaka é verdade que um dos seus golpes você tem que usar a barriga? Não é muito perigoso?****  
**

Shaka: Quem disse uma doideira dessas? O_o

Kanon: É barbie, eu sabia que tu era esquisito, mas isso passa dos limites xP

Shaka: Barbie é a tua mãe ò_ó

Keila: Não sei por que fica tão ofendido, a barbie é bonita, cara xD

Shaka: ¬¬

Kamy: Eu detestava a barbie '-' *pensativa*

Keila: Eu amava a barbie, deve ser por isso que amo o Sha... Esquece, próxima?

**Mabel: Eu amo o Oga, mas... Shiryu faz um stripe tese pra mim (sorrindo maliciosa) aqui e agora (corre na cozinha pega um balde com pipoca e senta pra apreciar o espetáculo)**

Kamy: Oh mamãe, é hoje q tenho um infarto fulminante *se abana, sentando num degrau da escadaria*

Keila: Shiryu, meu irmão, desculpa aí, mas até EU to a fim de ver um stripe seu, então... Manda ver *senta ao lado de Kamy e abre bem os olhos pra não perder nenhum detalhe*

Shiryu: Não vou fazer mesmo ¬¬

Todas as garotas: Por quê? ó.ò

Shiryu: Porque não quero horas... Agora vão pra próxima que isso é muita vergonha pra mim u.ú

Keila: *cruza os braços brava* Não vou pra próxima, tbm.

Shiryu: A vai sim! ò.o

Keila: Vou não!

Shiryu: Quer ver como vc vai? *se vira pra Dohko* Mestre, vc não acha q a Keila merece um castigo? Tipo, ela quer acabar com minha moral e esta muito safada, não acha?

Dohko: Concordo contigo Shiryu!

Keila: Próxima, né pessoal? *soando frio*

**Amanda: Lívia amor, as meninas querem saber como você é (minha pequena me olha confusa) "eu adoro brincar e correr e..." Não amor elas querem saber sua aparência (ela sorri) "Tenho seis anos sou gordinha, mas a minha mamãe diz pra eu fechar a boca, morena de olhos... Olhos..." (olha pra mim pedindo ajuda sussurro baixinho) Castanhos e cabelos também castanhos cacheados.****  
**

Keila: Que coisinha mais fofaaa *-*

Dido: Aiin ela tem cachinhos *-*

Kamy: E vocês são doidos O_o

Keila: E vc é insensível Y_Y

Dido: Aiiin deixe ela, a pequena Lívia é fofa demais *o*

Keila: Aiin sim, muito fofa mesmo *o*

Kamus: Mon Dieu, quanta babação -.-

Isaak: Mestre como você agüenta?

Hyoga: Fique feliz por morar no reino submarino u.u

Kamy: Vamos pro próximo u.ú

Dido e Keila: SEUS INSENSSIVEIS! Ò_Ó

**Amanda: Vamos Lívia pergunte minha linda "Mãe eu vou poder andar de cavalinho no Deba (olho seria pra ela) estou triste e zangada com o Zelos ele bateu no tio Camus. Por que vc fez isso seu feio?( botando as mãos na cintura e com cara de brava.)****  
**

Zelos: Porque eu quis ù.ú

Kamy: Você sabe que mestre Kamus pode querer se vingar de ti agora né? *olhar sádico*

Zelos: O_O' *engole em seco*

Keila: Ai ela foi fofinha agora fazendo pose de séria xD

Kamy: *com um fone no ouvido* Taka, taka, taka, taka... Taka, taka, taka, taka, ta... *dançando*

Todos: O_o

Sage: Ela usa drogas, por acaso? O_o

Keila: Pior que não, só cheira suvinil '-'

Régulos: Que isso?

Shion: Tinta.

Kamy: Não cheiro nada não ò.ó *volta a cantar* Da, da, da, o seu coração... \o/

Keila: Próximo gente o_o *olha pra Kamy* Tadinha da minha amiga... Cada dia pior =/

**Lívia: "Tio Camus desculpa por ter ficado zangada com você na outra vez, não sabia que você sofreu tanto (limpando o rostinho) me desculpa? E se deixar eu conto pra mamãe do Zelos o que ele fez."**

Kamus: Ora ma cheri, nom precisa chorar, vocês nom sabia só isso e nom precisa contar pra sua mãe, já me vinguei do Zelos ;)

Keila: A menina quer te ajudar Kamus, deixa ela rsrs...

Kamus: Mas nom precisa, do Zelos já me vinguei, mas posso pedir pra mãe dela dar um jeito em você ¬¬

Keila: Porque eu? Sua discípula é a Kamy...

Kamus: É que com ela é só a base de cadeiras de gelo... Mas to pensando em fazer uma cama de gelo ¬¬ *fala olhando pra Kamy dançando e cantando*

Kamy: *dançando e cantando* Olha pra frente, pra frente, cintura, cabeça, tchubirabiron... *escuta o que Kamus diz* CAMA DE GELO? PIROU MESTRE? O_O

Kamus: *sorriso sádico* O que acham de ir pro próximo?

Kamy: O_O"

**Lívia: "Saga e Kanon eu tenho um irmão mais velho ele não deixa eu brincar de carrinho (faz beicinho) vocês brigam muito?".****  
**

Saga: Nós brigamos sim, todos os dias =P

Kanon: Mas se vc aceitasse dar pra mim na boa, a gente não precisaria brigar .

Saga: KANON! A garota é só uma criança, quer tirar a inocência dela?

Kanon: Q isso, deixo isso pro Kiki, já que eles viraram namoradinhos =P

Kiki: *vermelhinho*

Mu: Olha o respeito com meu discípulo ò_ó

Kanon: Tanto faz *da de ombros*

Keila: Gente vamos pro próximo antes que vire putaria aki o_o

**Lívia: "Tatsume você não tem vergonha de ter machucado os meninos não? Coitado do Ikki você é um dos culpados dele ser assim, não é mãe?" (abraço minha filhota) ela foi uma das causa amor (explico).****  
**

Kamy: Uhuull Tatsume levando bronca de criança, essa foi foda hein hahaha...

Keila: Eu q o diga amiga, se de adulto já é humilhante imagine de criança hahahaha...

Tatsume: Eu não sou culpado do Ikki ser assim, ele q é um mal agradecido pelos cuidados q a fundação deu a ele u.u

Ikki: Se ser surrado todos os dias até não parar em pé, é ser uns dos "cuidados" da fundação, nem quero imaginar quando eles resolverem espancar as crianças ¬¬'

Kamy: *pensativa* Sabia q isso da uma boa fic '-'

Miro: Xiii... Lá vem bomba!

Kamy: Quietinho aí e vamos pra próxima!

**Lívia: "Meninas posso passar um dia com vcs? Adorei saber que vou ganhar um autografo"****  
**

Keila: Aiiin pode sim... E quem sabe agora? *¬*

Todos: Agora? o_o

Kamy: É, pois como na fic podemos tudo... Ou quase *olha pra Hiei* Nós podemos trazer a garota agora mesmo ^^

Keila: Sim, sim, querem ver? *se aproxima de Shion fazendo cara pidona* Grande meeestre? *-*

Shion: Ta, já sei u.u *se tele-porta e depois de cinco minutos aparece com uma garota gordinha no colo*

Lívia: Oi ^_^

Dido: *corre até a garota e a pega no colo* Que coisinha mais linda *o* Quero pra miiim!

Keila: Isso se a mãe da garota deixar, né? Rsrs...

Kamy: Aí é... Como aqui tem coisas q crianças não pode ouvir, vc vai ficar só até sua ultima pergunta, ta?

Lívia: Mas só tenho mais uma T.T

Keila: Ai q pena T_T Mas infelizmente Kamy tem razão =/

Lívia: Ta =/ *chama Kamy e sussurra no ouvido dela* Posso chama o próximo?

Kamy: *sussurra pra Lívia* Pode sim ;D

Lívia: Próximo \o/

**Amanda: A ultima pergunta Lívia "Kiki olha minha mãe deixou vc passar um dia comigo, mas ela disse que vc tem que vim com o Mu, vc vem?" (olhinhos brilhando) hum (resmungo da mãe)**

Lívia: *desse do colo do Dido e corre até Kiki* Então, vc vai passa um dia comigo? *pega na mão do Kiki*

Garotas: Ouuww *o*

Kamy: Bonitin =)

Kiki: Vou sim ^_^

Kanon: Num é q o Kiki, quer tirar a inocência da garota! xP

Lívia: Como se tira a inocência?

Keila: Nem queira saber, rsrs...

Lívia: Dói tirar a inocência?

Kamy: Bom, aí depende, tem uns q dói, outros não, mas é bem exci...

Kamus: *tapa a boca de Kamy* Próxima, por favor?

Shion: Enquanto isso, vou levar a garota de volta, antes q destruam com a inocência dela!

**Mime-chan: Muzinho florzinha linda nuns capítulos atrás tu falo q pego o Saga (ou ele te pego sei la) conta essa historia detalhezinho por detalhezinho **

Mu: Pra começar... Florzinha é a senhora sua mãe ò_ó

Keila: Estressaaadooo...

Kamy: Mais respeito homem Ò_ó

Mu: Rum *vira a cara* E tipo, foi antes do Saga ficar doidão, logo após ele trancar o Kanon no Cabo Sounion, eu queria umas "aulinhas" e ele me ajudou, só isso u_u

Shaka: *olhar ciumento* Ajudou no que? Ò_Ó

Mu: Calma amor, eu não transei com ele, se é isso que vc ta pensando... Ele me ensinou a beijar, só isso u.u

Shaka: Você disse que seu primeiro beijo, foi comigo?

Mu: Meu primeiro beijo com amor foi contigo!

Kamy: Xiii vai dar treta isso, quer ver?

Keila: Quero não o_o Melhor irmos pra próxima, antes que o pau role solto aqui!

**Lorenty: ****Oii gente, então queria saber se vcs topam mata o presidente do Japão comigo pq sou assassina profissional :D**

Kamy: Opa, vambora então =D

Hiei: Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Se precisarem de ajuda é só falar u.u

Kamy: *babando* Hiei-chan *¬*

Sisífo: *confuso* Porque querem matar o presidente do Japão?

Keila: Ai é, vcs não estavam aqui quando comentamos sobre isso, né? Então, o presidente do Japão quer tirar os animes de violência, yaoi, hentai entre outros, pois "afetam" a inocência das crianças ¬¬

Degel: Ué, mas ele não tem razão, nisso? O_o

Kurama: Teria se os pais fossem presente na vida dos filhos, mas como eles não controlam o que os filhos vêem pela internet, sobrou pros pobres otakus u.u

Keila: *babando* Kurama-chan *¬*

Aspros: Então bora acabar com ele O_ó

Keila e Kamy: EEEHHH \o/

Deba: Enquanto elas comemoram, nós vamos pra próxima xP

**Ran-chan: Hiei já percebeu q vc e a Kamy tem o msm sobrenome?**

Hiei: Já sim ¬¬

Kamy: *gruda no pescoço de Hiei* É que somos casados *o*

Hiei: *se solta fazendo cair sentada no chão* Larga mão de ser mentirosa ò.ó

Kamy: *massageando o bumbum* Ué... Vai que cola?

Keila: Ei anão da Branca de Neve, não precisava jogar minha amiga ò.ó

Hiei: Então faça ela parar de mentir ò.ó

Alba: Agora eu fiquei curioso... Porque vcs tem o mesmo sobrenome?

Hiei: Ela me pediu emprestado, só não me lembro do porque eu emprestei '-'

Kamy: É que eu aproveitei que vc tava distraído vendo o youko tomar banho =)

Keila: VOCÊ VIU MEU KITSUNE TOMANDO BANHO? Ò_Ó

Kamy: Ei, pira não mulher! O_o Eu vi não, só vi foi da metade do peito dele pra cima... E ele tava na forma de Youko xD

Kurama: E eu já cansei de dizer que não sou seu ò_ó

Keila: Ta, ta... Próxima ú.u

**Ran-chan: Sorento, Mime rola algo entre vcs?**

Sorento: Er… *rubro*

Mime: *gruda no braço de Sorento* Ainda tem duvida meu amor ;)

Keila: Uhuull... Mime o todo poderoso rsrs.

Kamy: Da-lhe Mime, não perdeu tempo hein? ;D

Mime: Claro meu amor, acha que sou bobo e perder de colocar toodaaa essa areia no meu caminhãozinho?

Sorento: *mais rubro ainda* P-próximo, né?

**Ran-chan: Kamus é verdade q tu tem uma filha? o.O**

Kamy: Xiii... Babou =/

Miro: *se vira pra Kamus com os braços cruzados* Explique-se! Ò.ó

Kamus: É mentira, da onde ela tirou isso?

Keila: Da barriga da mãe dessa garota!

Kamus: To falando dessa idéia de que tenho filha ¬¬

Keila: A ta =P

Todos: ¬¬'

Kamus: Agora chega de papo, pois non tenho filha!

Kamy: E eu? O_o

Kamus: Você, Hyoga e Isaak são como se fossem meus filhos! *puxa Miro pela cintura fazendo seus corpos se chocarem* E vc, está satisfeito com essa resposta?

Miro: *zonzo* Ah-han...

Kamus: *beija Miro*

Keila: Só não mando pro quartinho, pois o estado dele não deve ta coisa boa =/

Kamy: Então simbora pro próximo o/

**Ran-chan: Os signos mudaram agora são 13, vai ter 13 cavaleiro?(virei de canceriana a geminiana :D).**

Kamy: Já aviso desde já que vou continuar sendo aquariana, não importa o que os outros digam U_U

Keila: To contigo amiga, serei libriana pra sempre, até porque não daria muito certo eu ser discípula do Shaka rsrsrs.

Kamus: Eu concordo com as garotas... Eu lá tenho cara de calmo como os capricornianos? O_o

Miro: To com vocês e não abro mão o/

Kamy: Mais alguém concorda com a gente? '-'

Todos os golds: SIM o/

Dohko: E sobre a pergunta da garota, iria ser 12 cavaleiros e uma amazona, mas vai continuar assim mesmo, só os 12.

Keila: É, mas bem que podia ter mais um cavaleiro delicioso *com a mão no queixo pensativa*

Kamy: É... E de cabelos compridos... Adoroo homens de cabelos compridos *-*

Dohko: Vão pra próxima? ¬¬

Sasori: Concordo com ele, as pessoas já esperaram demais u.u

Kamy e Keila: Chatos ú.u

**Ran-chan: Dite posso ser sua aprendiz? Sei cozinhar todo tipo de comida pq viajei muito pelo mundo e adoro limpar e cuidar de suas rosas tenho cabelos um pouco maiores q os seus lisos + se quiser fazer cachinhos eu deixo ^-^ tenho um olho vermelho e um cor de mel(sei la pq) e amo fazer compras e suas rosas também (q alias são maravilhosas) + também gosto de lutar e ler deixarei vc e Deathmask-sama aos amassos se quiserem e não me meto em vida pessoal (somente se for preciso) mas adoro uma fofoca :D**

Dido: Aiin pode sim *-*

Kamy: Vai baba ovo pro lado da garota, né? Rsrs...

Dido: Aiin, mas ela vai deixa eu fazer cachinhos nela *-*

Mask: O bom é q ela vai deixa a gente em paz quando for preciso -.-

Keila: Olha aí, que beleza, a discípula perfeita, agora vamos pra próxima!

**Ran-chan: Sasha o q vc acha da nova reencarnação da deusa Atena? E vcs saints do passado?**

Sasha: Er... Muito Patricinha =/

Kamy: Não é a única que acha isso u.u

Keila: Prefiro nem dizer tudo o que eu acho...

Hakurei: Bom, acho que digo por todos que... A senhorita Saori é uma malinha sem alça!

Kamy: Hehehe...

Keila: Isso mesmo! xD

Saori: T.T

Kamy: Próxima meu povo o/

**Ran-chan: Hiei, Kurama achei uma foto do casamento de vcs ****Hiei vc ficou lindo de noiva ****agora a pergunta onde e como foi à lua de mel de vcs****?**

Hiei: Pra começar, ninguém aqui se vestiu de noiva ò.ó

Kamy: É isso aew o/

Keila: Até porque, não ficaria nada bem um vestido nesse toco de amarrar jegue rsrs...

Hiei: Na verdade o que ta amarrado a mim é uma raposa *cínico*

Kamy: Uuuuiiii... Pegou pesado '-'

Keila: Tiro ela daí rapidinho, quer ver? Ò.Ó

Kurama: Pode tenta, mas não irá conseguir *senta no colo de Hiei*

Kamy: *olha pra cena* Respondam a pergunta? T_T

Kurama: Nossa lua de mel foi muuuuuito boa... Foi lá no makai, eu sentia muita saudade de lá e Hiei me levou para todos os lugares onde eu mais gostava de ficar! *sorrindo feito bobo apaixonado*

Keila: Próxima ¬¬

**Ran-chan: Gaara para de ser o senhor serio e se declara logo pro Lee ta na cara q vc gosta dele!**

Gaara: Essa garota bebe né? O_o

Keila: Aff!

Lee: Vc gosta de mim?

Gaara: Claro que não, tenho bom gosto u.u

Kamy: E de quem tu gosta então?

Ino: *olhar esperançoso*

Gaara: Er... *rubro* Bem, eu... Gosto, da... Ino!

Ino: AAAAAHHHHH... *desmaia de felicidade*

Kamy: Será que morreu? o_o

Keila: Nesse caso até eu morreria xD

Kamy: *sem expressão nenhuma* Ino tem sorte '-'

Sasori: Parem de falar e vão pro próximo, detesto fazer os outros esperarem Ò_ó

**Ran-chan: Shiryu acho q vc fica melhor namorando o Seiya *instinto yaoi MUITOOOOO ativo* tipo vc tem um mestre q pegava todo mundo + agora (ou já era sei la) gay vc n acha q vc fica melhor com o Seiya? Diz q simmmm *olhos brilhando***

Dohko: Quem disse que eu pegava todo mundo? O_o

Kamy: O povo quer difamar mesmo os golds u.u

Keila: E não é só isso, querer fazer o Shiryu ter mau gosto também u.u

Shiryu: Não se preocupe meninas, não terei tanto mau gosto assim!

Kamy: Por isso que ti gosto *o*

Seiya: Ei, qual é o problema do Shiryu gostar de mim? O_ó

Keila: Ei, num solta a franga justo agora.

Shiryu: *sarcástico* Olha, eu não sei vc Seiya, mas eu prefiro uma mulher gostosa do meu lado.

Keila: Tipo a Shunrei né? ;D

Shiryu: *rubro*

Kamy: Rsrsrs... Proxima meu povo o/

**Ran-chan: Vamos supor q vcs gostassem de mulher q mulher seria perfeita pra vcs se casarem (pergunta pra TODOS os saints hiei e kurama).**

Mu: Sendo calma e loira. *da de ombros*

Todos: O_o

Mu: Que foi? Não abro mão do cabelo loiro u.u

Keila: Debão, responde -.-"

Deba: Essa pergunta não é pros gays? O_o

Keila: Sim, mas a gente já aproveita o embalo e te arranja uma patroa hehehe...

Deba: Bem, sendo assim... Adoro uma mulata e tem que ser brasileira com muito samba no pé!

Kamy: *resmunga* E lá existe brasileira sem samba no pé? ¬¬

Saga: Pra mim tem que ser sádica...

Kanon: Digo o mesmo e se der pra ser gêmea da "mulher" do Saga, aceito...

Mask: Uma que não me encha o saco e faça uma boa comida!

Keila: *pensativa* Ele descreveu a mulher dos sonhos dele ou uma empregada? O_o

Aioria: Sendo minha ruivinha linda, já ta de bom tamanho xD

Kamy e Keila: Puxa saco!

Shaka: Teria que ser pacifica, não reclamasse quando ficar dias meditando e claro, que tenha cabelos exóticos.

Keila: *resmunga* Estão descrevendo eles na versão feminina ¬¬

Dohko: To com Shaka, ela tem que ser pacifica, mas tem que ser boa de cama ;D

Kamy: A lá, mestre Shion, ta podendo hein hahaha...

Shion: *rubro* Já que falou meu nome, já aproveito pra falar*tenta disfarçar* A mulher teria que inteligente, falar varias línguas e calma quando tenho que ficar até tarde no serviço, pois ser grande mestre não é brincadeira.

Miro: Já eu, pra mim ela tem que ser sexy, gostosa de cama e corpo, ruiva, séria, com um bumbum durinho... *divagando*

Kamy: *olhando pra Kamus* Mas tudo isso aí é meu mestre O_o Claro, na versão feminina, mas ainda é ele...

Miro: Não tenho culpa que minha mulher perfeita é parecida com ele u.u

Keila: Ah-han... Aioros é contigo!

Aioros: Bem, ela tem que ser estrangeira, sangue quente e boa de lutas, adoro uma mulher que luta ^_^

Keila: Agora vc descreveu a Shina =P

Aioros: Ei, não me complica ò.ó

Shura: *nem liga* Yo gosto de una mujer bela, inteligente e seja meio atrapalha, isso me encanta mucho xD

Kamus: Gosto de mulheres extrovertidas, que tenha um bom papo, que seja séria quando se precisa e bem... Loiras.

Kamy: E lá vem o homem descrever o Miro agora ¬¬

Kamus: Calada ò.ó

Kamy: Ta u.u

Dido: Aiin, pra mim será bem difícil, mas... Sei lá, tem que ser carinhosa e bela.

Keila: Só?

Dido: Só sim u.u

Kamy: Hiei e Kurama, vcs também tem que responder =P

Hiei: Hunf... Tem que ser sádica e maluca ¬¬

Kurama: Bem, tem que ser séria e muuuuito boa de cama!

Keila: Impressão minha ou eles se descreveram? O_o

Kamy: Torça pra ser impressão, amiga... Enquanto isso, vamos pra próxima!

**Ran-chan: Saga o q aconteceu com seu lado mal?**

Saga: E eu é que sei!

Kamy: Olha o respeito rapa ò.o

Keila: Verdade, e vc têm que saber sim, já que o lado mal era seu ¬¬

Saga: Aff... Ele ainda ta aki, mas ta "morto", não se preocupem que ele não volta mais.

Kamy: *vendo vídeos de jogos de fantasmas*

Keila: Começou u.u *se aproxima de Kamy e põe a mão no ombro dela* Amiga...

Kamy: AAAAAAAHHHHHH... O FANTASMA DO FATAL FRAME 2 SAIU DO JOGOOOOOO AAAAAHHHH...

Keila: Não sou fantasma porra nenhuma Ò_Ó

Kamy: Zeus era tu? *com a mão no coração*

Keila: Claro, né? Vim avisar q estamos indo pra próxima...

Kamy: Na próxima, não avise, já vai direto u.u

Keila: Próxima ¬¬'

**Ran-chan: Saga como tu pos o Kanon no cabo Sounion se vc disse q ele é + forte q vc? E como se entra no cabo Sounion se n tem porta?**

Saga: Primeiro, quando foi que eu disse que meu irmão é mais forte que eu? O_o

Kanon: Verdade, se eu fosse o mais forte, eu que seria o cavaleiro de gêmeos O_o

Saga: E segundo quem disse que o cabo Sounion não tem porta? O_ó

Kanon: Outra verdade, vc não viu ele me colocando lá pra saber, eu já estava lá quando vc viu...

Saga: Isso mesmo, pois tem porta sim, aliás, é de grades a porta, por isso que vc não "viu" a porta.

Keila: Boa resposta!

Saga: Eu sei...

Kamy: E bem convencido também! *vendo ju-on*

Saga: E vc merece levar outro susto ¬¬

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima! *fala sem tirar os olhos do jogo*

**Ran-chan: Cavaleiros do passado o q vcs acham dos seus descendentes? E cavaleiros atuais o q vcs acham dos seus antepassados (Isso vale pra todos os cavaleiros, sim Shion vc também).**

Aioros: Nós atuais nem vamos responder, pois já dissemos lá em cima -.-

Shion: Bem, eu começo, Mu é um ótimo discípulo, sempre cuidou bem no templo de Áries.

Mu: ^_^

Hasgard: Eu gostei do grandão, um bom amigo e um ótimo guerreiro.

Deba: xD

Aspros: Acho meu descendente burro por ter seguido meu exemplo u.u

Saga: ¬¬

Defteros: E o meu descendente é mais burro por não ter tentado tirar o irmão do caminho da escuridão.

Kanon: ¬¬

Mani: O cara é louco O_o Tem cabeças na casa dele...

Mask: Não precisa ofender ¬¬

Régulos: Gostei dele, bem legal e me mostrou varias coisas legais desse tempo =D

Aioria: *feliz por ter agradado o garoto*

Asmita: Um grande sábio... Fico feliz por poder estar perto da reencarnação de Buda.

Shaka: *abre um pequeno sorriso*

Dohko: Eu não tenho o que falar, pois não tenho sucessor u_u

Kardia: Então eu falo... O cara é legal, sabe... E muuuito inteligente, pois tem um pingüim do lado que nem eu xD

Miro: xD *sorriso convencido*

Sisífo: *olha pra Aioros* É um bom homem, pena que não deu sorte com a Deusa =/

Aioros: Tenho tanta inveja de vc U_U

El Cid: És mui guapo, e um bom caballero =)

Shura: *fica feliz com o elogio*

Degel: Kamus é um bom cavaleiro, inteligente, esperto... Uma boa pessoa, só não sei se dou meus parabéns ou meus pêsames por aceitar cair nas garras de um escorpião como eu fiz =P

Kamus: *segura o riso*

Alba: Bem, esse Afrodite é meio estranho O_õ Mas até que é legal, e fico bem feliz por ele não ter o sangue venenoso e poder ficar com quem ama =)

Dido: Ouuuww... Assim vc me faz chorar *-*

Kamy: *vendo fantasmas aparecendo do nada no jogo*

Keila: Aí meu santo, vamos pra próxima u.u

**Ran-chan: Muzinho existe algum motivo pra fazerem yaoi com vc e o Deba?**

Mu: Existir, não existe, mas desde quando esse povo precisa de motivos pra ferrar meu relacionamento com o Shaka e me botar com um cara q da dois de mim?

Kamy: *distraída com o vídeo* Quem bota é galinha!

Mani: Porra, mesmo distraída ela consegue dar resposta atravessada?

Shaka: É que ela não tem papas na língua, por isso -.-

Kamy: *ainda distraída com o vídeo* Não conheço nenhum papa pra tê-lo na língua, muito menos mais de um papa.

Keila: Por Zeus! Como ela consegue isso? O_O

Mu: Eu não quero nem saber, só sei q quero ver o final dessa fic, pois o povo só ta complicando pro meu lado o_o

Keila: Vambora pro próximo então o/

**Ran-chan: ****Hiei e Kurama, quero q vcs dêem um beijo daqueles de cinema na Kamy e na Keila ****E ISSO NAO É UM PEDIDO!(serio amigas vê se conseguem um namo pq a situação de vcs é critica viu :) ****).**

Kamy: *para de ver o vídeo na mesma hora* Dar beijo em quem? O_O

Keila: Agora escutou, né amiga ;) *sarcástica*

Kamy: E tem como não escutar uma coisa boa dessas? *-*

Kuwabara: *cruza os braços todo risonho* Essa eu quero ver de camarote xP

Yusuke: E é mole? Eu que sou o hetero e quem sai beijando mulher são eles? O_o

Kurama: Eu não vou fazer isso -.-

Keila: Isso foi um pedido de uma fã de vcs, quer desapontá-la assim?

Hiei: Se ela fosse mesmo nossa fã, não faria um pedido desses ¬¬

Kamy e Keila: T_T *quase chorando*

Yukina: *se aproxima de Hiei* Hiei, faça isso por mim? Elas estão quase chorando =)

Hiei: *olha pra Yukina* Está bem ù.ú

Kamy: *olhar esperançoso*

Hiei: *se aproxima de Kamy* Vamos acabar logo com isso! *puxa fortemente Kamy pela cintura e da um beijo de tirar o fôlego*

Keila: *-* Kitsune? *olhar chorão*

Kurama: Está bem ¬¬ *vai até Keila*

Keila: *¬*

Kurama: *puxa Keila pela cintura e também da um beijo de tirar o fôlego*

Hiei: *termina o beijo* Pronto e nem tente se aproximar de mim depois dessa ò.ó

Kamy: *pernas bambas* Quem sou eu? Onde estou? *o*

Kurama: *também termina o beijo* Espero que não me peçam mais isso u.u *vai até Hiei*

Keila: Aiiin... Eu beijei o kitsune *-* Que emoção, nhaaayy...

Tobi: Enquanto as duas piram, Tobi quer ir pra próxima! o/

**Ran-chan: Mu-yu tem um boato circulando pela NET (q eu n acredito alias) q a sua primeira vez uke e seme foi com o Shion verdade?**

Mu: Primeiro... Que história é essa de Mu-yu? O_o

Kamy: É o apelido q as minas te deram u.u

Keila: Já eu prefiro Muzin, é mais sua cara xD

Mu: Obrigado u.u E segundo, eu nunca foi pra cama com mestre Shion, isso é td mentira.

Kamy: Eita, o carneirinho estressou rsrsrs...

Mu: ¬¬

Keila: É amiga, é bom irmos pra próxima antes q o carneirinho nos mate hihi...

**Ran-chan: Dohko o q vc fez quando soube q Shion morreu pq vc tem cara q só soube q ele morreu quando ele apareceu como espectro de hades (com todo o respeito)**

Dohko: Perguntinha besta, essa né?

Keila: Qual é mestre, não precisa ofender a menina =/

Dohko: Mas como ela acha que eu me sentiria? Ò_ó Lógico que me sentiria ruim, fiquei triste, queria morrer junto dele e odiei ter lutar contra ele quando ele apareceu de espectro -.-'

Keila: Tadinho do meu mestre =(

Kamy: Credo, vc tem pena de todo mundo ¬¬ Daqui a pouco vai ter pena no Seiya tbm u.u

Keila: Também não força, né fofa! Ò_o

Dohko: Vão pra próxima q vcs já enrolaram demais.

**Ran-chan: Kamus, achei uma foto de vc e o Miro com roupas de meninas tipo as da sailors vc tem esse tipo de hobby?**

Kamus: NON, EU NON TENHO ESSE TIPO DE HOBBY Ò.Ó

Kanon: Ihh francês, confessa que tu gosta de usar sainha rsrsrs...

Kamus: Kamus: Se eu gostasse de usar saia eu viraria hinduísta ¬¬

Shaka: Eii!

Dido: Ai Shakin, fica assim não, pois o Kamuzin tem razão, nem eu que sou Sueco uso saia!

Shaka: Vão pra próxima antes que eu tire os sentidos de todos ò.ó

**Ran-chan: Shura parabéns! Seu aniversario passou e meu presente é... Aioros fazer um show de stripper com a roupa q vc quiser (e como eu quero saber como isso vai acabar o show vai ser pra quem quiser ver) e Oros q vc deu pro seu espanhol gostoso de aniversario?**

Aioros: Virei escravo sexual dele *rubro*

Keila: Uuuuuiiii q inveja *-*

Kamy: Inveja mesmo e... Vai fazer o stripper ou não?

Aioros: Se eu disser que não, vcs largam do meu pé? *olhar esperançoso*

Kamy e Keila: Não =3

Aioros: Sabia ¬¬

Keila: Se sabia então porque perguntou? O_o

Aioros: É que a esperança é a ultima que morre, sabe? u.u

Kamy: Mas é a primeira que mata, sabia? xP

Aioros: É... Acabei de descobrir isso U_U

Keila: Rsrsrs... Então chega de papo e vamos pro stripper... Perdi um. *olha pra Shiryu* Mas esse não perto.

Shura: Ei... Eu não tinha que escolher uma roupa pra ele?

Kamy: Tinha sim, por quê?

Shura: Porque já escolhi xD

Keila: Então qual é? *-*

Shura: Chefe da marinha xD

Todas as garotas: *o*

Aioros: *vendo que não tinha jeito, se vestiu com a roupa que Shura lhe arranjou e começou a dançar sensualmente ao som da musica She Wolf de Shakira. Primeiro tirou o quepe e jogou longe, deu um giro e foi abrindo os botões da blusa enquanto rebolava bem de vagar, ao tirar a blusa se virou de costas pra Shura para q ele mesmo tirasse a blusa e bem na hora que Shakira "uiva" na musica ele tira rapidamente a calça, a jogando para Shura*

Shura, Kamy e Keila: *¬* AUUU *uivam junto de Shakira*

Aioros: *estica a mão pra Shura* Vamos? ;D

Shura: Lógico! *pega a mão de Oros e vai com ele até o quartinho*

Kamy: E lá se foi nossa diversão =/

Keila: É né? =/ Então vamos pra próxima u.u

**Ran-chan: Titio Kuru quando sai a Saga de Zeus? To falando do anime viu!**

Kurumada: Bom, ainda estou vendo isso, mas acho que saia logo =)

Kamy: Logo quando? *-*

Kurumada: Quando eu decidir ¬¬

Kamy: T_T

Keila: Aiin titio Kuru, não deixa a gente nessa curiosidade *-*

Kurumada: To nem aí, vão ficar na curiosidade msm u.u

Kamy: Próximo T.T

**Ran-chan: Saguinha o q vc acha da musica''mestre do mal'' inspirada em vc?**

Saga: Eu fiquei emocionado T.T

Kamy: E eu fiquei dançando *ouvindo a musica*

Keila: É bem legal mesmo *dançando*

Saga: Só não gostei da minha primeira voz =/

Kanon: E quem era mesmo mano?

Saga: Era um tal de Walter Breda senão me engano.

Keila: Sou mais o Gilberto Baroli =)

Kamy: Idem xD Agora simbora pra próxima o/

Keila: Próxima nada!

Kamy: Por quê? o_o

Keila: Porque, nesse capitulo, não cabe mais nada... Trinta paginas já, meu bem!

Kamy: Eita, mãezinha, então povão, não deixem review nesse cap e sim no outro ^^

Keila: É e também no próximo teremos uma noticia forte pra dar a vcs! *cara triste*

Kamy: Ai é... *também fica triste* Eu sinto q iram nos matar, mas fazer o q? u.u

Keila: Só q enquanto podemos continuar vivas, vamos pro próximo capitulo =)**  
**


	14. Chapter 14 parte 2

**Só pro povo saber... Os personas de Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto e Saint Seiya não nos pertence, isso é só pra nos divertirmos as custas dos coitados dos personagem xD então é sem fim lucrativos, espero que gostem e não esqueçam de mandar suas perguntas ^^**

**Boa leituda a todos! **_**(continuação do capitulo 13)**_

* * *

**Uma entrevista muito louca**

Kamy: *escutando uma musica de Naruto* Natsuhiboshi naze akai? Yuube kanashii yume wo mite... *cantando*

Naruto: Eu lembro dessa música 8D

Hoshi: É a musica q minha okaa-san cantava pra mim quando pequeno T.T

Keila: Aiin q fofo *-*

Kamy: *para de escutar a musica, pois vê uma noticia chocante em um site* NOOOSSAAAAA É NÓIS MANOOOO UHUULL \o/

Miro: Deu loca nela O_o

Keila: Oh mulher, q deu em vc agora? *assustada*

Kamy: O que deu? Olha só! *mostra pra Keila a noticia*

Keila: AAAAHHHHH É POR ISSO Q AMO OS AUTORES DE MANGÁ *o*

Kamus: Mon Dieu, porque gritam tanto?

Kamy: É que em uma entrevista, o Masashi Kishimoto disse que adora shounen-ai e guarda materiais de SasuNaru *-*

Keila: *emocionada* E melhor, ele disse q o final do mangá, terá um fim dessa natureza *-*

Naruto: Eba, vou ficar com meu Sasu-chan? =)

Kamy: Siiim \o/

Keila: É tipo, será algo subentendido, mas vai ta bem na cara q vcs vão terminar juntos 8)

Sakura: NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Kamy: Se ferrou testuda =P

Keila: E vamos pras perguntas nessa alegria xD

**Ran-chan: Ikki se só amazonas usam mascaras tipo... Seu mestre era mulher?**

Keila: Hahahaha, mulher? Com uma voz daquela? O_o

Ikki: Só se ele for viado, mas como tem filha duvido u.u

Kamy: Então porque a mascara? O_o

Ikki: Vai por mim, ele é mais bonito de mascara...

Kamy: Agora fiquei com medo...

Keila: Putz, mas a mascara é tão feia... Se ela consegue ser mais bonita, não quero nem imaginar o rosto O_O

Kamy: Por isso que fiquei com medo hauhauahua...

Keila: Então ta né, vamos pra próxima! xD

**Ran-chan: Apresentadoras se vcs pudessem mudar algo em cdz o q mudariam?**

Kamy: Ele seria yaoi xD

Keila: É e com muuuuuuuuuuuuito lemon! Hehe

Dohko: Vocês só pensam nisso?

Kamy: Claro que não, tbm terá hentai, por causa de alguns heteros daqui u.u

Todos: ¬¬

Kamy: E tbm penso em tirar a Saori do poder o/

Keila: E colocar sua amiguinha aqui no lugar dela né? Rsrsrsrsrs

Kamy: Que nada, eu quem ficaria no lugar hushauahua...

Keila: Ahhhh não! Então vamos nós duas! xD

Kamy: É pode ser, mas eu que mando nos dourados o/

Miro: *resmunga* Acha q vou deixa ¬¬

Keila: E desde quando você tem que deixar alguma coisa? *viajando* Seremos suas Deusas, terá que nos obedecer!

Miro: *olha pra Kamus e vê ele autorizar a fazer algo* Mas vocês... Não iram querer ser nossas Deusas, não é? Nós ficaremos sem Deusas *se aproxima sedutor e com a voz roucamente sexy*

Kamy: *babando* Tudo q Mirozin quiser!

Keila: Uiiiii *se derrete toda*

Kamus: Agora vão pro próximo u.ú

**Ran-chan: Shina como vc se sente em n ter virado amazona de ouro só por que a toei é machista? Tipo agora existe o signo de cobra e ao todo são 13 signos e o titio kuru sabia e queria te fazer virar amazona de ouro, mas a toei disse ''só a saori de mulher na serie ta bom'' como vc se sente com isso?**

Kurumada: Antes deixa eu me defender... Eu não sabia, eu só queria colocar como signo pois achei q seria legal, não sabia q existia o 13º signo u.u

Kamy: Titio Kuru é vidente *¬*

Kurumada: To começando a achar q sim, viu u.u

Shina: Agora eu respondo, eu fiquei puta da vida, qual é... Tem medo de nós mulheres sermos melhores q eles?

Keila: Isso nós já somos rsrsrs...

Shina: É isso aí rsrs... Mas agradeço a tentativa do nosso criador de me colocar como amazona de ouro ^^

Kamy: Bom... Próxima cambada o/

**Hell: ****Então quer dizer q se a Esmeralda estivesse aki vc faria coisas com ela e q vc só ta dando uns pegas em mim? Mamãe! Papai!(sai correndo pro "pais" atrás d colo e chorando) Vc vai sofrer muito por isso! Vc vai sentir minha falta, pode apostar!**

Ikki: eu e minha boca grande -.-"

Kamy: Bem feito =P

Mask: Vou fazer sua vida um inferno senhor Ikki de fênix ò.ó

Keila: Que coisa feia hein Ikki, magoando uma moça tão bela e tão boa!

Ikki: Põe boa nisso *-*

Mask: Ora... Vou te matar!

Dido: *segura Mask* Calma mozão, deixa essa ave frita pra lá e vcs meninas, vão pra próxima!

**Hell: ****Bom, pai, qual seria a próxima cabeça que vc quer na sua coleção?**

Mask: *sorriso sádico* Adivinha!

Keila e Kamy: Ikki?

Mask: Acertaram!

Ikki: U_U

Kamy: *olhando pro corpo de Ikki* Que desperdiço!

Mask: Desperdiço nada, vou fazer um favor a humanidade!

Keila: Só pq ele magoou sua discípula u.u

Mask: Isso tbm ¬¬

Kamy: Próxima u.u

**Hell: ****Para o povo do Lost Canvas quais de vcs estão juntos?(ok, Dégel e Kardia ta na cara, mas e os outros?).**

Sisífo: Eu e o Cid estamos juntos!

Defteros: Preciso mesmo dizer?

Kamy: Acho que já sem quem é seu parceiro *olha de canto de olho pra Aspros*

Defteros: É esse msm u.u

Mani: Eu bem... Eu queria poder estar junto de alguém.

Keila: Tadinho, ta sofrendo por amor? *-*

Kamy: Xiii meu bem, o babado aí é bem mais complicado u.u

Keila: Por quê?

Kamy: *não diz nada, mas olha de canto pra Albafica*

Keila: Aiin... Agora entendi, coitadinho T.T

Kamy: É, coitado mesmo... Alguém mais aí ta catando alguém?

Asmita: Que modo de falar -.-

Shaka: Isso pq vc não viu nada -.-

Kamy: Vamos pro próximo antes que eu desça a porrada nesses dois ¬¬

**Hell: ****Para os golds: Se vcs n vivessem nessa época, quando vcs gostariam de ter vivido (ex: segunda guerra mundial, etc.)****  
**

Mu: Nos anos 80.

Keila: Por quê? O_o

Mu: Porque era o anos dos hippies xP

Aldebaran: Já eu queria viver na pré-história!

Kamy: Porque to com medo de pergunta? U_U

Keila: Porque pré-história? O_o

Aldebaran: Pra viver perto dos dinossauros, ué!

Kamy: Isso se vc sobreviver a eles =P

Saga: Eu conversei com o Kanon aqui e pretendemos viver no futuro!

Kamy: Pra que? Nem sabe o que tem lá ainda?

Kanon: Por isso msm, podemos fazer o q bem entender do futuro!

Keila: Affs...

Mask: Eu sou mais a segunda guerra mundial!

Keila: Nem vou perguntar o porquê o_o

Aioria: Já eu queria ser da época dos romanos *-*

Shaka: Acho que eu seria da época dos Hippies tbm, eles sempre estão em paz com a vida!

Kamy: É... Maior paz e amor mano oV

Dohko: Gostaria de viver na China antiga!

Shion: Digo o mesmo, adoro td sobre a China antiga!

Miro: Já eu prefiro minha antiga Grécia o/

Aioros: Eu gostaria de ser da época dos romanos tbm xD

Shura: Já eu quero ir pra minha antiga Espanha o/

Kamus: Eu prefiro os anos entre 1800 e 1900.

Dido: Ai, eu prefiro essa época msm, eu hein, seu meu secador não vivo u.u

Keila: E eu não vivo sem a próxima pergunta =P

**Hell: ****(conversado, estilo técnico com um time passando as jogadas, com Hilda, Mask e Dite, Hilda concorda com algo, Dite da uma piscadela pras autoras, e Mask da um sorriso vingativo para Ikki) Então Fenrir... Eu sei que vc n gosta de seres humanos e tudo mais... Mas eu posso te fazer mudar d opinião, relaxa q eu levo um relacionamento a serio (olha para um certo alguém) e os seus lobos vão ter um cantinho lá em câncer.**

Ikki: Como é? *irado*

Mask: Abaixa a crina aew ò.ó

Keila: Então Fenrir, topa?

Fenrir: Posso tentar!

Kamy: Aí amiga, se deu bem, Fenrir é um pedaço de mau caminho uuuuiiii...

Dido: Ei mozão, o q vc achou dele?

Mask: Desde que ele trate minha discípula bem e limpe as sujeiras dos cachorros dele, to nem aí!

Fenrir: Não são cachorros, são lobos ò.ó

Mask: Tanto faz, latem do msm jeito ù.ú

Fenrir: Ò.Ó

Keila: Próximo o_o

**Hell: ****Comida preferida?****  
**

Mu: Comida vegetariana!

Shion e Shaka: Idem!

Deba: Minha feijoada *-*

Saga: Acho que digo por todos os gregos aqui presentes, comida grega é nossa favorita o/

Kanon, Miro, Aioria e Aioros: É isso aew o/

Mask: E ainda pergunta? Italiana oras ¬¬

Dohko: Comida chinesa ^_^

Shura: É claro q é espanhola... Q pergunta ¬¬

Kamus: Sou mais minha comida francesa, nada melhor q ela...

Dido: Apesar de ser sueco, prefiro a comida italiana ;D

Keila: Bem, como estamos sem temos, vambora pro próximo!

**Hell: ****Esporte favorito?****  
**

Kamy: Antes de responderem, vêem aí quem gosta do msm esporte pra poder ir mais rápido, sabe como é né? =P

Keila: Verdade, temos muitas perguntas pela frente!

Shion: Bem, eu conversei aqui com Mu, Shaka e Dohko e vimos q gostamos todos de Tai chi chuan!

Kamy: Olha o palavrão mestre Shion O_O

Dohko: Isso é o nome de um esporte ¬¬'

Kamy: A ta ^_^'

Deba: Já eu prefiro boxe xD

Keila: Mais alguém gosta de boxe?

Mask, Kanon e Aioria: o/

Saga: Já eu prefiro natação ^_^

Miro: Legal, eu e o Kyu tbm gostamos xD

Saga: Sério?

Kamus: Oui ^^

Dido: Eba, eu tbm gosto *¬*

Aioros: Eu prefiro correr, é bem melhor xD

Shura: Eu já ta na cara né? Amo esgrima ^^

Keila: E eu amo ir pra próxima xP

**Hell: ****Vc le o q?****  
**

Mask: Eu sei q vc é minha discípula e eu deveria dar bons exemplos... Eu te adoro muito, mas... Q PORRA! Já respondemos isso ò.ó

Keila: Grande exemplo q ta dando pra ela ¬¬

Kamy: E isso q é demonstração de carinho ¬¬

Mask: Estou de ir visitar o inferno mais sedo? ò.o

Keila e Kamy: *assustadas* Não! O_O

Mask: Então calem a boca e vão pro próximo Ò.Ó

Keila e Kamy: SIM SENHOR! O_O"

**Hell: ****Alguém para beijar, ir pra cama, casar, etc, sem ser seu parceiro atual (respondam!)?****  
**

Kamy: Apesar de eu achar que já fizeram uma pergunta parecida, manda ver cambada o/

Mu: Acho q o Oria, mas ainda prefiro meu Shaka u.u

Shion: Eu não respondo essa, sou muito mais meu Dohko e eles são crianças d+ pra mim u.u

Dohko: Faço as palavras de Shion as minhas.

Deba: Eu pegaria a Shina xD

Mask: O Misty, pois parece mulher u_u

Misty: Olha o respeito ò.o

Dido: Eu iria direto no Kyu xP

Kamus: Acho q pegaria o Shaka, mas prefiro meu grego -.-

Keila: *sussurra* Só ta rolando puxa saco aqui.

Kamy: *também sussurra* Eu que o diga!

Miro: Eu sei lá... Acho que pegaria o Mu.

Shaka: Já eu não acredito que vou dizer isso... Eu pegaria o Kanon ¬¬

Kanon: Eu sabia q sou gostoso hehehe... Mas acho que pegaria o Shura.

Aioria: E se eu fosse gay pegaria o Mu.

Saga: Aioros com certeza ;P

Aioros: É... Até q eu tentaria o Saga ;P

Shura: Acreditem se quiser, mas o Deba *rubro*

Todos: O_O

Shura: Fiquei curioso numa coisa...

Keila: Q medo de saber q "coisa" o_o

Kamy: E antes que ele diga o q vamos pra próxima! O_o

**Hell: ****Maior defeito da pessoa q ama?****  
**

Mu: Perfeccionista.

Shion: Calmo d+.

Saga: Necessitado demais u.u

Kanon: E vc reclamão demais ¬¬

Mask: Demora d+ pra se arrumar.

Aioria: Brava demais u.ù

Shaka: Estressa muito fácil.

Dohko: Fica estressado por qualquer brincadeirinha.

Shion: Me acordar a base do grito, não é qualquer brincadeira ¬¬

Dohko: =P

Miro: Ele é muito sério e frio ¬¬

Aioros: Detesto quando ele desata a falar em espanhol... Não entendo nada u.u

Shura: E eu detesto quando ele resolve ficar dormindo a tarde toda ¬¬

Kamus: Bien, o maior defeito de Miro é ser muito exibicionista u.u

Miro: Eu? Por quê?

Kamus: Suas túnicas gregas são muito curtas ¬¬

Dido: Já eu detesto essa paixão q ele tem pelas cabeças lá na casa dele u.ú

Keila: E eu to indo pra próxima xP

**Hell: ****Maior qualidade (além d cama)?****  
**

Mu: A calma ^_^

Shion: O amor pelos discípulos.

Saga: A safadeza... *percebe todos olharem torto pra ele* Quié, sei q reclamei, mas é ele qm toma a iniciativa mais vezes u.u

Kanon: A paciência q ele tem comigo =)

Mask: O cheiro dele.

Aioria: Os vestidos curtos =P

Shaka: A paciência de esperar eu meditar.

Dohko: O sorriso dele.

Miro: O corpo dele, uuuiii...

Aioros: A determinação dele ^_^

Shura: O amor q ele tem pelo irmão... Difícil ver isso hj em dia.

Kamus: A alegria dele... Miro consegue me animar sempre =)

Dido: Aiin, é a gentileza dele *-*

Todos: ¬¬

Dido: Quié, qndo ele quer, é bem gentil u.u

Kamy: Só se for contigo ¬¬

Mask: Cala a boca e vão pra próxima ò.ó

**Hell: ****Se ele/ela morresse do q mais sentiria falta (nada d cama)?****  
**

Mu: De vê-lo meditar!

Shion: Dos beijos!

Saga: Das maluquices ^_^

Kanon: Das broncas, apesar de reclamar.

Mask: Acho q do cheiro!

Aioria: Da comida xP

Kamy: Q amor hein ¬¬

Shaka: Do cheiro tbm!

Dohko: Dos olhos q sempre me fascinaram.

Miro: De td claro, mas dos carinhos principalmente =)

Aioros: Da voz rouca no meu ouvido!

Keila: De anjo só tem as asas ¬¬

Shura: Dele ronronando quando dorme.

Kamus: Da manha pra levantar :)

Dido: Dos braços fortes, uuuiiii...

Kamy: Quando a gente pensa q o povo vai ser romântico, me aparece só perversão u.u

Keila: Mas o Kamus foi romântico...

Kamy: Isso pq vc não sabe o motivo disso ¬¬ O cara faz manha pra levanta e esse aí *aponta pro mestre* Se aproveita u.ú

Keila: Hahahaha...

Kamus: Vão pra próxima ¬¬

**Hell: ****Pede em casamento?****  
**

Mu: Já pedi há muito tempo u.u

Shion: Idem!

Saga: Fui pedido =P

Kamy: Kanon ligeiro hein xP

Kanon: Óbvio, não posso bobear com ele hehe...

Mask: To pra pedir...

Keila: E não fez isso ainda pq? O_o

Mask: To atrás de uma aliança legal!

Keila: A bom =)

Dido: Vou ser pedido em casamento *-*

Kamy: Muito lindo isso, mas próximo '-'

Dido: Insensível ò.ó

Kamy: Já ouvi isso... Próximo!

Dido: .

Aioria: To vendo q ainda não olharam na mão da Marin xD

Todos: *olham*

Keila: Uau isso q é aliança.

Marin: *exibe* 18 quilates xD

Todos: O_O

Miro: Tbm fui pedido xD

Aioros: To pra pedi tbm, mas to sem verba no momento u.u

Kamy: Isso q é gosta de gasta ¬¬

Keila: Vc devia fazer q nem o Shurinha, "cortar" os gastos extras hehehe...

Shura: Mui engraçado ¬¬ Vão pra próxima antes q eu corte vcs ò.ó

Kamy e Keila: O_O

**Hell: ****Alguém ai me perdoa (tirando o Ikki?)****.**

Todos: Claro!

Miro: Já eu vou pensa no seu caso ¬¬ Me ofende, me faz escolher outro pra levar pra cama, entre outras coisas e quer perdão? Vou PENSAR! u.ú

Keila: Extressadinho ele, né? O_o

Kamy: Não é estresse não, é orgulho ferido mesmo u.u

Miro: São duas abusadas ¬¬

Kamy: Somos mesmos, agora vamos pra próxima xD

**Lilith: Mestre Deba, que tipo de mulher você prefere: ruivas, morenas, loiras, negras ou orientais? PS: Olia, não brigue com o meu mestre se ele escolher as ruivas, ele não está necessariamente falando da Marin.**

Deba: Opa! Adoro as morenas, mas as ruivinhas são lindas tbm xD

Aioria: Epaaa... Ò_ó

Deba: Calma homem, só acho bonitas as ruivas, não precisa querer me matar, ainda mais q se for pra namorar prefiro as morenas, mulatas, negras e com um belo samba no pé xP

Aioria: Bom mesmo ò.ó

Keila: Ciumento u.u

Kamy: Próximo u.u

**Lilith: Jiiinn! ****Responde: Se você e o Touya namoram, quem é seme e quem é uke? E você gosta que posição hein?(Tendo pensamentos pervos)****  
**

Jin: Eu sou o seme, às vezes uke e qualquer posição serve, desde q me faça gozar feito doido -.-

Kamy: Por essa eu não esperava!

Keila: Nem eu o_o

Naruto: Só pq ele falou q as vezes é uke? O_o

Kamy: Q nada, é por causa dele falar q goza feito louco com qualquer posição, um cara sério desses não fala algo assim O_O

Naruto: A ta '-'

Keila: Próximo o/

**Lilith: Ikki, responde: Você faria um Ménage com o seu irmão e sua namorada?****  
**

Ikki: Primeiro, perdi a namorada u.u

Keila: Bem feito, quem mando falar q tava "pegando" ela?

Ikki: Não enche ò.ó E segundo, NÃO! Eu não faria isso, mesmo se eu tivesse uma namorada agora ò.ó

Kamy: Mania do posso fazer cada casal estranho Ò_ó

Keila: Nem brinca, eu tenho até pavor de imaginar eles com outras pessoas que não sejam o par deles u.u

Kamy: Vc disse tudo... Agora simbora pra próxima o/

**Lilith: Mask e Dite vocês brigam muito? E como terminam as reconciliações hein?(Tendo pensamentos EXTREMAMENTE pervos) ****  
**

Dido: Ahhh... Sempre brigamos sim, principalmente por causa daquelas cabeças horríveis da casa dele e ele reclama de eu ter muitas rosas u.u *suspira*

Mask: Mas nos entendemos no final xD *sorriso safado*

Keila: É eu escuto a reconciliação de vcs ¬¬

Kamy: Vc? Imagine eu q to na casa de aquário... Não é nada agradável u.u

Mu: *irritado* Tem vezes q até EU escuto, e olha que moro na primeira casa ù.ú

Mask: Vcs reclamam demais u.u"

Miro: E vc fazem barulho demais qndo trepam ò.o

Dido: Rum *vira a cara* Vão pra próxima, vão! U.Ú

**Lilith: Vacaori, por que tu não se mata de vez? Porra! Ninguém gosta de você, você é uma inútil e ta na história só por que o Kurumada não quis por a Sasha! Faça alguma coisa de útil pro mundo e se suicida! Ninguém vai sentir sua falta! E quem sentir que vá fazer fofoca com o Radhamantys. ****  
**

Kamy e Keila: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Saori: Olha como fala hein, eu sou a Deusa Atena ò.ó

Kamy: Só é a Deusa, pois titio Kurumada não tinha mais personagens pra fazer a deusa hahahaha...

Keila: E ainda mais, você só é seqüestrada, quase morta, muito frágil, pois não conseguiu nem acertar o Abel com seu cajado ou cetro, tanto faz e olha q ele estava PARADO bem na sua frente.

Kamy: Já a Sasha não saia do santuário, mas fazia o que podia pra ajudar seus cavaleiros e conseguiu enfrentar Hades e não foi RAPITADA por ele =P

Saori: U_Ú

Sasha: Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo com ela? *assustada com a história*

Hyoga: Isso e muito mais!

Isaak: E ainda me perguntam pq sirvo Poseidon u.u

Saori: *cantinho da depressão*

Sorento: Ei, não vá por cantinho da depressão... Vá logo pro reino de Hades como a garota pediu xP

Keila: Hahahaha... Vamos pra próxima pessoal hahahaha...

**Lilith: Rada, Minos e Aiacos: Vocês três namoram?**

Rada: Eiiii... Eu não namoro esses doidos não O_o

Vale: *se agarra ao braço de Rada* É isso mesmo, ele já tem a mim ù.u

Minos: É... Eu e o Aiacos temos algo sim...

Aiacos: *indignado* Algo? O_o

Minos: Um rolo?

Aiacos: *veia saltando* ROLO? Ò.ó

Minos: Er... *tremendo de medo* Bem... Um caso? Ó.ò

Aiacos: CASO? E AINDA DIZ Q ME AMA SEU DESGRAÇADO, FILHO DA... *censurado* E PORQUE CENSUROU A POR... *censurado de novo* DA MINHA FALA? Ò.Ó

Kamy: Porque vc falou mais palavrões do que todos juntos... E olha q em palavrões o Hidan é expert nisso u.u

Hidan: Disse tudo o/ Ninguém vai me vencer nas porras dos palavrões \o/

Keila: Mudou de assunto total ¬¬

Aiacos: To nem aí pra vcs... *se vira pra Minos* E vc trate de se explicar!

Minos: Ei calma amor, é que... Que, já que nunca pedimos um ao outro em namoro eu... Eu...

Aiacos: E vc pensou q não tínhamos nada, não é? *vê Minos concordar com a cabeça* Por causa disso vai dormir com o Cérbero u.ú

Minos: T_T

Kamy: Próximo '-'

**Lily: Itachi, Tsunade, Jiraya, titio Orochi, Madara? Golds do Século XVIII? Raizen? Algum de vocês me aceita como discípula?**

Orochi: Eu! Eu! Eu! o/ Eu aceito vc como minha discípula *¬*

Kamy: Vê lá o q vai apronta com a menina hein O_o

Orochi: Ai credo, eu só apronto com os menininhos *-*

Keila: Meu santo, por essa eu não esperava o_o

Sasuke: Já eu sim u.u

Kiba: Por experiência própria? *sarcástico*

Sasuke: Olha como fala hein ò.ó

Tobi: Tobi quer próxima, pois ta rolando muita confusão aqui =/

**Lily: Itachi, você pode trazer o Sasuke, a Akatsuki, seus corvos de estimação, o seu macho, você pode tudo que quiser *sorri maliciosa*. Então casa ou não? Se não casar, eu faço Kisame vivo frito. E eu sou uma ficwriter, então posso cumprir com o que falo. *sorriso suspeito*****  
**

Itachi: Posso td o q quiser mesmo? *olhar maligno*

Keila: Se ela disse q sim, vc pode ué.

Itachi: Então, eu caso, com a condição de eu poder além de levar todos os q vc citou, quero um quarto separado pra eu poder dormir com o Kisame, com uma cama bem grande, poder treinar meu mangekyou sharingan em vc, pois sabe como é, não posso treinar em qualquer um por ser muito perigoso, um quarto pra cada casal q tiver na Akatsuki e um pro meu irmãozinho e Naruto, eles tbm merecem a privacidade deles xD

Kamy: Ta eu entendi todo o resto, pra pq treina o mangekyou sharingan nela? O_o

Itachi: Oras, tenho que ajudar meu otouto a controlar bem esse poder, né?

Keila: Tamos sabendo ¬¬

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima antes q ele peça mais coisa u.ú

**Lily: Hiei e Kurama, meus lindos, que pena que não terei fotos pra revista... Porque vocês magoam tanto a Kamy e a Keila? Elas são tão fofas, lindas e sexys. Sejam sinceros. E se elas chorarem terão que dar beijos (bem dados) nelas. ****  
**

Kamy: *sussurra pra Keila* Seja lá qual resposta derem eu vou chorar rsrs...

Keila: *sussurra de volta* To contigo amiga, vou fazer o mesmo xP

Kurama: Eu faço isso, pq ela não entende q não a amo.

Hiei: Elas são lerdas demais pra entender, as vezes acho que pegaram a burrice daquela Saori e o amiguinho Seiya dela.

Kamy: Poxa... Eu iria fingir, mas essa doeu T_T

Keila: Amiga nem fale, ser comparada com eles dói demais T_T

Kamy e Keila: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Tobi: Tobi viu, vcs fizeram elas chorarem agora tem que beija *aponta pros dois*

Kurama: Putz, esqueci desse detalhe :S

Hiei: Vamos acabar logo com isso *irritado*

Kurama: Boa idéia u.u *se aproxima de Keila dando um selinho em seus lábios pra depois invadir a boca dela com a língua e dar um beijo calmo* Pronto, já fiz minha parte... *se afasta rapidamente*

Keila: *o* Beijei o Kitsune *olhos brilhando*

Kamy: Hiei-chan... É sua vez *-*

Hiei: Eu sei *nem se move*

Kamy: Mas pra isso vc tem q sair do lugar Õ_o

Hiei: Não to com tanta pressa assim! *continua ao lado de Kurama*

Kamy: Se vc não vier eu vou ò.ó

Hiei: Ta, to indo u.ú *se aproxima de Kamy a contra gosto, segura ela pela cintura com uma mão e dá um beijo rápido e forte* Pronto, agora vê se não me enche mais *vê afasta o mais rápido possível*

Kamy: *se abana* Agora morro com gosto UoU *se joga nos braços de Kardia como se fosse desmaiar*

Kardia: Isso que é folga ¬¬

Degel: Folga msm... *tira Kamy dor braços de Kardia* Que tal de irem pra próxima? Ò.ó

**Lily: Golds mis amores, eu sei que é um tanto absurdo, mas o que fariam caso Sasha (sendo legitimamente reencarnação de Atena) aparecesse e pedisse que fossem seus cavaleiros? Ficariam com ela ou serviriam a Saori? (tipo Atena está com as duas) E respondão a verdade, e se você Saori fizer algo de ruim com eles, que os deuses te protejam, porque nada mais nesse mundo o fará! ÒÓ****  
**

Todos os golds: *olham de um pra outro* Escolheríamos a Sasha!

Keila: Nossa, que rapidez de responderem O_o

Kamy: Até eu responderia rápido assim hahaha...

Saori: Mas o q? Eu sou a deusa atual e senão obedecerem a mim, eu posso muito bem mandar prende-los u.ú

Keila: E inteligente... Eles tem a forte de 10 ou mais homens, vc ACHA que uma gradezinha de nada, vai segura-los? O_o

Saori: O Kanon ficou preso no Cabo Sounion *aponta pra Kanon*

Kanon: Isso pq o Kanon Sounion foi feito pra prender alguém q tenha cosmos e outra... Você acha q vai conseguir prender TODOS nós? O_o

Saori: Acho!

Kamy: Só vai achando, pois eu, Keila e mais um bando de fãs deles não deixaremos ò.ó

Keila: É isso aí e nem ouse encostar no meu mestre ò.ó

Kamy: Agora vamos pra próxima que já me estressei com essasinha aí ò.ó

**Lily: Querida deusa Atena (reverencia respeitosamente). Senhora da sabedoria, o que acha de dividir o corpo com alguém como a Saori, que às vezes (maior parte do tempo) chega a ser tão chata e mimada? E nem vem dizer que você é a deusa Saori, vocês dividem o mesmo corpo e consciência (às vezes). u.u****  
**

Saori: Mas que teimosia, eu SOU a Deusa u.u

Keila: Mas que teimosia digo eu! Eita, vc só ta emprestando o corpo pra verdadeira Deusa ò.ó

Saori: Mas continuo sendo a deusa u.u *do nada ela arregala os olhos, começa a soar e logo faz uma cara de enjôo, caindo de joelhos no chão*

Todos: *vêem um "espírito" saindo do corpo de Saori e parando ao lado dela, tomando uma forma mais visível a todos*

Kamy: Sarava maluco O_O

Todos os golds do passado e futuro: *se ajoelham na presença da mulher misteriosa*

Keila: Boiei legal O_o

Kamy: Idem O_o

Atena: Olá, eu sou Atena e vim para responder a pergunta da garota! *sorriso amável* E bem, não é muito agradável dividir o corpo com a Saori, mas tbm o culpado foi o avô e mimou ela demais u.u

Kamy: AEEEEW \o/ A deusa ta do nosso lado *o*

Keila: Aiin nem acredito q ouvi a deusa dizer essa coisa tão linda *-*

Atena: Q isso garotas, mas vão pro próximo, sim? *dá um sorriso sapeca* Aii, sempre quis dizer isso =P

**Lily: Dido, loiro, alto, lindo e sensual (Só para registrar, o Dido é para mim um irmão mais velho que toda garota gostaria de ter. _), o que acha do título de casamenteiro que algumas pessoas te dão? Elas estão certas ao fazer isso? Você já juntou algum casal? Já passou por sua cabeça que poça ser encarnação do deus Eros, o Cupido. Ou da própria deusa do amor? Ou será só influencia do nome?****  
**

Dido: Nossa quanta pergunta, mas vou tentar responde-las... Bem, sim, amo esse titulo de casamenteiro. Sim, elas estão certas ao fazer isso. Nossa juntei vários, Oguinha e Shunny estão aqui de prova. Olha nunca me passou pela cabeça isso, eu podia ser a reencarnação do Deus Eros, mas da minha chara? Não, seria muita coincidência e bem... O nome ajuda um pouquinho sim =P

Kamy: Como ele consegue falar td isso num fôlego só, sem parar pra respirar? O_o

Keila: Verdade, nem ofegante ela ta o_o

Mask: São anos de treinamento u.u

Dido: Aiin, eu só respondi o q a garota perguntou u.u

Kamy: Ta né... '-'

Keila: Bem, como estamos enrolando d+, vamos pra próxima o/

**Lily: Puu (Piu), você é lindo e super kawaii, o mais lindo depois do Youko Kurama-sama *faz reverencia, com os olhos brilhando*! Mas diga o que acha dessa turma? *abraça Piu toda feliz* O que você acha de morar comigo?****  
**

Keila: Eeeiiiii sou a única q pode dizer q o kitsune é lindo ò.ó

Hiei: Hein? *olhar assassino*

Keila: *treme* Digo, eu e Hiei xP

Kamy: Antes q role um barraco aqui, deixe o Piu responder, mas... *olha pro pássaro gigante* Terá legendas ao lado das falas dele '-'

Yusuke: E como serão essas legendas? O_õ

Kamy: Simples... Estará entre parênteses =D Mas responde aí, Piu!

Piu: *escuta Genkai ler a pergunta pra ele* Piiiiuu (loooucoos), piu... Piu, piu, piu, piu, piuuu (depende... Não sendo louca feito eleees).

Keila: Sinto informar, mas ela é bem louca hahahaha...

Kamy: Sabe que ela vai querer te matar, né? Hehe...

Keila: Sei sim, mas não concorda?

Kamy: *pensa um pouco* É, concordo sim hahahahaha...

Piu: Piiiuu (Prooximaaa).

**Lily: Golds e Golds do século XVIII (como são muitos e se quiserem, só alguns precisão responder), já se perguntaram o porquê ou como tem muitas fãs?****  
**

Miro: Deve ser porque somos belos...

Kardia: Poderosos...

Miro: Fodasticos...

Kardia: Gostosos...

Miro: Inteligentes...

Kardia: E o principal... Super modestos xD

Degel: Ohh... Super *irônico*

Kamus: Oui... Modestos demais *tbm irônico*

Kamy: *segurando o riso pra não rir dos casais*

Keila: Só podia ser esses escorpiões msm rsrsrs... Próxima gente!

**Lily: Golds e Golds do século XVIII (como são muitos e se quiserem, só alguns precisão responder), o que acham de todas as fics que existem a respeito de vocês? Já pararam para ler algumas? Já se perguntaram como sabem tanto a respeito de vocês? Como existem tantas fotos de vocês por ai?****  
**

Saga: Eu ando lendo uma q está parada por um bom tempo ¬¬ *olhar fulminante pra Kamy*

Kamy: *disfarça* Sério? E quem será q ta escrevendo essa fic o_o"

Kanon: É uma tal de Kamy Jaganshi... Conhece? *olhar assassino*

Kamy: Sabe q não O_O"

Tenma: Eu vi q tem umas fics de nós do passado, mas tem bem poucas, né?

Keila: É q ainda ta difícil de ver quem combina com quem, sabe... Vcs são recentes =/

Kamus: Eu to louco pra saber como sabem tanto assim da gente *olha acusatório pra Kamy e Keila*

Kamy: Eeeiii... Sou inocente nisso!

Keila: Eu idem!

Aioros: Fotos? Q fotos? O_o

Kamy: Er... É que existem umas fotos meio que... Comprometedora de todos os casais sabe?

Dido: Eu vi umas e tem uma q AMEI... Era eu sentadinho no colo do meu Masckinha *-*

Keila: Tbm amo aquela *-*

Shion: Zeus... Olha como to vendo q esse papo vai longe eu respondo... Depende muito das fics, tem umas ótimas, agora àquelas q trocam nos verdadeiros pares, me faz querer volta pro reino de Hades... E sim, boa parte aqui lê fics, Miro é um deles... Pra saberem tanto deve ter algum espião por aqui, só pode agora essa coisa de fotos nossas não to sabendo... Quem andou distribuindo fotos nossas por aí? O_o

Kamy: Essa não sei responder, mas juro q não sou eu O_O

Keila: Eu tbm não fui e antes q resolvam me acusar, vamos pra próxima...

**Lily: Itachi meu lindo, quantas línguas além do japonês você fala?****  
**

Kamy; *sarcástica* Ele é bem fluente na língua "aquática".

Keila: Hein... Língua aquática? O_o Da onde tirou isso?

Kamy: Hihihi... Tirei do mais óbvio... Ele ta bem fluente na língua do Kisame hehehe...

Keila: A ta hihihi...

Itachi: Pra informação de vocês, sei varias línguas além do meu japonês... Sei alemão, inglês, espanhol, italiano e ando estudando o francês!

Miro: *ciúmes* Ei, como assim vc ta estudando o francês? Ò.ó Tira o olho hein...

Kamus: Ele quer dizer q está aprendendo a FALAR francês ¬¬

Miro: A tah xP

Kamy: eu hein... Vamos pra próxima Õ.o

**Lily: E ai, vocês dois, Saga e Kanon, têm certeza que sabem dançar? Ouvi rumores que são péssimos. Eu particularmente achei um absurdo. Que tal nos mostrarem, para limpar a barra, fazendo um Strippetise pra nós?**

Saga e Kanon: *entreolham sacanas* É pra já! o/

Kamy e Keila: AAAAHHHH *o*

Kanon: *corre até o som e liga em Califórnia girls*

Saga: *vai até Kanon e os dois começam a dançar sensualmente, acompanhando a musica. Saga fica atrás de Kanon e começa a passar a mão no peito dele descendo até a barra da camiseta do irmão e puxando rapidamente, sem parar de rebolar*

Kanon: *após ter sua camisa arrancada, se vira nos braços de Saga passando a mão no peito dele e vai descendo o corpo sem parar de dançar. Quando se agacha completamente, abre o cinto da calça de Saga, mas não a tira, só vai do cinto até a barra da camiseta do irmão, passando a mão por dentro da camiseta a levantando e levantando o corpo junto, para poder tirá-la do corpo de Saga*

Saga: *abre o cinto da calça de Kanon ameaçando a tirá-la*

Kanon: *desce um pouco a calça de Saga*

Saga e Kanon: *rebolando sensualmente*

Keila e Kamy: *babando*

Dohko: PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! Ò.Ó

Saga: Quié hein?

Kanon: Só estamos fazendo o q à garota pediu u.u

Dohko: Isso q vcs estavam fazendo era pornografia e não dança ò.ó

Shion: Calma Dohko... Garotas, vão pra próxima!

**May: Naruto, tu é o mais lindo do anime inteirinho. Concordo plenamente com a Shion (do filme Shippuden 1 – O que acha Naruto? Não quer me ajudar?). Naruto *olhos brilhando* o que acha do Sasuke não assumir formalmente o relacionamento de vocês? Já que o Sasuke não assume o relacionamento, você quer ficar comigo? Prometo cuidar muito bem de você, te dar muito valor. Hum? O Que diz?**

Sasuke: Ficar com vc? Ò.ó Mas nem fodendo ele vai!

Naruto: Sasu-chan? O_O

Sasuke: Ela ta pensando o que? Vc é meu, como ela ousa? Eu já assumi meu relacionamento com ele, então fica longe senão quiser receber um katon nas fuças Ò_Ó

Naruto: *-* Sasu-chan *pula no pescoço de Sasuke*

Sakura: Nãããããooo ToT

Kamy: E mais uma pergunta feliz xD

Keila: Nunca pensei q Sasuke fosse tão ciumento =P

Itachi: O que vc queria? Ele é um Uchiha, tem que preservar a imagem de insensível, mas nunca deixamos de ser ciumentos possessivos =P

Fugaku: Meus dois filhos são gays Y.Y Onde foi que eu errei?

Mikoto e Kushina: Que kawaii *-*

Sakura: ToT

Keila: E vambora pra próxima \o/

**Suellen-san: Para Hades: É difícil cuidar de um reino tipo o submundo com gente morta ou viva todo dia e ainda aturar seres incompetente que não faz o trabalho direito. E olha que nenhum dele é trabalho assalario. A pergunta é resumindo: Como você agüenta esse povo, Hades?****  
**

Hades: Nem eu sei como agüento essa cambada... Deve ser por isso q fico revivendo a cada 200 anos e tals... Assim aturo eles por menos tempo u.u

Espectros: Y_Y

Kamy: *abraça Lune* Tadinhos...

Hades: Tadinho de mim ò.ó

Keila: *abraça Rada* Ahh, mas se eles recebessem um salariozinho, quem sabe eles não fizessem o serviço direito?

Espectros: *olhos cheios de esperanças*

Hades: Nem pensa ù.ú

Espectros: *esperanças em cacos*

Kamy: Próxima então u.u

**Suellen-san: Para Isaak: Cara você é legal e como meu sonho era se casar com Kanon, mas ele é meu mestre junto com Saga e não ia dar certo porque eu não dou certo com gêmeos e nem de gêmeos. (Piada feia) Mas me diz Isaak você esta disponível tipo para um relacionamento certo com o consentimento dos meus mestres e do seu mestre para uma união estável no verão nordestino?****  
**

Isaak: Verão nordestino? O_O

Hyoga: Hehehe... Se ferrou!

Isaak: Olha, posso aceita todo o resto, menos o verão nordestino... Que tal a Sibéria? xD

Kamy: Só se quiser matar a garota antes dela ser sua mulher O_o

Isaak: Ela se acostuma u.u

Keila: Insensível ¬¬ Ei Kanon, Saga e Kamus, vcs permitem o casório?

Kamus: *impassível* Por mim tudo bem!

Saga: Sei não =/

Kanon: Concordo com o mano... Se ela se casar, quem vai limpar nossa casa?

Saga: É isso aí!

Keila: Amiga, já arranjou um marido xD

Saga e Kanon: Eeeiii, não demos nossa resposta!

Kamy: Ao falar q ela irá limpar a casa de vcs, acabaram dando a sentença final... Ela casa SIM e vamos pra próxima u.ú

**Iamini: Mestre Mu, me ensina a ser mais controlada? Prometo me esforçar. Eu já fiz grandes avanços, tipo, não tento matar ninguém faz dois anos!^^****  
**

Mu: Muito bom... E que tal meditar? Isso é bom pra controlar, te dará paz de espírito...

Kamy: *interrompe* Te fará dormir -.-

Mu e Shaka: *irritados* Como é? ò.ó

Keila: Isso foi pq a meditação acalma hein, imagine senão acalmasse =P

Kamy: Nem quero saber rsrsrs...

Mu: *estressado* Continuando... Treine bastante, isso irá distraí-la e acabará trazendo a paz interior...

Keila: E várias pessoas olhos roxos -.-

Mu e Shaka: Quer morrer? Ò.ó

Keila: E é nessas horas q chamamos a próxima pergunta o_o

**Iamini: Shaka prometo não te chamar de mamãe, de novo, só não me manda pra um dos seis infernos... Não sei se consigo sair de lá outra vez! Bem, Shaka, o que você mais gosta na personalidade do meu Mestre? E o que você menos gosta?****  
**

Shaka: Bom mesmo não me chamar de mamãe ò.ó E bem... Eu gosto do jeito pacifico dele e o q menos gosto é simples... Quando ele perde esse jeito pacifico rápido demais -.-

Keila: No caso, quando da à loca nele?

Kamy: *cantarola* Loca, loca, loca \o/

Keila: Hehehe...

Shaka: É... Por aí u.u

Kamy: Mas bem q gosta quando ele da a loca na cama, né? ;P

Shaka: Aí já é outra coisa u.u

Keila: Falando em outra coisa, próxima pergunta o/

**Iamini: Deba, você não sabe como sua resposta me fez feliz (a mim e todas as mulheres do Brasil) *olhar mega malicioso*. Me diz ai, qual foi a sua maior loucura, sexualmente falando?****  
**

Deba: Nossa hehe... Por essa eu não esperava ^_^" Mas bem... Foi em um carro, mas o problema q era um pouco maior q um fusquinha na época, então tenta imaginar a dor nas costas q me deu X_x

Kamy: Eu to tentando imaginar como vc coube em um lugar assim O_o

Keila: Ai amiga, ele não é tão grande assim... *olha pra Deba* Só é quase do tamanho do poste lá da rua u.u

Kamy: Hahahaha...

Deba: Não precisava ofender tbm u.ú

Jabu: Cara olha seu tamanho... Ofender é a ultima coisa q alguém faria O_o

Kamy: Não acredito q vou dizer isso, mas... Jabu tem razão '-'

Keila: Agora eu que não acredito no que vc falou O_O

Deba: Chega de papo garotas e vão pra próxima u.ú

**Iamini: Kamus sou louca por leitura, posso usar sua biblioteca quando for passear ai no santuba? *olhar de gato do Sherek* Um grande abraço pra você e pro Milo. ****  
**

Kamus: Primeiro, esse olhar não adianta, ainda mais q odeio aquele gato de botas ù.ú

Kamy: Pior q é verdade, quando eu e o Mi tava vendo Sherek e esse gato apareceu com as palhaçadas dele, pensei q a TV iria virar picolé gigante... Deu medo!

Kamus: *olha torto pra Kamy* E segundo, posso até deixar vc ir até minha biblioteca, maaaas... Vc não poderá sujar e dobrar folha alguma, deixar largado o livro, terá q coloca-lo no mesmo lugar q estava, se ler mais de um livro terá q limpa-los, não gosto de digitais em meus livros... Se caso sujar minha biblioteca terá q limpa-la até ficar brilhando, ouviu?

Keila: *sarcástica* Só isso ô.o

Kamy: Xiii. Você não viu nada, quando eu derrubei um pedacinho de chocolate no carpete de lá, quase q ele me faz limpar com a língua, sorte minha q o Mirozin chegou a tempo X_X

Kamus: Eu devia tê-la feito limpar com a língua msm ò.ó

Kamy: Só pq custou uns eurinhos u.ù

Kamus: *veia saltando* UNS EURINHOS? AQUELE CARPETE CUSTOU 300 MIL EUROS, GAROTA!

Miro: *acaricia o cabelo de Kamus* Calma meu geladinho, não ligue pra ela, calminha, calminha!

Kamus: Miro, eu non sou cachorro ¬¬

Miro: Eu sei, vc ta mais pra gato persa xD

Keila: Puxa saco!

Kamy: Vamos pra próxima xP

**Iamini: Naruto, você me decepcionou. Logo você que tem tanta iniciativa se deixar controlar por esse... Emo! Se pelo menos fosse o Itachi eu até entenderia, mas fazer o que, né? Como boa fã, te apoiarei até o fim! Rsrs Mas me diz ai, qual sua posição predileta? (demonstrações são bem vindas) ^^****  
**

Sasuke: Emo é a sua... *tem a boca tapada*

Naruto: *com a mão na boca de Sasuke* Calma Sasu-chan!

Kamy: Eu gosto de emos '-'

Keila: *ignora Kamy* Responde aew Naruto!

Naruto: Ta... *lendo a pergunta* Eu deixo ele me dominar, pois ele é bom nisso ué... E nem por mil pratos de ramén q eu deixaria o Itachi me dominar O_o E a posição, bem... *vermelhinho* Sentado no colo do Sasu e de frente pra ele...

Keila: Podem demonstrar pra gente? xD

Naruto: Claro...

Sasuke: Q não ò.ó

Kamy: Só vamos pra próxima se vcs demonstrarem xP

Sasuke: *bufa* Ta bem ¬¬ *vai até um dos degraus se sentando lá*

Naruto: *vai até Sasuke e se senta de frente pra ele com uma perna de cada lado*

Kamy: *hemorragia nasal*

Keila: Vamos pra próxima *-*

**Iamini: Itachi o que o Kisame faz que mais te deixa louco na hora 'H'? E quanto mais informação melhor, ta? ^^****  
**

Itachi: Quando ele usa esses dentes pelo meu corpo xD *cara perva*

Kisame: *cara extramente perva*

Kamy: E Ita-chan é masoquista minha gente hahaha...

Keila: Eu nem consigo imaginar algo assim hehehe...

Kamy: Eu consigo... E gostei xP

Kisame: Fazer o q? Eu sou bom nisso =P

Itachi: Põe bom nisso... Uiii, deu até calor agora hehe...

Kamy: Eu só to curiosa... Ele usa os dentes dele LÁ também? O_o

Kisame: E acha q sou louco? O_o Se fizer isso tiro o brinquedinho dele que uso pra brincar tbm xP

Keila: meu santo, vamos pra próxima q ta virando pornografia isso aqui O_O

**Iamini: Sakura, desiste minha filha. Com tantos garotos e garotas 'comíveis'(a maioria dos bonitos é gay) dando sopa. Por que você não vai atrás de uma boa diversão? Esse seu nervosismo todo tem cara de tensão sexual reprimida**!

Sakura: Eu não tenho tensão sexual ò.ó

Todos: *olham desconfiados*

Sakura: só pq estou me guardando pro Sasuke-kun, não quer dizer q eu tenha tensão sexual ù.ú

Keila: Ahh que isso, né? *irônica*

Kamy: Garota, se toca, Sasuke disse q gosta do Naruto ò_o

Sakura: T_T

Keila: É e siga o conselho da menina, vá atrás de uma boa diversão e resolva sua vida!

Sakura: Mas quero o Sasuke-kun Y.Y

Sasuke: Vão pra próxima antes q eu bata nessa irritante ¬¬

**Ran Inuzuma: Oiii meus saints favoritos do meu coração e minha vida, n serinho gente minha vida é vê cdz + então o q vcs acharam do dvd o mito dos cavaleiros renegados? Tipo eu já to na fila pra compra :p**

Keila: Nem vem que EU vou ser a primeira! XP

Kamy: Nem tem grana e ta falando hahaha

Kamus: E já non falamos sobre isso?

Keila: ¬¬ meu mestre me dá ta? *se vira pra Kamus* Pois é já falamos sim!

Dohko: Não dou pro meu carneirão, acha q vou dar pra ti?

Kamy: Isso foi no bom ou mal sentido? O_o

Kamus: Cala a boca e digo q nos os "renegados" gostamos de saber q podemos nos explicar agora.

Keila: É verdade! Vamos pra próxima agora né?

**Kimiko27: ****Dégel, quem se declarou primeiro, o Kardia ou tu?  
**

Degel: Foi o Kardia, mas bem... Nem foi uma declaração direito, mas ta valendo =)

Keila: Ué, pq nem foi uma declaração direito? O_o

Degel: Bom, pq ele foi à casa de aquário, chegou em mim, dizendo "Já to com saco jeito disso, é agora ou nunca" e me agarrou roubando um beijo meu! *rubro*

Kardia: Mas q deu certo, a isso deu xP

Kamy: O mestre Degel fala assim, mas bem q gostou né *pisca sapeca pra Degel*

Degel: *rubro*

Keila: Ai ai...

Kamy: Q foi?

Keila: Nada, to sem assunto msm =P

Kardia: Se ta sem assunto, então pq não vão pra próxima? O_o

Keila: Boa idéia xD

**Kimiko27: ****Unity, eu te detesto, mas me diz, tu tinha uma queda pelo Dégel? Se sim, como ficou depois que soube do Kardia?  
**

Unity: Poxa nem apareci e já me detestam? O_o

Kamy: Não apareceu no anime, mas acho q no mangá vc já deve ter aparecido u.u

Unity: Acha?

Kamy: É que não comprei o mangá ainda hehe ^¬^"

Unity: ¬¬ Mas respondendo a pergunta da garota, er... Bem, tinha sim, digo, ainda tenho né u.u E fiquei louco de vontade de matar o Kardia, só q lembrei e ele é um cavaleiro de ouro e tbm não gostaria de ver o Degel sofrer u.ù

Degel: é vc tem razão, eu sofreria muito com isso u.ú

Kamy: climinha pesado hein '-'

Keila: Eu q o diga, até parece q estamos carregando o Deba e Hasgard no colo '-'

Deba e Hasgard: Eeeii Ò.Ó

Kamy: É, vamos para próxima o/

**Kimiko27: ****Ganhei umas fotos MUITO interessantes do Milo e do Kardia de uma amiga, minha pergunta é: quando vocês dois as tiraram e como os geladinhos deixaram?**

Kamy: Fotos? *-* Manda pra mim eu quero *o*

Keila: Eu idem, tenho muito poucas *o*

Kamy: Do Kardia se eu tiver 2 é muito Ç.Ç

Miro: Ouu... A pergunta foi pra mim e pra ele *aponta pro Kardia* E eu tirei faz um tempinho sabe, e convenci meu geladinho graças a alguns venenos meus ;P

Kardia: Já eu faz, séculos... Literalmente! E quando eu tirei foi alguns dias antes de namorar o Deg... Tirei essas fotos pra dar pra ele depois xP

Kamy: Da as fotos pra mim? *-*

Degel: Nem pensa ò.ó

Keila: *sussurra pra Kamy* Deixa amiga, depois a Kimiko da pra gente ;D

Kamy: *mais animada* então próxima né gente o/

**Diianca: Hey, keria perguntar para o Sasuke do Naruto se ele gostou do beijo que ele e o Naruto deram "acidentalmente" no anime... E o Naruto? Gostou?**

Sasuke: Não sei por que as aspas, pois foi acidental msm, mas... *fica vermelho* Sim, gostei u.u

Naruto: Eu gostei tbm xD Mas quase morro pelas mãos da Sakura-chan e da Ino U_U

Kamy: Se preocupa não, se elas tivessem feito algo, eu mesma bateria nelas xD

Keila: Nem iria precisar de vc, o Sasuke mesmo faria isso hehehe...

Kamy: Verdade hehehe... Então gente chegamos ao final até algum dia...

Keila: *interrompe* Ei calma, esqueceu q temos uma noticia bombástica pra dar? O_o

Kamy: Uiii, num é que esqueci! O_O Pois bem, a noticia é... *se esconde atrás de Hiei pra não apanhar* Esse foi nosso ultimo capitulo!

Keila: *vai pra trás de Kurama* É isso aí, infelizmente essa fic acabou Ç.Ç Tava me divertindo tanto!

Todos: *festejam* IÉÉÉÉÉ \o/

Kamy: Maaas... *interrompe a festança* Terá uma continuação essa fic xD

Keila: É isso mesmo, já sabemos que Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas e Yu Yu Hakusho vão ficar xD

Kamy: Isso, mas ainda estamos pensando de colocamos outro anime no lugar de Naruto ou se fica só esses mesmo ^_^

Kakashi: Então não estaremos na próxima fic? *olhar esperançoso*

Keila: Não estarão não!

Akatsuki: ESTAMOS LIVREEEES \o/

Todos de Naruto: UHUUUULLLL \o/

Kamy: To vendo q estão bem tristes ¬¬

Keila: *nem liga* Bem, antes de levarmos pauladas, nós demoramos por motivos pessoais, desencontros e talz...

Kamy: É e vamos terminar a fic, pois euzinha aqui tenho mais de 12 fics pra fazer, coisa q tem umas q estão prometidas a SECULOS, então quando acalmar meu lado aqui, voltaremos com outra fic de "uma entrevista muito louca" xD

Keila: Agora sim, ficamos por aqui, sentiremos saudades e esperamos q tenham gostado ^_^

Kamy: E pra não nos desacostumarmos...

Kamy e Keila: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES! \o/ \o/

**FIIIM**


End file.
